Le Narval, le Phoque et la Méduse
by Spicacubens
Summary: L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 4. Alors que les ténèbres parviennent à être contenus dans le chapeau du sorcier, de nouveaux évènements vont perturber nos héros. Une étrange femme pirate va débarquer sur le Jolly Roger et semble connaitre Crochet, un vieillard adepte de magie donne un étrange avertissement à Emma et un nouveau danger venant des océans rôde...
1. Dans un autre monde, jour 1

**Chapitre 1 : Dans un autre monde – Grotte sous-marine - Jour 1**

La situation semblait désespérée, d'une minute à l'autre Phorcys allait revenir et nul doute alors qu'il mettrait un terme à l'existence de ses prisonniers, non sans avoir auparavant obtenu d'eux les informations qu'ils détenaient.

Ils étaient là, tous les trois, dans cette caverne sous-marine sinistre et humide, les mains entravées par des liens, l'homme un peu à l'écart, attaché à un piquet et les deux femmes, liées dos à dos à un autre poteau. Le gaillard, un grand colosse, avait des cheveux rouges, en bataille qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et une barbe légère. De toute évidence c'était un pirate, tout comme ses deux compagnes, leurs vêtures le signifiaient clairement. Il était blessé à un bras et son visage portait des traces de coups. Attaché à son poteau il essayait toujours de défaire ses cordes mais ne parvenait qu'à les serrer davantage. Les deux femmes quant à elles ne semblaient pas blessées mais essayaient, également, par tous les moyens, de dénouer leurs entraves.  
L'une avait les cheveux mi long, d'un châtain clair et soyeux. Elle ressemblait à une guerrière. Son regard était sombre et dur et une profonde cicatrice ornait son arcade sourcilière gauche. Elle se contorsionnait pour attraper sa botte avec ses mains liées. Quant à l'autre femme, un peu plus jeune, elle était d'une beauté saisissante, grande et élancée elle avait une longue chevelure d'un brun cuivré et des yeux diaphane d'une couleur entre le bleu et le vert lagon. Ses attaches étaient les moins serrées mais quoiqu'elle fasse la corde refusait de se détendre.

\- Approche-toi Mary, j'ai enfin pu défaire une boucle de ma botte. Avec le morceau de métal, je parviendrais peut-être à trancher tes liens, dit la femme au regard sombre.

La dite Mary se rapprocha au plus près des mains de sa compagne qui frotta sur la corde avec frénésie.

\- Bien joué Bonny, je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver ! Mais ne traîne pas, ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir. Dit l'homme aux cheveux rouges en regardant la jeune femme avec affection.

Anne Bonny était sa compagne, ensemble ils commandaient un navire pirate du nom de Revenge et écumaient les mers. Quant à l'autre femme, Mary Read, ils l'avaient accueilli à bord après un abordage, et elle avait rejoint la piraterie pour se transformer en un flibustier hors du commun. En plus d'être devenue leur second sur le bateau, elle était aussi devenue leur amie.

\- Dépêche-toi Anne, ils peuvent arriver d'un moment à l'autre, répéta la beauté à la longue crinière.

\- Ces cordes sont solides, je ne sais même pas si j'arrive à entailler quelque chose !

Mary ne dit rien mais elle savait que la boucle était assez aiguisée : chaque coup qui ne tailladait pas les liens, lui lacérait les bras et elle ne doutait pas que ses poignets étaient déjà couverts d'incisions. Ces grosses boucles de botte en métal étaient une astuce de sa vieille amie. Elle s'en servait d'armes cachées qu'elle affutait de façon à ce qu'elles soient : tranchantes d'un côté et pointues de l'autre. Une arme, que, bien entendu, leurs geôliers n'avaient pas songé à lui retirer.

Tout à coup Mary sentit la corde se rompre et put bouger les mains.

\- Ca y est, tu as réussi !

La jeune femme se frotta les poignets pour raviver sa circulation sanguine et s'accroupit auprès de son amie pour défaire à son tour, grâce à la boucle métallique, la sangle qui la retenait captive. Mais lorsque celle-ci se rompit, un bruit de pas résonna à travers la grotte où ils étaient détenus. Des gardes arrivaient et au tapage, ils étaient nombreux. Ils seraient là dans quelques secondes… Anne Bonny s'exclama :

\- Fuis Mary, je vais essayer de les retenir aussi longtemps que possible.

\- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse ici, je vais me battre avec toi.

\- Ne sois pas bête, mourir ici tous les trois ne rimerait à rien. Vas chercher de l'aide. Ils ne nous tueront pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Phorcys ne prendra aucun risque si tu n'es plus avec nous. Pars, vite, je reste avec Rakham.

Mary se tourna vers son autre capitaine. Rakham le Rouge, approuva d'un signe de tête. Mary regarda à nouveau son amie, lui prit la main pour y glisser la boucle et dit :

\- Je reviendrai Bonny, je te le jure. Bonne chance à vous deux.

\- A toi aussi. Pars maintenant…

Elle fut interrompue par les cris d'alerte des gardes qui venaient de découvrir l'évasion des deux pirates. Rapidement ils dégainèrent leurs armes. Anne Bonny s'interposa entre eux et Mary pour permettre à la jeune femme de fuir. C'était une redoutable combattante et même armée d'une simple boucle aiguisée elle pouvait être terrifiante. Mais elle fut rapidement submergée par le nombre et quelques gardes passèrent pour poursuivre la fuyarde. Mary avait un peu d'avance et elle espérait bien pouvoir en profiter.

Vive et souple elle s'enfonça à travers les couloirs de la grotte. Elle courrait à perdre haleine et finit par arriver à une sorte de quai où devaient accoster les bateaux. Malheureusement, d'autres hommes se trouvaient au bout du ponton où étaient amarrées les embarcations… Dès qu'ils aperçurent Mary ils vinrent à sa rencontre, elle était cernée, ses poursuivants n'étaient plus très loin et elle n'avait plus aucune issue… si ce n'était l'océan.  
Elle n'hésita pas longtemps et plongea tête la première dans l'eau salée. Elle nagea aussi loin que possible du quai, repris sa respiration et replongea dans les eaux sombres. Autour d'elle des flèches fusèrent dans l'eau. Son salut était les profondeurs et l'espoir qu'elle aurait couvert suffisamment de distance avant d'avoir à remonter à la surface. Hélas un autre souci de taille l'attendait…

Un terrible monstre marin tapi dans les abysses de la grotte surgit vers elle : Scylla, la propre fille de Phorcys, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait depuis que la nymphe avait été transformée en monstre marin. L'hydre se jeta sur Mary qui n'eut d'autre solution que de se cacher entre les anfractuosités des pierres pour échapper aux terribles mâchoires qui essayaient de l'attraper. Ses poumons commençaient à la brûler à force de retenir sa respiration, mais remonter à la surface aurait été du suicide. Le monstre énorme empêchant toute retraite à la jeune femme, la noyade l'attendait. Mary glissa alors sa main à travers l'ouverture de sa chemise, arracha une poche secrète et en retira un petit objet. Entre ses doigts elle tenait un haricot magique qu'elle lança devant elle en espérant qu'elle pourrait se retenir de respirer encore quelques secondes le temps que le vortex s'ouvre… Cela lui sembla une éternité, sa vue se brouillait, elle craignait de s'évanouir tant son corps commençait à manquer d'oxygène, et pensa à la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider. Malheureusement Mary ignorait où demeurait cette personne… En désespoir de cause, elle pensa au seul endroit où elle avait une chance de la trouver, quel que soit le royaume où elle était. Au moment où le vortex l'aspira, au moment où l'eau salée emplie ses poumons, Mary pensa au Jolly Roger.


	2. Storybrook, Jolly Roger

**Chapitre 2 : Storybrook - Jolly Roger - Jour 1**

Depuis que le Jolly Roger lui avait été rendu, Killian avait choyé son vaisseau. La vie à Storybrook et surtout, du XXIème siècle, avait quelques avantages et s'il aimait vivre sur son navire, le capitaine souhaitait tout de même y apporter un certain confort. Marco et son fils Auguste l'avaient aidé dans son entreprise. Le père de Pinocchio, bien qu'il ne fût pas charpentier spécialisé dans la marine, était un artisan hors du commun et il savait travailler le bois enchanté, Killian n'aurait jamais accepté de confier l'âme même de son bateau à n'importe qui, mais Marco avait toute sa confiance. Aujourd'hui le Jolly Roger était équipé d'une salle de bain, certes de dimension modeste mais parfaitement adaptée aux besoins du pirate, et d'Emma lorsqu'elle dormait à bord, et cela leur évitaient d'avoir à faire leurs ablutions à la capitainerie du port. Autre nouveauté non négligeable, l'électricité : bien qu'il apprécie l'éclairage à la bougie ou à la lampe à huile, Killian devait bien reconnaitre que l'électricité avait de nombreux avantages. La coquerie avait également subit de nombreux aménagements permettant de cuisiner à bord avec tout le confort moderne. Quant au carré de l'équipage, Marco l'avait joliment rénovée pour lui donner un aspect plus accueillant que celui réservé aux simples matelots, offrant ainsi un salon des plus agréables. Le Jolly Roger avait fait peau neuve et Crochet en était plutôt satisfait, la goélette offrait un luxe très cosy tout en conservant son authenticité.

Tout à ses réflexions, Killian s'avança vers sa cabine, la journée avait été longue mais fructueuse. Le capitaine avait sollicité Henry pour une nouvelle mission : l'opération White Swan, le cygne blanc. Il s'agissait de trouver une maison qui devait plaire à Emma et dans laquelle elle et Crochet pourrait construire un projet d'avenir. Le pirate était vraiment heureux qu'Henry s'investisse dans cette recherche. Ils avaient vécu quelques aventures tous les deux et le capitaine s'était beaucoup attaché au gamin, alors, chercher la maison où Emma voudrait vivre avec lui, avait été une évidence pour Killian. Ils avaient passé une partie de l'après-midi à visiter des logements sans que la jeune femme ne se doute de rien car d'un commun accord ils trouvaient qu'il était bien trop tôt pour en parler à la sauveuse. Le pirate ne voulait pas brusquer sa belle, et même s'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et qu'il sentait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments à son égard, il ne savait pas si elle accepterait de vivre avec lui. Quoiqu'il en soit leur quête avançait et Killian y prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

Crochet devait retrouver Emma dans la soirée, et il souhaitait prendre une douche avant. Une fois dans ses quartiers, il attrapa un flacon de rhum sur la table et but au goulot tout en enlevant sa veste de cuir. Bientôt son gilet et sa chemise suivirent le même chemin et il se retrouva avec son seul pantalon. Il commençait à en défaire la ceinture lorsqu'un bruit imperceptible lui fit tendre l'oreille. Son 6ème sens lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas seul à bord, mais étant dos à la porte de la cabine il ne pouvait se retourner s'il voulait garder l'effet de surprise. En un geste coordonné et silencieux, il attrapa son crochet dans sa gaine de cuir, qu'il avait retiré pour se déshabiller, et la replaça sur son moignon. Ainsi armé il se retourna et bondit sur la silhouette qui lui faisait face. Avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir, Killian avait placé son bras valide autour de l'épaule de l'intrus tandis que son crochet se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la jugulaire de son adversaire. La voix de l'inconnue s'éleva aimable et claire et le pirate écarquilla les yeux de surprise :

\- Bonjour beau brun, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil !

La femme qui faisait face à Killian passa les bras autour de la taille du capitaine tout en lui souriant avec malice. Elle était nue, totalement nue, les cheveux encore humide du bain qu'elle venait vraisemblablement de prendre.

Killian totalement interloqué se tenait immobile, comme paralysé, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'Emma apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Etant de trois-quarts Crochet ne put apercevoir la sauveuse mais elle se trouva témoin de la scène. Elle était venue retrouver Killian, espérant passer un moment seule avec lui, au lieu de cela elle le surprit à moitié nu dans les bras d'une autre femme, à l'anatomie irréprochable et qui se trouvait dans son plus simple appareil. Emma se trouva décontenancée devant un tel tableau, découvrir Killian dans les bras d'une autre lui donna l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Sous l'effet de la surprise, la seule idée qui lui vint fut de disparaitre, elle voulait se trouver loin du Jolly Roger et de Crochet, et sans réfléchir elle fit appel à sa magie et se téléporta au seul endroit qui lui parut être un refuge : le loft de ses parents.


	3. Storybrook, loft

**Chapitre 3 : Storybrook – Loft - Jour 1**

Dans une brume blanche, Emma apparu dans le salon de Mary Margaret. C'est la première fois qu'elle faisait appel à ce type de sortilège, et elle n'aurait su expliquer comment elle s'y était prise. Comme le disait Régina, sa magie était instinctive et souvent liée à sa survie, ou, tout du moins à une vive émotion.

\- Emma ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune femme se tourna et découvrit sa mère visiblement inquiète. Encore sous le choc des évènements, Emma ne trouva rien de plausible à répondre, elle mentit :

\- Rien… Rien du tout ! J'étais en train de m'entrainer avec ma magie. Je suis désolée, je ne maitrise pas encore très bien la téléportation.

Elle se fendit d'un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant et crédible. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer la scène qu'elle venait de voir sur le Jolly Roger, surtout pas à sa mère, pas maintenant. Elle voulait juste être seule, loin de quiconque.

\- Tu dois être prudente avec la magie Emma, surtout avec des sorts que tu ne maitrise pas. Tu es douée, mais il faut quand même faire attention. Demande à Régina de t'aider la prochaine fois.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Répondit Emma sans conviction, puis, voyant que sa mère avait sa veste sur le dos, elle s'enquit :

\- Tu partais ?

\- Oui, je dois récupérer Neal à la crèche d'Ashley. David y est déjà et je suis en retard, nous sortons ce soir, tu veux nous rejoindre chez Granny avec Crochet ?

Emma ne sachant que répondre prétexta la première idée qui lui vint en tête :

\- Non… C'est gentil mais… j'ai prévu de me faire une soirée pizza DVD avec Henry ce soir… Allez, ne traine pas où tu seras vraiment en retard. A plus tard !

Emma serra sa mère dans ses bras et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du loft des Charmants. Blanche Neige semblait un peu surprise d'être ainsi mise dehors par sa fille mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, elle était pressée de toute façon.

Une fois la porte refermée sur sa mère, Emma colla son dos contre le battant, les yeux dans le vague. Sans qu'elle en prenne conscience, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et à nouveau elle eut la sensation qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol.

Essayant de redevenir rationnelle, Emma se dit qu'il devait bien y avoir une explication. Elle n'imaginait pas Crochet infidèle, il lui avait toujours paru tellement vrai dans ses sentiments. Bien-sûr elle connaissait le passé du pirate, sa vie de séducteur qui multipliait les conquêtes, mais alors il ne s'en cachait pas et puis c'était avant de la rencontrer, il avait changé… du moins le croyait-elle…  
Emma se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de douter, Killian avait prouvé à maintes reprises que son amour était sincère et elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux… des milliers de fois… Et pourtant l'image de cette femme nue dans les bras du capitaine était bien réelle, Emma les avait surpris. A cet instant précis ils devaient passer du bon temps ensemble sur le Jolly Roger, Killian ignorait même probablement qu'Emma les avait vu. Au-delà de sa peine, c'est une colère froide qui envahit la sauveuse, jamais elle n'aurait dû faire confiance et livrer son cœur à ce pirate, une nouvelle fois la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde l'avait trahie et abandonnée…


	4. Storybrook, Jolly Roger - Retrouvailles

Chapitre 4 : Storybrook – Jolly Roger - Jour 1

Les yeux ronds de stupeur, Killian observait la femme qui lui faisait face, elle avançait ses lèvres vers celles du capitaine tandis que ses seins frôlèrent son torse dans un rapprochement dangereux. C'est ce début de contact qui fit sortir le pirate de sa torpeur. Il appuya sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la repoussa sans brutalité mais fermement, évitant en même temps le baiser et la proximité de leur corps. Il essayait de garder ses distances et les yeux au niveau du visage de la femme qui lui faisait face, détournant le regard du corps nu qu'elle lui offrait. Tentant de reprendre contenance il lui dit :

\- Mary ?... Mary, c'est vraiment toi ?... Que fais-tu ici ?... Tu devrais te rhabiller… je…

\- Me voir nue te dérange ? Je t'ai connu moins prude mon beau capitaine. Habituellement, tu ne fais pas tant de manières, et tu es plus prompt à retirer mes vêtements qu'à vouloir me les remettre !

Et toujours à son jeu de séduction, la jeune femme glissa ses bras autour du cou de Killian. Le pirate l'arrêta dans un geste résolu, se dégagea de sa proximité et se dirigea vers un de ses coffre à vêtements. Il fouilla un instant et en ressorti une chemise et des chausses, ainsi qu'une ceinture de cuir.

\- Tiens, ce sont tes vêtements, enfile les, et ensuite nous pourrons discuter de ta présence sur mon navire.

La femme adressa un regard étonné à Killian. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus, aussi clairs que ceux de Crochet mais tirant plus sur le vert lagon et elle arborait une longue chevelure brune aux reflets cuivrés. Elle était belle, elle le savait et Killian le savait aussi. Elle fit une moue boudeuse et attrapa les frusques que lui tendait le Capitaine. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait Crochet semblait gêné par sa nudité, raison de plus pour ne pas se presser de s'habiller : mettre le pirate mal à l'aise avait toujours été source d'amusement pour elle.

\- Alors, tu gardes toujours mes vêtements dans ta cabine mais tu me refuse un baiser de bienvenue, que se passe-t-il mon cœur ?

Crochet s'était tourné, faisant dos à Mary, pendant que celle-ci s'habillait. Il attrapa sa propre chemise qu'il avait déposée sur sa couchette et la revêtit. Toujours incommodé par la jeune femme, Killian prit bien soin de rester à l'écart et répondit :

\- Je suis désolé Mary. Je suis très heureux de te revoir mais les choses ont beaucoup changées depuis notre dernière rencontre… Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?... Et sais-tu seulement où tu es ?

Killian, toujours de dos, pouvait entendre le froissement des vêtements qu'elle enfilait tandis que Mary lui répondait :

\- Sur le Jolly Roger.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, mais où ? Dans quel monde ?

Lorsque le haricot magique l'avait amené jusqu'au bateau de Crochet, Mary était tombée dans la cale. A moitié noyée, elle avait toussé et recraché de l'eau pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité avant de pouvoir reprendre pied. Epuisée et grelottante, elle était remontée dans les quartiers du capitaine, et avait saisi l'occasion de se laver pour se réchauffer. Puis elle avait trouvé Killian, sans avoir encore eu le temps de découvrir où le vortex l'avait déposé.

\- Quel monde ? Quel royaume tu veux dire : qu'est-ce que j'en sais, la forêt enchantée ? Arendelle ?... Ne me dis pas que nous sommes au Pays Imaginaire !

Killian poussa un profond soupir. N'entendant plus de bruit derrière lui, il en conclu que la jeune femme s'était rhabillée, il risqua un œil et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle était visible. Il se tourna complètement vers elle et lui annonça :

\- Alors tu ne sais vraiment rien… As-tu entendu parler d'une malédiction qui a été lancé il y a plus de 30 ans maintenant.

\- Oui, beaucoup se sont retrouvé piégés par ce sort jeté par la méchante Reine. Heureusement j'étais en lieu sûr où le temps s'est arrêté, enfin jusqu'à peu car tout à repris son cours du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir. J'avais cru comprendre que toi aussi tu avais échappé à la malédiction… Où veux-tu en venir au juste ?

\- Assieds-toi.

La jeune femme obtempéra, intriguée. Killian attrapa deux verre, leur servit à chacun du rhum et s'assit à son tour autour de la table. Ils toquèrent leurs godets avant que le pirate ne reprenne :

\- Oui, j'ai échappé à la malédiction et le temps a repris normalement son cycle lorsque celle-ci a été rompue. Ensuite, pour une raison qui serait trop longue à t'expliquer, j'ai décidé de venir ici et de vivre dans le monde sans magie qui a été créé par ce sortilège, loin de tous les royaumes que tu connais. Tu es à Storybrook, c'est un monde étrange où vivent désormais tous les habitants de la forêt enchantée, bien qu'ils aient un peu changé pour la plupart. La magie telle que tu la connais existe à nouveau ici, ainsi qu'une autre sorte de magie qu'ils appellent le progrès et que tout le monde peut utiliser… Il semblerait que tu y aies déjà gouté en prenant ta douche sur mon navire.

Killian lui adressa un petit sourire en coin en voyant les cheveux encore humide de la jeune femme.

\- Le seul moyen de repartir d'ici, c'est de trouver une porte ou d'avoir un haricot magique, autant dire que c'est impossible, en tout cas très difficile… Comment es-tu arrivée d'ailleurs ?

La jeune femme avait pâlie en entendant Killian énoncer les possibilités de quitter ce monde… Elle lui répondit :

\- Je suis venue avec un haricot magique justement. Pour tout te dire, j'étais en train de me noyer et j'ai pensé à toi, tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui puisse encore m'aider. Je ne savais pas où te trouver mais j'ai évoqué le Jolly Roger, je savais que tu ne serais pas loin ! Voilà comment j'ai débarqué sur ton navire…

La jeune femme regarda le pirate dans les yeux, elle semblait avoir perdue un peu de son assurance et cherchait visiblement le réconfort du capitaine. Elle se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la table pour se rapprocher de Killian, le regarda avec intensité et lui dit :

\- Killian, nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps tous les deux. Tu me dis que beaucoup de choses ont changées, je veux bien te croire, mais j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié notre serment… Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié notre serment, tu sais que je l'ai toujours respecté et je me souviens aussi que c'est à mon tour… je te dois une vie Mary.

La jeune femme reprit en un instant son aplomb habituel, elle lui fit un sourire en se penchant un peu plus sur la table. Sans quitter Killian des yeux et avec un clin d'œil éloquent elle dit dans un souffle :

\- Une vie et une nuit beau capitaine !


	5. Forêt enchantée, un siècle plus tôt

Chapitre 5 : Forêt enchantée – Ruelles près du port - Un siècle plus tôt.

Le Capitaine Crochet venait de quitter la taverne passablement enivré par le rhum, mais il comptait sur l'air frais de la nuit pour le dégrisait un peu. C'était leur première soirée à terre, à lui et à son équipage, après de nombreux mois sur l'océan et il avait un peu abusé des plaisirs terrestres. Il était temps qu'il rentre au navire. Le pirate avançait dans les ruelles désertes et obscures espérant rejoindre les quais. Arrivé sur une petite place, il allait s'enfoncer dans une rue un peu plus large lorsqu'il entendit un bruit caractéristique dans une petite venelle sombre : un homme venait de tirer son épée au clair, ce qui signifiait soit une rixe, mais nulle parole d'intimidation ou de conflit ne perçait le silence, soit un assassinat, ce qui semblait bien plus probable. Killian hésita un instant mais il était curieux, et il aimait prendre des risques, un trait de personnalité contre lequel il ne voulait pas lutter, encore moins lorsqu'il était ivre, c'était plus fort que lui !

Longeant les murs dans l'ombre des bâtisses, à l'abri de la clarté lunaire, il s'approcha du bruit et distingua clairement plusieurs silhouettes armées encerclant un homme seul qui brandissait son épée.

« Trois contre un, le combat n'est pas équitable mais si le damoiseau sait se battre, il peut leur tenir tête » pensa Killian en observant la scène, camouflé par la nuit. Les sbires étaient des hommes de mains, pas très intéressants mais cela confirma à Killian la thèse du crime, en revanche le capitaine s'attarda davantage sur l'homme seul. Il s'agissait probablement d'un adolescent, il avait une physionomie élancée mais pas encore la musculature d'un homme dans la force de l'âge, il portait une cape avec un capuchon qui ne permettait pas à Crochet de distinguer son visage mais Killian lui donna 16 à 17 ans à son allure. De toute évidence, il savait se battre et si la force physique n'était pas son atout, il avait pour lui la grâce et l'agilité d'un chat et savait manier sa lame. Le capitaine se retint donc d'intervenir laissant au jeune garçon la possibilité de régler seul le conflit. Plus rapide que ses adversaires, le gamin bondissait et ferraillait avec prestance, bientôt, un des spadassins mordit la poussière, touché à l'épaule, et rapidement le second se trouva assommé par un coup du pommeau de l'épée. Le troisième adversaire en revanche était plus coriace, il se battait bien, et l'enfant commençait à se fatiguer même s'il n'était pas à bout de ressources. Le combat continua, menant les adversaires le long de la venelle, Killian les suivait dans l'ombre quand il vit arriver face à lui quatre hommes supplémentaires. Nul doute sur leurs intentions, ils venaient prêter main forte à leurs comparses et cette fois, le gamin ne pourrait pas tenir tête seul. Dans un soupir résigné Killian sortit son sabre et plongea dans la ruelle, se rendant visible de tous. Participer au combat finirait de le dégriser, espérait-il. Les assaillants semblaient étonnés de ce nouveau venu, ce qui provoqua un instant une trêve dans le conflit. Ils encerclèrent Crochet et l'adolescent et l'homme qui semblait être le chef des combattants s'adressa à Killian :

\- Ce combat n'est pas le tien pirate. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, retourne boire un verre à la taverne et oublie ce que tu viens de voir.

Killian se fendit d'un sourire et répondit sur un ton narquois :

\- J'aurais suivi votre conseil avec plaisir mais j'aime les combats réguliers et à sept contre un - il jeta un œil sur l'homme blessé à l'épaule qui tenait son bras sanguinolent et reprit - ou six contre un, cela manque de panache. Je me vois donc contraint d'intervenir pour rétablir l'équilibre ! Vous comprendrez, j'en suis sûr.

L'homme prit une attitude qu'il voulait menaçante et gronda :

\- C'est ta dernière chance pirate, vas-t-en !

\- Non, toujours pas… Mais c'était bien essayé !

Crochet se colla dos au jeune garçon, ils pouvaient ainsi faire face à tous leurs adversaires. Très vite le combat s'engagea. Killian Jones était un fin bretteur et l'action le stimulait. Même si lui et son acolyte avait le désavantage du nombre, ils faisaient preuve d'une grande résistance face à l'ennemi et s'en sortaient plutôt bien, Killian envoya deux de ses adversaires au tapis et son compagnon de combat en avait mis un de plus hors d'état de nuire. Cependant ils fatiguaient et la supériorité numérique n'arrangeait rien. Lorsqu'il vit d'autres hommes arriver en renfort, le pirate compris que l'issue du combat était inéluctable et que la seule solution était la fuite. Toujours dos à l'adolescent, il profita du déséquilibre d'un de ses adversaires qui partit mordre la poussière pour glisser entre deux passes d'arme :

\- A mon signal, tu cours vers le fond de la ruelle, rase les murs pour rester dans l'ombre au maximum.

De nouveau les sabres claquèrent et le pirate se battit avec rage, de façon à écarter ses adversaires et à ouvrir une brèche dans le cercle de ses assaillants.

\- Maintenant, cria-t-il.

L'adolescent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, de son épaule il percuta son ennemi le plus proche et lui fit perdre l'équilibre, puis il s'immisça dans l'ouverture et couru dans l'allée. Le pirate profita de l'instant de surprise pour donner un solide coup de pied dans le poteau fragile d'un auvent qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux. Dans un fracas épouvantable de bois et de tuiles brisées, le toit s'effondra sur les sbires. Crochet mit à profit la confusion pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et rejoindre son compagnon. Il retrouva le gamin deux rues plus loin qui l'attendait.

\- Par ici, dit Killian en poursuivant sa route.

Le capitaine les conduisit jusqu'à un petit pont qui traversait le canal, mais au lieu de l'emprunter pour rejoindre les quais, il enjamba le parapet et se glissa sur la berge boueuse. Le garçon le suivait mais pas assez vite au goût du capitaine, il l'attrapa par le bras et le colla contre le mur, sous la passerelle du pont. L'espace dans l'ombre n'était pas très large et ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas être vus. Killian mit son index sur les lèvres pour intimer le silence à son compagnon.

Au-dessus d'eux, des éclats de voix indiquaient que leurs adversaires les cherchaient à travers tous les passages de la bourgade endormie, ils couraient en tous sens et passèrent sur le pont dominant leurs têtes. Au bout de quelques minutes le calme de la nuit reprit ses droits, mais Killian attendit encore un long moment avant de libérer le jeune homme de son étreinte. Rengainant son sabre, il se recula à la clarté de la lune, sourit avec malice, et se présenta :

\- Crochet, capitaine du Jolly Roger. Heureux d'avoir pu te rendre service camarade !

L'adolescent, portant toujours son capuchon, redressa la tête et sortit de l'ombre à son tour. Il rengaina son arme et, de sa main, révéla enfin son visage en faisant glisser le tissu qui le cachait. Killian regarda la silhouette abasourdi : ce n'est pas un adolescent qui se trouvait face à lui, mais une jeune femme, très belle de surcroit.

\- Tu es une fille ?

\- Une femme, rectifia-t-elle amusée de la méprise du pirate. A son tour elle se présenta : Mary Read, plus connue sous le nom de Bloody Mary, second à bord du Revenge… Et heureuse que tu sois intervenu Capitaine ! J'avoue qu'ils étaient un peu nombreux pour moi toute seule. Je te dois une vie… camarade !

Le pirate, remis de sa surprise, se tourna vers la ruelle aux aguets, il chuchota :

\- Pas encore ma jolie, les sbires qui te poursuivent ne sont pas loin, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Suis moi, tu as de la chance je fais souvent halte dans ce village et je connais bien le coin.

Silencieusement, Killian et sa compagne rejoignirent la rue et s'éclipsèrent dans la nuit. Courant avec aisance dans l'obscurité, le pirate les mena jusqu'au port. Passant de chemins en venelles, ils s'engagèrent à travers les entrepôts marchands où Killian venait parfois revendre le fruit de ses rapines.

\- Par ici.

Il indiqua à Mary un étroit passage qui les conduisit tout droit à une porte dérobée. Killian en activa le mécanisme sans que la jeune femme ne puisse voir comment il s'y était pris et le battant s'entrebâilla. Il l'invita à entrer. L'entrepôt était assez grand et encombré de produits en tout genre : balles de tissus, tonneaux de rhum, barils de poudres, vaisselle, étoffes rares, rien ne manquait… Killian navigua à travers les marchandises et se posta au pied d'une échelle :

\- Mademoiselle, dit-il en invitant de la main la jeune femme à se diriger vers le niveau supérieur.

Mary hésita un instant et après un coup d'œil au pirate qui l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête, elle choisit de l'écouter. La fugitive escalada les barreaux. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à l'étage, il grimpa à son tour et elle s'étonna de sa dextérité à monter avec une seule main. Les manchots n'étaient pas rares chez les marins, même si Mary n'en avait jamais vu aucun arborer un crochet pour remplacer ses doigts, mais chez cet homme, cette extension semblait faire partie de lui comme sa seconde main.

Arrivé en haut, Killian attrapa l'échelle et la remonta. Ainsi, si leurs adversaires les retrouvaient, ce qui était très improbable, ils ne pourraient pas accéder à l'étage, cela laisserait le temps à Mary et à lui-même de filer. Le plancher qui les accueillait regorgeait, lui aussi, de marchandises, principalement des ballots de cotons, de céréales et du foin. Killian se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui dit :

\- Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Tes poursuivants ne te trouveront pas. En revanche nous allons devoir nous faire oublier un moment avant de pouvoir redescendre.

D'un geste de la main il l'invita à s'asseoir dans un recoin aménagé qui offrait un confort précaire mais sécurisé. Une paillasse était installée sur le sol, faite de foin et de grosse toile, des coussins usés mais propres étaient également installés et une petite table basse avec une lampe à huile finissait l'aménagement du lieu. Killian s'agenouilla devant la table et alluma la lanterne. Une lueur dorée illumina le visage du pirate. Mary, qui n'avait fait que l'apercevoir dans la pénombre de la rue l'observa avec surprise. Crochet était bel homme, il avait les cheveux bruns, presque noir un peu long qui lui donnait une allure désinvolte, tout comme sa barbe de quelques jours. Il avait le front haut et dégagé et un nez droit et fin. Quand le capitaine la regarda elle succomba à ses yeux clairs qui contrastaient avec sa toison ténébreuse. Ils étaient d'un bleu limpide et ajoutaient à son charme impertinent. Mary se rendit compte qu'elle dévisageait le pirate et qu'il en faisait autant avec elle un sourire impudent aux lèvres, ravi de constater qu'il ne laissait pas la jeune femme indifférente. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans cette situation et une soudaine gêne la prit. Bloody baissa les yeux et se reprenant, elle s'installa en face du pirate qui lui dit :

\- Alors dit moi, Mary Read, qu'as-tu donc fait à ces hommes pour qu'ils t'en veuillent à ce point ?

\- C'est une longue histoire…

\- Alors ça tombe plutôt bien car il me semble que nous allons avoir du temps à tuer tous les deux, à moins que… Tu envisageais peut-être que nous employions ce temps à autre chose…

\- J'ai dit que je te devais une vie Capitaine, pas une nuit !

\- A choisir je prends les deux ma belle !

\- Tu es bien présomptueux beau brun, fais attention à toi, comme tu as pu en juger je sais me servir de ma lame, lui répliqua la demoiselle dans un sourire effronté.

Killian ne se laissa pas démonter et lui dit en se rapprochant au-dessus de la table :

\- Moi aussi ma jolie…

Mary lui sourit encore de plus belle, le jaugea quelques instants et reprit, sans se départir de son sourire :

\- C'est vrai !... En tout cas, pour ce que j'en ai vu !... Puis reprenant son sérieux : les hommes qui me poursuivaient sont à la solde de mon mari.

\- Oh ! Il y a un mari ! Repris le capitaine Crochet, quelque peu déçu. Tu as dû vivement le désappointer pour qu'il te demande si cavalièrement de rentrer à la maison ?

Mary regarda le pirate avec gravité et soupira, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de lui faire retrouver son sérieux, elle reprit :

\- Mon père est un riche marchand d'un royaume maritime. Un jour le prince de ce royaume s'est mis en tête de m'épouser, non par amour mais pour m'afficher comme un nouveau butin, et mon père a accepté, me vendant comme il l'aurait fait d'une de ses marchandise. Je ne voulais pas de ce mariage mais personne ne m'a demandé mon avis, au bout de quelques jours je me suis enfuie et depuis les hommes de mon mari me pourchassent sans répit. Je pensais les avoir semé depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, j'espérais qu'ils se soient lassés et pouvoir enfin vivre libre, mais il semblerait qu'ils m'aient retrouvée… et que mon mari préfère finalement me voir morte que ramenée dans son palais…

\- Ne jamais sous-estimer la rancœur d'un homme éconduit… Dit le pirate avec un sourire entendu.

\- Tu parles d'expérience Capitaine ?

\- Hum… En ce qui me concerne, c'est plutôt des femmes éconduites dont j'ai eu à souffrir, mon cœur !... Tu disais que tu es second sur un navire ? Comment as-tu intégré un équipage ?

\- Pour fuir mon mari le plus simple a été de me faire enrôler sur un navire marchand, j'ai toujours aimé l'océan. Je me suis déguisée en homme et j'ai embarqué sur le premier bateau en partance. J'ai vécu comme tel pendant plus d'une année. Sur ce navire, j'ai appris le métier de marin, et j'ai découvert que j'adorais ça. Et puis notre galion a été abordé par des pirates qui en ont rapidement pris possession. Ils ont proposé à l'équipage d'intégrer leur rang ou de sauter à la mer. Je les ai suivi et j'ai découvert que j'adorais encore plus être pirate que marin !

Killian haussa un sourcil intrigué en apprenant qu'elle et lui partageaient le même statut. Il prit le temps de regarder la jeune femme avec plus d'attention et se demanda s'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de la croiser. Mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas, elle était vraiment très jolie et il était certain qu'il se serait souvenu de son visage au regard envoutant. Tandis qu'elle l'observait de ses yeux couleur lagon, il s'interrogea :

\- Tu as parlé du Revenge, c'est ça ? Qui est le capitaine de ce navire ?

\- Les capitaines, ils sont deux ! Mon amie Anne Bonny et son compagnon Jack Rakham.

\- Rakham le rouge ?

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Eh bien… Pour te dire la vérité je ne l'ai jamais vu d'assez près pour prétendre le connaitre mais nos navires se sont croisés, dans des circonstances quelque peu… fâcheuses… Tu sais ce que c'est, nous convoitions le même trésor, je l'ai devancé, cela ne lui a pas plu, il a voulu me barrer la route, nous nous sommes envoyé quelques coups de semonce, j'ai pris le large et l'affaire en est restée là, pour l'instant…

\- Je vois, il faudrait que vous ayez l'occasion de boire un verre de rhum ensemble, cela règlera sans aucun doute ce petit différent qui vous oppose !

Killian acquiesça en silence et Mary reprit :

\- Et toi beau capitaine, dis-moi, quelle est ton histoire ? Tu portes le nom de ton crochet, il doit être important à tes yeux !

Le pirate s'était rembruni à l'évocation de son passé, malgré les nombreuses décennies qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition de Milah, parler de la mort de son ancienne compagne était toujours aussi douloureux, il essaya d'être bref.

\- Je pourchasse un démon depuis près de ce qui me semble une éternité… Si ce n'est une éternité, plus d'un siècle en tout cas. Il a tué la femme que j'aimais et m'a tranché la main. Ce crochet me rappelle chaque jour que je lui dois mon malheur et que seule ma vengeance pourra me libérer.

\- Et ce démon que tu poursuis porte-t-il un nom ?

\- Il ressemble à un crocodile et se fait appeler le Ténébreux.

\- Le Ténébreux ?

\- Tu le connais ?

\- De triste réputation. Je me demande si lui et mon ex-mari n'ont pas été en affaire… Quoiqu'il en soit tu t'attaques à un adversaire redoutable, il parait même qu'il est immortel.

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, mais comme tout un chacun il doit avoir une faiblesse. Je dois découvrir laquelle, ensuite je pourrai l'anéantir et lui enfoncer mon crochet dans le cœur.

Parler de sa vengeance avait ranimé la colère du pirate et son regard espiègle avait pris une teinte plus sombre. Mary constata que cet homme pouvait être redoutable malgré ses apparences chaleureuses, elle se promit de s'en souvenir à l'avenir et décida de changer de sujet.

\- Combien de temps penses-tu que nous devions rester cachés ?

\- Je l'ignore. Combien de temps va-t-il se passer avant que les sbires de ton père ne se décident à quitter la partie ?

La jeune femme fit une moue sceptique. Ces hommes étaient déterminés, ils ne lâcheraient rien. Crochet et elle le savaient tous les deux. Le pirate lui fit un sourire entendu et installa les coussins sur la paillasse ainsi que des tissus épais pour servir de couverture.

\- Bien, je pense donc que le plus sage est de rester ici quelques heures et de reprendre des forces, nous essaieront de nous faufiler jusqu'à ton navire aux premières lueurs de l'aube, en espérant que la fatigue les rendra moins vigilants.

La jeune femme eut un sourire taquin et s'approchait à son tour de la litière et de Killian. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du pirate sans prévenir et lui dit :

\- Si nous devons passer un peu de temps ensemble, autant que ce soit agréable, j'ai horreur de dormir seule. Je te dois une vie, mais il semblerait que… je t'offre également la nuit, camarade !... Seulement, j'aime connaitre le nom de mes amants : Crochet n'est qu'un surnom, comment t'appelles-tu vraiment beau capitaine ?

\- Jones, je m'appelle Killian Jones, pour te servir ma belle.

Et sans prévenir elle l'embrassa avec avidité. Crochet lui rendit son baiser et l'allongea sur leur lit improvisé.


	6. Storybrook, dans la forêt

Chapitre 6 : Storybrook - Dans la forêt – Jour 1

La fuite avait été sa première idée. Ne pouvant rester dans le loft de ses parents, Emma avait pris sa coccinelle jaune et suivie la route au hasard jusqu'à parvenir à la sortie de Storybrook. Elle avait stoppé la voiture brutalement à quelques centimètres de la limite rouge tracée au sol, et était restée là, derrière son volant à ne savoir que faire. Elle fulminait. Elle aurait voulu disparaitre, quitter la ville mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Trop de personnes la retenaient ici pour qu'elle parte sur un coup de tête. Storybrook était chez elle désormais et tous les gens auxquels elle tenait s'y trouvaient… sa famille, ses amis… l'homme qu'elle aimait : Killian. D'un geste rageur, elle frappa le volant de sa voiture. Oui, elle était obligée d'admettre qu'elle aimait le pirate, même si elle ne le lui avait jamais dit, et qu'elle n'aurait probablement plus jamais l'occasion de le lui dire…

Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Quelques jours plus tôt Killian lui avouait qu'elle était sa fin heureuse et qu'elle représentait son avenir et aujourd'hui elle le trouvait dans les bras d'une autre femme… Non, décidemment les évènements n'étaient pas cohérents, Emma ne parvenait pas à comprendre…

Relevant la tête sans raison apparente, la jeune femme observa la forêt. Elle sentait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'appelait. La nuit commençait à tomber et la soirée s'avançait. Sans plus réfléchir, elle ouvrit sa portière de voiture, sortit de la coccinelle et partit à travers bois. Elle n'aurait su expliquer ce qui la poussait à pénétrer dans la forêt mais elle ressentait comme une invitation à laquelle elle souhaitait répondre. Intriguée, Emma avança comme connectée à sa destination bien qu'elle ne sache rien du lieu où elle devait se rendre. Elle s'enfonça à travers le dédale des arbres et au bout d'un moment, parvint à un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien. C'est Auguste qui l'avait amenée ici la première fois, à l'époque où il voulait lui faire croire en la magie. C'est ici aussi qu'elle avait retrouvé Henry après son premier séjour dans la forêt enchantée, ici encore que Peter Pan avait jeté sa malédiction... C'était le puits aux souhaits, un lieu chargé d'histoire et de magie…

Un homme était assis à côté du puits, sur une grosse pierre. Il était vêtu d'une longue toge indigo aux multiples reflets, faisant comme des vagues sur le tissu. Son vêtement était simple mais de riche qualité. Il avait à sa main une grande canne d'ivoire torsadée ornée de motifs sculptés qu'Emma ne parvenait pas à distinguer. A son approche, l'individu releva la tête et Emma constata qu'il s'agissait d'un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs ondulés, et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant à Storybrook. Il portait une barbe soyeuse et posa sur la sauveuse un regard d'un bleu profond, où perçait intelligence et sérénité au milieu d'un visage ridé. Tout en restant sur ses gardes, elle s'approcha. C'est lui qui prit la parole le premier.

\- Te voilà enfin ! J'ai eu quelques difficultés pour venir jusqu'à toi. Il est moins aisé de passer par le puits que par les eaux du port mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne voulais en aucun cas t'aventurer près des quais ce soir…

Emma sut immédiatement que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée, cet ancien était arrivé ici par la magie. Plus méfiante que jamais, elle mit ses mains en avant, prêtes à utiliser ses pouvoirs au besoin, son arme de service étant restée dans le bureau du shérif. D'un ton maussade elle lança :

\- Vous êtes qui vous ? On se connait ?

\- Un vieillard, répondit l'homme amusé. Moi je te connais, Emma.

\- Je suis un peu remontée là alors ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer aux devinettes.

\- Tu as tort Emma, ta colère n'a pas de raison d'être, mais je sais aussi que quoique je te dise tu ne m'écouteras pas. Je suis ici car j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut absolument que tu… répondes à cet appel.

La jeune femme regarda le vieil homme intriguée, sans comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Encore un que les mystères amusait. Elle s'apprêtait presque à faire demi-tour, pour laisser là ce vieux fou, quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle regarda le vieillard en même temps qu'elle sorti l'appareil de sa veste et l'homme l'invita à répondre. Emma jeta un coup d'œil à son portable pour découvrir le nom de la personne qui cherchait à la joindre… Killian. Le pirate avait le culot de lui téléphoner, comme si de rien n'était, et elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler pour l'instant. D'un doigt rageur elle mit fin à l'appel.

Le soupir du vieil homme lui fit relever la tête, il reprit en se relevant avec l'aide de sa canne sculptée :

\- Et évidemment tu ne m'écoutes pas… Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en étonne encore ?

\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, reprit Emma sans égard pour le vieil homme. Arrêtez de m'embobiner, dîtes moi qui vous êtes et ce que vous faîtes à Storybrook. Et dîtes moi aussi comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- Très bien, puisqu'il faut en passer par là : mon nom est Nérée, je viens d'un lointain royaume sous-marin. Un danger menace mon monde et par extension tous les autres univers qui touchent les océans, à savoir… tous les mondes, en tous cas tous les mondes pourvus de magie… J'ai besoin de toi, tu dois m'aider !

\- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda Emma.

\- Parce que tu es la sauveuse pardi ! Répondit l'homme du tac au tac, visiblement étonné que la blonde ait pu poser la question. Si tu n'interviens pas rapidement, le premier endroit affecté sera Storybrook et la personne qui menace cette ville est très puissante.

\- Ben voyons, Storybrook est en danger, comme par hasard ! Qui est-cette personne ?

\- Mon frère.

\- Ecoutez, vous pouvez nager en famille avec les poissons à travers tous les royaumes si ça vous chante, peu m'importe. Mais pour votre petite fête, ce sera sans moi.

Le vieil homme regarda Emma avec affliction. Convaincre la sauveuse ne serait pas facile, il le savait, mais il détestait ce temps nécessaire à la compréhension chez la plupart des gens. Nérée lui dit, sur un ton résigné :

\- Emma, malgré toute ton histoire tu doutes encore de toi et de la magie. Il te faut toujours des preuves avant d'agir. Tu devrais écouter ton instinct, c'est lui qui t'a mené jusqu'à moi… Tu perds du temps à essayer de tout comprendre, mais je sais que tu es du genre têtue, alors j'attendrai. Quand tu seras enfin prête à me revoir, place toi près d'un point d'eau et appelle moi, je viendrai.

Emma croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda le vieillard : pas question pour elle de prêter attention à son discours décousu, elle n'était pas d'humeur à sauver le monde aujourd'hui.

Devant l'air obtus de la jeune femme, Nérée lui tourna le dos et s'approcha du puits. Sans prévenir il bascula par-dessus le rebord et plongea dans le goulot de pierre. Emma se précipita près du muret mais l'homme avait disparu, Plusieurs mètres plus bas, l'eau du puits avait pris une teinte lumineuse et puis plus rien.

La nuit tombait sur la forêt, et Emma se retrouvait avec un nouveau problème à résoudre, elle voulait découvrir qui était cet homme et surtout ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il était magicien, Emma en était convaincue : il avait su l'amener jusqu'à lui, il semblait la connaitre et il avait su prévoir certains évènements comme l'appel de Killian, sans parler de sa disparition à travers le puits. Emma regarda son téléphone qui n'avait pas quitté sa main. Crochet lui avait laissé un message, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter. Elle devait se renseigner sur ce Nérée, et il n'y avait que deux experts en magie à Storybrook qui pouvait l'aider : Gold, mais il était mourant et ne lui serait d'aucune aide pour l'instant, et Régina. Tapotant sur le clavier de son portable, Emma appela la méchante reine qui décrocha presque immédiatement :

\- Régina, c'est Emma. Je viens de croiser un étrange vieillard à la limite de la ville qui m'a l'air expert en magie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ici avant et il dit qu'une menace pèse sur Storybrook…

\- Une menace ? reprit Mme le Maire, quel genre de menace ?

\- Je l'ignore, il n'a pas été des plus précis, le genre qui aime parler par énigme si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Il m'a dit s'appeler Nérée et venir d'un royaume sous-marin. La menace viendrait des océans et le méchant de l'histoire serait son frère, c'est tout ce que je sais…

\- Nérée… ça ne me dit rien, mais je ne suis pas une experte en créatures marines. Avez-vous demandé à votre amoureux manchot, il en sait probablement plus que moi ?

\- Je ne pense pas non, répondit Emma évasive. Je vais continuer mes recherches, si vous trouvez quelque chose de votre coté, tenez moi informée.

Et elle raccrocha. Régina avait raison, Crochet était le mieux placé pour répondre à ses interrogations mais Emma n'avait aucune envie de le voir, et encore moins de lui parler. L'autre experte en royaume sous-marin était incontestablement Ariel, mais elle avait disparu pour retourner auprès de son Prince Éric. Quand à Ursula, elle aussi avait rejoint les océans… Emma ne savait à qui demander de l'aide. Puis une idée lui vint, l'évidence même. La seule personne sur Storybrook capable de faire des recherches efficaces en peu de temps sur un personnage tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée : Belle.

D'un pas décidé, Emma reprit le chemin de son véhicule. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau dans sa poche et voyant qu'il s'agissait encore de Killian, elle ignora l'appel.


	7. Storybrook, Jolly Roger - Explications

**Chapitre 7 : Storybrook - Jolly Roger – Jour 1**

Killian raccrocha son téléphone. Seul sur le pont de son navire, le capitaine commençait à s'inquiéter. La nuit était largement tombée à présent et cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il essayait de joindre Emma, sans succès. Le laisser sans nouvelles ne lui ressemblait pas. Le smartphone à la main, Killian retrouva Mary dans la cabine du capitaine, la jeune femme avait récupéré ses affaires qu'elle avait mise à sécher, et elle avait fini de s'habiller, portant sur sa chemise une longue veste de cuir grenat assortie à sa chevelure et qui lui affinait la taille ainsi que de lourdes bottes en cuir noir. Son costume ne laissait aucun doute : elle était un pirate et elle était magnifique. En le voyant entrer avec son portable à la main la jeune femme lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ah ça ? dit Killian en désignant l'appareil, c'est une sorte de coquiphone amélioré. Ici tout le monde en a un, c'est assez pratique pour communiquer à distance, cela fait partie de la magie locale !

\- Et tu n'arrives pas à joindre la personne qui doit nous aider ?

\- Elle va rappeler. Continue plutôt ton histoire.

Killian invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir autour de la table. Il leur servit un nouveau verre de rhum et reprit l'exposé, là où elle s'était arrêtée :

\- Tu me parlais de la rencontre avec ce vieil homme que tu as aidé, qui était-il ?

Mary but une longue gorgée de rhum avant de revenir à son récit :

\- Je l'ignore. Il tenait un étal sur le marché avec des bijoux et amulettes magiques qu'il fabriquait à partir d'objets de la mer. Des malandrins ont voulu le dévaliser et je me suis interposée. Pour me remercier il a souhaité me donner une amulette qui me protégerait des mauvais sorts, parait-il…

Tout en parlant, Mary dévoila son poignet auquel était attaché un bracelet de perles. Celui-ci était conçu avec des boules de bois flottées finement sculptées. En s'approchant, Killian vit qu'elles représentaient toutes des animaux marins aux reflets étonnant pour du simple bois. Phoques, éléphants de mer, narvals, orques, dauphins semblaient vivants sous le reflet de la lumière : c'était l'œuvre d'un artiste de talent, incontestablement. La jeune femme poursuivit :

\- De fil en aiguille nous avons discuté et il a voulu me confier une mission avec la promesse de richesses fabuleuses. Le vieil homme possédait, soit disant, une carte qui permettait d'accéder au légendaire trésor de l'Atlantide…

\- Le trésor de l'Atlantide ?

Killian n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette fortune était un mythe que tous connaissaient sur les océans et nombre de marins s'étaient perdus en mer en partant à sa recherche. Pour Crochet cette île engloutie aux mystérieuses richesses n'était qu'une légende, mais beaucoup croyaient en son existence.

\- Oui Capitaine. J'étais sceptique aussi, mais je ne sais pourquoi ce vieillard a réussi à me convaincre. Il me proposait de me laisser l'intégralité du trésor, il voulait juste récupérer un objet fabriqué avec un métal magique et inconnu qui ressemblait à une espèce de clef.

\- Et tu as cru ce vieux bonhomme ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, il a su se montrer persuasif. Il m'a donné sa carte et je suis retournée sur le Revenge. Tu connais Rakham, la simple évocation d'une nouvelle aventure en mer suffit à le décider et nous sommes partis à la recherche d'une île perdue, point de départ pour accéder à l'Atlantide.

Mary fit une pause dans son discours et resservit du rhum dans chacun de leur verre pendant que Killian tapotait sur son téléphone. Il semblait un peu inquiet, laissa un texto à Emma et recentra son attention sur Mary. Il prit son verre et l'incita à continuer son histoire :

\- Et, vous l'avez trouvée, cette île ?

\- Oui. Nous avons trouvé l'île et la fameuse clef qui devait nous permettre d'ouvrir les portes de l'Atlantide. Hélas, nous n'avons jamais pu aller plus loin. Un homme très puissant du nom de Phorcys nous a piégés et faits prisonniers. Il voulait récupérer la clef. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir en laissant Anne et Jack, la suite, tu la connais.

\- Et cette clef, tu l'as toujours ?

\- Oui.

La réponse laconique de la jeune femme n'échappa pas à Crochet, il se devait malgré tout d'insister.

\- Où est-elle ? Comment se fait-il que ce Phorcys ne l'ait pas trouvé sur toi quand vous avez été fait prisonniers ?

Mary garda le silence, elle ne voulait visiblement pas en dévoiler d'avantage pour l'instant.

\- D'accord Mary, je comprends. Mais si tu veux mon aide il va bien falloir que tu me fasses confiance. Plus nous aurons d'informations et plus il nous sera facile de retrouver tes capitaines.

\- Je te fais confiance beau brun, mais j'ai besoin d'être sûre que tu vas m'aider avant de tout te révéler.

\- Entendu. Tu m'excuses un instant.

Killian se leva et s'écarta de la jeune femme. Il sorti à nouveau son portable de la poche de sa veste en cuir. Emma ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé. D'un geste agacé il fit glisser encore une fois ses doigts sur le nom de la sauveuse pour l'appeler. Sans surprise il tomba sur son répondeur. Trouvant inutile de laisser un énième message il raccrocha, réfléchit un instant et composa un autre numéro. La soirée était bien avancée maintenant et Emma ne le rejoindrait probablement pas ce soir. La sonnerie se fit entendre au bout du fil, un homme décrocha :

\- Allo, Crochet ?

\- Bonsoir David. Je voulais savoir si Emma était avec toi ?

\- Emma ?... Non. Pourquoi, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui. C'est juste que… On devait se retrouver ce soir et je n'arrive pas à la joindre.

Le pirate ne voulait pas inquiéter les parents de la sauveuse outre mesure mais il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvaient savoir où se trouvait Swan. Il y eu un blanc au téléphone et Killian comprit que David demandait à sa femme si elle avait plus d'informations. Le prince reprit la parole :

\- Mary Margaret me dit qu'elle l'a vu au loft tout à l'heure. Emma lui a dit qu'elle devait se faire une soirée pizza DVD avec Henry ce soir, elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Killian essaya de prendre une voix détendue :

\- Si, bien-sûr !... Mais j'avais oublié. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Crochet raccrocha le téléphone. Il était sûr qu'Emma ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque soirée DVD avec Henry. Quelque chose clochait mais le pirate ne comprenait pas quoi. Il releva les yeux et vit Mary qui l'observait. Il décida de ne pas s'inquiéter davantage, après tout, Emma avait peut-être changé ses plans pour la soirée et oublié de l'en informer. Killian se rapprocha de la table et Mary, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, l'interrogea :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Pardon ? Qui ça ?

\- Cette femme que tu aimes ?

Killian eut un petit sourire gêné. Il savait que son amour pour Emma était visible par tous et il ne cherchait pas à le cacher, mais il n'avait pas du tout parlé de la jeune femme à Mary. Il avait oublié combien son amie était perspicace.

\- Elle s'appelle Emma Swan… C'est si évident que ça ?

La jeune femme partit dans un rire cristallin en regardant le pirate, il en fut presque vexé. Elle lui dit :

\- Allons mon beau, vu l'accueil que tu m'as réservé tout à l'heure, c'était une certitude ! Et puis je vois bien que tu t'inquiètes depuis un moment en tapotant sur ta boîte qui parle. Tu as changé Killian…

Le pirate sourit à son tour. C'était indéniable, il avait beaucoup évolué depuis qu'il avait vu la pirate Bloody Read pour la dernière fois. Il décida de se confier à elle.

\- Eh oui ! J'ai changé. Emma m'a donné une raison de vivre, autre que ma vengeance. J'ai pris conscience que j'avais perdu des siècles de ma vie dans une quête qui ne m'apporterait rien. Je suis un héros maintenant… en tout cas, j'essaie de le devenir, dit-il dans un petit rictus qu'il avait parfois lorsqu'il doutait un peu de lui.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, même si… tu vas me manquer, j'aimais les instants que nous partagions tous les deux ! Mary avait pris un air complice pour dire ces derniers mots à Killian. Par contre tu te trompes sur un point mon beau capitaine…

\- Lequel ? S'enquit Crochet intrigué.

\- Tu as toujours été un héros, tu ne voulais pas y croire ni l'admettre mais c'était en toi… La pirate appuya son regard sur celui du capitaine pour accentuer ses propos, puis elle reprit : Parle-moi davantage de cette Emma.

\- Et bien, s'il y a une personne qui peut t'aider dans cette ville, c'est elle. C'est la fille de Blanche Neige et du prince Charmant qui viennent de la Forêt Enchantée, mais elle a toujours vécu dans ce monde. C'est aussi elle qui a su briser la malédiction, elle a de puissants pouvoirs. On l'appelle la sauveuse.

\- La sauveuse, rien que ça ! Il me tarde de la rencontrer.

\- Ce sera pour demain je suppose, vu l'heure tardive nous ne verrons plus Emma ce soir. Je te propose que nous allions nous reposer, la journée a été rude pour toi. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, j'irai dans le carré de l'équipage.

\- Hola ! Pas question camarade ! Ici c'est la cabine du capitaine ! C'est moi qui dormirai dans le carré de l'équipage et tu as raison, je suis épuisée et une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera du bien, mais demain, à la première heure, nous devons trouver un moyen de rejoindre Anne et Rakham.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Mary, nous ferons tout pour les retrouver.

La jeune pirate s'approcha du capitaine. Cette femme avait toujours fait un effet étrange à Killian, elle était très belle, certes, mais sa beauté avait parfois comme quelque chose d'irréel qui la rendait irrésistible, comme si une magie était à l'œuvre. Elle lui sourit, consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Le pirate détourna son visage et lui offrit sa joue. Mary y déposa un baiser tendre et dit dans un murmure :

\- Tu n'es pas drôle mon beau capitaine… Tant pis je ferai sans ton réconfort !

Et avec un sourire espiègle elle s'éclipsa. Crochet souffla, soulagé. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme mais elle avait sur lui une emprise qu'il était incapable d'expliquer. Il sortit à nouveau son smartphone de sa poche et vérifia ses messages. Emma ne l'avait pas rappelé… Un instant, il hésita à partir à sa recherche dans les rues de Storybrook, mais il se sentait ridicule, rien ne justifiait son inquiétude et il était tard à présent. Crochet décida d'attendre le lendemain pour la voir.


	8. Forêt enchantée, quais - il y a 100 ans

**Chapitre 8 : Forêt enchantée – Sur les quais - un siècle plus tôt**

L'aube se levait à peine sur les quais, et cachés derrière des caisses de bois et des étals, Killian et Mary observaient le Revenge. Le navire était amarré à quai, à moins d'une encablure seulement du Jolly Roger. Cela faisait un moment que les deux pirates s'étaient postés dans l'ombre et à présent Crochet en était convaincu : un comité d'accueil les attendait devant le Revenge, mais également devant le Jolly Roger. Bien entendu, il fallait s'en douter : il n'avait pas été difficile pour les mercenaires de découvrir que le pirate armé d'un crochet à la place d'une main qui les avait combattu la veille était le capitaine de ce navire.

Ils auraient pu essayer de forcer le passage et compter sur l'aide de son équipage pour les aider mais il savait que la plupart de ses hommes avaient dû rester à terre et ceux de quart cuvaient probablement leur rhum… Le risque était trop grand.

D'un signe discret Killian invita sa compagne à se reculer et à retourner dans la rue commerçante où les premiers marchands commençaient à aménager leurs denrées sur les échoppes du marché. Dans quelques heures, l'effervescence battrait son plein mais il serait trop tard alors pour quitter le port : la marée serait descendu et les navires ne pourraient pas lever l'ancre et passer le chenal. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés des quais, Crochet dit à la jeune femme :

\- Sais-tu quand doit appareiller le Revenge ?

\- Ce matin, avec la marée, répondit la jeune femme. Mais il m'est impossible de passer, tu as bien vu, les soldats nous attendent…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai une idée. Viens, suis-moi !

D'un pas rapide Killian emmena la jeune femme à travers les rues encore endormies du village portuaire. Devant une boulangerie au fournil allumé qui laissa échappa une délicate odeur de pain chaud, Killian s'approcha d'un gamin. Le drôle était âgé d'une dizaine d'années et observait avec envie la lucarne d'où sortait l'odeur entêtante. Le pirate s'approcha et héla :

\- Hola ! Boulanger, as-tu quelques miches de pain déjà cuites ?

\- Vous avez de la chance Messire, répondit l'homme du fond de son alcôve, la première fournée est tout juste sortie du four.

Donner du Messire à Killian était pompeux, mais le pirate ne s'en formalisa pas. Il tendit à l'artisan une belle pièce et demanda deux boules de pain. Le boulanger le servit et le pirate en donna une à Mary en lui disant simplement :

\- Tu as faim ?

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et croqua à pleines dents dans la croûte encore fumante. Avec la seconde miche le pirate se dirigea vers l'enfant qui avait suivi la scène d'un œil vif et aiguisé.

\- Et toi petit, as-tu faim ?

\- Pour sûr Messire…

\- Tu peux m'appeler Capitaine, dit le pirate en tendant à l'enfant le pain qu'il tenait à la main. J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service. Connais-tu les navires qui sont accostés en ce moment sur les quais ?

Killian avait déjà vu ce gamin traîner sur les pontons, il se doutait qu'il aimait observer les navires amarrés au port. En entendant l'enfant dégoiser, le pirate sût qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Bien sûr. Il y a le Kalista, l'Argo, le Princess Augusta, l'Epervier, Le Jolly Roger, le Pharaon, l'Aurore, le Revenge, le…

\- Bien, bien… Et es-tu capable de les reconnaitre ?

\- Evidemment ! répliqua l'enfant presque vexé. Je connais tous les navires qui arrivent et partent chaque jour !

\- Alors tu es la personne dont j'ai besoin ! Killian sortit une pièce d'or de sa poche qui représentait une véritable petite fortune pour l'enfant. Ce doublon est pour toi si tu montes à bord du Revenge pour prévenir le Capitaine qu'il doit appareiller dès maintenant, sans tarder.

L'enfant regarda Killian d'un air perplexe et dit méfiant :

\- A quel capitaine dois-je adresser mon message, ils sont deux sur ce navire.

Killian sourit de toutes ses dents, impressionné par les connaissances du gamin. Il avait trouvé la personne idéale pour cette mission. Mary, commençant à comprendre le plan du pirate, intervint à son tour :

\- Tu peux t'adresser à n'importe lequel des deux capitaines, mais si tu as le choix, va voir Bonny.

Killian renchérit :

\- Dis-lui, qu'ils ne doivent pas attendre le second, et qu'il faut qu'ils partent immédiatement. Dis leur de sortir de la passe et de se mettre en panne derrière l'île aux mouettes en nous attendant. C'est compris ?

L'enfant acquiesça de la tête. Mary retira une bague de ses doigts et la remit au garçon.

\- Donne cela aux capitaines en même temps que tu délivres ton message. Tu pourras également leur demander un autre doublon d'or en récompense de ta course.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Ce sera fait Madame, j'y vais tout de suite.

Killian glissa la pièce dans la menotte du gamin qui s'inclina dans une révérence maladroite avant de galoper à toute jambe en direction des quais. Satisfait, le capitaine reprit sa route en invitant Mary à le suivre.

Le pirate s'approcha d'une taverne et d'un pas décidé en ouvrit la porte avec fracas. A l'intérieur quelques bougies encore allumées offraient un léger halo de lumière. Des hommes pour la plupart endormis somnolaient sur des bancs, des tables chargées de pintes vides, de cartes à jouer, de dés et de pièces éparpillées, ou dans les bras de demoiselles à la poitrine généreuse. Ce lieu sentait l'orgie et la luxure. Un lieu apprécié des marins après une longue virée en mer !  
Killian Jones donna un coup de pied dans un banc tout en disant d'une voix tonitruante :

\- Debout bande de rats ! Le Jolly Roger vous attend !...

Le pirate sorti son sabre et du plat de l'arme frappa une table dans un claquement retentissant. Cartes, pintes et doublons valsèrent sur le plancher à la propreté douteuse :

\- Monsieur Mouche !

Un homme rondouillard dont un large bonnet rouge recouvrait tout le crâne ouvrit un œil et se réveilla totalement lorsqu'il découvrit le capitaine.

\- A votre service Capitaine. Puis, voyant la jolie créature qui accompagnait le pirate, Mouche dit avec un sourire entendu : Vous avez passé une bonne nuit Capitaine ?

\- Excellente, je te remercie !

Killian s'assit à la table en face de Mouche et Mary vint se poster aux côtés du marin joufflu, non sans lui jeter un regard énamouré et provocateur. Le pauvre homme bedonnant devint plus rouge que son bonnet en sentant la cuisse de la jeune femme se coller à la sienne. Il n'osa la regarder et concentra son attention sur son capitaine. Crochet sourit de la scène, cette femme était libre et indomptée et cela lui plaisait ! De plus elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance, sans condition et ce qui l'incitait encore plus à vouloir l'aider. Killian, reprenant son sérieux, s'approcha de son second et lui dit :

\- Tu dois réunir tout l'équipage, nous partons dans deux heures avec la marée.

\- Mais… Mais enfin capitaine, nous venons juste de débarquer… Vous aviez dit que nous resterions au moins une semaine…

Monsieur Mouche était un excellent second mais il avait tendance à râler avant d'exécuter des ordres dont il ne comprenait pas les raisons.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais les choses ont changé. Nous devons appareiller rapidement et tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps avant la prochaine marée. Je te conseille donc de réunir les hommes au plus vite et de ne pas discuter mes ordres !

\- Bien capitaine…

Avant qu'il ne se lève, Killian lui dit en chuchotant afin que personne en dehors de leur table n'entende ses instructions :

\- Appareille dès que possible, ne m'attend pas et sort de la passe. Dit aux hommes de se tenir prêt en cas de grabuge. Tu me retrouveras derrière l'île aux mouettes, je t'y attendrais… Mouche, le Revenge sera peut-être encore dans les parages, ne t'en inquiète pas. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui capitaine.

Mouche se leva, non sans avoir essuyé une nouvelle œillade amusée de la part de Bloody Mary. Il rougit de plus belle avant de quitter la table.

\- Cesse de tourmenter mon second et vient avec moi, nous allons devoir trouver une petite embarcation pour quitter ce nid de guêpes !

\- Tu es malin, mon beau capitaine, ton plan me plait ! Dit la jeune femme en suivant Crochet hors de la taverne.


	9. Storybrook, devant la boutique de Gold

**Chapitre 9 : Storybrook - Devant chez Gold – Jour 1**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment quand Emma passa en voiture devant la boutique de Gold. Elle savait qu'il se faisait tard mais se dit que si elle y voyait de la lumière elle se permettrait de frapper à la porte. Ce qui était le cas, une faible lueur, visible depuis la rue, indiquait qu'il y avait du monde dans l'arrière-boutique. La jeune femme gara sa coccinelle et vient toquer à la vitrine de la devanture dans l'espoir que Belle pourrait l'aider.

Elle attendit quelques minutes derrière la porte et s'apprêtait à frapper une seconde fois, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher. Belle actionna le verrou et ouvrit :

\- Emma ?... Que se passe-t-il ?

Etonnant comme dans cette ville tout le monde pouvait s'adapter au fait que quelque chose clochait dès qu'un évènement un peu inattendu surgissait !

\- Désolée de te déranger aussi tard Belle. Il n'y a rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

Belle ouvrit la porte et invita Emma à entrer. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le fond de l'établissement où Gold reposait sur une banquette. Il était maintenu dans une forme de coma magique réalisé par l'apprenti, en attendant de savoir si son cœur allait survivre au retrait des ténèbres. Emma avait toujours eut des relations qui, malgré une forme de respect, étaient plutôt houleuses avec le Ténébreux du fait de ses actions douteuses et souvent égoïstes. Aussi c'était plus pour s'enquérir de la situation de Belle qu'elle posa la question :

\- Comment se porte-t-il ?

\- Son état est inchangé. Je ne sais pas s'il pourra survivre à tout ça… Qu'est ce qui t'amène si tard Emma ?

Belle se doutait bien que la sauveuse ne venait pas faire une visite de courtoisie, ce n'était pas son genre. Emma décida de jouer franc jeu :

\- je viens de faire une étrange rencontre et je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider à en savoir plus. C'est un vieil homme qui dit s'appeler Nérée et qui semble doué de magie. Il vient d'un royaume sous-marin d'après ce qu'il m'a dit…

\- Nérée ? Jamais entendu parler. Pourquoi est-ce si important ?

\- Comme d'habitude : un méchant, une menace qui pèse sur la ville, de la magie et la destruction du monde !... Je pense que je n'ai rien oublié.

\- D'accord. Reprenons tout dans l'ordre et dit moi tout ce que tu sais.

Emma raconta en détail sa rencontre avec le vieillard et Belle l'écouta avec attention. Malgré l'heure tardive, la jeune Madame Gold se rendait disponible et même intéressée par la demande de la sauveuse. Lorsqu'Emma arriva au terme de son récit la femme de Rumpelstiltskin lui dit :

\- Veux-tu que nous allions à la bibliothèque, je pourrais commencer les recherches dès maintenant pour en apprendre plus sur ce Nérée et son frère ?

Et c'est ainsi que les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue. Emma ne s'était pas attendue à un tel empressement de la part de la compagne du Ténébreux, mais Belle avait assuré que cela lui ferait penser à autre chose que l'état de santé de son mari, et une nouvelle énigme à résoudre était toujours source de stimulation pour la jeune femme.

Une fois arrivée sous la tour de l'horloge, Belle sorti plusieurs volumes de leurs étagères, en confia quelques un à Emma et s'attela aux autres. Dans un silence religieux les deux femmes épluchaient les livres mais rapidement Emma perdit patience. Elle observa un instant la bibliothécaire passionnée par ses recherches tandis qu'elle-même avait perdu toute concentration. Même si elle devait reconnaitre que ce travail pouvait être très utile, et aboutir à des pistes précieuses, la sauveuse savait qu'elle n'excellait pas dans ce genre d'exercice. C'était une femme de terrain, instinctive et volontaire mais vraiment pas douée dans l'étude des manuels. A cet instant elle admira la persévérance de Belle.

\- Rentre chez toi Emma. Il est tard et tu seras plus efficace demain. J'aurai peut-être trouvé quelque chose d'ici là.

Il est vrai que la soirée était déjà très avancée et qu'Emma ne se sentait pas très utile. Elle eût cependant des scrupules à laisser Belle seule dans ses recherches. Elle allait prendre la parole mais la jeune femme à la chevelure auburn l'interrompit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je travaille mieux lorsque je suis seule et puis cela me fait du bien de m'occuper l'esprit. Je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai découvert quelque chose.

Emma ne trouva aucun argument à opposer à Belle, elle se rangea donc à cette décision, attrapa sa veste en cuir rouge sur le dossier de sa chaise et dit à la jeune femme :

\- D'accord. Merci pour tout Belle. Tu pourras me trouver au bureau du shérif demain matin à la première heure. Bon courage.

Belle lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut et se replongea dans son ouvrage. Emma sortit de la bibliothèque.  
Dans l'air frais de la nuit elle jeta un regard à son téléphone qui avait vibré à de nombreuses reprises : Killian avait encore essayé de la joindre mais elle ignora ses appels, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper du pirate. Elle rangea donc son portable dans sa veste et d'un pas assuré elle se dirigea vers le loft de ses parents.


	10. Storybrook, bureau du shériff - jour 2

**Chapitre 10: Storybrook - Bureau du shérif – Jour 2**

Emma avait scrupuleusement évité le café de Granny ce matin-là, de peur d'y croiser Killian. De même, elle avait pris la direction de son bureau beaucoup plus tôt que de coutume et à la grande surprise de ses parents. A leurs interrogations la sauveuse avait prétexté la nouvelle menace qui planait sur Storybrook pour s'éviter d'avoir à répondre à des questions embarrassantes. Elle avait fourni à David et Mary-Margaret le détail de sa rencontre avec le magicien des océans et, comme elle s'y attendait, ils ne connaissaient pas davantage Nérée, que Régina et Belle.

De bon matin, la sauveuse s'était donc rendu au poste de police où elle avait dû patienter une bonne heure avant que les autres ne viennent l'y rejoindre. David et Mary-Margaret, à qui elle avait demandé de venir au plus vite et Régina qui avait attendu, qu'Henry prenne son car pour le collège où il avait repris ses cours maintenant que la situation semblait plus calme dans la petite ville. A leur arrivée, Emma comptait leur exposer les faits plus en détails afin qu'ils décident ensemble quelles dispositions prendre.

…

Au matin, Killian avait invité Mary à le suivre pour la présenter à ses amis de Storybrook et pour voir avec eux comment ils pourraient aider la jeune femme. Crochet s'était engagé auprès d'elle à lui prêter main forte pour secourir Anne et Rakham, cela faisait partie d'une sorte de code d'honneur que respectaient les pirates et le capitaine espérait qu'Emma et les autres le comprendraient.

Ils s'étaient donc rendus chez Granny où Crochet prévoyait de retrouver Emma, mais là encore, aucune trace de la sauveuse. C'était plutôt inhabituel, elle et Killian se voyant dans le restaurant quasiment tous les matins, surtout lorsqu'ils ne passaient pas la nuit ensemble. L'inquiétude saisit à nouveau le capitaine et il décida de ne pas perdre plus de temps avant de se rendre au bureau du shérif. Lorsqu'il y parvint, Mary sur les talons, il fut soulager de découvrir qu'Emma s'y trouvait bien. En revanche, il s'étonna d'y rencontrer également tous les autres. Cela laissait présager que quelque chose se tramait et habituellement, Killian était parmi les premiers informés. En entrant dans la place, Crochet se dirigea vers Emma en lui adressant un grand sourire de soulagement. Le regard froid que lui adressa la sauveuse en retour le coupa dans son élan. Pressentant une nouvelle catastrophe il dit en s'approchant :

\- Swan ?... Que se passe-t-il ?

Emma ne répondit pas, ses yeux ne quittait pas ceux de Killian et leur expression courroucée mit le pirate mal à l'aise. Emma était furieuse mais il en ignorait la raison. C'est Régina qui prit la parole, visiblement agacée contre la jeune blonde :

\- Emma je croyais que vous en aviez parlé avec le capitaine joli-coeur ? Pour une fois que ce pirate pourrait nous être utile…

Puis s'adressant à Killian, qui passait de la méchante Reine à la sauveuse sans comprendre à quoi la conversation faisait référence, Régina fit un rapide résumé de la situation et de la rencontre qu'Emma avait fait la veille. Le capitaine adressa un regard réprobateur à Emma avant d'expliquer :

\- Je connais Nérée… En tout cas, je connais son nom. Selon la légende, ce serait un dieu de la mer très ancien, bien antérieur à Poséidon lui-même. Pour ce que j'en sais il ressemble effectivement à un vieillard, ayant les cheveux et la barbe aussi blanche que l'écume des flots. Les marins le saluent souvent car il protège les navires contre le mauvais temps et il a la réputation d'être bienveillant… Bien qu'avec les dieux il faille toujours se méfier. L'on dit aussi qu'il aurait le don de prophétie.

\- Et son frère ?

Emma avait pris la parole pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du pirate, même si elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de formuler une phrase complète. Killian la regarda à nouveau, dubitatif, et répondit :

\- Je ne lui connais pas de frère mais je sais qu'on associe souvent son nom aux 3 vieillards de la mer. J'ignore tout des deux autres.

\- Ca veut dire qu'on pourrait faire confiance à ce Nérée ? Demanda Mary-Margaret

\- Il faut croire que oui, lui confirma David.

\- Les dieux ne sont pas toujours très fiables, je serais d'avis d'en savoir davantage avant de prendre une quelconque décision, renchérit Régina.

Tandis qu'une discussion s'engageait dans le poste de police pour déterminer quelle serait la suite à donner, Killian s'avança vers Emma et lui dit à voix basse :

\- Swan, on peut se parler tous les deux ?

Emma évita le regard du pirate et chercha à s'éclipser. D'une voix froide elle lui répondit :

\- J'ai mieux à faire là, imagines-toi.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu tourner les talons, Killian attrapa le bras de la sauveuse avec son crochet pour la retenir. D'une voix tendue par la consternation il lui dit :

\- Emma qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends pas.

Cette fois la jeune femme leva ses prunelles assombries par la rancœur vers Crochet. Dans un sifflement elle articula :

\- Tu me demandes ce qu'il se passe ?... Tu te moques de moi ? Et elle… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Dans un geste de dédain Emma désigna Mary qui était restée à l'entrée du bureau. Adossée contre le chambranle de la porte, la femme pirate attendait patiemment le moment où elle pourrait se présenter. Le regard de Crochet passa d'Emma à Mary puis revint vers Emma, incrédule. Il essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche tant il était abasourdi par la vive réaction de la jeune blonde, il balbutia :

\- Justement… je voulais te présenter… C'est une amie… Elle…

Killian fût interrompue par l'arrivée soudaine de Belle qui entra d'un pas précipité dans le bureau, un vieux grimoire poussiéreux à la main.

\- Emma ! Ca y est, j'ai trouvé ce que tu m'as demandé. Je sais qui est Nérée, et surtout, je sais qui sont ses frères !

Les conversations cessèrent tandis que Belle reprenait son souffle, elle avait visiblement couru depuis la bibliothèque et sa respiration était saccadée. Elle déposa le lourd volume relié de cuir sur le bureau le plus proche tandis que les autres formaient un cercle autour d'elle. Même Mary, intriguée s'était rapprochée. Belle commença son exposé. Elle fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'elle savait de Nérée et ses explications confirmèrent ce que venait de leur apprendre Killian, mais elle compléta :

\- Nérée et ses frères sont également appelés les trois vieillards de la mer. Ce sont des divinités mineures rattachées à l'océan. Nérée à la réputation d'être plutôt pacifiste et reconnu pour son sens de la justice et de la modération. Son frère Protée ne se mêle que très rarement au monde des humains, il préfère la compagnie des phoques. Quant à leur troisième frère, Phorcys, il est la personnification de la mer perfide et mauvaise, c'est une divinité malveillante, si j'en crois mes livres…

Au nom de Phorcys, Crochet et Mary s'étaient jeté un regard entendu qui n'échappa pas à Emma. La jeune beauté aux longs cheveux cuivrés s'avança en demandant à Belle :

\- Vous avez bien dit Phorcys ?

A cet instant tout le monde se tourna vers la pirate. Killian pensa que c'était le bon moment pour présenter son amie. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et dit :

\- Je vous présente Mary Read, connue également sous le nom de Bloody Mary, c'est une très vieille amie. Elle est arrivée hier sur le Jolly Roger grâce à un haricot magique. Elle a dû fuir un royaume sous-marin où elle était détenue par un homme dénommé Phorcys…

Devant un auditoire attentif, Mary prit la parole à son tour et exposa toute son histoire comme elle l'avait fait la veille auprès de Crochet. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, Régina fut la première à prendre la parole :

\- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences : vous débarquez à Storybrook et une heure plus tard ce Nérée arrive de nulle part pour nous mettre en garde contre votre geôlier… Tout est lié, c'est évident.

\- Régina a raison. Emma tu devrais peut-être rappeler Nérée pour en savoir davantage, continua David.

\- Non, pas tout de suite. Il n'est pas du genre bavard, s'il avait dû me donner des informations, il l'aurait fait. Je pense que nous devrons être prêts à prendre une décision quand je le rappellerai. Et puis il y a cette histoire de trésor de l'Atlantide dont vient de nous parler…

Emma laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de prononcer le nom de cette femme qu'elle avait nue la veille dans les bras de Crochet. Celle-ci, se méprenant lui rappela :

\- Mary… ou Bloody si tu préfères.

\- Non, ça ira, répondit Emma d'un ton froid. Belle, tu veux bien voir si tu trouves quelque chose sur l'Atlantide ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Emma, j'y retourne et je te tiens au courant.

La bibliothécaire remis le lourd grimoire sous son bras et parti au pas de course vers la bibliothèque. Régina s'approcha de Mary et la toisa un instant.

\- Vous nous avez parlé d'une clef mademoiselle, l'avez-vous encore en votre possession ?

Bloody Mary tint tête à la Reine et lui répondit par l'affirmative sans cependant faire un seul geste pour lui remettre l'objet. Killian décida de venir au secours de son amie :

\- Ca me fait du mal de l'admettre Mary mais tu peux lui donner… Tu peux lui faire confiance…

Sans quitter Régina de ses yeux pénétrants, la jeune femme lui dit :

\- Dans mon monde, il est de coutume de penser qu'on ne pouvait surtout pas faire confiance à la méchante Reine…

Sans baisser le regard et avec autant de froideur dans la voix, Régina répondit :

\- Et dans mon monde, il est de coutume de laisser les requins et les pirates se dévorer entre eux sans intervenir… Si vous souhaitez notre aide, mademoiselle, il va falloir être plus coopérative.

Le bras de fer au niveau des regards dura encore quelques instants et Mary finit par dire dans un soupir :

\- Cette clef a réagi étrangement quand nous avons été fait prisonniers, elle a changé d'aspect instantanément et était beaucoup plus grande à l'origine. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à… ça.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Mary mit la main à son oreille droite pour en enlever le pendentif qui l'ornait. Il s'agissait d'un anneau d'or très fin et stylisé. En le regardant de plus près on pouvait distinguer la forme d'un narval bondissant. Régina tendit la main pour recevoir le bijou et Mary continua :

\- Malgré son apparence ordinaire, cet objet est fabriqué dans un métal qu'on ne trouve que sur l'Atlantide, il s'agit d'orichalque. Je n'en connais pas les propriétés mais je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elles soient magiques, alors prudence… Votre majesté !

Régina sourit à la jeune femme et observa la boucle d'oreille avant de répondre :

\- Un simple charme de métamorphose mêlé à un sort de protection sans doute… Tenez bon la barre, pirate et arrêtez de trembler comme une voile dans le vent. La magie : j'en fais mon affaire.

C'est l'instant que choisit Leroy pour arriver en hurlant et en gesticulant dans le bureau. Fidèle à son habitude il venait annoncer une catastrophe suivit de près par ses six frères.

\- C'est un nouveau maléfice : la mer… la mer a disparu de Storybrook !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nain au tempérament irascible, seule Blanche-Neige prit la parole pour répéter :

\- Comment ça : la mer a disparu de Storybrook ?


	11. Forêt enchantée, port - il y a 100 ans

**Chapitre 11 : Forêt enchantée- Sur les quais - Un siècle plus tôt.**

Profitant de l'activité portuaire, Crochet et Mary Read, n'eurent pas de difficultés à se glisser parmi les badauds. Le jour était levé et les rues étaient suffisamment animées pour leur permettre de se faufiler et rejoindre les quais sans être vu. Le Revenge avait levé l'ancre et à l'activité qu'il voyait sur le pont du Jolly Roger, Killian comprit que son navire n'allait pas tarder à mettre les voiles lui aussi.

Le pirate avait entrainé Mary à l'autre bout du port, là où étaient amarrés des bateaux plus petits. Il y en avait peu car les pêcheurs avaient quitté les quais avec les premières lueurs du jour, mais au bout de quelques instants, il trouva son bonheur.

\- Celui-là, dit-il en désignant à sa compagne une barque de pêcheur dans laquelle on avait laissé les rames, ce qui était une véritable aubaine !

Ils embarquèrent tous les deux. Mary, défit les amarres et Crochet se mit à souquer. Encore une fois, Bloody fût étonnée de constater la dextérité du pirate avec son crochet, il parvenait à caler la rame de telle manière à pouvoir se servir de sa prothèse comme d'une main.

\- Cache-toi Mary - dit-il en désignant des toiles de voilures qui trainaient au fond de l'embarcation – il ne faudrait pas que les sbires de ton mari te voient partir maintenant.

La jeune femme obéit et Killian continua de ramer vers la sortie du port. Leur évasion se passa sans heurts. Ils parvinrent à la limite de la baie et furent assez éloignés pour que Mary puisse s'extirper de sa cachette. Une fois en mer, les pirates hissèrent la petite voile de l'embarcation et louvoyèrent un moment avant de trouver le vent. L'île aux mouettes n'était qu'à quelques dizaines d'encablures. Killian avait choisi cette île comme point de rencontre avec le Revenge car elle avait la particularité de n'être qu'un énorme rocher, inhabité et surtout très haut, ce qui permettait à un navire de se cacher derrière sans être vu de la côte. Autre intérêt, pour qui la connaissait : elle offrait un espace sécurisé sans hauts fonds et le mouillage à proximité était donc aisé.

Le canot mit un moment avant d'accéder à l'arrière de l'île mais bientôt, les deux pirates purent voir le Revenge ancré en panne à l'ombre des rochers. Mary fit des signes depuis l'avant de la barque pour se faire connaitre des matelots de son voilier. Une échelle de corde fût jetée par-dessus bord pour permettre à Mary de rejoindre son équipage. Crochet lui dit en accostant contre le flanc du navire :

\- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent ma belle. J'ai beaucoup aimé passer ces dernières heures en ta compagnie !

\- Tu vas me manquer beau capitaine. Je te remercie, grâce à toi j'ai pu échapper aux hommes de mon mari. Tu m'as sauvé de ses griffes.

\- A vrai dire j'ai sauvé et pris les femmes de bien des hommes dans mon existence, alors celui- là ne sera qu'un de plus !

Elle s'approcha de Killian et l'embrassa avec avidité avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- Je n'oublie pas que je te dois une vie camarade…

\- Il me tarde de recroiser ta route afin que tu honore ta promesse !

Mary, après un dernier regard au pirate, sauta sur l'échelle de corde et monta avec aisance et souplesse. Lorsqu'elle fût à bord, Killian décrocha son canot qui s'écarta doucement du Revenge. Au-dessus du bastingage Mary et ses deux capitaines regardèrent Crochet s'éloigner. Lorsqu'il fût à distance respectable, Killian se leva dans la barque instable, se fendit d'une révérence et salua les capitaines :

\- Capitaine Bonny… Capitaine Rakham… Ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance !

\- Capitaine Crochet, répondit un grand gaillard roux au sourire jovial. Merci d'avoir aidé notre second, je te suis redevable camarade !

\- Ce fût un honneur et un plaisir. J'espère avoir l'occasion de recroiser votre route dans des circonstances plus agréables. Je vous conseille pour l'heure, de faire voile au plus vite. Je ne gagerais pas que les hommes de main du roi en colère, ne se lancent à votre poursuite avant la prochaine marée.

Le conseil de Crochet était inutile, l'activité sur le pont et dans les haubans indiquait que l'équipage préparait déjà le navire à reprendre le large. Rapidement les deux embarcations prirent de la distance et Killian se dirigea vers l'île aux mouettes tandis que le Revenge poursuivait sa route. Il amarra sa petite barque et attendit. Si tout se passait bien, le Jolly Roger ne tarderait pas à venir le chercher. En espérant qu'aucun problème ne l'avait retardé au port. Une bonne heure se passa avant que la proue de son navire n'apparaisse derrière la roche de l'îlot. Crochet se montra et approcha son canot du brick. Cependant, l'agitation à bord lui laissa supposer que quelque chose se tramait. Il força l'allure pour rejoindre son bateau au plus vite. Lorsqu'il fût à portée de voix, Mouche, son second, fit son rapport à Killian Jones :

\- Capitaine, une goélette nous suit depuis la sortie du port, je crains qu'elle ne veuille nous prendre en chasse.

\- Par tous les diables ! S'exclama Killian en sautant depuis son canot sur l'échelle de corde que venait de lui balancer l'équipage.

\- M. Mouche, faîtes charger les canons et débrouillez-vous pour mettre le Jolly Roger dans le vent sans tarder.

Hélas, Killian savait qu'il ne serait pas aisé de faire repartir le brigantin. Si l'île avait l'avantage de cacher les navires et d'offrir un espace où il était facile de mouiller, en revanche, en repartir prenait du temps pour les mêmes raisons : les courants étaient faibles et ils se trouvaient dans un lieu à l'abri des vents dominants. Il faudrait louvoyer avant de pouvoir gonfler les voiles et cela pouvait prendre un moment. Une fois à bord, Killian s'empara de la longue vue que lui tendait son second et il observa l'horizon en direction de la côte. Effectivement un petit navire rapide et armé suivait le Jolly Roger. Le pirate n'eût aucun doute sur les intentions de son capitaine. La ruse avait fonctionné pour le Revenge, mais lorsqu'ils avaient vu le Jolly Roger quitter le port, les hommes qui pourchassaient Mary avaient réagi.

\- Hardi camarades ! Lança le capitaine, montrez à ces rats ce que notre navire a dans le ventre !

Mais, malgré les indications de Killian et un équipage réactif, leurs ennemis s'approchaient dangereusement, bientôt le Jolly Roger serait à portée de tir de leurs canons et s'il ne parvenait pas à prendre le vent rapidement c'en serait fini du Capitaine Crochet. Un espoir naquit lorsque Killian vit les voiles de son vaisseau se gonfler doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus, jusqu'à entendre le claquement réconfortant d'une toile qui se tend. Crochet confia la longue vue à Mouche et se mit derrière la barre. Il était le meilleur pour pousser son navire au-delà de ses limites. Hélas, leurs poursuivants avaient un petit vaisseau rapide et ils avaient de l'élan. Malgré sa vitesse croissante le Jolly Roger était encore trop lent… Un bruit caractéristique fit tressaillir Killian : un boulet de canon venait d'être lancé, suivi d'un sifflement strident. Heureusement, la pièce de métal finit sa course dans les flots, mais, Crochet le savait, la prochaine salve risquait fort d'atteindre sa cible. Désespéré, le capitaine tenta une manœuvre pour obliger le Jolly Roger à prendre plus de vent, la mâture émis des craquements sinistres, les voiles se tendirent à l'extrême mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Invariablement, le navire ennemi se rapprochait. La dernière solution était de se mettre en travers et de riposter avec les canons. Peu probable d'en sortir vivants mais au moins ils ne seraient pas morts sans combattre. Le capitaine allait donner ses ordres en ce sens quand Mouche le héla :

\- Capitaine ! Navire sur l'arrière à tribord… Capitaine, c'est le Revenge qui vient nous aider !

Killian eu juste le temps de se retourner pour vérifier les dires de son second lorsqu'il entendit une salve de canon lancée, cette fois-ci, depuis le Revenge en direction de la goélette. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du capitaine, il s'adressa à son équipage :

\- Le vent tourne camarades, nos amis du Revenge viennent nous prêter main forte. Montrons à nos poursuivants ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre au Jolly Roger !

Un hourra collectif prouva à Killian que ses hommes étaient prêts à en découdre. Les canons du Revenge s'en donnaient à cœur joie, la petite goélette avait cessé sa poursuite pour concentrer son attaque sur son ennemi le plus proche. Killian vira donc de bord pour soutenir ses défenseurs.

\- Feu à volonté ! Dit-il à son équipage qui ne se fit pas prier.

Prise entre deux feux, la goélette fuit rapidement, non sans subir d'importantes avaries. Killian fit cesser la poursuite, jugeant que le danger était passé et que leurs ennemis auraient de la chance s'ils parvenaient à ramener leur navire au port avant qu'il ne coule totalement. Une bonne humeur générale régna à bord, ils n'étaient pas passés loin et tout l'équipage le savait. Réduisant la voilure, Killian approcha le Jolly Roger du Revenge où régnait également un goût de victoire. Il découvrit Mary prêt du bastingage et ses deux capitaines non loin. Lorsqu'il fût à portée de voix il leur dit :

\- J'ignore pourquoi vous êtes revenus mais je vous dois une fière chandelle camarades. Sans votre intervention je crois que le Jolly Roger ne serait plus qu'une épave.

C'est Anne Bonny qui prit la parole. Bien que petite de taille, la jeune femme avait un regard pénétrant et une voix assurée :

\- C'est Mary que tu dois remercier Capitaine Crochet, elle se doutait que ton navire risquait d'être pris en chasse, nous avons fait le tour de l'île pour les surprendre.

Killian se tourna vers Bloody et lui adressa un grand sourire :

\- Il semblerait que tu aies respecté ton serment plus tôt que prévu Mary. Je te remercie, sans toi…

\- Je te devais bien ça beau capitaine, nous sommes quittes à présent, j'ai tenu ma promesse.

\- Tu as raison, mais je m'estime redevable. Cette fois, c'est moi qui te dois une vie ma belle !

Mary partit dans un grand rire cristallin. Les deux navires commençaient à s'écarter l'un de l'autre et avant que le Revenge ne s'éloigne trop du Jolly Roger elle cria, assez fort pour que Killian l'entende :

\- Tu me dois une vie… et une nuit Beau capitaine !

Et les deux vaisseaux voguèrent dans des directions différentes, chacun reprenant sa route.


	12. Storybrook, le port

**Chapitre 12 : Storybrook – Le port – Jour 2**

Belle était à la bibliothèque et Régina était partie à son caveau. La nouvelle annoncée par Leroy laissait présager une urgence et la Reine préférait se pencher sur l'étrange bijou, au métal inconnu, sans perdre un instant. Mary-Margaret, David, Emma et les deux pirates suivirent les nains jusqu'au port.

Le paysage de désolation qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux les laissa stupéfait. La mer s'était retirée sur plusieurs centaines de mètres tout autour de la ville. Mais le plus terrible c'est qu'elle formait une énorme vague d'au moins soixante mètres de hauteur qui entourait les côtes comme une muraille. Ce flot ne bougeait pas, c'était juste un mur mais tout le monde se doutait qu'il pouvait se jeter sur la ville à n'importe quel moment. Le danger était réel.

Passé l'effarement de cette découverte, Killian couru jusqu'au quai où aurait dû se trouver le Jolly Roger. Le navire gisait partiellement sur le flanc, en cale sèche au fond de la baie comme un poisson mort. Heureusement, la quille enfoncée dans la vase le maintenait dans un certain équilibre et préservait la mâture. Le pirate en avait le souffle coupé, juste quelques mots sortirent de ses lèvres dans un murmure :

\- Par tous les diables…

Les autres le rejoignirent pour constater les dommages, c'est Blanche Neige qui prit la parole la première en s'adressant à Crochet :

\- Penses-tu que ton navire ait subit des dégâts ?

\- Je l'ignore… L'eau a dû se retirer très vite. Quand je suis parti ce matin tout était normal… Mais je ne m'en fais pas, le Jolly Roger est solide.

Détournant son regard vers la fortification saline qui les encerclait, il reprit :

\- Cette vague est inquiétante, s'il nous fallait encore une preuve que Nérée disait vrai : la voilà. Espérons que son frère ne lâchera pas les eaux, sinon…

\- Il ne le fera pas…

C'est Mary qui avait parlé. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, elle avança d'un pas vers le capitaine et continua :

\- C'est après moi qu'il en a. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il a dû me retrouver… Il ne prendra pas le risque de démolir la ville, en tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Il a besoin de moi vivante s'il veut le trésor de l'Atlantide.

\- Décidemment à chaque fois que je te vois il y a un homme qui t'en veut ! Plaisanta Crochet.

\- Et comme à chaque fois tu es là pour me sauver beau capitaine !

Emma prit un air buté en entendant l'échange des deux pirates et Killian eu conscience que le malaise entre eux ne s'était toujours pas dissipé. Il s'avança vers la sauveuse dans l'espoir de retrouver leur complicité :

\- Je propose que nous rappelions Nérée au plus vite, il saura peut-être comment nous aider à arrêter son diable de frère.

\- Non.

La rebuffade d'Emma était sans appel et Killian se douta que sa colère y était pour quelque chose. Légèrement agacé par l'attitude de sa compagne, il demanda :

\- Alors, que suggères-tu ?

\- Nous attendons d'en savoir plus. Belle et Régina auront peut-être des informations complémentaires. Il faut découvrir en quoi l'Atlantide est liée aux vieillards divins. Leroy, va avec tes frères et prévient tous les habitants que nous nous chargeons de la situation, évite la panique générale. Surveillez les eaux et prévenez-moi au moindre changement.

Leroy acquiesça et les sept nains partirent au pas de course vers le centre-ville.

\- David et moi allons retrouver Belle à la bibliothèque, nous pourrons peut-être l'aider dans ses recherches, décida Blanche-Neige.

Elle allait s'éloigner lorsqu'elle croisa le regard encore furieux de sa fille. L'attitude d'Emma vis-à-vis du pirate ne lui avait pas échappée et elle supposa qu'il était peut-être temps que la sauveuse et Crochet aient une conversation seule à seul.

\- Mary ? Dit-elle à la jeune pirate, vous devriez nous accompagner. Vous connaissez Phorcys, peut-être serez-vous plus vigilante à un détail qui pourrait nous échapper ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit la jeune femme.

Killian adressa un discret signe de tête à Mary-Margaret pour la remercier de son initiative puis, le couple des Charmants et Bloody s'éloignèrent. Un fois seuls, le pirate se tourna vers Emma dont le visage était toujours fermé par la colère. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

\- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe Swan ?

La sauveuse demeura silencieuse un instant. Elle savait que cette discussion était indispensable, en réalité elle l'espérait mais la redoutait plus encore. Mettre des mots à tout ce qui touchait aux sentiments n'avait jamais été son fort. Emma prit une profonde inspiration pour être sûre de garder son calme, regarda Killian et dit simplement :

\- J'étais là.

Le pirate l'observa sans comprendre. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle donne davantage d'explications mais rien ne vint. Incrédule il reprit la parole :

\- Tu étais là où ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Hier soir, sur le Jolly Roger. J'étais là. Compléta la sauveuse.

Killian ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir les propos de la jeune femme.

\- Tu étais là ?... Mais je ne t'ai pas vu de la soirée… Enfin, arrête de faire des mystères et crache le morceau Swan !

Emma se demanda si le pirate faisait exprès de se voiler la face, mais en l'observant elle réalisa qu'il était sincère. Elle prit une nouvelle respiration et dévoila :

\- Je t'ai vu, hier. J'étais sur le Jolly Roger quand tu tenais cette femme nue dans tes bras et qu'elle t'embrassait…

Les yeux de Killian s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Pendant quelques instants, il resta sans bouger et peu à peu toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans son esprit et il comprit.

\- Emma, c'est un malentendu, dit-il dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, ce que tu crois avoir vu n'est jamais arrivé.

Et Crochet lui raconta dans quelles circonstances lui et Bloody Read s'étaient retrouvés la veille sur son navire. Emma l'écouta avec attention mais elle restait sceptique. Elle plongea son regard bleu acier dans celui plus clair du pirate. Depuis toujours elle avait le sentiment d'avoir un don, une sorte de super pouvoir, qui lui permettait de savoir si les gens lui disaient la vérité. Si cette faculté n'était pas infaillible, avec Killian elle avait toujours parfaitement fonctionné : elle savait quand le pirate essayait de lui cacher quelque chose, et là… il était totalement sincère, elle n'avait aucun doute. Le poids qu'elle avait ressenti sur le cœur depuis la veille s'envola doucement et elle eut des remords d'avoir douté du pirate. Un léger malaise, cependant, persistait dans son esprit.

\- Vous n'êtes pas que de bons amis tous les deux… il y a eu quelque chose entre vous…

Killian regarda la sauveuse de ses yeux profonds, il lui sourit et dit d'un ton réconfortant :

\- Mary et moi sommes amis depuis très longtemps. Entre nous il y a toujours eu une profonde amitié et une sorte d'alchimie… Mais cela n'a jamais été sérieux : Mary aime trop sa liberté pour s'attacher à quelqu'un et moi j'étais obnubilé par ma vengeance et incapable d'aimer depuis la mort de Milah… Tu es la seule qui a su changer ça.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, le pirate s'était rapproché d'Emma. De sa main valide il lui caressa le visage et constata avec plaisir qu'elle acceptait sa marque de tendresse. La sauveuse reprit tout de même :

\- Elle est très belle…

\- Je mentirais si je disais le contraire… Mais c'est toi la femme que j'aime Swan, tu es ma fin heureuse. Il n'y a plus rien entre Mary et moi, c'est juste une amie.

Emma regarda le pirate et lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle était rassurée et se trouva ridicule de s'être laissé submerger par le sentiment de jalousie. Sa peur de l'abandon, encore bien ancrée en elle, en raison de son enfance en foyer, lui avait ôté ses capacités de réflexion. Killian approcha ses lèvres de celles de la sauveuse et l'embrassa tendrement pour sceller leur réconciliation. C'est à cet instant que le téléphone vibra dans la poche de la jeune blonde. Emma attrapa l'appareil et le colla à son oreille :

\- Régina ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Rejoignez-moi directement dans mon caveau. Ne traînez pas et venez seule.


	13. Storybrook, caveau de Régina

Chapitre 13 : Storybrook – Caveau de Régina – Jour 2

Le caveau de Régina était encombré d'une multitude d'objets, qui, pour la plupart, semblaient aussi dangereux qu'incompréhensibles aux non-initiés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Emma fut saisie par l'odeur suffocante que dégageait une épaisse fumée pourpre débordant d'un chaudron. Killian fronça le nez également, et mettant sa main devant son visage, il jura :

\- Par tous les diables !

\- Laisse le diable où il est, pirate. Nous avons bien plus urgent à traiter.

Régina se trouvait derrière le chaudron. Autour d'elle de nombreuses fioles, grimoires et instruments douteux étaient sortis de leurs coffrets.

\- Régina, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette puanteur ?

\- Vous espériez quoi mademoiselle Swan ? Une odeur de barbe-à-papa et de guimauve ? J'utilise de la magie noire figurez-vous, pas des incantations dégoulinantes de bons sentiments !

La reine leva une main ouverte et la fit tourner comme si elle attrapait une poignée d'air. Emma y reconnu le sifflement sourd caractéristique de la magie, et instantanément la brume s'évanouie et l'odeur s'estompa. La méchante reine jeta un œil à Crochet puis à Emma avant de s'exclamer :

\- Je vous avais dit de venir seule…

Puis devant l'indifférence de la sauveuse elle reprit :

\- Méfiez-vous, vous commencez à ressembler de plus en plus à vos parents à être toujours collée à ce bellâtre…

Emma ignora la réplique cinglante de la Reine. Régina était adepte de cet humour acerbe et le pirate en faisait bien souvent les frais. Malgré cela elle était convaincue qu'ils s'appréciaient… un peu.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir Régina ? Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

\- Et bien, il semblerait que la nouvelle petite amie de votre pirate n'ait pas dit toute la vérité.

Cette fois la remarque agaça Killian. Le ton qu'il employa transpirait la colère :

\- Attention à ce que tu dis Majesté. C'est une amie, rien de plus. Et j'ai bien plus confiance en elle qu'en toi.

Régina ne se laissa pas impressionner par le timbre courroucé du pirate, elle répliqua :

\- Et moi j'ai bien plus confiance en ma magie qu'en n'importe quel pirate, que ce soit la menteuse à la plastique parfaite ou l'adonis imbécile !

Sentant la tension monter, Emma choisit d'intervenir et se plaça entre les deux protagonistes.

\- On se calme. Régina, dîtes nous plutôt ce que vous avez trouvé.

\- Et bien, j'ai réussi à rendre à l'objet en orichalque sa forme originelle. Là-dessus, Read n'a pas menti. C'est bien une sorte de clef mais je n'ai trouvé, dans mes grimoires, aucune information utile sur son usage. Quant aux propriétés magiques de ce métal, elles existent mais c'est une magie que je ne maitrise pas… Vous devriez essayer avec la magie blanche Emma, vous aurez peut-être plus de chances.

La méchante reine tendit l'objet en question. D'une fine boucle d'oreille en forme de Narval de quelques centimètres, qu'elle était un peu plus tôt, la clef avait maintenant pris un tout autre aspect : de la longueur d'une main, elle avait toujours la forme du cétacé, mais au lieu d'être bondissant, il était allongé. Sur la queue de l'animal, qui était inclinée de façon à pouvoir servir de support à l'objet, étaient inscrits de nombreux motifs à l'alphabet inconnu – ni elfique, ni runique, pensa Emma, qui avait appris à différencier ces deux écritures – La défense torsadée de l'animal laissait voir de nombreuses encoches et on pouvait supposer qu'il s'agissait bien d'une clef. Enfin, la matière et la couleur de l'objet avaient également leur particularité. Le narval en orichalque était d'un bleu presque translucide comme s'il s'agissait d'une pierre et non de métal. Lorsqu'Emma le toucha elle sentie une vibration qui ne laissait aucun doute : ici encore la magie était à l'œuvre. Elle tourna l'animal dans sa main pour observer les inscriptions. Crochet se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour les regarder également, il fronça les sourcils avec une expression dubitative devant les symboles, Emma s'étonna :

\- Tu reconnais ces hiéroglyphes ?

\- Et bien, pas exactement… Mais ils ressemblent à du grec ancien, comme si ces deux langues étaient liées… Mais je ne suis pas capable de les lire, désolé.

La sauveuse était étonnée, comme cela lui arrivait souvent, de découvrir que Killian avait des notions de grec ancien. Ce pirate était décidemment plein de ressources. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, elle prit plusieurs clichés des inscriptions avant de composer un texto et d'y joindre les photos en expliquant :

\- Je vais envoyer ça à Belle, elle en saura peut-être davantage.

Puis redonnant la clef à Régina, la sauveuse poursuivit :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que Mary a menti ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas. Vous vous souvenez : elle nous a expliqué que la clef avait changé de forme d'elle-même dès qu'elle a été menacée. Techniquement c'est tout à fait possible, des objets ensorcelés peuvent agir indépendamment. Mais là, il s'agissait d'un charme de métamorphose lié à la magie du sang… Cet objet est lié par le sang à cette femme pirate, elle seule a le moyen de contrôler ce poisson en orichalque.

Killian marmonna entre ses dents :

\- C'est un narval, pas un poisson… puis, plus distinctement : si cet objet est lié à la magie du sang, tu n'aurais pas du pouvoir le retransformer, comment as-tu fait ?

\- Serais-tu moins bête que tu en as l'air ? S'étonna Régina. Tu as raison Crochet. J'ai réussi à contourner le sortilège grâce à un cheveu que j'ai volé à la grande brune.

\- Un simple cheveu suffit pour annuler le charme ? Ce n'est pas très efficace comme sort de protection ! Renchérit Emma.

\- Contrer un sort, fait à partir de la magie du sang est beaucoup moins facile que ça en a l'air, mais je suis une excellente magicienne. Quoiqu'il en soit, Bloody Read est lié à cet objet. Je pense donc qu'elle ne nous a pas tout dit au sujet de l'orichalque et de l'Atlantide.

Emma jeta un regard vers Killian. Le pirate ne semblait pas en savoir davantage. Elle trancha :

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, allons lui demander de quoi il retourne.


	14. Storybrook, chez Granny

Chapitre 14 : Storybrook – Chez Granny – Jour 2

\- Allô David ? C'est Emma. Où en êtes-vous de vos recherches ?

Depuis la bibliothèque, David s'était mis un peu à l'écart pour répondre au téléphone. Il dit à sa fille :

\- Belle a trouvé plusieurs ouvrages intéressants, elle les a donné à Blanche et Mary pendant qu'elle essaie de traduire le texte que tu lui as envoyé. On avance doucement. Et vous de votre côté ?

\- Régina a réussi à redonner sa forme originale à la clef mais il semblerait que Mary ne nous ai pas tout dit, nous avons besoin de lui parler. Penses-tu pouvoir l'accompagner jusque chez Granny ?

David sauta sur l'occasion. Comme sa fille c'était un homme d'action, les recherches à la bibliothèque n'étaient pas son fort et il était trop heureux de pouvoir y échapper.

\- Bien-sûr, j'arrive tout de suite.

Emma raccrocha son téléphone et se tourna vers Killian. Le pirate la regardait, attentif, il lui dit :

\- Je sais ce qu'a dit Régina mais j'ai confiance en Mary. Elle ne me mentirait pas.

Emma n'éprouvait plus de jalousie pour la jolie brune, en revanche, elle s'interrogeait toujours sur la relation qu'elle et son pirate avait pu avoir par le passé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle ne pourrait pas te mentir ? Après tout, cela fait des années que vous ne vous êtes pas vu ?

\- Tu sais que je suis un survivant Emma ? Et bien on pourrait dire la même chose de Mary. Sans le vouloir le destin nous a toujours réunit et à chaque fois l'un de nous était en danger de mort. Si nous sommes encore vivants, aujourd'hui, tous les deux c'est que nous nous sommes sauvés mutuellement la vie un nombre incalculable de fois. S'il le fallait, je lui confierais mon existence sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Emma caressa le bras de son compagnon au-dessus de la table qui les séparait. Attablé chez Granny devant un chocolat chaud, agrémenté de cannelle pour Emma, ils attendaient l'arrivée de David. Le capitaine était inquiet pour son amie et la jeune femme pouvait le comprendre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Killian, je veux juste discuter avec elle et connaitre la vérité, c'est tout.

Le pirate eut un petit sourire forcé. La sauveuse continua :

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux l'aider à retrouver ses amis ? Tu te sens redevable ?

\- C'est une sorte de serment que nous avons toujours tenu, chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous a sauvé la mise de l'autre, nous avions coutume de nous dire que le débiteur devait une vie. Et c'est à mon tour. C'est une façon de dire aussi que je ne laisserais pas une amie fidèle en danger.

Emma pencha la tête de côté en réfléchissant, Killian craignit un instant que la sauveuse ne se trompe sur la nature de ses sentiments pour la femme pirate, mais elle lui chuchota :

\- Si Mary dit la vérité, je t'aiderai à sauver ses amis.

Le regard de Killian brilla d'intensité lorsqu'il le posa sur les yeux d'Emma. Il espérait qu'il suffirait à exprimer tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait, aussi profonds soient-ils.

\- Je t'aime Emma. Merci, parvint-il à dire.

La petite clochette caractéristique tinta lorsque la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit, c'était David accompagné de Bloody Mary. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table occupée par Emma et Crochet. Mary s'installa aux cotés de Killian tandis que David s'assit avec Emma, non sans avoir pris le temps de commander deux chocolats à Granny.

\- Eh bien, vous vouliez me parler : je suis là. David m'a dit que la méchante Reine a réussi à redonner forme à la clef ?

Emma observa la pirate. Elle était belle, sûre d'elle, arrogante. A cet instant la ressemblance lui sauta aux yeux : elle avait cette même désinvolture provocante que Killian pouvait exprimer parfois. Emma se souvint combien le capitaine avait pu l'agacer au début de leur rencontre, mais combien il l'avait attiré aussi !

\- Elle s'appelle Régina, précisa la sauveuse. Et oui, la clef a repris sa forme. Cependant le sort qui protégeait votre narval en orichalque était particulier. Il y a quelque chose que vous ne nous avez pas dit…

Mary Read observa la sauveuse avec insistance. Son regard diaphane était pénétrant et Emma dut lutter pour ne pas baisser les yeux sous l'intensité de ses prunelles. Se penchant légèrement au-dessus de la table, la jolie brune prit une voix dure pour s'adresser à la sauveuse.

\- Ecoutez, je vais vous faire un petit résumé rapide de la situation : mon temps est précieux. Mes deux capitaines sont emprisonnés et leur vie est en jeu. Je dois repartir au plus vite pour les aider, et je le ferais, avec ou sans vous. Si vous pensez que je vous cache des informations, libre à vous, mais je n'ai aucun intérêt à le faire.

Cette fois, c'est Emma qui regarda la jeune femme avec insistance, elle finit par lui dire :

\- Je vous crois.

Bloody Read fronça les sourcils de surprise, elle ne pensait manifestement pas convaincre Swan avec autant de facilité. Emma lui expliqua.

\- J'ai une sorte de super pouvoir qui me permet de savoir quand les gens me mentent, et vous dîtes la vérité. Voilà ce que nous savons, Régina a découvert que le narval en orichalque était lié à vous par la magie du sang. Ce qui veut dire que si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez ensorcelé c'est quelqu'un de votre famille.

\- Quelqu'un de ma famille ? Mais je n'ai pas de famille… A part mon père mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis plus de cent ans, il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est, et puis ce n'était qu'un simple marchand…

Emma s'étonna : ainsi cette pirate, tout comme Killian, n'avait pas le nombre d'années qu'elle paraissait avoir. Même Crochet ne lui avait jamais révélé son âge exact, peut-être avait-il cessé de faire le compte… Entre deux cent et trois cent ans avait-il coutume de dire… Il avait passé des siècles au Pays Imaginaire sans vieillir d'une seule journée.  
Devant l'air surpris d'Emma sur son ancienneté, Bloody Read sourit et s'adressa à Killian :

\- Eh bien mon beau brun, tu n'as donc jamais révélé ton âge à la sauveuse ?

Emma fit une moue agacée en entendant la jeune femme s'adresser si familièrement à Killian, ne l'appelait-elle donc jamais par son nom ?

Le capitaine ne crut pas utile de répondre à Mary mais il précisa à Emma :

\- Il existe d'autres lieux magiques, comme le Pays Imaginaire, qui peuvent protéger du temps… Je connais Mary depuis plus d'un siècle.

\- Si ce n'est pas votre père qui a pu ensorceler l'objet c'est que vous avez encore de la famille dont vous ignorez l'existence. Comment avez-vous obtenu cette clef ?

\- Eh bien comme je vous l'ai expliqué nous avions une carte qui nous a permis de nous rendre sur une île appelée Eéa. C'est là-bas que nous avons trouvé cette clef avec l'aide d'une sorcière qui habitait sur place. Pour ce que j'en sais cet objet devait ouvrir les portes de l'Atlantide. Mais nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de quitter l'île avec le Revenge que des hommes nous ont attaqués, c'est à ce moment-là que la clef s'est transformée. Nos assaillants étaient trop nombreux, nous n'avons pas pu lutter longtemps et ils nous ont vaincus. Ensuite ils nous ont emmenés jusqu'à Phorcys qui nous a interrogés : il savait que nous avions la clef et il la voulait. Il nous a gardé en vie car il semblait penser que l'un de nous trois était lié à l'Atlantide… j'ignore pour quelle raison.

\- Moi je pense le savoir !

C'est Régina qui venait de parler. Attentif au récit de Mary, personne ne l'avait entendue pénétrer dans le restaurant. La reine s'approcha de la tablée et avant que quiconque puisse intervenir, elle forma une boule de feu magique au creux de sa main et la jeta sur la jolie brune. Tout le monde resta abasourdi devant cette soudaine attaque. Killian, coincé derrière la table se redressa pour agir mais ne pût sortir son sabre. David en revanche se leva pour s'interposer, épée au poing. Régina s'exclama :

\- Calmes toi Charmant, c'était juste un test… qui a parfaitement fonctionné d'ailleurs.

David regarda Mme le Maire, circonspect et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Bloody Mary. Elle-même regardait sa poitrine contre laquelle s'était écrasé le feu magique, les pupilles écarquillées... Elle n'avait rien.

\- Régina qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? S'indigna la sauveuse.

\- Cette femme est protégée contre la magie par son sang. Cela veut dire que ce n'est pas lié à un sortilège mais bien un don. Tout comme le fait que l'orichalque soit rattaché à elle. Je pense qu'elle est directement associée au peuple de l'Atlantide.

\- Je ne comprends pas… souffla Mary, ébranlée par les paroles de Régina.

\- C'est pourtant simple Mademoiselle Read : vous êtes immunisée contre toute sorte de magie qui chercherait à vous nuire. Et vous êtes liée à l'Atlantide par votre naissance – Puis se tournant vers Emma, la Reine précisa – J'ai continué mes recherches après votre départ tout à l'heure et j'ai découvert un grimoire intéressant qui relatait les particularités des antiques habitants de l'Atlantide, cette créature en a toutes les caractéristiques.

Killian se tourna vers son amie et se voulut rassurant :

\- Peut-être que ton père t'a menti au sujet de ta naissance : après tout tu n'as jamais connu ta mère et lui ne t'a jamais manifesté beaucoup d'amour. Il savait peut-être quelles étaient tes véritables origines…

\- Ce qui pourrait expliquer qu'il ait cherché à se débarrasser de moi en me vendant au roi Claudias, renchérit la jeune femme.

\- J'ai l'impression que plus nous trouvons de réponses et plus nous avons de questions, renchérit Emma. Je propose que nous rejoignions les autres à la bibliothèque et que nous mettions nos informations en commun pour y voir plus clair.

Tout le monde approuva et le petit groupe prit la direction de la Tour de l'horloge qui se trouvait au bout de la rue.


	15. Forêt enchantée, il y a environ 32 ans

Chapitre 15 : Forêt enchantée, quelques mois avant la première malédiction (soit il y a plus de 32 ans)

\- Il ne te reste qu'une seule main mais elle est bien suffisante pour que j'y distingue ton avenir Capitaine, et il est riche… Bien plus que tu ne pourrais le penser.

Tout à ses réflexions, Killian n'avait pas entendu approcher la commère ridée comme une vieille pomme, petite et le dos légèrement courbé qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci s'était penchée sur le pirate et avait tourné la paume de son unique main vers le haut en l'étudiant avec attention. Il retira sa dextre de celle de l'ancienne et dit, légèrement agacé :

\- Je n'ai que faire de tes boniments vieille femme, laisse-moi et va trouver un autre pigeon.

\- Tu te trompes capitaine, tu as au contraire grand besoin de mes services. Il ne t'en coutera qu'une pièce et tu ne seras pas déçu.

Crochet regarda la diseuse de bonne aventure qui l'observait avec assurance. Malgré son âge elle avait le regard vif et pétillant de malice. Killian décida de rester agréable tout en étant déterminé à ne pas se laisser manipuler par cette sorcière, il sortit de sa bourse une pièce et la lui tendit :

\- Tiens, prends ça et va boire un verre à ma santé, mais épargne moi tes manigances.

D'un signe de tête le pirate désigna le comptoir de la taverne qui se trouvait derrière lui. Voilà quelques jours que le Jolly Roger était accosté à quai et que Killian et son équipage profitaient des bienfaits d'un repos bien mérité. Cette taverne était un lieu où il aimait se rendre et il n'avait aucune envie de se laisser embrouiller l'esprit par une cartomancienne décrépie.

\- Je ne lis pas les cartes, dit la femme en appuyant son regard sombre dans celui plus clair du pirate.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Interrogea le pirate méfiant.

\- Tu viens de me qualifier de cartomancienne décrépie, je te réponds que je ne suis pas cartomancienne.

\- Je n'ai rien dis, s'insurgea Crochet de plus en plus soupçonneux.

\- Tu l'as pensé, cela revient au même.

Cette fois Killian se leva et s'apprêta à sortir son sabre. Il savait d'expérience que la magie pouvait être très dangereuse, et il avait pris l'habitude de la fuir autant que possible ou de l'affronter, seulement si c'était nécessaire.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sorcière. Hors de ma vue avant que je ne te transperce de ma lame.

\- Tous doux capitaine, je ne te veux aucun mal, au contraire, je suis là pour t'aider à obtenir ce que tu désires. Et puis tu as payé pour mes services.

Tout en disant cela la vieille femme ouvrit sa main ridée où se trouvait toujours la pièce. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas craindre ses menaces, Killian décida de la narguer :

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'une vieille mégère comme toi pourrait connaitre de mes désirs ?

\- Je pourrais, par exemple, t'aider à neutraliser un certain… Rumplestiltskin.

Cette fois Killian ne souriait plus. Il plongea un regard assombrit par la colère dans celui de la vieille harpie et siffla entre ses dents :

\- Que sais-tu à propos du crocodile, vipère ?

\- Suis-moi, Capitaine Crochet, et tu le découvriras.

Et sans s'expliquer davantage, elle fit volteface et se dirigea vers la porte de la taverne avec une vivacité que le pirate n'aurait pas soupçonnée. Malgré son âge, son dos courbé et sa constitution frêle, la sorcière se déplaçait avec une extrême rapidité. Killian se leva pour la talonner.

Arrivée dans la rue, il faillit perdre la diseuse de bonne aventure et dû presser le pas pour la suivre à travers les ruelles. Le pirate la vit pénétrer dans un taudis fait de planches branlantes. Il en ouvrit la porte qui grinça sur ses gonds et s'enfonça dans une petite pièce encombrée d'objets magiques en tout genre. Une bûche, que la femme venait vraisemblablement de mettre dans l'âtre rougeoyant, commençait à s'enflammer. La vieille était assise derrière une petite table ronde à l'aplomb douteux et un tabouret faisait face à Killian. D'un geste de sa main décharnée, elle invita le pirate à s'asseoir. Prudent, le capitaine hésita un instant craignant un guet-apens. Mais sa curiosité fut la plus forte et il prit le risque de s'installer pour écouter ce que cette magicienne avait à lui proposer :

\- Alors ? Je t'écoute que peux-tu me dire que je ne sache déjà, au sujet du Ténébreux ?

L'ancienne regarda le pirate amusé. Elle prit un instant pour le jauger de ses yeux de faucon et lui dit d'une voix basse mais parfaitement audible :

\- Je pourrais te dire beaucoup de vérités : je pourrais te dire par exemple que ta quête est vaine, qu'elle ne t'apportera aucun soulagement et que ton bonheur est ailleurs. Je pourrais te dire qu'un jour tu vivras côte à côte avec ton ennemi et que pourtant ton cœur sera comblé au-delà de tes espoirs. Je pourrais te dire aussi que tu as un grand rôle à jouer et que c'est ce que j'attends de toi… Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre alors tu ne m'écouterais pas…

La vieille femme eut un sourire édenté et, lentement, dessina comme un arc-en-ciel de ses doigts secs et crochus devant le visage de Killian. Une sorte de brouillard se forma dans son esprit et le pirate secoua la tête comme s'il avait été en proie à un léger étourdissement. « De la magie, pensa-t-il »

\- Que m'as-tu fait sorcière ? Dit-il, ébranlé.

\- Je t'ai dit la vérité, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne veux pas l'entendre. Tant pis, ta vengeance, aussi futile soit-elle, te conduira sur le même chemin.

\- Assez de mystères, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Si tu as des informations à me donner sur le crocodile, fais-le, je t'écoute.

\- Tu dois te procurer la dague du ténébreux si tu veux le vaincre, c'est la seule arme qui peut le tuer.

\- Je sais déjà cela. Je sais aussi qu'il ne se sépare jamais de cet objet.

\- Rarement n'est pas jamais… Si tu contrôle la dague, tu contrôle ton ennemi… et actuellement la dague est dans son château et lui n'y est pas. Tu n'as qu'à t'y rendre et la trouver avant qu'il ne revienne.

\- Cela fait des siècles que je traque ce vieux démon, si c'était si simple de récupérer la dague, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais trouvé.

\- C'est parce que tu ne savais pas où chercher Capitaine. Cette dague se trouve dans une pièce scellée par la magie et dans laquelle personne ne peut pénétrer à part le Ténébreux lui-même. Dis-toi que c'est un peu comme chercher un trésor, et les pirates sont doués pour trouver des trésors, non ?

\- Trouver un trésor, oui. Mais lutter contre la magie la plus noire qui soit, ce n'est pas la même chose…

\- Sauf si tu as ce qu'il te faut pour anéantir cette magie…

Killian leva un sourcil. La vieille femme avait réussi à capter son attention. Depuis des années il cherchait à atteindre le ténébreux par ses faiblesses et la dague n'était pas la moindre d'entre elle… La vieille sorcière se leva et prit dans une petite armoire un objet qu'elle tendit au capitaine. Il s'agissait d'une fine fiole transparente qui contenait un liquide foncé. Le pirate regarda attentivement la bouteille et releva les yeux vers la magicienne :

\- De l'encre de seiche ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Oui, je vois que tu en connais les propriétés.

\- Comment as-tu fais pour te la procurer, c'est extrêmement rare ?

Killian connaissait le pouvoir de cette encre magique si particulière que seul Poséidon, et peut-être Rumpelstiltskin, à sa connaissance détenait. Cet artefact avait le pouvoir de neutraliser n'importe quelle magie, même la plus puissance. L'effet était temporaire mais s'il était privé de ses pouvoirs, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques minutes, le Ténébreux devenait vulnérable. Killian tenait là sa vengeance. Mais un doute s'immisça cependant dans l'esprit du pirate :

\- Quel est ton prix ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton où perçait la frustration.

\- Tu m'as déjà payé Capitaine.

\- Baliverne. Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour croire qu'une simple pièce suffit pour tes services. Qu'attends-tu de moi sorcière ?

\- Rien de plus que ce que l'avenir te réserve.

Devant l'air septique du pirate elle ajouta :

\- Bien sûr tu ne me crois pas… Je te l'ai dit il y a des vérités que tu n'es pas prêt à entendre…Alors, disons que ce qui va arriver au Ténébreux ne me préoccupe pas et que ta recherche de vengeance va dans le sens de mes désirs… Une dernière chose : passe par ton navire avant de t'aventurer jusqu'au château de Rumplestiltskin, quelqu'un t'y attend qui pourra t'accompagner dans ta quête.

Malgré ses doutes, le pirate décida d'accepter le marché, l'occasion était trop belle et Killian avait une tendance irréfléchie à se jeter tête baissée vers le danger, surtout si cela lui permettait d'anéantir son ennemi juré. Il attrapa la bouteille d'encre de seiche des mains de la vieille femme qui la lui donna de bonne grâce. Encore une fois il pensa qu'il y a avait anguille sous roche mais il choisit de saisir l'aubaine malgré tout. Il salua la vieille femme et sortit de la petite cabane en bois pour reprendre la direction du port.

La mégère ne quitta pas le pirate des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu au détour d'une rue. Alors seulement elle referma la porte de la petite cabane et s'exclama pour elle-même à voix basse :

\- Si tu savais comme tout cela est vain pauvre capitaine… Mais qu'importe tes pas te mèneront aujourd'hui là où j'ai besoin qu'ils soient. Grâce à toi la gardienne va enfin se réveiller…

Et, tandis qu'elle terminait sa phrase, une aura magique entoura la doyenne. Son corps prit de la hauteur et de la corpulence, son visage s'allongea d'une longue barbe blanche, à sa main elle tenait une longue canne d'ivoire torsadée… Ce n'était plus une femme, c'était un vieillard. C'était Nérée.


	16. Storybrook, bibliothèque

Chapitre 16 : Storybrook – Bibliothèque – Jour 2

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque, les nouveaux venus purent constater que l'ambiance était studieuse. Belle, penchée sur plusieurs ouvrages, s'évertuait à déchiffrer les symboles de l'orichalque d'après les photos d'Emma qu'elle avait imprimée. Blanche, elle, notait des informations qu'elle recueillait dans différents livres ouverts sur sa table de travail. Plusieurs feuilles étaient noircies de son écriture ronde et fluide.

La sauveuse s'avança vers Belle qui releva le nez de ses grimoires et s'exclama :

\- Emma ! J'ai essayé de traduire les symboles que tu m'as envoyés mais ce n'est pas simple. Killian avait raison, il s'agit d'une forme de grec ancien associé à un dialecte, plus rare encore, réservé aux dieux… D'où ma difficulté à le comprendre. Cette langue est très peu utilisée, même en Olympie. J'ai pu toutefois déchiffrer partiellement certains caractères… Il s'agit bien d'une clef pour ouvrir les portes du monde perdu d'Atlantide, mais elle n'est pas suffisante. D'après les inscriptions, le porteur de la clef doit réunir quatre éléments pour pénétrer dans l'Atlantide.

\- Et ces quatre éléments ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Emma.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air ? Renchérit Régina

Belle eût une moue septique :

\- Je pense, oui. Mais pas au sens où nous l'entendons traditionnellement, je crois que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. La seule chose dont je sois sûre c'est que ces éléments sont différents selon le Gardien des clefs qui se présente devant les portes. Et que seule une personne liée à l'orichalque peut être ce gardien.

\- Formidable, tout s'éclaire, ironisa Crochet en levant une main de dépit.

\- Et votre amie pirate semble être cette fameuse gardienne puisque l'orichalque lui répond, compléta Régina.

Belle tourna la tête vers la pirate et interrogea la Reine pour comprendre :

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- L'orichalque est lié par la magie du sang à la copine de notre capitaine manchot. Et mieux encore, cette demoiselle a des capacités magiques dont elle semble tout ignorer : elle a une protection naturelle contre toute forme de magie qui lui serait néfaste, c'est un don extrêmement rare et particulièrement puissant.

Belle regarda Mary Read avec intérêt :

\- Alors, c'est une certitude : vous êtes la Gardienne des clefs des portes de l'Atlantide.

Bloody fit face à tout le monde. Son regard s'assombrit et son ton se fit froid, presque menaçant lorsqu'elle dit d'une voix assez forte pour que chacun l'entende:

\- Ecoutez, tous autant que vous êtes : je ne vous connais que depuis quelques heures mais vous semblez vous être tous passé le mot pour m'inventer une nouvelle vie. Je ne suis ni une menteuse – lança-t-elle à Emma – ni une magicienne – dit-elle en se tournant vers Régina – ni la gardienne de quoique ce soit – continua-t-elle à l'attention de Belle. Je suis venue ici pour demander à Killian du secours pour sortir mes amis de leur geôle. Il a pensé que vous pourriez m'aider, mais je vois bien qu'il a fait fausse route. Vos recherches ne mènent à rien et ne nous permettront pas de retrouver Phorcys ni de le vaincre pour libérer Anne et Rakham…

\- Peut-être que si justement…

C'est Blanche-Neige qui avait interrompu la jeune femme. Toujours assise dernière sa pile de livres, elle montra un ouvrage ancien aux pages jaunies et leur dit :

\- Cette légende nous en apprend un peu plus sur les origines de l'Atlantide, je vais vous en lire un passage : « Au commencement, l'Atlantide, une cité d'une richesse inimaginable, était gardée par trois frères immortels, appelés également les trois vieillards des océans. Malheureusement l'entente entre eux ne dura pas car l'un des trois, Phorcys, voulait s'emparer de l'Atlantide et du pouvoir qu'elle représentait. Celui qui détenait ce pouvoir pouvait contrôler tous les océans. Ses frères demandèrent aux dieux leur aide pour arrêter le belliqueux et c'est ainsi que fût offert aux Atlantes l'orichalque, un métal divin capable de protéger la cité. Pour soustraire l'Atlantide à la convoitise de Phorcys, Poséidon engloutit la cité au fond des océans dans un endroit secret. Seul un gardien des clefs, qui a le pouvoir de contrôler l'orichalque, pourra retrouver la cité perdue et ses trésors. Mais il devra pour se faire réunir les clefs nécessaires »… Phorcys, l'Atlantide, l'orichalque, vos amis, Nérée… Tout est lié Mary.

Il fallut à chacun quelques minutes pour assimiler toutes les informations. Mary semblait un peu perdue avec toutes ces révélations, elle n'avait pas de raisons de douter des bonnes intentions des gens qui l'entouraient, mais tous ces mystères sur ses origines la perturbaient.

\- On a toujours un problème : si nous voulons quitter Storybrook pour rechercher l'Atlantide il faut ouvrir une porte, et si il y a une chose que j'ai apprise sur le passage entre les mondes, c'est que ce n'est jamais facile, dit Emma.

Régina sembla réfléchir un instant et lui dit :

\- Plus facile que vous ne le pensez si on s'adresse à la bonne personne. Les divinités marines ont le pouvoir d'ouvrir des portes dans l'océan…

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, s'exclama David. Comme Ariel la sirène ou Ursula ?

Régina jeta un regard perplexe à David en entendant les exemples qu'il avait pu donner, elle lui répondit avec dédain :

\- La pimbêche à nageoire n'a rien d'une déesse, quand à Ursula… passons. Mais, oui, c'est le principe, et je suis sûre que Nérée pourra nous aider.

Emma se tourna vers Killian et Mary et leur dit :

\- Dans ces cas-là préparons nos affaires et rappelons Nérée sur le port. En espérant qu'il pourra venir jusqu'à nous.

Blanche jeta un rapide coup d'œil à David qui lui fit un discret signe de la tête, puis elle annonça d'une voix déterminée :

\- Nous venons avec vous.

Emma tenta de dissuader ses parents :

\- Maman, vous ne pouvez pas venir. Killian et moi nous en sortirons très bien tout seuls, et puis il y Neal, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser. Ne t'en fais pas ça ira, nous serons vite de retour.

\- Il n'est pas question que nous restions ici. Nous sommes une famille, nous t'accompagnons. Et puis, tu oublies que je suis la meilleure pisteuse, vous pourriez avoir besoin de mes services !

\- Mais et Neal ?

David intervint à son tour et dit tout en adressant un signe de tête affirmatif à Killian qui l'interrogeait du regard :

\- Il y aura Granny, Fée Bleue, Ashley et Belle, il ne sera pas tout seul !

Belle confirma :

\- Je dois rester pour surveiller l'état de santé de Rumple, mais je pourrais bien entendu m'occuper du petit Neal, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui.

La décision fut donc prise. Les charmants accompagneraient les pirates et Emma. Killian avait été ému à l'idée qu'ils participent au voyage. Certes, ils accompagnaient leur fille mais l'amitié qu'il sentait naître entre lui et David n'était pas qu'une illusion. Le père d'Emma avait toujours été très méfiant avec le capitaine, à leur première rencontre il le détestait même franchement. Mais cette relation avait évolué et Killian pris conscience qu'il avait su gagner la confiance des parents de Swan. Il prit sa compagne par la taille pour la remercier silencieusement de sa décision de venir en aide à Mary. La sauveuse apprécia cette marque de tendresse. Puis tout le monde se sépara pour se préparer au grand départ.


	17. Storybrook, le port pour le grand départ

Chapitre 17 : Storybrook – Le port – Jour 2

La mer se trouvait toujours loin du port comme une forteresse d'eau qui entourait la ville. Emma espérait que Nérée pourrait venir jusqu'à elle. Le vieil homme avait bien précisé qu'elle devait l'appeler près d'un point d'eau et elle restait convaincue que l'océan était le meilleur endroit pour une divinité marine. Elle avait profité de l'heure qu'ils s'étaient tous donné pour dire au revoir à Henry, son fils. L'adolescent avait insisté pour l'accompagner dans cette nouvelle aventure mais la sauveuse s'y était catégoriquement opposée : Henry devait rester à Storybrook, il y serait plus en sécurité et Régina pourrait veiller sur lui. Killian et Mary étaient déjà sur le quai et Emma les rejoignit. Le pirate se tenait juste au-dessus de son navire qui gisait au fond du port, vision d'horreur pour le beau brun.

Quand ils s'étaient tous séparés à la bibliothèque, David et Mary-Margaret avaient pris la direction du loft. Emma les y avait rejoins, pour emmener avec elle un sac à dos où étaient entassées quelques affaires et puis elle était partie retrouver Henry. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, David se tourna vers sa femme, en proie visiblement à une incertitude. Il observa Blanche-Neige et finit par lui dire :

\- Tu ne devrais pas venir. L'un de nous doit rester avec Neal…

\- Quoi ?... Mais que veux-tu dire ? Nous étions d'accord tout à l'heure.

David se rapprocha de sa femme, lui prit les bras et s'expliqua :

\- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas laisser Emma, mais Neal a besoin que l'un de nous reste avec lui. Emma est notre fille et elle va au-devant du danger, je le sais. Mais elle est adulte, elle a des pouvoirs, et elle n'est pas seule : Crochet sera là et… je serais avec elle aussi. Le danger est réel aussi à Storybrook et quelqu'un doit rester ici.

\- Régina reste ici, elle protégera la ville.

\- Non, Régina veut accompagner Emma. Elle ne l'a pas dit tout à l'heure car si tu pars elle restera à Storybrook, mais elle ne veut pas laisser Emma se débrouiller seule avec ses pouvoirs. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est de magie dont Emma aura le plus besoin et Régina est la mieux placée pour ça…

\- Mais et Henry ?... Régina le laisserait ici, seul ?

\- Non, pas seul. Elle compte sur toi.

Blanche-Neige chercha ses mots. Son cœur était partagé et elle ne savait quelle décision prendre. Bien-sûr, abandonner son bébé aurait été un crève-cœur, mais laisser Emma dans un monde inconnu lui était tout aussi douloureux. Elle était cependant sensible aux arguments avancés par David.

\- David… Tu es sûre… J'ai promis à Emma de l'accompagner…

\- Et Emma comprendra très bien, elle sera même soulagée de te savoir auprès d'Henry, crois-moi. Et je serais plus tranquille si tu restes auprès de notre fils.

\- Je n'aime pas ça David, nous allons être séparé, encore une fois.

David sourit à sa femme et lui dit en la prenant dans ses bras :

\- Tu sais bien que quoiqu'il arrive je te retrouverai toujours.

…

A l'heure dîtes tout le monde convergea sur les quais, pour rejoindre Emma, Killian et Mary. David et Blanche-Neige qui conduisait la poussette du petit Neal arrivèrent les premiers, puis, Belle, Granny, les sept nains, Régina, Robin et Henry…

La tension était palpable et Emma choisit de ne pas perdre davantage de temps maintenant que la décision de partir était prise. Elle se tourna vers la mer et d'une voix forte appela :

\- Nérée ! Je suis prête, je vous attends.

Suivit un silence oppressant, tout le monde avait les yeux fixé sur l'océan au loin, mais rien ne bougea. Killian s'approcha d'Emma et lui prit la main. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement. La sauveuse reprit :

\- Nérée…

A nouveau de longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis, à l'horizon quelque chose bougea. C'est Henry le premier qui l'aperçut, il pointa son doigt dans la direction de l'énorme mur d'eau salée au large des côtes et dit :

\- Là-bas ! Regardez, on dirait comme une brèche dans la vague !

Le garçon avait raison. L'eau s'écoulait, lentement au départ puis de plus en plus vite. Une avancée de mer de quelques dizaines de mètres de largeur glissait telle une rivière pour revenir vers le port comme un cheval au galop. Arrivée auprès du quai, l'eau se glissa sous le Jolly Roger, le remettant à flot sans effort : le bateau du pirate avait repris sa place habituelle, soutenu par un large couloir d'eau retenu par des murs invisibles. Killian offrait un sourire soulagé en regardant son navire, il dit à voix basse, comme ça lui arrivait parfois lorsqu'il s'adressait au Jolly Roger :

\- Je suis bien content de te revoir ma belle, tu m'as manqué !

Emma avait pris l'habitude d'entendre le pirate s'adresser au Jolly Roger comme s'il parlait à une femme, elle savait que c'est à la figure de proue, personnalisation humaine et féminine du bateau, qu'il s'adressait.

Une vague vint s'échouer sur le quai dans une éclaboussure, aux pieds de la sauveuse, soulevant Nérée qui, malgré son allure de vieillard, semblait particulièrement vif et alerte. Le vieil homme portait toujours sa grande toge bleue aux reflets moirés, il avait à sa main sa longue canne d'ivoire torsadée sculpté de motifs marins. Il s'adressa à Swan d'une voix chaude et profonde :

\- Emma… Je suis heureux de te revoir… En si bonne compagnie, et avec de meilleurs sentiments que lors de notre précédente rencontre.

Tout en parlant il jeta un regard sans équivoque à Killian, mettant Emma mal à l'aise. Elle ne souhaitait pas se rappeler de son attitude un peu puérile de la veille, et moins encore que Nérée en parle devant tout le monde. Pour couper court elle s'adressa à la divinité :

\- Oui, je suis là et nous sommes prêts à vous aider à arrêter Phorcys mais nous avons beaucoup de questions et besoin de réponses.

Le regard de Nérée se porta sur chacune des personnes présentes et s'arrêta sur Mary Read. Il la fixa et la pirate lui rendit son regard, sans se laisser impressionner. Il lui dit avec déférence en inclinant légèrement la tête :

\- Gardienne.

S'en fût trop pour Mary qui explosa :

\- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi. Je suis ici pour sauver mes capitaines, je ne suis la maudite gardienne de rien du tout !

Nérée ignora les revendications de la jolie brune et reprit :

\- Refuser la vérité ne l'empêche pas d'advenir, rien de ce que tu feras ou diras ne changera cela…

Emma se souvint de ce que Killian avait révélé sur le dieu Nérée : il était capable de prophétiser, et donc de connaitre l'avenir. Elle voulut tourner cela à son avantage :

\- Je sais que vous êtes plutôt doué en devinettes, alors j'en ai quelques une à vous soumettre : en quoi Mary est-elle la gardienne et quelles sont les clefs dont elle a besoin en plus de l'orichalque pour ouvrir les portes de l'Atlantide ?

Le vieillard se tourna vers Emma et lui dit d'un ton sans appel :

\- Il ne m'appartient pas de répondre maintenant à ces questions, Mary doit trouver seule, elle doit accepter ce qu'elle est… elle seule à les réponses et elle seule détient les clefs. Quand elle aura compris tout ça, comment les utiliser viendra en son temps…

Killian s'emporta :

\- Ben voyons ! Tout s'éclaire maintenant ! A quoi vous sert de connaitre l'avenir si c'est pour nous laisser naviguer en eaux troubles ?

\- Ah ! Je te reconnais bien là capitaine ! Toujours aussi impulsif et impatient, mais ne t'en fais pas tu auras aussi ton heure et un rôle important à jouer, attention cependant, tu devras faire le bon choix, Killian Jones.

Killian s'étonna de la familiarité du dieu, qui semblait le connaitre. Malgré sa frustration il choisit de se taire : contrarier une divinité n'était jamais de bon ton. En revanche Régina n'eut pas tant de retenue, elle dit à voix basse : « Lui, je le déteste déjà », puis à l'attention de Nérée :

\- Très bien. Vous ne voulez rien nous dire sur cette femme pirate, libre à vous, mais dîtes nous au moins où trouver Phorcys et comment l'arrêter. J'imagine que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de ce mur d'eau ? Vous pourriez peut-être remettre tout cela en place et protéger notre ville des agissements de votre frère pendant que nous lui courrons après ?

Cette fois, c'est vers Régina que Nérée se tourna, avec la grâce qui le caractérisait malgré son âge. Il répondit :

\- Ah ! Et voici l'impétueuse Reine ! Je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin. C'est une très bonne chose que tu fasses partie de ce voyage. Pour ce qui est de ce mur d'eau, ce qui est fait par la magie de mon frère ne peut être défait par la mienne… Quant à Phorcys, vous devez vous rendre sur l'île d'Eéa de là vous n'aurez plus qu'à le chercher, ou alors c'est lui qui vous trouvera.

Tandis qu'Emma s'étonna d'entendre Nérée dire que la Reine serait du voyage, le regard de Régina s'assombrit : ce dieu commençait à sérieusement l'agacer sous ses grands airs !

\- Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Tout ce que vous dîtes nous le savons déjà. Pour un dieu ayant un don de prophétie, vous ne servez vraiment à rien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous perdons notre temps à vous parler, vous êtes aussi inutiles que ces fichues sirènes, ou même que ces pirates !

Dit-elle en désignant Killian et Mary du menton. Le capitaine s'apprêtait à répondre mais il s'abstient, il était globalement d'accord avec le discours de la méchante Reine, mis à part en ce qui le concernait, bien évidement. Nérée reprit à l'attention générale :

\- Le temps presse. Rendez-vous sur l'île d'Eéa, rencontrez la magicienne qui y vit, affrontez ses épreuves et la Gardienne pourra retrouver ses amis et les clefs. Mais pour cela elle doit croire en elle et en chacun d'entre vous. Alors Phorcys ne pourra plus rien, ni contre la gardienne, ni contre l'Atlantide et les océans seront saufs. Comme l'a si bien deviné la Reine je peux vous ouvrir une porte et ce navire, dit-il en désignant le Jolly Roger, est en mesure de la traverser. Vous devez partir maintenant.

Le temps n'était plus à la discussion, Nérée avait tranché et c'était l'heure des adieux. Blanche- Neige et David s'approchèrent d'Emma. Au regard embué de larmes de sa mère, la sauveuse comprit qu'elle avait le cœur déchiré. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui expliqua :

\- David pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste ici et que Régina vous accompagne. Je suis désolée Emma, je ne veux pas te laisser…

La sauveuse fût émue et savait la véritable raison du bouleversement de sa mère. Malgré le temps écoulé, Blanche Neige ne s'était jamais pardonné d'avoir abandonnée Emma alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, même si c'était les évènements qui, à l'époque, l'y avait contrainte. Aujourd'hui encore, ce regret ne la quittait pas et elle avait le sentiment de devoir quelque chose à Emma. La sauveuse s'écarta des bras de Mary-Margaret pour lui faire face et lui dit dans un sourire plein de larmes.

\- Il a raison Maman, tu dois rester. Neal a besoin de toi, Storybrook a besoin de toi et je ne suis pas seule, tu ne m'abandonnes pas... Et je serais bien plus tranquille si tu es ici pour t'occuper d'Henry. On se retrouvera vite.

Blanche acquiesça de la tête et les deux femmes s'enlacèrent. Autour d'elle tout le monde se disait au revoir. Lorsqu'Emma quitta les bras de sa mère, elle se retrouva face à la Méchante Reine :

\- Vous devriez rester ici Régina, la ville n'est pas sûre et Henry serait plus en sécurité avec vous à ses côtés… Et puis, vous venez de retrouver Robin, ce n'est pas juste que vous le quittiez à nouveau.

Emma, s'était sentie tellement responsable de la séparation de Régina et Robin des Bois. C'est à cause d'elle que la fausse Marianne (qui s'était avérée être en réalité Zéléna, la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest) était revenue à Storybrook. A cause d'elle que Robin s'était senti déchiré entre son devoir envers sa prétendue femme et son amour pour Régina. Maintenant que la supercherie de Zéléna venait d'être découverte, les deux amants avaient enfin pu se retrouver et Régina méritait d'avoir accès à ce bonheur…

\- C'est mon choix Mademoiselle Swan. Vous avez de grands pouvoirs, mais en termes de magie, vous n'êtes qu'un bébé… Je serais en quelque sorte votre baby-sitter…

Emma plissa le nez en imaginant Régina dans ce rôle. La Reine continua :

\- J'ai pris ma décision Emma, et Robin comprend parfaitement et il m'a promis de veiller sur Henry. Votre mère reste à Storybrook, notre fils est en sécurité… Et puis, n'est-ce pas ainsi qu'agissent les héros ?

Emma était réellement émue du discours de son amie. Régina avait vraiment changée et l'avoir à ses côtés dans cette expédition était un atout de taille.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement avec pudeur mais sincérité.

Henry s'était rapproché de ses deux mères et les enlaça pour leur dire au revoir. Il était triste bien-sûr de les quitter, mais comme à son habitude confiant et fier de les voir unies face à l'adversité. Quelques minutes encore s'écoulèrent pour permettre à Blanche Neige de dire au-revoir à son Prince, et à Régina de dire au revoir à Robin. Puis ils prirent place tour à tour à bord du Jolly Roger : Mary Read, David, Régina, Emma et Killian, qui en bon capitaine ferma la marche. Habitués aux manœuvres, Bloody secondait Crochet et donnait les ordres nécessaires pour larguer les amarres, tendre les voiles et permettre au navire de quitter le port. Nérée avait également pris place à bord. Il s'était avancé à l'avant du brick et lorsque le Jolly Roger se fut assez éloigné du quai, il tendit son étrange canne dans l'eau. En le voyant de plus près, Emma comprit ce qu'était ce curieux objet fait d'ivoire torsadé, c'était une dent de Narval, qu'on appelait également licorne des mers… Le fait que la clef en orichalque avait également une forme de narval, ne pouvait être une simple coïncidence et Emma voulu interroger Nérée. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le vieil homme plongea dans la mer et disparut. A sa place, un tourbillon commença à se former à la surface. Le couloir d'eau créé par Nérée se resserra autour de ce vortex et engloba le Jolly Roger. En quelques minutes le navire tournoya vers le centre du typhon, puis il fut aspiré et tomba au fond des abysses…

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'eau ramenée par Nérée avait disparue du port de Storybrook et, devant les yeux médusés de Robin, Henry, Mary-Margaret, Granny, Belle et les sept nains, le Jolly Roger et ses passagers avaient disparus avec ce qui restait d'océan.


	18. Forêt enchantée, 32 ans auparavant

Chapitre 18 : Forêt enchantée – Le Jolly Roger - Quelques mois avant la première malédiction

Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le pont de son navire, Killian fût assailli par son second. M. Mouche affichait une mine embarrassée et s'adressa à son capitaine en bafouillant :

\- Capitaine !... Avant que vous n'alliez dans votre cabine, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose…

Crochet qui était plutôt pressé, eut un geste d'agacement en demandant à son second :

\- Et bien, je t'écoute Mouche, qu'as-tu de si urgent à me dire…

\- Voilà Capitaine, pendant votre absence, une personne est venue et a demandé à vous voir… Je lui ai dit que vous ne devriez pas tarder à revenir et qu'elle repasse plus tard, mais… enfin… elle n'a pas voulu…

\- Au fait, Monsieur Mouche, au fait je te prie, s'impatienta Killian.

Le second se mit à rougir, ce qui lui faisait une mine cocasse avec son bonnet aussi cramoisi que son teint et enfoncé jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il eût du mal à parler :

\- J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais… cette personne a décidé de vous attendre dans votre cabine, je n'ai rien pu faire capitaine…

Cette fois-ci Killian fût promptement irrité, savoir que son second était incapable de faire barrage aux intrus et qu'il acceptait qu'un inconnu pénètre dans ses quartiers sans réagir le fit bouillir. Il eut un geste de menace pour Mouche avant de descendre au pas de course vers sa cabine. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, prêt à en découdre et se ravisa lorsqu'il découvrit de qui il s'agissait.

Attablée face à la porte, les pieds sur la table dans une posture désinvolte, un verre de rhum à la main, Mary Read se tenait devant Crochet. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cabine, elle lui sourit à pleines dents en lui lançant un regard langoureux et dit :

\- Mon beau capitaine, enfin… Ce n'est pas poli de faire attendre une dame !

\- Mary ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir… Tu dois arrêter de tourmenter ce pauvre Monsieur Mouche, il perd tous ses moyens lorsqu'il te voit et n'est même plus capable d'obéir à mes ordres !

Mary se releva de sa chaise et se dirigea avec une grâce et une lenteur étudiée vers Killian. La demoiselle avait des aouts très féminins et savait en user pour charmer le pirate, elle s'approcha doucement en susurrant au capitaine :

\- Il est tellement mignon avec son bonnet rouge !... Mais bien moins mignon que toi mon doux capitaine.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle embrassa Killian à pleine bouche. Le pirate fut surpris mais ne se défendit pas et lui rendit son baiser. Il connaissait Mary depuis de longues années maintenant et s'était habitué à l'audace et la fougue de la jeune femme. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il demanda à Bloody :

\- Je suis très heureux de te revoir ma jolie, tu n'as pas changé… A croire que le temps n'a pas de prise sur toi ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Pas plus de prise que sur toi beau brun !... Le Revenge vient d'arriver au port et j'ai appris que le Jolly Roger était à quai. J'ai tenu à venir te voir… Tu m'as manqué.

A nouveau elle s'approcha du pirate. La présence de la belle brune à la longue chevelure aux reflets cuivrés, n'était pas sans enflammer les sens du capitaine mais les paroles de la vieille sorcière qu'il venait de rencontrer lui sonnaient encore dans les oreilles. Il avait décidé de profiter de l'absence de son ennemi pour se rendre au château de Rumplestiltskin et dérober sa dague. Lorsque Mary colla sans vergogne son corps contre lui et l'embrassa, Killian répondit au baiser mais y mit fin rapidement. Prenant un air chagriné, il dit à la jeune femme :

\- Je suis désolé ma jolie, mais je dois partir très vite. Une affaire m'attend.

Loin de se vexer, la jolie brune, lui répondit intriguée :

\- Hum… Une affaire ? Quelle est donc cette affaire qui a tant d'importance à tes yeux mon beau pirate ?

\- J'ai peut-être enfin trouvé l'occasion de me venger de mon ennemi.

\- Le ténébreux ?... Vraiment ?... Raconte-moi.

Killian regarda son amie et choisit de lui narrer sa rencontre avec la vieille diseuse de bonne aventure, ce qu'elle lui avait dévoilé et la chance qui s'offrait à lui de récupérer la dague du crocodile. Tout en parlant il se souvint que la mégère édentée lui avait conseillé de passer par son navire avant de partir en quête de l'arme magique, elle lui avait dit qu'une personne pourrait l'aider. Le doute n'était pas permis, c'est de Mary qu'il s'agissait, mais avant que Killian ait pu le lui proposer, la jeune femme lui dit :

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. N'oublie pas que cette fois c'est moi qui te dois une vie camarade !

\- Je t'avoue que j'ai parfois du mal à tenir le compte, mais si tu le dis ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ravie que tu m'accompagne dans cette aventure ma belle !

\- Je serais là pour protéger tes arrières, tu pourrais en avoir besoin.

Bloody et lui se connaissaient depuis presque un siècle maintenant et ils avaient eût l'occasion de se croiser régulièrement au cours de leurs voyages. Curieusement, leur petit jeu de se sauver mutuellement la vie n'avait jamais cessé depuis leur première rencontre, à croire que dès qu'un danger guettait l'un, l'autre était là pour sauver la mise de son ami. Savoir Mary à ses côtés était réconfortant. Ils quittèrent le Jolly Roger, trouvèrent à louer deux chevaux et partirent ensemble au galop en direction du château de Rumplestiltskin.


	19. Ile d'Eéa, la côte

Chapitre 19 : Ile d'Eéa- Côtes – Jour 2

Lorsque le Jolly Roger jaillit des flots le crépuscule était tombé sur la mer. Le vortex avait disparu et l'océan était paisible, le ciel promettait d'être clair et étoilé et la lune pleine. Le capitaine Crochet confia la barre à Mary et s'approcha du bastingage, sa longue vue à la main, à l'horizon une île se dessinait. Sur l'un de ses bords on pouvait distinguer une montagne, très probablement un volcan, dont l'ancienne lave avait coulé dans la mer pour former un amas d'écueils et de rochers saillants offrant une côte déchirée. L'autre bord de l'île semblait plus paisible avec des plages et même une crique protégée, qui abritait un petit port de pêche. Entre les deux une épaisse forêt. Killian replia sa longue vue et dit à Mary :

\- Cap à l'est, approche-toi en douceur qu'on voie à quoi on a affaire.

\- A tes ordres mon beau capitaine ! Répondit la jolie brune en lui lançant une œillade langoureuse.

Emma se raidit. Décidemment cette femme semblait ignorer que Killian n'était plus le pirate célibataire qu'elle avait connu. Cette attitude commençait à sérieusement l'irriter, et elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir mettre les points sur les « i » à cette opportuniste, rapidement. D'un geste délibéré, Swan se rapprocha de Killian et lui enserra la taille. Puis elle glissa sa tête sur son épaule et embrassa le cou du capitaine. Crochet se tourna vers elle agréablement surpris. Si le moment n'était pas bien choisi, cette marque d'attention de la part d'Emma le ravit… En revanche Régina trouva à redire :

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous faire des câlins ? On devrait plutôt se poser la question de savoir ce qu'on espère trouver sur cette île.

Sans lâcher la taille d'Emma, le capitaine lui répondit :

\- Pour l'instant notre priorité est d'accoster sans trop nous faire remarquer. L'île n'est pas très grande et elle est habitée. Nos hôtes sauront vite qu'ils ne sont plus tous seuls. Le Jolly Roger ne passe pas inaperçu…

\- Ton navire je m'en occupe pirate, dit Régina en levant la main tout en regardant le grand mât. Le bruit caractéristique de la magie se fit entendre : la reine venait de jeter un charme de dissimulation qui permettait au navire de se fondre dans le paysage. Killian connaissait ce sortilège, Cora l'avait déjà lancé sur son bateau lorsqu'il était arrivé à Storybrook pour la première fois… Il lui semblait que cela faisait déjà une éternité.

Quittant les bras d'Emma, Crochet se rapprocha de Mary pour lui demander :

\- Que peux-tu nous dire sur cette île et la rencontre avec la magicienne qui y vit ?

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

\- Eh bien, nous avons accosté dans la crique que tu as repérée à l'est de l'île. Il y a un petit village de pêcheurs mais nous ne nous sommes pas attardés. Ensuite nous nous sommes enfoncés dans la forêt pendant plusieurs jours sans rencontrer âme qui vive et nous avons fini par tomber sur la sorcière qui voulait que je lui trouve un objet pour obtenir son aide…

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda David qui s'était rapproché.

\- Je l'ignore. J'ai refusé son marché. La carte dont nous disposions semblait assez précise et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous débrouiller sans elle… Et j'avais raison. La clef en orichalque était sous la cascade, comme l'indiquait la carte.

\- C'est tout ? La magicienne vous a laissé partir sans rien exiger de vous ?

\- Oui, elle a juste dit que je reviendrais la voir… et il semblerait qu'elle avait raison sur ce point-là.

Le Jolly Roger était maintenant non loin de la côte et Killian reprit la barre pour manœuvrer le navire dans la crique. Ils avaient repéré le Revenge, au loin, et Mary leur confirma qu'il n'avait pas bougé de place depuis qu'elle et ses capitaines avaient accotés sur cette île.

Crochet jeta l'ancre à quelques centaines de mètres du port et avant d'embarquer sur la chaloupe, Régina estima qu'ils passeraient mieux dans le décor s'ils revêtaient des costumes adaptés à leur univers. Personne n'y trouva à redire, et d'un geste elle mit sa magie à l'œuvre. Sans surprise, Crochet se trouva affublé de sa longue veste de cuir noire sur une chemise en lin de la même couleur dont le col lui montait sur la nuque et l'échancrure ouvrait une large visibilité sur son torse. David revêtait son pourpoint de cuir souple de teinte lie de vin au-dessus d'une chemise blanche, Régina avait une tenue rouge et noire à la fois confortable et sophistiquée, digne des atours de la méchante reine sans toutefois tomber dans ses travers ostentatoires. Emma, quant à elle, portait une tunique de cuir bleue topaze sur une chemise écrue, son pantalon brun était recouvert de hautes bottes en cuir terre de sienne assortie à sa ceinture où pendait une épée. Seule Mary n'avait pas changé de vêture, celle qu'elle portait en accord avec le capitaine, étant parfaitement adaptée au lieu. Tous armé de sabres ou d'épées, ils attrapèrent leur sac et, à la clarté de la lune, prirent place dans la barque et ramèrent jusqu'au port. Une fois à quai, ils décidèrent de se faire discrets en évitant le village et se mirent en quête de la magicienne. Mary Read ouvrit la marche, celle-ci étant la seule à connaitre les lieux. La traversée par la plage fut aisée, la nuit était claire et la lune pleine les éclairait. En revanche, quand ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, leur avancée fut moins facile. Après quelques heures, l'obscurité et les bois étaient tellement denses qu'ils estimèrent le risque trop grand pour continuer. Se fouler une cheville en trébuchant sur une branche ou une chute malencontreuse par manque de visibilité, ne ferait que les retarder. D'un commun accord ils choisirent un espace dégagé pour établir leur campement et organisèrent des tours de garde avant de passer leur première nuit sur l'île.


	20. Ile d'Eéa, campement - jour 3

Chapitre 20 : Ile d'Eéa – Campement – Jour 3

L'aube commençait tout juste à percer à l'horizon et ses compagnons dormaient encore. Emma se réchauffait auprès d'un foyer de braises qu'elle alimentait ponctuellement. Elle avait écopé du dernier tour de garde et la nuit avait été calme. Ce séjour sur cette île n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui qu'ils avaient passé au Pays Imaginaire. Cependant cette contrée n'offrait pas du tout la même végétation : ici, rien d'une jungle, le climat était plus tempéré et la forêt dans laquelle ils avaient pénétré ressemblait davantage au paysage qu'elle avait vu dans la forêt enchantée. Un léger craquement derrière elle lui fit lever la tête. Son père venait de se réveiller et approchait dans sa direction. De la pointe d'une perche qu'elle tenait à la main, elle remua les braises du feu et les flammes vinrent lécher les branches mortes qu'elle venait d'ajouter.

\- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda David à voix basse en s'étirant.

\- Ca va, la nuit a été calme. Répondit Emma sur le même ton.

Son père vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et soupira, elle le regarda et s'enquit auprès de lui :

\- Maman te manque ?

\- Je n'aime pas être séparé d'elle, et oui, elle me manque. Mais je préfère la savoir à Storybrook. Je voulais te demander, Emma…

David se tourna vers leurs compagnons pour s'assurer qu'ils dormaient toujours et dit à voix plus basse encore :

\- Que penses-tu de toute cette histoire ?... Cette femme pirate ne m'inspire aucune confiance…

Emma sourit à son père. Elle savait par ce qu'elle avait vu de sa relation avec Crochet, que David n'aimait pas du tout les pirates. Aujourd'hui il commençait tout juste à l'accepter mais le capitaine avait dû batailler dur pour en arriver là !

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle, mais j'ai confiance en Killian et il la croit…

\- Ouais, un peu trop facilement si tu veux mon avis.

Emma fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air renfrogné de son père, elle n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?

\- Voyons Emma, Crochet semble dire oui à tout ce que cette femme lui demande, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont partagé par le passé mais à ta place je serais prudente, nous ne savons rien d'elle.

\- Oui, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont partagé. J'ai confiance en Killian, il est en vie aujourd'hui grâce à elle et il veut l'aider. C'est son amie et je vois rien de mal à ça, ils ont une longue histoire en commun. Après si elle nous ment au sujet de l'Atlantide, c'est autre chose, mais Crochet n'est pas lié à ça, et tant que nous n'avons pas de raisons de douter, je refuse de me méfier sur de simples préjugés.

Le prince observa sa fille en silence. Il l'avait contrariée, et, en comprenait le motif. Il se reprit :

\- Excuse-moi, tu as raison. Je n'ai pas matière à douter de Crochet… Mais tu sais comment je suis : je déteste les pirates ! Alors s'il te plaît, soit prudente avec cette Bloody Mary, on ne sait rien d'elle.

Emma se radoucit, sourit à son père et lui dit :

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien.

Ils plongèrent ensuite tous les deux dans un silence gêné. David finit par se lever en disant qu'il allait chercher du bois, tandis qu'Emma sortait de son sac le nécessaire pour préparer un petit-déjeuner avant de reprendre la route. En quittant le campement, Le Prince s'aperçut que la couche de Crochet et celle de Mary étaient vides, toutes les deux. Il aurait voulu prévenir Emma mais il se retint et garda l'information pour lui. Régina quant à elle, était réveillée et rangeait sa couverture dans son sac, il l'interrogea :

\- Bonjour Régina, sais-tu où sont Crochet et Mary ?

\- Désolée mais je ne suis pas là pour surveiller les allers et venues nocturnes de ces pirates.

\- Un simple : « je ne sais pas » aurait suffi.

Puis David s'éloigna en quête de bois.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, le camp était replié et tout le monde avait déjeuné de gruau et de biscuits secs. Killian et Mary, qui avaient fait un repérage des lieux pour être sûr de s'orienter correctement, prirent la tête de la petite troupe et tout le monde se mit en marche. La traversée des bois n'était pas toujours aisée, la forêt était dense et ils devaient parfois s'aider de leurs épées pour se frayer un passage. En fin de matinée cependant, ils parvinrent à une clairière qui offrait un paysage magnifique. Une impressionnante cascade de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur se déversait dans un bassin aux eaux limpides. Le lieu était idyllique. Mary déposa son sac de voyage au sol et s'adressa à ses compagnons de route :

\- Voilà, c'est ici, derrière cette cascade que j'ai trouvé la clef en orichalque.

\- Et la sorcière, où est-elle ? Demanda Emma septique.

\- Je l'ignore. C'est elle qui était venu à nous dans la forêt. Je ne sais pas où elle vit, ni où on peut la trouver. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'essayer de la chercher, elle ne me semblait pas particulièrement bienveillante…

Emma reprit :

\- Mais Nérée a été très clair, nous devons rencontrer cette magicienne et affronter ses épreuves, c'est elle qui nous aidera à vaincre Phorcys.

\- L'objectif de Nérée n'est clairement pas le mien, je veux sauver mes amis et empêcher Phorcys de nuire mais ses histoires de gardienne et d'Atlantide ne sont pas ma priorité. Cette cascade a des vertus magiques, la clef y est apparue comme par enchantement, peut-être que c'est un passage vers le lieu où se cache ce maudit vieillard maléfique.

Emma observa la pirate, méfiante. Encore une fois c'est Killian qui trancha en proposant :

\- Nous pouvons peut-être voir derrière cette cascade comme le suggère Mary. Si nous ne trouvons pas la magicienne, rien ne nous empêchera de faire demi-tour et de la chercher dans la forêt.

Personne ne trouvant de meilleure alternative, il fût décidé d'aller à la cascade. Selon les dires de Mary, une grotte se trouvait sous le rideau d'eau au pied du bassin. Y accéder n'était pas simple, il fallait s'approcher au plus près de la paroi rocheuse, longer le bord de la cavité et passer sous la ligne d'eau, à l'endroit où la cascade était la moins virulente. Alors qu'ils commençaient à se mettre en route, une voix claire s'éleva derrière eux :

\- Qui êtes-vous voyageurs qui foulez mes terres sans vous présenter à moi ?

Tous se retournèrent d'un même geste. Emma vit Killian et David, peut-être même Bloody, mettre la main sur la poignée de leur arme dans un réflexe de défense. D'un geste elle les arrêta, se montrer hostile risquait de leur apporter plus d'ennui qu'autre chose. Ils obtempérèrent et Swan prit l'initiative de se présenter, elle ignorait tout de ce monde et ne savait pas trop qu'elle attitude adopter face à la magicienne.

\- Bonjour à vous. Nous ne voulions pas nous montrer irrévérencieux mais nous ignorions où vous trouver. Je me nomme Emma Swan, voici mon père, le Prince David, La Reine Régina, Killian Jones et Mary Read.

Autant que possible, Emma essaya de se montrer aimable avec la magicienne, mais ce genre d'exercice de style n'était pas dans ses habitudes et Régina, plus habituée aux mondanités, prit la relève.

\- Nous venons de très loin pour rencontrer une magicienne qui vit sur cette île. C'est le dieu Nérée qui nous envoie.

La femme qui leur faisait face était grande et belle. Elle semblait sans âge et avait une stature de déesse. Vêtue d'une longue robe de couleur claire et satinée qui l'enveloppait comme un voile, elle avait le regard limpide et les cheveux plus blonds et longs encore que ceux d'Emma. Autour de son front elle portait une couronne de fleurs, fleurs qui ornaient également sa robe et sa chevelure. Elle était accompagnée de toute une cour : des jeunes femmes et des jeunes hommes, des nymphes, des satyres, ainsi qu'une horde d'animaux disparates : sangliers, cerfs, chiens, faucons, moutons…  
Elle observa ses visiteurs les uns après les autres et s'adressa à Régina :

\- Je connais chacun de vous par un autre nom, mais qu'importe. Je me nomme Circé, je suis la magicienne que vous cherchez. Soyez les bienvenus en ces lieux. Suivez-moi jusqu'à ma demeure vous me conterez ce que Nérée attend de moi.

Régina s'inclina légèrement et ses compagnons l'imitèrent. Circé se tourna, accompagnée de sa cour, vers la forêt, et là, devant eux, la clairière se couvrit de fleur sous leurs yeux, et en son abord était une demeure magnifique, plus petite qu'un château mais d'une beauté féérique. Emma s'étonna : ils étaient sans aucun doute passés à proximité sans voir la maison, ce qui signifiait qu'un charme de dissimulation était à l'œuvre en ces lieux. Circé les invita à la suivre. L'endroit était enchanteur : autre que la demeure aux larges portes et fenêtres ouvertes, il y a avait des pergolas, des fontaines et différents bassins autour d'une clairière parsemées de fleurs aux odeurs enivrantes. Dans ce paradis, des tables étaient dressées, couvertes de victuailles, de vins, de pétales aux couleurs chatoyantes et de fruits. De nombreuses jeunes nymphes et éphèbes à la beauté enchanteresse s'amusaient près des bassins, chantaient ou jouaient de la musique. Circé se tourna vers ses invités et leur dit :

\- Restaurez-vous, reposez-vous et amusez-vous. Ensuite nous parlerons ensemble de la raison de votre venue.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle s'éloigna vers la demeure. Quelques nymphes la suivirent ainsi que les animaux sauvages qui l'accompagnaient. Emma aurait voulu la retenir mais Régina lui attrapa le bras, en disant entre ses dents :

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, mais cette magicienne a les cartes en main. Mieux vaut ne pas la contrarier et accepter de jouer son jeu… pour l'instant. Nous ne resterons pas ici plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, dit Emma, c'est trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, renchérit Killian, rattrapons cette sorcière et obligeons là à nous révéler ce qu'elle sait, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en festivités.

Régina leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, puis elle lança un regard dur à Killian en lui disant :

\- A quoi te sert d'avoir une si belle tête pour t'en servir aussi mal, pirate ! Trois cent ans d'existence ne t'ont pas appris à réfléchir à deux fois avant d'attaquer une magicienne ?

Le pirate adressa un sourire forcé à la méchante Reine avant de répondre :

\- L'expérience m'a appris à ne jamais accepter les conditions d'une sorcière, et ça m'a plutôt bien réussi en plusieurs siècles d'existence. Cela cache forcement quelque chose, surtout quand les conditions paraissent aussi agréables…

David s'approcha à son tour :

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec Crochet. Nous devrions nous méfier.

\- Nous méfier oui, mais sans nous montrer désobligeants. Offusquer une magicienne qui pourrait nous aider serait une chose stupide. Faisons ce qu'elle attend de nous, restaurons-nous et ensuite nous irons lui parler.


	21. Forêt enchantée, avant la malédiction

Chapitre 21 : Forêt enchantée – Château de Rumplestiltskin - Juste avant la première malédiction

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à apercevoir au loin le château de Rumplestiltskin, Killian Jones avait été partagé entre deux sentiments. D'un côté il était impatient d'entrer dans l'antre du Ténébreux, la simple idée de pouvoir enfin lui voler la dague était source de jubilation pour le pirate. D'un autre côté il s'apprêtait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup et tous ses sens lui criaient de virer de bord et de faire demi-tour. Si la diseuse de bonne aventure lui avait menti et que le crocodile était présent, la partie serait serrée… peut-être même perdue d'avance. Pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là, il avait glissé la main dans la poche de sa veste et tâté la petite fiole contenant l'encre de seiche. Cela suffit à lui donner le courage de s'aventurer dans le palais du démon.

Mary et lui cachèrent les chevaux dans des fourrés, non loin de l'entrée du château : s'ils devaient fuir rapidement, leurs montures pouvaient se révéler utiles. Puis, d'un pas prudent ils s'étaient approchés de la porte immense de l'imposante demeure. Crochet n'avait rien d'un voleur, pirate oui, habitué aux abordages ou à la recherche de trésor, mais la subtilité du crochetage d'une serrure… non. Il allait s'y essayer avec la pointe de son crochet quand Mary l'arrêta en retenant son bras. Sans un mot elle posa la main sur la poignée et l'actionna. Dans un grincement léger, compte tenu de la taille de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sous les yeux ébahis du pirate :

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Tu l'as bien vu, j'ai juste ouvert la porte, elle n'était pas verrouillée ! Le Ténébreux doit être tellement sûr de lui qu'il ne ferme même pas son château lorsqu'il s'absente !

\- Où alors, il est dans les lieux. Dit Killian en dégainant son sabre. La prudence s'impose.

Mary imita le pirate et ensemble ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, armes à la main et en silence. Pas un bruit ne leur parvint, et après une rapide inspection, ils en déduisirent que le Ténébreux était bien absent. Ils commencèrent alors leurs recherches dans la grande salle encombrée d'étagères et d'armoires aux multiples objets hétéroclites dont Killian ne doutait pas un instant que tous étaient enchantés. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas et dit à Mary :

\- Il ne garderait pas la dague ici, je pense. La vieille femme m'a dit qu'il la conservait dans une pièce secrète.

\- Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre : dans quelle pièce de cet immense château il fallait chercher, par exemple ?

\- Elle est dans un lieu qui ne se voit pas, cachée par une magie qui la protège des intrus. La sorcière m'a dit aussi que c'était un peu comme une chasse au trésor…

\- Très bien, voilà qui me parle davantage. Nous sommes plutôt bons pour trouver des trésors, non ?

Ils passèrent un moment à chercher à travers tout le château. Hélas, aucun endroit ne semblait correspondre à une pièce secrète. Killian n'avait qu'une petite dose d'encre de seiche et il fallait l'utiliser à bon escient, il voulait être sûr d'avoir trouvé le bon emplacement avant d'anéantir la magie qui dissimulait la dague aux yeux des profanes. En désespoir de cause il revint dans la grande salle et s'assit sur le siège du Ténébreux, au bout de la longue table. Cette pièce était sans conteste celle où le crocodile passait le plus de temps, entouré de toutes ses breloques.

Dans un coin, Crochet y a avait vu le métier à filer qu'utilisait Rumplesiltskin pour changer la paille en or. Sur les étagères et dans les armoires, il avait trouvé différents objets dont un châle qui avait dû appartenir à un enfant… Baelfire ? S'était interrogé Crochet. Possible, avait-il finit par conclure. Et se remémorer le jeune garçon lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il devait encore se trouver au Pays Imaginaire à l'heure actuelle, prisonnier de Peter Pan et Killian en était en partie responsable… Pas très fier de lui à se rappeler cet épisode de son passé, il choisit de se remettre en quête de l'objet de sa convoitise. Pour trouver quelque chose, il fallait réfléchir comme la personne qui cherchait à le cacher, imaginer à sa place quel serait le meilleur endroit pour soustraire le trésor aux yeux des autres. Killian se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Le Ténébreux devait garder sa dague à proximité, justement parce que c'est ce qui paraissait le plus improbable. S'approchant de l'armoire où se trouvait le châle d'enfant qui l'intriguait, le pirate comprit que ce vieux morceau de tissu sans intérêt n'était pas si anodin qu'il en avait l'air. Il décida de parier dessus et de croire en sa chance !

\- Mary, vient voir, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

La jeune femme s'approcha, et porta son attention sur le vêtement sans couleur et élimé que lui présentait le capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Eh bien, comme tu le vois, c'est un vieux châle miteux qui a dû appartenir à un enfant. C'est donc, soit un objet sans aucune valeur qui n'a absolument rien à faire ici, soit, au contraire, un objet d'une très grande valeur sentimentale que le Ténébreux garde précieusement a portée de main… là où il doit conserver ce à quoi il tient le plus.

Killian sortit de sa poche la petite fiole, l'ouvrit et fit tomber les gouttes du précieux liquide sur l'armoire et le vêtement. L'air se mit à vibrer curieusement et la magie disparut. Le châle se déplia et laissa apparaitre le fond de l'armoire. Celui-ci dissimulait une petite porte secrète que Crochet ouvrit d'un geste assuré. Aucune trace de magie ni de piège, l'encre de seiche était efficace. Hélas, la joie du capitaine fût de courte durée. Le coffre secret ne recelait aucun trésor, et, s'il était probable que la dague pouvait quelquefois être cachée ici, aujourd'hui, elle ne s'y trouvait pas.

\- Par tous les diables, maudite sorcière ! Elle s'est trompée, la dague n'est pas ici. Il faut partir, vite, le crocodile peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

Tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mettre les voiles, Killian entendit un rire sarcastique à la sonorité si particulière et dont la simple résonnance suffit à lui faire hérisser les poils dans la nuque. Avant même de se retourner, il savait à qui il avait affaire. Mary et lui firent face, courageusement. Le Ténébreux se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et les observait, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

\- Tu es vraiment totalement inconscient pirate d'oser t'aventurer jusque chez moi. Ou alors, c'est que tu veux en finir et m'offrir ta misérable existence sur un plateau ? Tu as eu de la chance d'avoir la vie sauve lors de notre dernière rencontre, mais cela ne se reproduira plus, tu peux me croire.

Fort de ses menaces, le Ténébreux s'avança vers les pirates, sûr de sa supériorité. Il comptait prendre son temps et vérifiait en s'approchant que pas un objet ne manquait à sa collection. Il avait le visage couvert d'une étrange couleur vert doré et des prunelles reptiliennes qui faisait froid dans le dos. Mary comprit immédiatement à quoi le capitaine faisait allusion lorsqu'il appelait le Ténébreux « crocodile ».  
Killian suivait son ennemi des yeux, prêt à en découdre, il glissa à l'oreille de sa compagne :

\- Fuis Mary, je vais le retenir.

Mary ne se laissa pas convaincre, dans une posture prête au combat elle répondit à Killian en chuchotant :

\- Non mon cœur, je te dois une vie, n'oublie pas, je ne compte pas me défiler.

\- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, ce démon est trop fort pour toi, vas-t-en !

\- Le pirate à raison très chère ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu devrais l'écouter. Cette histoire ne concerne que lui et moi… Pars avant que je ne change d'avis.

Mary campa sur ses positions et garda son arme dressée vers le Ténébreux. Crochet décida d'attirer sur lui les foudres de son ennemi :

\- Alors viens te battre comme un homme, Crocodile, et qu'on en finisse, continua Killian en obligeant Mary à se positionner derrière lui.

Rumplestiltskin observa Crochet avec amusement et émit son petit ricanement si caractéristique :

\- Hi hi hi ! Toujours aussi fougueux et arrogant. Je n'ai pas besoin de me battre contre toi, tu n'es pas de taille ! Aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'ai enlevé lors de notre précédent duel ? Cette fois je vais t'arracher le cœur une bonne fois pour toute, pirate.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, Killian n'aurait pu oublier cette rencontrer avec le crocodile qui avait irrémédiablement changé le cours de son existence. Ce jour-là Rumplestiltskin lui avait coupé la main et avait tué Milah, la femme qu'il aimait, sous ses yeux. Sans réfléchir et dans un cri de rage, Crochet se jeta sur le Ténébreux, sabre en avant en criant :

\- Espèce de lâche, tu vas enfin payer pour Milah !

Mais à l'endroit où son épée aurait dû heurter le crocodile, il n'y a avait plus rien, le démon se jouait de lui et s'était téléporté à quelques mètres, toujours en ricanant. Il attendit que le pirate se tourne et fit une pichenette en l'air de la main. Un souffle de magie fit, littéralement, voler Killian Jones à travers la pièce, comme soufflé par une explosion invisible. Son dos vint heurter violemment le mûr derrière lui et la chute lui coupa la respiration. Il essaya de se relever mais la tête lui tournait. Le crocodile se rapprocha et leva de nouveau sa main dans le vide. Le geste eut pour effet de relever le pirate contre son gré, comme si une force le tenait par le cou et le soulevait de terre. Crochet se débattit et tenta de desserrer l'énergie magique qui l'étranglait sans résultat. Témoin de la scène, Mary ne savait comment réagir. Elle décida de passer à l'offensive et de créer une diversion, elle espérait qu'avec un peu de chance, le Ténébreux lâcherait Killian et que celui-ci aurait le temps de fuir. Arme au poing elle s'avança vers Rumplestilitskin d'un air menaçant. Mais, sans se départir de son sourire, le Ténébreux lui dit :

\- Tu es encore là toi, tu aurais dû écouter Rumplestiltskin et partir tant que tu en avais l'occasion. Tant pis pour toi très chère !

Tenant toujours Killian sous l'emprise de la magie avec sa main gauche, il fit le même geste pour étrangler son nouvel adversaire avec son autre main. Mais rien ne se produisit. Mary l'observait sans comprendre, tandis que l'attitude sur le visage du Ténébreux changea du tout au tout. D'assuré, il eût une expression de surprise puis, Mary l'aurait juré, de frayeur. Sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment comment, Killian se retrouva au sol, visiblement libéré du joug de son ennemi, et le Crocodile ne lâchait pas Mary des yeux, faisant un geste pour l'étrangler par magie avec ses deux mains… mais rien n'y fit.

Passé l'étonnement, la jeune femme décida de profiter de l'aubaine et elle se jeta sabre en avant sur le crocodile. Encore une fois, l'arme ne rencontra que le vide, le Ténébreux s'était volatilisé pour se rendre dans un autre coin de la pièce.

Elle voyait cependant à son regard hébété, que le démon était totalement incrédule face à la situation. Bloody le vit agiter les mains et essayer sa magie de toutes les manières possible, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Poussant sa chance elle s'avança vers Rumplestiltskin et, sûre d'elle, leva son sabre dans une nouvelle attaque. Cette fois le démon ne disparut pas mais fit apparaitre dans sa main une épée et engagea le combat. C'était un excellent escrimeur, vigoureux et expérimenté, et Mary devait ferrailler ardemment pour ne pas se laisser déborder. Alors que les coups fusaient, brusquement, sans prévenir, le Ténébreux se figea lorsqu'une étrange lueur sombre lui couvrit le corps. Le démon se crispa, arrêté dans sa posture, telle une statue. Mary l'observa sans comprendre. Crochet prit une seconde pour fouiller le crocodile, mais, comme il s'en doutait, la dague n'était pas sur lui. L'occasion de se venger avait échouée, avortée dans l'œuf. Il prit Bloody par le bras et la fit sortir de sa stupeur en lui disant :

\- Vite Mary, il ne faut pas trainer, il ne restait qu'une goutte d'encre de seiche, cela ne le retiendra pas longtemps, filons !

Les deux pirates se dirigèrent vers la sortie et coururent ventre à terre, sans même prendre le temps de se retourner pour vérifier si le crocodile les suivait. Ils trouvèrent leurs montures là où ils les avaient laissées et tandis qu'elle enjambait l'encolure de son cheval, Mary vit Rumplestiltskin qui la regardait depuis l'entrée de son château, il était libéré de l'immobilité dans laquelle l'avait plongée l'encre de seiche. A l'expression du Ténébreux elle comprit qu'il ne chercherait pas à les rattraper… elle crut même voir qu'il avait peur…

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle éperonna son cheval qui s'élança au galop au côté de celui de Killian. Ils galopèrent ainsi, aussi longtemps que les animaux le purent sans s'écrouler d'épuisement. Quand ils se sentirent davantage en sécurité, ils remirent leurs montures au pas. Killian approcha son cheval de celui de Mary et lorsqu'ils furent côte à côte il lui demanda :

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je le voudrais bien mais je n'en sais rien moi-même, répondit Bloody Mary.

Devant le regard interrogateur du pirate elle ajouta :

\- Je t'assure, je ne m'explique pas ce qu'il est arrivé, et à voir la tête que faisait le Ténébreux, lui non plus ne se l'explique pas. Tu l'as vu comme moi, il a essayé de m'attaquer, mais il semblerait que sa magie ait cessé de fonctionner d'un seul coup, sans raison apparente.

Killian observa la jeune femme en silence pendant quelques instants, prenant le temps de réfléchir, puis il répondit en se frottant le cou, là où la magie l'avait étranglé :

\- Sa magie, marchait très bien, tu peux me croire… Non, on dirait plutôt qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas sur toi.

\- Quoi ?... Tu veux dire que le problème venait de moi ? Non… Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais Rumplestiltskin n'a eu aucun problème pour m'étrangler, ni pour se volatiliser à travers la pièce ou pour faire apparaitre une épée dans sa main. En revanche à chaque fois qu'il a essayé de t'atteindre, il n'a pas réussi… Comme si tu étais insensible à sa magie…

\- Peut-être bien… C'est étrange… Mais peu importe, nous sommes sauf… En tout cas pour l'instant, il pourrait nous poursuivre et je préfère ne pas trainer dans le coin.

\- Il ne nous suivra pas…

Mary regarda attentivement le pirate sans comprendre. Il poursuivit :

\- Le crocodile n'a pas l'habitude de perdre le contrôle. Ce qui fait sa force c'est sa magie. Sans elle il redevient un homme sans pouvoir et donc un lâche. Il ne prendra pas de risque tant qu'il ne saura pas pourquoi tu as résisté à ses attaques et comment y remédier… Nous sommes tranquilles, en tout cas pour l'instant.

\- Tant mieux, je n'ai aucune envie de me frotter à nouveau à ce démon.

\- Moi non plus, retournons au navire et… Merci Mary, tu m'as sauvé la mise, encore une fois !… Je crois que c'est donc à mon tour ma belle, je te dois une vie !

Bloody eut un sourire espiègle en regardant Killian et elle lui répondit, une lueur impudique au fond de son regard turquoise :

\- je n'ai pas fini de payer ma dette mon beau brun, je te dois également une nuit, ne l'oublie pas !

Et devant le regard plein de surprise du pirate elle rit de bon cœur en talonnant son cheval qui partit en trottant. Killian la suivit des yeux un instant, secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et incita sa monture à suivre celle de sa compagne.


	22. Ile d'Eéa, domaine de Circé

Chapitre 22 : Ile d'Eéa – Domaine de Circé – jour 3

Emma apprécia ces instants de sérénité. Le lieu était propice à la paix et au bien-être et elle et ses compagnons étaient heureux d'en profiter. Ils étaient installés à une table en extérieur, à l'ombre de grands arbres dans une clairière jonchée de fleurs aux odeurs enivrantes. Des nymphes leurs servaient des mets frais et délicieux, des satyres leurs offraient des vins raffinés tandis que de beaux jeunes gens jouaient une musique douce qui suscitait l'émerveillement. La sauveuse se rendit compte que la tête lui tournait légèrement et elle pensa en souriant qu'elle devait se méfier du vin, plus alcoolisé qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, mais en voyant ses compagnons de table joyeux et souriants, elle ne s'inquiéta pas. Le repas touchait à sa fin et chacun profitait de ce moment de détente. Tandis que Régina avait suivi quelques nymphes à la démarche aérienne qui lui montraient les plantes aux vertus magiques dont regorgeait la clairière, David s'était assis au bord d'un bassin et profitait de la fraîcheur de l'eau. Emma s'approcha d'un groupe de jeunes hommes qui jouaient différents instruments de musique. Il y avait une flûte de Pan dont la douce mélodie s'envolait à travers toute la clairière, une harpe aux sonorités cristallines et un instrument à cordes qui se jouait avec un archer mais dont Emma ignorait jusqu'au nom. Une jolie nymphe qui frappait sur un tambourin en dansant complétait cet ensemble. Emma se laissa bercer un moment. Puis, invitée par la nymphe elle dansa en cadence avec d'autres personnes dans une farandole qui ne cessait de s'agrandir. Bientôt tous les convives, naïades, satyres, silènes, dryades, hommes et femmes se retrouvèrent dans un immense ballet qui occupait toute la clairière. Emma chercha Killian des yeux, elle aurait voulu danser avec lui, le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle eut beau regarder partout autour d'elle, elle ne le trouva pas.

Abandonnant la danse à contre cœur, elle se mit en quête de son compagnon. Elle se rapprocha des bassins où David nageait à présent en compagnie de jolies naïades aux gestes éthérés qui jouaient avec lui dans un entremêlement de rires et d'éclaboussures. Son père souriait. L'espace d'un instant, Emma trouva la scène particulièrement incongrue et allait reprendre le Prince pour son attitude inappropriée, mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour s'exprimer elle se dit qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le priver d'une telle joie. Il avait droit à cette paix de l'esprit, et elle s'abstint.

Elle laissa donc son père et entreprit de chercher à nouveau Killian, mais elle ne vit que Mary, assise dans les hautes herbes de la prairie et penchée sur quelque chose qui semblait accaparer toute son attention. La jolie femme à la crinière cuivrée semblait heureuse et souriait. Elle fredonnait d'une voix claire la mélodie envoutante que jouaient toujours les musiciens à l'autre bout de la clairière et semblait bercer quelqu'un. En s'approchant, la sauveuse découvrit à qui s'adressait les sourires exaltés de la pirate : Killian étaient allongé sur ses genoux et Mary lui caressait la tête et le visage, ses doigts s'emmêlant délicatement dans la chevelure sombre du capitaine.

Les hautes herbes avaient caché Crochet à la vue d'Emma, mais maintenant qu'elle le découvrait ainsi, un sentiment étrange l'envahit. La situation avait quelque chose d'anormal, d'incohérent. Elle secoua la tête, comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de trouver une explication plausible au tableau qu'elle avait sous ses yeux. Elle chercha vainement ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'aberrant et pourquoi elle voulait fondre sur les deux jeunes gens pour les séparer. Elle allait le faire, cédant à une intuition qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, quand Killian posa les yeux sur elle, et lui sourit. Son regard avait toujours eu un pouvoir hypnotique sur Emma. Les prunelles du pirate d'un bleu lumineux et intense étaient une eau limpide dans laquelle la blonde rêvait de se noyer.  
Elle s'avança vers son capitaine et lui rendit son sourire, oubliant instantanément son emportement. Ignorant totalement Mary, elle s'allongea aux cotés de Killian qui ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir sans se départir de son sourire amoureux. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avec passion et sans aucune gêne. Le pirate lui rendit son baiser avec le même entrain et ils échangèrent une étreinte sensuelle et voluptueuse, oubliant le monde qui les entourait. Ils s'enlacèrent avec appétit. Le capitaine avait roulé sur le côté et surplombait Emma, tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec élan. Alors qu'il relevait la tête un instant, Mary lui attrapa le menton pour obliger Crochet à la regarder et elle lui dit, un peu chagrine :

\- A moi maintenant beau capitaine !

Killian sourit bêtement et Emma se sentit vexée de la réaction de son compagnon. De nouveau elle pensa qu'il y avait quelque chose d'irrationnel dans leur situation et d'un ton assez fort pour faire sursauter Killian, elle dit :

\- Non !

\- Comment ça non, j'étais là avant toi ! Répondit Mary d'une voix contrariée.

\- Peu importe, il est à moi maintenant, tu n'as plus le droit d'y toucher.

En s'entendant parler, Emma trouva ses paroles très puériles mais elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à dire. Encore une fois elle secoua la tête comme si une sorte de voile ou de brume la gênait, mais rien n'y fit. Mary s'était relevée et toisait la sauveuse les bras croisés dans un geste de défi. Emma décida de l'ignorer et se pencha à nouveau sur Killian qui ne la quittait pas du regard, attendant le prochain baiser. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher à nouveau quand Mary s'exclama :

\- Non ! Il n'est pas à toi, tu dois le gagner… Je te provoque en duel !

Dans d'autres circonstances, les paroles de la jeune femme auraient pu paraitre menaçantes, mais dans le contexte, Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de trouver la situation très enfantine.

\- ça t'amuse, très bien. Alors tu relèves le défi ? Continua la brune sur le même ton.

La sauveuse avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper de cette femme immature et délaissée, l'homme qu'elle aimait était dans ses bras et elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : passer du temps avec lui. Mais Mary ne céda pas. Poussant de la main Killian, qui ne résista pas, elle attrapa Emma par les épaules et l'obligea à se redresser :

\- Tu as peur, sauveuse ! Si tu refuses de m'affronter, alors le beau capitaine est pour moi.

Cette fois, c'en était trop, Emma allait chasser cette concurrente comme un vulgaire moustique. Elle se dégagea du pirate qui regardait tour à tour les deux femmes avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Il semblait satisfait de la situation, ce qu'Emma trouva saugrenu. Mais pour l'heure elle suivit Mary qui, d'un pas déterminé, les mena jusqu'à un coin de table. La jolie brune s'assit d'un côté et invita Emma à en faire autant, de l'autre côté du meuble. Swan obtempéra sans comprendre et attendit les instructions de Bloody. Crochet quant à lui observait la scène, visiblement satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Avec une excitation presqu'enfantine il dit :

\- Allez-y mes belles, j'adore quand les femmes se battent pour moi !

« Il est sérieux ? » Ne put s'empêcher de penser Emma devant l'attitude de son compagnon. Mary posa son bras droit replié au centre de la table, le coude contre le bois et la paume ouverte. Elle invitait Emma à en faire autant. Un bras de fer : voilà le défi que la pirate venait de jeter à la sauveuse et Killian, toujours radieux se posait comme un arbitre, comme s'il attendait de savoir laquelle des deux femmes en présence allait partager sa couche. D'autres personnes commencèrent à s'approcher des deux rivales et bientôt un cercle se forma pour les encourager. Emma ne flancha pas, releva la manche de son bras droit et posa à son tour son coude sur la table, prenant la main de Mary dans la sienne et s'y accrochant fermement. Elle était plutôt musclée, s'entrainant chaque jour à faire plusieurs tractions, la force de ses bras n'était pas à démontrer. En revanche l'exercice du bras de fer lui était totalement inconnu alors que Mary devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'activité de taverne… Qu'importe, elle allait l'écraser, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage auquel Mary répondit. Ne voulant pas être en reste et d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir le brouhaha général, Emma s'adressa à Killian sans quitta Mary du regard.

\- A toi mon cœur, donnes nous le départ !

Le capitaine ne se fit pas prier et s'exclama d'une voix forte :

\- Attention, vous êtes prêtes ?... C'est parti !

Swan sentit la poussée exercée par la pirate contre son bras. La jolie brune au corps de déesse était forte. Comme l'avait imaginé Emma, malgré son allure gracieuse elle ne manquait pas de puissance et le duel risquait d'être serré. Emma exerça à son tour une pression pour tester les capacités de résistance de son adversaire et la réponse se fit ressentir presqu'immédiatement. Une impulsion plus ferme encore que la précédente s'accrut sur le bras de la sauveuse. Mary espérait déséquilibrer la blonde qui tint bon, mais comprit que son adversaire n'était pas à négliger.

Le duel dura un moment, les deux combattantes se jaugeant mutuellement sans trop forcer pour ne pas s'épuiser. Cependant, cette tactique avait un lourd inconvénient, les muscles finiraient par se tétaniser à être ainsi tendus trop longtemps, et la première des deux femmes qui prendrait l'avantage pouvait gagner aisément si l'autre était prise d'une crampe, Emma le savait pertinemment. Elle sentait ses muscles saillants se contracter et son front perler de sueur sous l'effort. Le temps s'écoulait et chaque minute passée faisait monter la tension. Le public continuait de les acclamer mais Emma n'en avait cure. Elle se concentrait au maximum et décida de passer à l'offensive. Sans prévenir elle accentua sa pression sur le bras adverse et y mit de plus en plus de puissance. Bloody résistait, parvenait même à reprendre l'avantage mais Emma affermit encore sa poigne et le bras de Mary commença à s'incliner sans parvenir à redresser la barre. Emma sentait que sa rivale allait lâcher prise, elle força encore sur ses muscles quand la voix de Régina, tel un murmure qui se transforma peu à peu en cri lui parvint dans le brouhaha général :

\- Emma, vous m'entendez ?... Arrêtez immédiatement ces bêtises, j'ai besoin que vous repreniez vos esprits… Emma !... EMMA !

Cela suffit à dissiper sa concentration et Mary en profita pour riposter. Dans un dernier effort, elle parvint à redresser son bras et à écraser la main de Swan sur la table. Le combat était terminé et Emma l'avait perdu. Tandis que les spectateurs applaudissaient Mary à tout rompre et que Killian prenait la femme pirate dans ses bras, Emma se tourna vers Régina furibonde :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris, j'ai perdu à cause de vous ! Vous l'avez fait exprès, c'est ça ?

La Reine, ignorant les récriminations de la sauveuse, s'approcha d'Emma et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle planta son regard noir dans celui bleu acier de la sauveuse. Leurs visages étaient tellement proche que la blonde ne voyait plus que son amie lui faire face, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Régina parla posément mais de manière autoritaire, elle était la professeur et Emma l'élève qui recevait une leçon :

\- Emma, écoutez ma voix, rien que ma voix. Vous devez vous réveiller et oublier les bruits qui vous entourent… N'écoutez que ma voix… Oubliez la musique, les rires, les chants, le ruissellement de l'eau…

Emma voulu retirer son visage des mains de la Reine, elle devait retrouver Crochet, mais Régina la tenait fermement et la tança comme une enfant :

\- Concentrez-vous !... Je ne vous lâcherai pas Emma, alors faîtes un effort et écoutez ma voix… Oui, comme cela, vous m'entendez ?

La blonde fit oui de la tête, Régina continua :

\- C'est la musique des satyres, ou le vin, ou que sais-je encore… C'est la magie qui est à l'œuvre Emma… Vous êtes ensorcelée… Concentrez-vous sur ma voix, oui comme ça… Continuez et protégez votre esprit, vous en êtes capable…

Peu à peu Emma sentait la brume qui l'avait envahie se dissiper, elle reprenait petit à petit pied dans le monde réel.

\- Régina ?... Que s'est-il passé ?

\- ça y est ? Vous êtes redevenue vous-même ?

\- Oui, ça va mieux. Merci.

Emma regarda autour d'elle, la tête lui tournait légèrement mais elle vit que tout le monde s'était éloigné et batifolait à l'autre bout de la clairière. Elle chercha des yeux Crochet et Mary mais n'arrivait pas à les distinguer.

\- Où sont les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Restez tranquille Emma, il va falloir quelques minutes à votre esprit pour se remettre de l'enchantement. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit exactement, je n'ai jamais été confrontée à cette sorte de magie. Je soupçonne Circé d'être plus qu'une simple ensorceleuse, peut-être même est-ce une déesse. Quoiqu'il en soit ses pouvoirs sont immenses. Elle a réussi à nous envouter pour nous détourner de notre but.

\- Nous envouter ? Demanda Emma l'esprit encore confus.

\- Oui. Je pense que l'objectif était de nous confronter à nos désirs, nos besoins d'amour, nos manques affectifs… Enfin, vous l'avez bien vu, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin.

Emma se rappelait effectivement trop bien ce qu'elle venait de vivre à son insu.

\- Mais et vous, comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez pas été affecté ?

Régina eût un sourire plein d'assurance :

\- Je vous l'ai dit mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes un nouveau-né en terme de magie. Moi j'ai de l'expérience et j'ai l'habitude de me protéger contre les sorts. Comme vous j'y ai été sensible au départ mais rapidement ma magie m'a protégé et j'ai réussi à me réveiller. Maintenant que vous l'êtes aussi, il vous suffit de dresser vos barrières mentales pour ne plus être atteinte par le charme qui vous environne.

A présent Emma avait totalement retrouvé ses esprits, et même si elle percevait toujours la mélopée qui s'élevait autour d'elles, elle n'y était plus sensible. D'un bond elle se releva inquiète :

\- Où sont les autres, nous devons absolument les réveiller.

Du regard elle scruta les environs mais ne vit ni Crochet, ni Mary, ni même son père. Régina observait également les alentours et dit sarcastique :

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu votre père, il barbotait dans le bassin totalement apathique en gracieuse compagnie. Quand à votre Apollon, il est parti son crochet dans la main de sa jolie pirate !

Emma adressa un regard froid à Régina avec une moue indignée, la Reine se reprit :

\- Désolée Emma. Mais rien de tout cela n'est réel, ils ne sont plus maîtres de leurs actions.

\- D'accord, mais retrouvons les avant qu'ils ne fassent des bêtises qu'ils pourraient regretter… Et que je pourrais regretter aussi d'ailleurs…

Les deux femmes se séparèrent et partir en quête de leurs compagnons disparus. Elles parcoururent toute la clairière et les hautes herbes mais David, Killian et Mary restèrent introuvables. Lorsqu'elles posaient des questions aux nymphes, celles-ci restaient évasives et les invitaient à boire ou à rejoindre leurs danses. Quand les deux femmes se retrouvèrent, Régina proposa :

\- Et si nous allions parler à cette Circé, il me semble qu'elle nous doit quelques explications, je suis sûre qu'elle est derrière tout ça et quelle seule peut briser l'enchantement dont sont victimes Charmant et Crochet.

Emma était furieuse, savoir Killian ensorcelé avec Mary faisait remonter sa jalousie.

\- Oui, j'ai bien envie d'avoir une petite conversation avec cette sorcière. Personne ne touche à Crochet à part moi !

Et d'un pas rapide et résolu, elles partirent en direction de la grande maison où s'était éclipsée la magicienne quelques heures plus tôt.


	23. Ile d'Eéa, demeure de Circé

Chapitre 23 : Ile d'Eéa – Demeure de Circé – Jour 3

Lorsqu'elles passèrent le perron de la porte, Emma et Régina furent accueillies par des hommes en armes qui, s'ils n'étaient pas menaçants, faisaient quand même office de gardes. Contre toute attente et sans un mot, ils s'écartèrent pour laisser les deux femmes pénétrer dans la maison. Un grand hall lumineux les accueillait où dormaient quelques animaux. Emma avait déjà constaté que Circé était toujours accompagnées de chiens, de moutons et de porcs, plus rarement de cerfs, de panthères, de serpents ou d'oiseaux. Bien qu'impressionnants, les animaux ne semblaient pas agressifs et certains même manifestaient un regard curieux envers les intruses. Swan préféra tout de même ne pas s'en approcher pour éviter des désagréments. Le hall avait des ouvertures sur plusieurs pièces et sans personne pour les guider, les deux femmes ouvrirent les portes et visitèrent les lieux à la recherche de la magicienne. Si d'extérieur la demeure, sans être petite, n'était pas immense, de l'intérieur elle s'avéra être un véritable labyrinthe. Emma s'inquiéta même de savoir si elles parviendraient à sortir sans s'égarer, ayant perdu le compte des pièces et des couloirs qu'elles avaient pu traverser.

\- J'espère que vous avez un bon sens de l'orientation, car j'ai grand peur d'être complètement perdue, dit-elle à Régina.

\- Chaque chose en son temps Emma. Nous nous occuperons de savoir comment repartir quand nous aurons retrouvé Circé et les autres.

Emma acquiesça et elles poursuivirent leur chemin. Après encore quelques détours, elles ouvrirent une lourde porte qui donnait sur une vaste salle dont les colonnes en marbre rappelaient celles des temples grecs. Au bout de la pièce, en haut de quelques marches, Circé était assise sur un trône imposant et semblait les attendre. A ses pieds et dans l'escalier, sur d'épais tapis qui jonchaient le sol, de nombreux animaux l'entouraient. D'une main nonchalante, la magicienne caressait un lion au regard clair. Il avait une tête énorme entourée d'une épaisse crinière dorée et une gueule entrouverte qui laissait voir des crocs luisants. Il était beau et majestueux mais là encore il semblait dénué d'agressivité et ne manifestait de l'intérêt que pour sa maitresse. Les autres animaux, des chiens, une vipère et dans un coin un sanglier étaient endormis et s'ils levèrent un instant les yeux vers les deux nouvelles venues, ils retournèrent rapidement à leurs occupations. Un faucon était perché sur le dossier du trône et scrutait les étrangères d'un œil aiguisé. Au bas des marches, un grand loup noir, assis sur son arrière train observait les arrivantes avec un regard d'une rare intensité.

Cependant c'est vers Circé qu'Emma devait porter son attention. La magicienne les attendait et ne les quittait pas des yeux tandis qu'elles s'approchaient. Un rapide coup d'œil à Régina suffit à rassurer Swan : son amie était prête à intervenir en cas de nécessité et elles étaient toute les deux sur leur garde. Lorsqu'elles furent au pied des marches, Emma s'adressa à la magicienne en essayant de contenir sa colère :

\- Où sont nos amis ? Que leur avez-vous fait ?

Circé toisa les deux femmes, prenant son temps pour répondre. La magicienne avait un port altier et des gestes gracieux, Emma se rendit compte que chacun de ses mouvements était en soi un ensorcellement. Elle prit garde à bien relever ses barrières mentales pour se protéger de tout nouvel enchantement. Circé dit d'une voix claire en s'adressant à Swan :

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez réussi l'épreuve, même s'il t'a fallu l'aide de ton amie… Sauveuse.

\- Très bien, répliqua Emma qui commençait à s'impatienter, vous me connaissez, cela va me simplifier la vie, vous savez donc que j'ai également des pouvoirs. Maintenant et pour la dernière fois, dîtes moi ce que vous avez fait de mon père et de Crochet ?

\- Ils vont bien et sont en sécurité. Mais pour que vous puissiez les retrouver j'ai besoin que vous me rapportiez quelque chose. Il s'agit d'une plante aux vertus magiques qu'il m'est impossible d'obtenir par moi-même.

\- Et comment ça se fait ? Demanda Emma méfiante.

\- Parce que, pour des raisons que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaitre, Hermès m'en interdit l'accès. Il s'agit de l'herbe de vie, autrement appelée Moly. Vous la reconnaitrez facilement, elle pousse sous un rayon de soleil, la racine en est noire et la fleur blanc de lait. Ce ne sera pas sans effort que vous l'arracherez, mais si vous me la rapportez, je pourrais vous aider.

Emma tourna la tête vers Régina incrédule :

\- Hermès ?... le dieu messager ? Il existe aussi ?

La Reine haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Mais elle savait que d'autres dieux comme Poséidon, Zeus ou Hadès existait, alors pourquoi pas Hermès. Emma reprit à l'attention de Circé :

\- Nous n'allons pas vous aider sans contrepartie. Avant que nous fassions quoique ce soit, dîtes nous où se trouvent nos compagnons.

\- Cela ne servirait à rien, reprit Circé.

Régina décida d'intervenir :

\- Pourquoi ça ? Vous voulez faire la croqueuse d'homme ? Vous n'avez plus assez malgré tous ces beaux jeunes gens autour de vous ? Rendez-nous Le Prince et Crochet… vous pouvez garder la femme pirate, renchérit Régina, caustique.

Emma fût étonné d'entendre son amie réclamer la vie du capitaine, mais, vue sa rancœur contre Bloody, elle était presque d'accord pour céder Mary à l'ensorceleuse… du moins en théorie.

\- Même si je le voulais, vous ne pourriez pas les revoir. Pas tant que je n'ai pas récupéré l'herbe de vie. J'ai besoin de cette plante pour vous permettre de les retrouver.

Emma s'emporta :

\- Que leur avez-vous fait à la fin ?

Circé porta son attention sur la blonde et durcit le ton, ce qui eut pour effet d'affirmer son autorité et de faire réagir la faune qui les entourait. D'un seul mouvement, tous les animaux redressèrent la tête et tournèrent leur regard menaçant vers les deux femmes en bas des marches. Tous, sauf le grand loup noir qui n'avait pas quitté un seul instant Emma des yeux depuis qu'elle était dans la pièce :

\- Tu perds du temps sauveuse. Chaque minute qui passe vous éloigne un peu plus de vos amis. Vous devez vous rendre sous la cascade, c'est là-bas que se trouve la plante que vous cherchez. Soyez prêtes à combattre vos plus grandes peurs, seules, et surtout, apprenez à les accepter, sinon vous n'aurez aucun moyen d'accéder à l'herbe de vie, vous succomberez au désespoir et ne pourrez plus jamais revenir.

Là-dessus, Circé se leva, immédiatement imitée par toute sa faune, elle tourna le dos à ses invitées et s'apprêtait à sortir par une porte située derrière son fauteuil. D'une voix forte Emma l'interpella :

\- Je vous préviens, si vous touchez un seul de leurs cheveux pendant notre absence …

Circé sourit en adressant un regard vers la sauveuse. Négligemment, elle caressa la tête du lion qui ne la quittait pas, et sans répondre elle s'éloigna accompagnée de tous les animaux qui lui emboitèrent le pas.

Seul le loup n'avait pas bougé et fixait toujours Emma de ses yeux aux reflets dorés. La sauveuse n'était pas trop rassurée en présence de cet animal sauvage. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser des loups depuis sa découverte de l'univers des contes. La première fois lorsqu'elle avait voulu quitter définitivement Storybook, un loup s'était mis en travers de son chemin, provoquant un accident qui avait changé sa vie. Il avait été l'une des premières pièces du puzzle qui l'avait amené à croire en la magie. Une autre fois, plus récemment un autre loup lui avait fait exactement le même coup pour la mettre sur le bon chemin et lui permettre de retrouver Lilith, la fille de Maléfique. L'autre louve qu'elle connaissait, c'était Ruby, qui n'était autre que le petit chaperon rouge, et qui l'avait aidé à plusieurs reprises sous sa forme animale géante.  
Le loup qui se présentait aujourd'hui devant elle était différent et l'intensité de son regard mettait Emma mal à l'aise. Elle décida de l'ignorer pour éviter toute provocation. Se tournant vers Régina, la sauveuse demanda :

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix : nous sortons d'ici et nous obéissons à cette sorcière. Soyez prudente Emma, j'ai l'impression que la prochaine épreuve qu'elle nous réserve ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Là-dessus, les deux femmes reprirent leur parcours en sens inverse et curieusement, elles retrouvèrent rapidement le chemin de la sortie. Le grand loup noir les accompagna jusqu'à la porte, tout en restant à distance raisonnable. Lorsque les deux femmes sortirent de la maison pour se retrouver dans la clairière, tout était calme et tout le monde avait disparu. La nuit était presque tombée, elles avaient passé plus de temps qu'elles ne l'avaient imaginé dans le dédale du château de Circé. Sans hésiter et sans parler, elles se dirigèrent vers la cascade.


	24. Ile d'Eéa, derrière la cascade

Chapitre 24 : Ile d'Eéa - Derrière la cascade – Jour 3

Se rendre au pied de la chute d'eau, et plus encore atteindre la grotte qui se trouvait derrière, n'avaient pas été sans heurts. L'obscurité n'était pas l'alliée des deux femmes, elles avaient dû procéder à tâtons pour ne pas se briser les os sur la roche glissante et c'est trempées qu'elles parvinrent à traverser le rideau d'eau pour enfin pénétrer dans l'excavation souterraine. Contre toute attente, les lieux étaient fréquentés, en tout cas assez pour que des torches prêtes à l'emploi soient accrochées au mur avec suffisamment d'amadou pour les allumer. Une pierre à briquet était également disponible. Emma embrasa un flambeau qu'elle tendit à Régina, puis fit de même avec un autre qu'elle garda à la main. La lueur des flammes leur montrait une caverne aménagée qui s'étendait profondément sous les rochers. Emma balaya l'espace de sa torche pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et dit à Régina qui inspectait le reste des lieux :

\- La grotte semble étendue, il y a un grand conduit qui s'enfonce sous la falaise, mais je ne vois rien d'autre.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit la seule issue. Il n'y a rien d'autre ici non plus. Continuons, mais restons sur nos gardes.

Les deux amies s'enfoncèrent sous terre et suivirent une longue allée taillée dans la roche. La seule clarté était celle de leurs lanternes et bientôt l'obscurité qui les enveloppait eut raison de tous leurs sens. Emma se rendit compte qu'il lui était totalement impossible de se repérer, les deux femmes avançaient en suivant différents couloirs évitant ceux qui descendaient sous terre et privilégiant ceux qui semblaient les plus empruntés. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle et Régina marchaient, ou même le temps qui avait pu s'écouler depuis qu'elles s'étaient éloignées de la cascade, des heures, probablement… Le froid les enveloppait et leurs vêtements toujours humides n'arrangeaient rien. Emma frissonna de fraîcheur, de fatigue et de peur. Elle s'imaginait se perdre dans les méandres de ces galeries sans jamais pouvoir gagner la sortie. Que deviendraient David et Killian si elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver l'herbe de vie. Le pirate et son père resteraient à jamais prisonniers de cette île et elle finirait par mourir d'épuisement.

\- Arrêtez-ça Emma !

La voix de Régina résonna contre la roche qui les entourait. Emma se tourna vers la Reine sans comprendre. Régina continua :

\- Vous êtes en train de vous faire déborder par vos peurs. Luttez. Circé nous a prévenu que nous devrions affronter nos pires frayeurs pour trouver sa maudite plante alors ne laissez pas le désespoir vous envahir. Dresser vos murailles et continuez sans fléchir.

\- Vous avez raison Régina. Désolée.

Emma se concentra pour protéger son esprit et elle continua de marcher auprès de son amie. Le temps s'écoula à nouveau sans qu'elles ne parlent davantage et au bout de ce qu'il sembla à Emma de nombreuses heures de marches, elles arrivèrent à une sorte de salle souterraine de laquelle partaient plusieurs chemins.

\- Arrêtons-nous quelques instants, dit Emma. Nous sommes épuisées et nous avons froid, une pause nous fera du bien et nous permettra de prendre le temps de choisir par où continuer.

Joignant l'acte à la parole, elle s'assit sur une lourde pierre dans un coin de la pièce sombre et trouva dans le mur un support où poser sa torche. Régina fit de même et vient s'asseoir aux côtés de la sauveuse.

\- Vous avez raison, ce lieu est vraiment lugubre et un petit réconfortant nous ferait le plus grand bien. Je regrette presque que votre amoureux manchot ne soit pas là pour nous offrir une gorgée de rhum !

Emma sourit à cette idée et ne douta pas un instant que dans pareille situation, Killian aurait effectivement extrait sa flasque de sa lourde veste en cuir, et aurait bu quelques lampées pour se réchauffer. Elle fouilla dans son sac à dos et en ressortit du pain, des fruits secs et une bouteille d'eau, à défaut de rhum, qu'elle partagea avec la reine. Elles grignotèrent en silence. C'est Emma qui brisa leur mutisme:

\- Par où devons-nous continuer selon vous ? J'ai l'impression que nous ne trouverons jamais la sortie de ce fichu labyrinthe.

Régina réfléchit un moment avant de déclarer :

\- L'important n'est pas où nous allons, à mon avis ce qui importe c'est que nous y allions séparément.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Souvenez-vous, Circé a dit que nous devions affronter nos peurs et que nous devions les affronter seules. Je pense que tant que nous serons ensemble, nous ne trouverons pas l'herbe de vie. Il faut que nous prenions chacune un chemin différent.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Depuis le départ Circé cherche à nous séparer : d'abord de David, Mary et Crochet et maintenant nous deux. Elle essaie de nous rendre vulnérable.

\- Vous avez raison, et c'est probablement le but de toutes ces épreuves. Mais je crains que si nous restions ensemble, l'herbe d'oubli n'apparaisse jamais et que nous tournions en rond pendant des jours dans ces galeries, sans jamais pouvoir ressortir.

Emma regarda la reine avec insistance et finit par capituler :

\- Entendu, faisons comme vous dîtes, mais à la première anicroche on se retrouve ici, d'accord ?

Régina acquiesça et les deux femmes se relevèrent pour reprendre leur route. Elles inspectèrent les différents conduits qui s'offraient à elle, mais en réalité, seules deux issues étaient praticables, les autres étaient bouchées suite à des éboulements où ne menaient qu'à des culs de sacs. Elles se saluèrent, d'un signe de tête encourageant, et suivirent chacune leur chemin.

Emma s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la terre, toujours guidée par la lueur de sa torche. Le froid continuait de l'envelopper et, bien qu'elle ait essayé de se réchauffer grâce à sa magie, rien n'y faisait, c'est comme si de la glace s'instiller dans ses veines et dans son cœur. Elle était seule, dans les ténèbres à avancer vers un but improbable, séparée de tous. Au bout d'un moment cette démarche lui parue vaine, comme si tout ce chemin parcouru ne devait l'amener nulle part. Elle n'avait plus personne à ses côtés : sa mère était loin avec Henry à Storybrook. Son père avait disparu. Killian également, et Régina errait comme elle dans un dédale sans fin. Emma s'obligea à avancer, se remémorant les paroles de la Reine, elle protégea son esprit pour ne pas succomber au désespoir qui la submergeait. Au détour d'un couloir, elle arriva à un petit espace faiblement éclairé par un brasero. Elle s'approcha et espéra se réchauffer les mains contre la chaleur dégagée par les braises. Mais le froid continuait de l'envahir. Après tout, peut-être que David et Crochet n'étaient pas en danger. Le pirate semblait même plutôt heureux quand il était parti avec Mary. Ils avaient un passé commun et sans doute que la revoir avait réveillé chez Killian un attachement plus profond qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé envers cette femme. A quoi bon perdre son temps à le retrouver, il était sans aucun doute parti de lui-même, abandonnant Emma. Quand à David, il avait un nouveau bébé à présent, lui et Mary-Margaret n'avaient plus besoin de cette fille encombrante aux pouvoirs magiques instables et qui n'avait plus rien d'une enfant. Elle était adulte et n'était plus la petite fille qu'ils auraient voulue. Elle était seule à nouveau, comme elle l'avait été toute sa vie durant, délaissée et trahie par les gens qu'elle aimait. Même Killian qui avait juré de ne jamais l'abandonner, l'avait oubliée et plantée là, sur cette île.

Un léger grondement tira Emma de sa mélancolie… Quelqu'un l'observait. D'un geste vif elle se retourna et chercha du regard, mais dans la pénombre elle ne vit rien. Sans doute avait-elle imaginé cette présence : elle était seule. Seule et perdue, abandonnée de tous, une fois encore. Elle allait se replonger dans ses pensées quand un second grognement, plus fort et plus menaçant, résonna contre la pierre. Cette fois Emma distingua dans l'obscurité deux yeux luisants. Elle tira son épée au clair, et continuait de s'éclairer avec sa torche pour distinguer son adversaire. Le grondement cessa et les yeux s'approchèrent à mesure qu'Emma reculait. La lueur du brasero éclaira cependant l'indésirable qui lui faisait face et qui avançait d'un pas souple : c'était le grand loup noir de Circé.

\- Encore toi ! Lui dit-elle tant pour se rassurer que pour tenter de l'amadouer, je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux mais je te conseille de t'en aller.

L'animal ne grognait plus, il posa sur Swan son regard énigmatique et pénétrant qui avait déjà mis Emma mal à l'aise quelques heures plus tôt. La jeune femme ne souhaitait pas affronter le grand carnivore, pas plus qu'elle ne souhaitait le savoir proche d'elle et prêt à bondir à n'importe quel moment dans cette obscurité. Il allait falloir l'effrayer et le faire fuir, pour éviter d'avoir à le combattre. Elle attrapa sa torche et choisit de menacer l'animal. Brandissant la flamme, elle décrivit de grands arcs de cercle en se rapprochant du loup et en criant :

\- Allez, vas-t-en, sors de cette caverne… pars d'ici… Je ne te veux pas de mal, vas-t-en !

Le loup faisait des bonds gracieux pour échapper aux flammes mais il restait à proximité et dès qu'il sentait le danger éloigné il s'asseyait sur son arrière train, comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'Emma. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir attaquer, il avait même l'air plutôt amical, mais la jeune blonde ne comptait pas s'y fier. Elle essaya encore de le faire fuir, en vain. Non seulement il ne semblait pas la craindre mais il n'avait, de toute évidence, aucune envie de riposter.

…

Régina continuait de marcher, torche à la main, dans la galerie sombre. Cette ambiance lugubre commençait à lui peser et il lui tardait de trouver la fameuse plante que désirait Circé. La solitude et les ténèbres qui l'environnaient, étaient propices à la réflexion et la Reine se méfiait de l'accablement qui pouvait la saisir. Elle affermit sa marche et essaya de penser à autre chose, Robin par exemple qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver après plusieurs mois de séparation et qui lui manquait terriblement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il lui sembla que le bonheur était à portée de sa main et qu'elle pourrait enfin y avoir accès. Sauf qu'elle était ici, seule sur cette île et que les êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, Henry et Robin, se trouvaient dans un autre royaume. Elle eut un sourire amer en y pensant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de suivre la sauveuse. Depuis que Swan était entrée dans sa vie, la blonde n'avait cessé de lui empoisonner l'existence, comme sa mère l'avait fait de nombreuses années auparavant. Régina se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'anéantir cette famille qui l'avait tant fait souffrir et ainsi elle pourrait enfin être heureuse. La noirceur était en elle, et, on ne changeait pas un être malfaisant en héros, c'était un leurre. Elle devait accepter ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle avait toujours été : la méchante reine, une magicienne maléfique et sans pitié qui anéantissait ses ennemis en leur arrachant le cœur. Aujourd'hui, au milieu de toutes ces personnes gorgées de bonnes intentions, elle s'était fourvoyée sur elle-même. Elle voyait à quel point ils étaient ridicules à patauger dans leur miasme écœurant de bienveillance : Les Charmants, Emma, même Crochet s'y était mis. De colère, et pour se rappeler qui elle était, une boule de feu jaillit de sa main et avec violence et fracas, elle s'écrasa contre la paroi rocheuse. L'espace d'un instant, la méchante Reine eut un sourire satisfait dessiné sur son visage, mais très vite, elle reprit conscience de la triste réalité et trembla d'effroi. C'était donc ça qui l'attendait : après avoir tant bataillé pour s'amender elle allait tout perdre et se laisser à nouveau envahir par sa noirceur, parce que c'était en elle, quoiqu'elle fasse… . Les choses étaient-elle inéluctables ? Désespérée par cette conclusion, Régina cessa d'avancer, glissa sa torche dans un cerclage de métal qu'il y avait dans la paroi rocheuse et s'assit à même la terre en se prenant la tête entre les mains.


	25. Ile d'Eéa, grotte de la cascade

Chapitre 25 : Ile d'Eéa – Grotte de la cascade – Jour 3

Quoiqu'elle fasse, le loup refusa obstinément de partir, il s'écartait suffisamment pour se tenir hors de portée des coups d'Emma, mais il ne la quittait jamais des yeux et si elle faisait mine de s'éloigner, il la suivait à distance. Fatiguée de lutter, en sueur et le bras ankylosé à force de brandir sa torche, la sauveuse abdiqua et s'assit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Le brasero rougeoyait toujours et les flammes de son flambeau qu'elle avait posé éclairait le loup, elle pouvait le tenir à l'œil. L'animal semblait satisfait de cette trêve et s'assit lui aussi sans quitter Emma des yeux. C'était un loup magnifique, grand et fier au pelage épais et noir de jais. Son regard surtout intriguait Emma : il avait les yeux clairs et limpides et d'une intensité profonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ? Demanda Emma sans attendre de réponse.

Ce loup n'était pas un animal ordinaire, elle en était persuadée, son comportement n'était pas celui d'un mammifère sauvage et il l'avait délibérément suivit jusqu'ici. Emma prit conscience que, curieusement, depuis que le loup noir était là, elle ne ressentait plus le froid, et sa peur s'était évanouie, elle se sentait même plutôt apaisée… Swan se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien signifier quand elle vit la bête s'approcher à petits pas. D'instinct, Emma brandit son épée vers l'animal :

\- He ! Pas bouger toi. Garde tes distances !

Le loup s'arrêta quelques minutes. Puis, il baissa la tête en signe de soumission, et courbé comme s'il cherchait à se faire tout petit, il rampa lentement vers elle. A nouveau, Emma voulu l'arrêter en le menaçant de son arme :

\- Ne bouge pas je te dis !

Cette fois, le loup eut une attitude agacée et il poussa un petit jappement de frustration. Il n'était toujours pas hostile mais continuait de la regarder. Emma le fixait avec attention. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et dans la pénombre, elle distinguait bien sa silhouette maintenant qu'il était plus proche de la source de lumière. Il l'observait toujours avec la même intensité et semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part. Il était beau dans la lumière, c'était une bête majestueuse, puissante et souple, il devait être un redoutable combattant, elle le détailla et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa patte avant, Emma eut un froncement de sourcil, elle l'étudia avec attention mais la faible luminosité ne lui permettait pas de voir convenablement. Elle se leva doucement et parla à voix basse pour ne pas effrayer le loup :

\- Ne bouges pas, d'accord ? Tu vas penser que je suis dingue mais j'ai besoin de m'assurer de quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal…

Et tout en continuant de parler elle attrapa sa torche et l'approcha en douceur de l'animal. Le loup resta immobile sans manifester la moindre inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle fût à environ un mètre, Emma s'accroupit et put observer la patte avant gauche du mammifère à loisir : au niveau du métacarpe, ce qui correspondrait au poignet pour un être humain, la patte était sectionnée. Elle se terminait cependant par une prothèse de bois sombre sculptée à la forme d'une patte de loup et attachée par du cuir. Les yeux d'Emma s'élargir de stupeur, elle entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. L'animal ne la lâchait toujours pas du regard mais poussa un petit gémissement plaintif. Elle parvint à articuler :

\- Crochet ?... Killian, c'est toi ?

Le loup émit un nouveau gémissement et ouvrit légèrement la gueule en haussant un sourcil, Emma aurait pu jurer qu'il souriait. Il se redressa en douceur et s'approcha lentement de la sauveuse. Sans davantage réfléchir, Swan lâcha sa torche et prit le cou du loup entre ses bras. Le carnivore vint glisser son long museau contre la joue de la jeune femme et se serra contre elle.

\- Killian, c'est bien toi, c'est vraiment toi ?

L'animal se dégagea doucement des bras de la sauveuse et acquiesça de la tête. Swan n'en revenait pas, elle caressait de ses mains le pelage épais de son encolure et pris quelque minutes pour réfléchir.

\- Tu m'as suivie, depuis la demeure de Circé… C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ?

Le loup haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

\- Et David ? C'est un loup comme toi ?... Où est-il ?

Killian ne pouvait pas parler et Emma devait deviner ou interpréter les mimiques animales du pirate. Alors elle parla à haute voix, cherchant des réponses dans les signes sommaires que pouvait lui transmettre le Capitaine.

\- Non… si c'est un animal comme toi, ce n'est pas un loup, tu étais le seul loup et il y avait de nombreux animaux avec Circé… Cela veut-il dire que chaque animal présent était une personne différente ?…

Emma essaya de se rappeler les détails de la scène dans la grande salle chez La magicienne. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à la faune des lieux, seul le loup l'avait intrigué en raison de son regard. Elle porta à nouveau ses prunelles sur Crochet qui l'observait réfléchir. Les yeux du loup, même s'ils n'étaient pas du bleu limpide de ceux de Killian, avaient la même expression, une clarté et une intensité indicibles qui avaient tant intrigué Emma. Le carnivore qui se tenait devant elle avait de nombreux traits en commun avec son compagnon : son regard bien sûr, profond et franc, son pelage, noir comme la chevelure désinvolte du pirate, son allure à la fois fière, souple et rapide, sa main gauche amputée… Les animaux que choisissait Circé étaient conformes aux tendances profondes du caractère et de la nature de l'humain qu'ils incarnaient… Ainsi David ne serait assurément pas un loup mais un animal assez grand et fort, au pelage clair, loyal et courageux… têtu peut-être aussi, ne put s'empêcher de penser Emma. Soudain son visage s'éclaira, elle dit à Killian :

\- Et David… c'est le lion, bien-sûr. C'est évident ! Blond comme mon père, grand et fort, symbole du courage et Circé le tenait en son pouvoir et le surveillait de près… Où est-il maintenant, il est resté auprès de la magicienne ou il a pu s'échapper, comme toi ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaule du loup noir. Emma continua :

\- J'en doute, sinon il t'aurait suivi. Je dois trouver l'herbe de vie. Il faut aussi retrouver Régina. Je crois que j'ai compris en quoi consistait cette épreuve, nous devons affronter nos peurs, mais, contrairement à ce que disait Circé, nous ne devons pas le faire seul. C'est ton intervention qui m'a permis de ne pas céder au désespoir.

Emma se rappela l'accablement qui l'avait envahie avant que Killian ne la réveille par un grognement animal. Sa peur de l'abandon avait failli lui faire perdre pied et sans l'intervention de Crochet elle serait probablement toujours en train de se morfondre. Ce sentiment de solitude qui l'avait accompagnée toute sa vie durant et dont elle se croyait guérie depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa famille, était sans aucun doute sa pire frayeur, celle qui aurait pu la faire sombrer… Emma observa Killian qui lui rendit son regard. Même changé en animal et prisonnier d'une puissante magicienne il avait trouvé le moyen de lui venir en aide, de ne pas l'abandonner, comme il le lui avait promis.

Swan sourit au loup, l'enserra encore une fois dans ses bras et plongea son visage dans la fourrure épaisse de son compagnon. Puis, elle se releva d'un bond et expliqua au capitaine en attrapant sa torche :

\- C'est grâce à toi que je n'ai pas cédé. Régina ne peut pas s'en sortir seule, elle a besoin de notre aide. C'est ça l'épreuve, il faut que nous soyons soudés et pas divisés si nous voulons voir apparaitre l'herbe de vie. Viens, il faut retrouver Régina.

Le loup s'était déjà dressé sur ses quatre pattes et Emma pu constater que Killian en animal, était aussi agile avec sa prothèse que sous sa forme humaine. La teinte sombre de son membre artificiel et la fluidité de ses mouvements ne permettaient pas de percevoir qu'il s'agissait d'une patte factice.  
Le loup invita Emma à le suivre et se mit à trotter à travers les galeries avec souplesse et assurance.


	26. Domaine de Phorcys, geôle

Chapitre 26 : Domaine de Phorcys - Geôle – Jour 3

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Mary Read était parvenue à s'échapper. Trois jours qu'ils étaient enfermés là, tous les deux, sans, pour ainsi dire, voire personne, livrés à eux-mêmes avec uniquement des gardes qui venaient, deux fois par jour, leur apporter des repas. Anne Bonny fulminait. L'immobilisme n'était pas son fort et elle tournait en rond dans sa cellule. Rakham, lui habituellement si jovial, avait les épaules de sa grande carcasse voutées par l'ennui. Leur tentative d'évasion avait eu pour résultat de les voir abandonnés dans cet univers froid et humide.

\- Arrête d'user tes semelles à marcher sans raison Anne. Nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre. Mary finira par nous retrouver, j'ai confiance en elle.

\- Moi aussi Jack, mais je déteste rester ici à ne rien faire.

Malgré tout, Bonny se rapprocha de son compagnon qui lui avait fait une place sur le banc de pierre qu'il occupait. Leur cellule était réduite au stricte minimum en matière de confort : deux paillasses, deux écuelles, un pichet d'eau et dans un recoin des latrines rudimentaires. Bien entendu, après la fuite de Mary les gardes n'avaient pas été longs à trouver les boucles des bottes de Bonny qui lui avaient été retirées. Depuis lors, Phorcys les avait abandonnés là sans s'occuper de ses prisonniers et Anne commençait à se demander ce que ce vieillard attendait d'eux. Pour s'aider à réfléchir, elle se mit à parler tout haut :

\- Phorcys doit avoir une idée derrière la tête, sinon il ne nous garderait pas en vie. Mary était convaincue qu'il attendait quelque chose de l'un d'entre nous… mais quoi ?

\- Ouvrir les portes de l'Atlantide pardi ! Pouffa Rakham avant de continuer : il sait que nous avons la clef, et il en a besoin.

\- Chut !...

Anne incita son compagnon à plus de silence. Ils étaient seuls au fond de leur cachot mais si un garde avait l'oreille tendue il pouvait rapporter leurs propos à Phorcys. Elle continua en chuchotant :

\- D'accord, mais ce n'est pas tout. L'orichalque que nous avons trouvé ne suffit pas à ouvrir les portes de l'Atlantide, je suis prête à le parier. Phorcys semble parler de plusieurs clefs…

Rakham fit une moue perplexe :

\- Peut-être existe-t-il d'autres clefs comme celle que nous avons trouvée grâce à la carte ?

Bonny s'était levée à nouveau et recommençait à faire les cent pas tout en réfléchissant. Elle parlait à voix tellement basse que Jack était obligé de tendre l'oreille pour la suivre :

\- Non. La carte qu'avait Bloody n'indiquait qu'une seule clef en orichalque… Ce doit être autre chose… Et si les autres clefs étaient différentes ? Et si en réalité il ne s'agissait pas de clefs à proprement parler mais d'éléments à rassembler ?... Un peu comme les différents ingrédients d'une formule magique…

\- Ecoute Anne, je sais que tu cherches à comprendre de quoi il retourne mais d'ici à penser que…

Le pirate ne put jamais terminer sa phrase. A l'autre bout du couloir qui menait à leur cachot, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. « Plusieurs gardes » pensa Bonny, au son émis par leurs bottes et les pas trainant d'un probable prisonnier. Anne et Jack se turent, et la femme avait instantanément arrêté de longer les murs de sa cellule pour se tenir aux côtés de son compagnon, prête à bondir si elle pouvait saisir une opportunité de s'échapper.

A la lumière des torches qui éclairaient les murs, quatre gardes en arme amenèrent un prisonnier, les mains entravées et un sac de toile sur la tête qui l'empêchait de voir où il mettait les pieds. Bonny avait craint que ce ne soit Mary qui ce serait fait rattraper, mais non, le prisonnier était un homme, plutôt grand et bien bâti à en croire sa silhouette.

\- Ecartez-vous ! Brailla un garde mal aimable en menaçant les pirates de son épée.

Jack et Anne reculèrent et l'un des hommes glissa une grosse clef dans la serrure de leur geôle. D'un coup de pied il écarta la lourde grille qui émit un grincement sinistre, tandis que les trois autres gardes poussèrent, sans ménagement, l'homme dans la cellule. Celui-ci, aveuglé, du fait de son sac sur la tête, trébucha et manqua de peu de perdre l'équilibre. C'est Rackham, qui, d'un geste sûr et puissant, le retint par le bras. Les trois prisonniers firent face à leurs adversaires, les pirates avaient espéré pouvoir profiter d'une telle opportunité pour s'échapper mais les gardes étaient quatre, armés et prêt à toute éventualité. Les attaquer aurait été suicidaire et les deux captifs le savaient. Rongeant leur frein de frustration, ils virent les hommes d'armes verrouiller la porte et emprunter le couloir en sens inverse.

Lorsque les bruits de bottes se turent, ils se tournèrent vers le prisonnier qui n'avait pas bougé. Rakham lui dit, tout en défaisant ses liens :

\- Attends mon gars, ne bouge pas. Je vais te retirer ça.

Lorsqu'il sentit la corde autour de ses poignets se desserrer, l'homme les frotta et retira enfin le sac qui lui couvrait le visage.

\- Merci, dit-il, je m'appelle David.

Bonny l'examina de haut en bas et lui dit en voyant la qualité de ses vêtements.

\- Tu viens de la Forêt enchantée ? Tu es quoi ? Un Prince ?

\- Oui… enfin, oui, j'étais Prince dans la Forêt enchantée, mais je n'y habite plus depuis la malédiction…

\- Laquelle, la première ou la deuxième ?

\- Les deux en fait… c'est un peu compliqué à vrai dire, répondit David.

Le prince prit quelques minutes pour observer ses nouveaux compagnons, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour deviner leur identité.

\- Vous êtes Jack Rakham et Anne Bonny, les capitaines du Revenge, c'est ça ?

Anne, de nature un peu méfiante répondit sur la défensive :

\- Comment connais-tu nos noms, mon Prince ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir croisé ton joli minois avant aujourd'hui…

David regarda le couple qui partageait sa cellule. Tout dans leur comportement lui rappelait qu'ils étaient des pirates : leurs vêtements, leurs attitudes, leurs visages burinés par les océans. L'homme était immense, les épaules carrées. Sa stature impressionnante contrastait avec son air jovial et accueillant. Il avait de longs cheveux roux en bataille et une barbe pareille. Plusieurs hématomes jaunâtres ornaient son visage. La femme plutôt petite n'en semblait pas moins menaçante, elle avait un regard assuré et perçant, et la longue cicatrice qui courrait sur son arcade devait y être pour quelque chose. Elle aurait pu être jolie sans son air aussi farouche, pensa David.

Le Prince se dit que c'était bien sa veine. Il avait une sainte horreur des pirates qu'il considérait comme des personnes viles, avides de richesses et de coups bas. Il avait appris à apprécier Crochet mais il tenait à ce que ça reste une exception. Il détestait à l'avance la simple idée de partager sa cellule avec deux spécimens de cette espèce ! David garda cependant pour lui ses réflexions et prit le temps de leur répondre :

\- C'est un peu long à expliquer : lorsque Mary s'est échappée, elle…

\- Chut ! Le coupa Anne avec autorité. Moins fort, les murs ont des oreilles.

D'un geste, elle invita David à s'asseoir sur le banc de pierre à côté de l'imposant Rakham. Elle s'accroupit devant lui au plus prêt pour l'entendre chuchoter et l'invita à continuer son explication :

\- Quand elle s'est échappée, continua David à voix basse, Mary a utilisé un haricot magique pour retrouver le capitaine Crochet sur le Jolly Roger.

Le visage fermé de Bonny s'illumina :

\- Je savais qu'elle arriverait à partir de cet enfer, continue mon Prince.

\- C'est David mon prénom, dit-il agacé que la pirate lui donne du « mon Prince » sur un ton pompeux. Ce que Mary ignorait, c'est que Crochet habite maintenant à Storybrook, un monde sans magie d'où il est très difficile de repartir. Heureusement nous avons eu l'aide du dieu Nérée qui nous a fait revenir dans cet univers.

\- Nous ?... interrogea Rakham intrigué.

\- Phorcys ne fait pas que vous détenir prisonnier, il menace aussi notre monde… Tous les mondes en fait. Il aurait le pouvoir de les engloutir sous les eaux comme l'Atlantide. Je suis venu avec ma fille, Emma, Régina, que vous connaissez peut-être sous le nom de la méchante Reine, Crochet et Mary.

\- Et bien, en voilà du beau monde pour nous sauver ! S'esclaffa le géant.

Anne souriait beaucoup moins. Elle assaillit David sous une pluie de questions :

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Mary ? Est-elle prisonnière elle aussi ? Et Crochet, où est-il ? Quel est l'intérêt de la méchante Reine dans cette histoire ?

\- Régina a beaucoup changé, pour le reste je l'ignore, répondit David penaud. Nous étions sur l'île d'Eéa, où nous a amené Nérée. Là nous avons rencontré une magicienne du nom de Circé qui était censée nous aider mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, je crois que j'étais comme drogué ou quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas j'avais l'esprit complètement embrumé. Circé m'a obligé à venir jusqu'à elle, comme si elle avait le contrôle de mes pensées. Elle m'a transformé en lion et je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais complètement sous son emprise.

\- En lion ?... Peut-être avais tu tout simplement trop bu camarade ! Se moqua Bonny.

David répliqua irrité par l'attitude un peu trop familière de la pirate :

\- Je n'avais pas bu ! Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un sortilège qui m'obligeait à obéir à Circé et vu le nombre d'animaux qui l'entourent, je ne suis pas le seul à qui cette mésaventure est arrivée. Bref, je sais qu'Emma et Régina n'ont pas été touchée par cet envoutement, la dernière fois que je les ai vues, elles allaient sous la cascade chercher quelque chose pour la magicienne. Un peu plus tard Phorcys est arrivé et il a obligé Circé à me livrer à lui puis j'ai perdu connaissance. Je me suis réveillé, avec ma forme humaine, les mains liées, un sac sur la tête et des hommes m'ont emmené jusqu'ici…

\- Et Mary ? Crochet ? Tu ne les as pas vus ?

\- Non, mais je pense qu'ils ont subis le même sort que moi, Emma et Régina les cherchaient également.

Anne Bonny se releva et soupira de frustration. Elle fit à nouveau les cent pas dans la cellule. David allait reprendre la parole mais Rakham posa sa lourde main sur son épaule et lui fit non de la tête, invitant son nouveau compagnon à se taire pendant que la femme réfléchissait. Le Prince obéit, convaincu que le conseil était avisé vu la colère et la contrariété que manifestait la pirate. Au bout d'un moment elle se mit à marmonner à voix basse, tout en continuant sa déambulation :

\- Nous voilà au point de départ… Nous sommes prisonniers, Mary aussi, et ceux qui étaient censés nous secourir également… Il faut que nous sortions d'ici.

Jack se leva et s'approcha de sa compagne. Lorsqu'ils étaient côte à côte, le géant avait bien deux têtes de plus que la femme et David se dit qu'ils faisaient un couple sacrément dépareillé. Malgré ça, il se rendit compte de sa méprise lorsqu'il vit Rakham la prendre dans ses bras avec une infinie douceur. Instantanément, Bonny s'apaisa et David sut comme une évidence que ces deux-là s'aimaient.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Anne. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'est devenue Mary, mais les amis de Crochet sont encore en liberté et puis nous allons bien trouver une façon de sortir d'ici.

Le colosse tenait un discours auquel il ne croyait pas, ils avaient tout essayé pour sortir de cette cellule, force ou adresse mais ils n'avaient trouvé aucune faille dans leur prison.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des passes-murailles Jack, tu sais comme moi que nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous échapper.

David eut tout à coup une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Attendez, dit-il en se levant, il y a peut-être un moyen. Passez-moi vos boucles d'oreilles.

Le Prince avait remarqué que, comme beaucoup de pirates, Anne et Jack portaient à une oreille un anneau d'or, provenant probablement de la même paire et qu'ils s'étaient partagés. Anne regarda David, amusée :

\- ça c'est la meilleure ! Un prince qui vole un pirate ! Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ?

\- Pas du tout, mais je viens d'avoir une idée. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Donnez- moi vos boucles d'oreilles !

Les deux capitaines se regardèrent puis, par un accord tacite mirent chacun les mains à leur oreille pour en défaire l'anneau qu'ils tendirent à David. Lorsqu'ils les eurent données au Prince, il les tordit de façon à en faire un simple fil métallique, puis il s'approcha de la serrure et glissa les câbles à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères faire comme ça mon prince ? Demanda Bonny intriguée.

David, concentré, expliqua en phrases saccadées.

\- J'ai découvert il y a peu que ma fille… Emma… savait crocheter les serrures… elle a, comme qui dirait, un don pour ça et… elle m'a expliqué quelques trucs… à la croire, il n'y a rien de compliqué avec les cadenas… On va voir ça… Maintenant, taisez-vous, j'ai besoin de me concentrer…

Et tandis que les deux pirates observaient le Prince en silence, David s'évertuait à mettre en pratique les conseils de sa fille.


	27. Ile d'Eéa, grotte de la cascade part2

Chapitre 27 : Ile d'Eéa - Grotte sous la cascade – Jour 3

Le loup guidait toujours Emma à travers les galeries. Elle continuait de tenir sa torche, qui l'éclairait sommairement, à bout de bras. Killian semblait avoir toutes les capacités du loup qu'il était devenu, il avait une excellente vision nocturne et nul besoin de lumière pour avancer avec aisance, il se déplaçait donc régulièrement dans les ténèbres pour déterminer le chemin à suivre. De plus, elle le voyait parfois renifler le sol comme l'aurait fait un prédateur pour chasser sa proie et il ne semblait pas souffrir de la fatigue trottant avec souplesse devant la sauveuse. Emma, elle, était épuisée. Elle et Régina avaient probablement marché toute la nuit. Swan avait peu dormi les deux nuits précédentes, la première à Storybrook quand elle avait veillé avec Belle à la bibliothèque, et la seconde où elle s'était levée avant l'aube pour prendre le dernier tour de garde. Elle ressentait à présent les effets de la fatigue :

\- Je n'en peux plus Killian, je voudrais faire une pause, juste quelques minutes pour souffler.

Elle trouva un rocher saillant et s'assit. Son compagnon vint à sa rencontre et glissa sa grosse tête sur ses genoux dans un geste de réconfort. Emma caressa la fourrure de l'animal. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants sans un bruit puis Killian se retira doucement. Il regarda Emma, émit un petit jappement discret et lui indiqua un couloir. Swan était étonné de voir à quel point il lui était facile de comprendre le capitaine sans qu'il ait besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. La particularité de ses rapports avec le pirate ne cessait de l'étonner et, même si la voix de Killian lui manquait, ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour être en symbiose.

\- D'accord, pars devant en repérage, tu iras plus vite que moi de toute façon. Je ne bouge pas, je t'attends… Sois prudent !

Encore une fois le loup entrouvrit les mâchoires et Emma aurait pu jurer voir l'animal sourire en haussant un sourcil, comme l'aurait fait Crochet. Il reprit sa marche rapide et s'éclipsa sans un bruit.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma se sentit à nouveau seule. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour Régina, retrouver son amie dans ce labyrinthe obscur était un défi. La reine était seule depuis des heures maintenant et elle devait être submergée par ses peurs les plus profondes. La jeune femme se mit à frissonner, le froid s'insinuait en elle et elle se frotta les bras vigoureusement dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Une fois de plus, la peur l'envahissait. La froidure et la fatigue n'étaient que les prémices de quelque chose de bien plus dangereux : ses angoisses irraisonnées… Elle réalisa que l'absence de Crochet avait réactivé le sortilège, elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter le loup. Elle hésita à le rappeler mais pensa pouvoir maitriser ses affres quelques minutes encore.

Comme s'il avait senti le danger, le Capitaine arriva en galopant et s'approcha au plus près d'Emma pour la rassurer. Instantanément le maléfice prit fin et Swan retrouva toute sa lucidité. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les poils noirs et souples de l'animal et lui dit :

\- Merci Killian, ça va mieux… Par contre, je crois que tu es condamné à ne plus me quitter d'une semelle ! Dit-elle à son compagnon, un rien mutine.

Ses sentiments pour le pirate étaient profonds. Bien qu'elle ait mis du temps à l'admettre et qu'aujourd'hui encore elle ne soit pas parvenue à les lui dire, elle aimait Killian. Quant à lui, il n'avait jamais caché la nature de son amour à la sauveuse.

Elle reprit plus sérieusement :

\- Sans toi à mes côtés le sortilège reprend toute sa puissance, nous ne devons pas nous éloigner l'un de l'autre trop longtemps…

Le loup caressa tendrement la cuisse de la jeune femme de sa lourde tête, puis d'un regard il invita Emma à le suivre. Elle comprit :

\- Tu as retrouvé la trace de Régina ? C'est ça ? Dans ce cas tu as raison, dépêchons nous, il faut la rejoindre au plus vite, elle est en danger.

Et ils repartirent le long des galeries et des conduits de cette grotte sans fond. Cette fois-ci, le pirate avait accéléré la cadence et Emma devait courir pour rester à sa hauteur, il la mena sans aucune hésitation à travers de nombreux couloirs, choisissant avec soin les passages à suivre sans perdre de temps pour autant. Au bout de longues minutes de course, Emma distingua une lueur dans l'angle d'un corridor, elle appela :

\- Régina ?... Régina, c'est moi, Emma… vous êtes là ?

Au détour d'un coude que faisait le chemin, Swan tomba sur une petite excavation qui se terminait en cul de sac. La torche de Régina Mills était fichée dans un support contre le mur et la reine était recroquevillée par terre, dans un recoin, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine et la tête entre les mains. Swan s'approcha de son amie, Killian sur les talons :

\- Régina, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blessée ?

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, Emma dû l'appeler à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle ne daigne relever la tête. Lorsqu'elle reconnut la sauveuse, elle répondit d'une voix éteinte :

\- Allez-vous en Emma, laissez-moi.

Swan s'accroupit auprès de son amie et essaya de lui prendre les mains. La reine crispa davantage encore ses doigts autour de ses genoux.

\- Je vous dis de me laisser, vous êtes en danger avec moi, allez-vous en !

\- En danger ? Pourquoi, que vous est-il arrivé Régina ?...

Devant le mutisme de la méchante Reine, Emma reprit :

\- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre maintenant, c'est fini. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous séparer, la…

Régina ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase :

\- Partez maintenant !

Et de sa main, avec l'aide d'un souffle de magie, elle poussa violemment Emma qui, déséquilibrée, tomba à la renverse. Immédiatement, le loup vint s'interposer entre les deux femmes et gronda en montrant les crocs tandis que la fourrure de son dos se hérissait. Ainsi menaçant il paraissait vraiment effrayant et redoutable et il n'était pas sans rappeler l'attitude du pirate lorsqu'il se laissait emporter par sa colère. Régina eût un hoquet de surprise en voyant l'animal mais elle se reprit, se leva d'un bond et forma une boule de feu dans sa main. Emma hurla tout en se redressant :

\- Régina non ! Arrêtez, ce n'est pas un loup ordinaire, c'est Crochet !

Mais il était trop tard, la boule de feu quittait déjà la main de la reine. Swan eût juste le temps de la contrer avec sa propre magie, déviant suffisamment la trajectoire de l'attaque pour préserver l'animal.

\- Régina, écoutez-moi !... C'est Killian qui est devant vous : Circé l'a changé en loup, vous comprenez ?

La méchante reine posa un regard vide sur le carnivore, puis sur la sauveuse, à qui elle finit par dire :

\- Partez Emma… Partez avec votre pirate tant que vous le pouvez. Je vais rester ici pour éviter de vous blesser.

La sauveuse, méfiante, garda une position défensive, elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que Régina cherchait à lui dire mais elle devinait sans mal que son amie n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle subissait encore les effets du sortilège et ses angoisses étaient toujours bien présentes, la sauveuse essaya de raisonner la reine :

\- Tout cela n'est pas réel Régina, quoique vous croyiez, c'est l'effet de la magie. Vous devez m'écoutez…

\- C'est vous qui allez m'écouter et partir d'ici tant que vous le pouvez encore, s'emporta la brune. Je n'ai rien d'un héros Emma, je vous laisse cet honneur. Je suis condamnée à être ce que j'ai toujours été, une personne vile et cruelle. Partez avant que ne me vienne l'envie de vous arracher le cœur !

La sauveuse ne se laissa pas impressionner par les menaces, au contraire, elle était plus que jamais décidée à aider son amie à lutter contre les démons qui l'assaillaient.

\- Vous vous trompez Régina. Vous avez peut-être été cette personne-là autrefois, mais plus maintenant. Vous avez changé et plus jamais vous ne redeviendrez la femme que vous décrivez, et vous savez pourquoi ?

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Emma cherchait à se rapprocher de son amie. Malgré ses réticences, la reine l'écoutait et la sauveuse sentait bien que le sortilège perdait en puissance, elle continua :

\- Grâce à l'amour d'Henry. Il a toujours cru en vous, même quand vous en doutiez vous-même. Vous avez droit à votre fin heureuse, je vous ai promis de vous aider à l'obtenir et je m'y tiendrai. Pensez à Robin qui vous attend à Storybrook et tous les autres. Et puis, vous êtes aussi la mère d'Henry, on est une famille Régina et on n'abandonne pas une personne de sa famille. Les ténèbres ne vous envahiront pas, pas tant que vous vous accrocherez à tout ça.

La Reine semblait perdue, les yeux dans le vague. D'une main elle se frotta le front en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Emma en profita pour se rapprocher encore et demanda :

\- Régina, vous allez bien ?

\- Oui… oui mademoiselle Swan… je crois que le sortilège se dissipe…

\- C'est exactement ce que j'espérais. Circé nous a trompé en nous disant que nous devions affronter seules nos angoisses, c'est le contraire qu'il faut faire : nous aurions dû faire front ensemble car nous sommes plus fort en nous aidant les uns les autres.

Régina commençait à reprendre pied, elle releva la tête et demanda à Emma :

\- Comment avez-vous découvert ça toute seule ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai découvert, c'est Crochet. Dès qu'il s'est approché de moi, mes peurs ont disparues.

Régina jeta un œil sur le loup qui l'observait de son regard luisant, elle sourit en le voyant et lui dit :

\- Alors c'est donc vrai : c'est votre pirate qui se cache sous cette boule de poils. J'ai toujours eu horreur des animaux domestiques, mais je crois que je le préfère quand même comme ça… Et puis il a déjà une tendance à vous suivre comme un petit chien, alors…

Le loup émit un grognement sinistre tandis qu'Emma répliqua :

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Régina. C'est cette boule de poils, comme vous dîtes, qui vient de vous retrouver et qui nous a permis de vous sauver.

La reine regarda le loup perplexe et finit par dire :

\- Vraiment ?... Alors… je dois sans doute te remercier Crochet.

Le loup ouvrit la gueule dans un sourire espiègle, comme seul Killian savait les faire. Cela n'échappa pas à Régina qui poursuivit :

\- Et cesse de sourire bêtement !... Pas de doute, rajouta-t-elle pour Emma, c'est bien le pirate caché derrière la bête !

\- Nous devons trouver le moyen de redonner à Killian sa forme humaine. Mon père et Mary ont dû subir le même sort, poursuivit Emma.

Régina reprit son sérieux et conclut :

\- Circé… Bien entendu, elle nous a trompées depuis le début. Trouvons cette herbe maudite et retournons voir cette magicienne de pacotille : j'ai deux mots à lui dire.

Ils avaient repris leur chemin à travers les galeries obscures de la grotte. Le loup toujours devant les menait vers la sortie. Emma se dit qu'heureusement qu'il était là car sans lui, elle et Régina auraient probablement errées longtemps avant de retrouver la cascade. Même si elles entendaient parfois le bruit de l'eau, le son qui se répercutait sur tous les murs ne permettait pas de savoir d'où venait le bruit, leur ouïe ne leur était d'aucune utilité. D'un commun accord, les deux femmes avaient décidé de cesser leur recherche pour retrouver la fameuse plante que désirait Circé. La magicienne leur avait menti et détenait leurs amis captifs et métamorphosés en animaux, l'herbe de vie n'était sans doute qu'une excuse pour les éloigner. L'urgence pour elles à présent était de retrouver David et Mary.

Soudain Killian dressa l'oreille, aux aguets. Immobile il humait l'air et seule sa truffe frémissait dans le noir. Emma et Régina s'étaient arrêtées net, l'observant en silence. Au bout d'une longue minute, le loup se détendit et jeta un regard à la sauveuse, l'invitant à le suivre. Il les mena à travers de nouveaux couloirs, jusqu'à une grande salle éclairée. Cherchant la source de lumière, Emma leva la tête et découvrit un puits de clarté dans le plafond de leur caverne. A plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux la végétation laissait filtrer la douce luminosité du jour. Ils avaient passé la nuit à déambuler dans cette damnée grotte. Doucement à travers le feuillage elle aperçut le soleil déjà assez haut dans le ciel qui parvint à percer d'un rayon de lumière la cime des arbres. Pendant un instant, la sauveuse fût éblouie.

\- Emma, regardez !

C'est Régina qui l'avait interpellée. Swan suivit le regard de son amie et découvrit, là où le rayon de soleil terminait sa course une fleur telle que l'avait décrite la magicienne.

\- L'herbe de vie ! Alors Circé ne nous avait pas menti, elle existe réellement, dit Emma.

\- Il semblerait bien, oui… Ramassons là et retrouvons les autres au plus tôt. Je ne tiens pas à rester dans cette grotte une seconde de plus que nécessaire.

Emma s'approcha de la plante blanche comme le lait et essaya de la sortir de terre sans l'abimer. Malheureusement, la tige était solide et refusait de s'extraire aisément. Attrapant un petit poignard qu'elle avait dans sa botte, Swan l'enfonça dans le sol, formant un arc de cercle autour de la tige. Circé avait parlé des racines de l'herbe de vie, sans doute était-il important de les prendre également. Le travail dura un long moment avant que la plante ne cède enfin et qu'Emma puisse arracher la Moly, laissant apparaitre ses longs tubercules noirs. Régina, se rappelant des paroles de la magicienne récita :

\- Elle pousse sous un rayon de soleil, la racine en est noire et la fleur blanc de lait. Ce ne sera pas sans effort que vous l'arracherez… Au moins sur ce point-là, Circé disait la vérité.

Emma souleva la plante délicatement, ouvrit son sac à dos et la glissa à l'intérieur. Elle rangea son couteau, ajusta le sac sur ses épaules et dit, impatiente de repartir :

\- Conduis nous vers la sortie Killian, plus rien ne nous retient ici.

Le loup ne se fit pas prier, et trotta d'un bon pas pour les emmener vers le rideau de la chute d'eau.


	28. Ile d'Eéa, demeure de Circé, jour 4

Chapitre 28 : Ile d'Eéa - Demeure de Circé – Jour 4

Lorsqu'ils eurent passé la cascade pour se rapprocher de la maison de Circé, Emma ne sentait plus ses jambes. Au son des pas trainants que produisait Régina, la sauveuse sut qu'elle partageait son épuisement. Quand à Killian son endurance de loup devait le préserver davantage car il trottait toujours avec aisance, même s'il adaptait sa cadence à ses compagnes. Le soleil avait déjà dépassé son zénith, annonçant que la journée était déjà bien avancée. Ils avaient beau reculer l'échéance, il faudrait bien qu'ils se reposent à un moment et Emma n'était pas sûre qu'affronter Circé dans un tel état de fatigue soit la meilleure chose à faire. Par ailleurs, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de nouvelles de son père et tant que Crochet aurait sa forme de loup. Retrouver Circé immédiatement n'était donc pas une option et elles continuèrent résolument leur route. Lorsqu'ils furent tout trois sur le perron de la grande demeure, les larges portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes et ils franchirent sans encombre l'entrée déserte. Killian leur servit à nouveau de guide et les mena directement jusque dans la grande salle où ils avaient vu Circé lors de leur précédente visite, sans avoir besoin de parcourir toutes les pièces de la labyrinthique villa.

La magicienne était là, qui semblait les attendre. Elle vint à leur rencontre. Quelques nymphes étaient présente mais discrètes dans le fond de la salle et de nombreux animaux se trouvaient également dans la pièce, ils avaient le même état apathique qu'Emma leur avait trouvé la fois précédente. Des yeux, Swan chercha un lion mais n'en vit aucun. Elle se demanda également en quel animal avait pu se changer Mary… Elle entendit Killian grogner et se mettre en avant quand Circé fût proche d'eux. Celle-ci s'adressa au loup en premier lieu :

\- Je comprends ta colère capitaine, crois-moi… Mais je dois avouer que je suis aussi très impressionnée par la force de ta volonté, tu as réussi à me résister pour aider la personne que tu aimes, c'est la première fois que je vois pareille chose se produire… tu as une capacité de survie hors du commun… C'est très intéressant…

Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer son petit laïus, elle prit un air menaçant pour s'adresser à la magicienne :

\- ça suffit maintenant ce petit jeu, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rendre à Crochet, mon père et Mary leur forme humaine et ensuite nous aurons une petite discussion.

Circé observa avec attention les deux femmes qui lui faisaient face et soupira avant de répondre. Emma remarqua qu'elle avait un air accablé qu'elle n'avait pas perçu lors de leur précédente rencontre.

\- Pour le capitaine, je peux vous aider. En revanche, je ne peux plus rien pour ton père ni pour votre amie…

L'angoisse saisit Emma, elle laissa sa colère s'exprimer :

\- Où sont-ils ? Que leur as-tu fait maudite sorcière ?

\- Je ne leur ai rien fait. Pour votre amie, Mary, elle a repris ses esprits et s'est enfuie très vite, je n'ai pas pu la changer en animal, alors je l'ai laissée partir. Quant au Prince David, il a repris sa forme humaine, mais il n'est plus ici.

\- Soit un peu plus claire, j'ai du mal à te suivre…

Régina intervint :

\- Pour Mary, ça me parait logique Emma, souvenez-vous, elle est insensible à la magie, c'est pour cette raison que Circé n'a pas pu la métamorphoser.

Circé écouta la reine avec circonspection, tandis qu'Emma s'interrogea :

\- Pourtant lorsque nous avons subi l'envoûtement tous ensemble dans les jardins, elle y était sensible, je peux vous assurer qu'elle était bien sous l'emprise du sortilège, comme nous.

Emma se rappelait trop bien l'attitude de la pirate avec Crochet et avec elle-même. C'était l'œuvre de la magie de Circé, elle n'en doutait pas. Le souvenir de cet épisode peu glorieux la fit grimacer, la querelle des deux femmes pour obtenir les faveurs de Crochet aurait pu être risible si elle n'avait eût de telles conséquences.

\- Vous avez raison, continua la reine, mais cet enchantement n'était pas malveillant à proprement parler, au contraire, il favorisait une sorte d'euphorie. Si la vie de Mary avait été en danger d'une quelconque manière, son don l'aurait protégé. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand la magie de Circé s'est faite plus… offensive.

Régina adressa un regard mauvais à la magicienne qui n'en tint pas compte mais qui compléta :

\- Oui, ça explique tout. Elle a dû reprendre conscience et elle a pu s'échapper... Je comprends mieux à présent. Cependant votre amie est en danger, Phorcys la cherche… Je pense que vous savez pourquoi.

Régina et Emma réagirent d'une même voix :

\- Phorcys ? Il est ici ?

Circé s'adressa à Emma :

\- C'est lui qui détient ton père, sauveuse. Tandis que vous étiez parti chercher l'herbe de vie, il est venu ici et…

Un grognement puissant suivi d'un jappement interrompit la magicienne. C'est le loup qui s'était exprimé, visiblement exaspéré. Killian levait vers elle un museau menaçant et sous ses babines retroussées on pouvait voir ses crocs acérés. Circé s'adressa aux femmes, tout en regardant le pirate :

\- Il a raison, nous devons d'abord nous occuper de lui redonner une allure humaine, ensuite je vous raconterai tout ce que je sais. Avez-vous trouvé l'herbe de vie ?

Swan demeurait sur la défensive. Elle tourna la tête vers Régina et lui demanda silencieusement son avis. La Reine eut un rictus résigné avant de répondre :

\- Donnez la lui Emma, mais je te préviens magicienne, au moindre faux pas tu n'auras même pas le temps de t'apercevoir que tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir transformer quelqu'un en bestiole malodorante !

Circé ignora la menace et tendit sa paume ouverte vers la blonde. La sauveuse mit à contrecœur la main dans son sac-à-dos et en retira la plante si durement acquise. En la donnant à Circé elle demanda :

\- A quoi l'herbe de vie va-t-elle te servir ?

Circé prit délicatement la plante et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, tel un précieux trésor. A nouveau Emma cru déceler un sentiment confus de honte et de profonde tristesse chez la magicienne tandis que celle-ci soupirait avant de répondre d'une voix éteinte, comme pour elle-même :

\- A réparer le mal que j'ai commis…

Puis elle continua, plus fort :

\- La Moly est l'ingrédient indispensable pour préparer un breuvage qui pourra redonner au capitaine Jones son apparence, suivez-moi.

Circé conduisit les deux femmes et le loup dans une petite pièce circulaire attenante à la grande salle et dans laquelle un chaudron, en métal noir, chauffait sur quelques braises. Un liquide sirupeux à l'odeur florale y mijotait. La magicienne remua les brandons et rajouta une bûche pour ranimer le feu. Tandis qu'elle s'affairait à préparer sa potion, Emma jeta un coup d'œil alentour. C'était la petite pièce d'une tour, haute de plafond avec de nombreuses fenêtres surélevées, ce qui lui offrait une grande luminosité. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères garnies de livres, de coffrets et autres contenants en tout genre. Un foyer, aménagé pour les besoins de la magicienne prenait un espace important, tandis qu'à l'opposé de la pièce, une grande banquette pouvant servir de lit devait permettre à Circé de se reposer. Le lieu n'était pas sans lui rappeler le caveau de Régina… Chaque personne qui pratiquait les sortilèges avait son antre et ses secrets.  
Si Emma avait pris conscience de ses capacités à exercer la magie et si elle avait désormais accepté d'en user, l'élaboration de potions et de charmes à base d'ingrédients était pour elle encore un mystère et cela ne l'intéressait guère, à l'inverse de Régina qui s'était approchée de la magicienne et qui observait avec un intérêt réel, la fabrication du contre sort. A nouveau, Swan ressentit les effets de la fatigue et s'assit sur le large divan pour patienter. Le loup la rejoignit d'un bond souple et s'allongea sans vergogne sur la literie, en offrant son flanc à Emma qui s'y lova avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Retrouver Crochet pour quelques minutes d'apaisement, même s'il était encore sous sa forme de loup, n'avait pas de prix. Elle glissa ses mains dans la toison dense de l'animal et posa sa joue contre sa poitrine. Killian glissa sa large tête contre celle de la sauveuse dans une caresse pleine de tendresse et c'est ainsi qu'ils finirent par s'endormir.

Lorsque le museau du loup cogna doucement contre son visage à plusieurs reprises, la tirant ainsi du sommeil, Emma pensa qu'elle venait de fermer les yeux depuis quelques minutes seulement. Un coup d'œil à la lumière du soleil à travers les fenêtres lui apprit qu'en réalité, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Circé avait commencé à préparer son philtre. Elle releva la tête et vit Régina qui lui faisait face, la reine avait les traits tirés par la fatigue. De toute évidence elle ne s'était même pas accordé une seconde de repos, sans doute pour ne pas quitter la magicienne des yeux tandis qu'elle préparait sa potion, et s'assurer ainsi qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une nouvelle ruse de l'envoûteuse. Le Capitaine, toujours allongé sur le canapé, attendait qu'Emma se lève pour se dégager.

\- Le charme est prêt. Selon Circé, il devrait redonner aux animaux leur forme humaine, lui annonça Régina.

Emma regarda Killian et lui sourit, cette nouvelle annonçait qu'elle allait enfin le retrouver. Elle fourra son visage contre la joue du loup en l'enlaçant avant de se lever. Régina regarda la scène en faisant une moue dégoutée avant de dire :

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous frotter ainsi à cette boule de poils, vous allez être pleine de puces !

Emma et Killian ignorèrent les sarcasmes de la reine. La sauveuse avait fini par s'habituer aux bons mots de Régina. Si elle avait du mal à cerner la relation entre les deux protagonistes, elle savait qu'ils se respectaient. Elle pensait même que Régina aimait bien le pirate, mais il lui ressemblait tellement par certains côtés qu'il devait parfois l'insupporter. Voir Crochet, s'était comme se voir dans un miroir, il lui rappelait que, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient gâché une partie de leur vie à poursuivre une vengeance qui ne les avait conduits que vers plus de malheurs encore.

Emma lutta contre ses muscles, récalcitrants à l'idée de se lever. Elle se dirigea vers la magicienne qui remplissait une petite fiole d'un épais liquide laiteux à l'odeur douceâtre et aromatique qu'elle tirait du chaudron où elle avait concocté l'élixir. Elle tendit la petite bouteille à Emma et lui dit :

\- Il suffit qu'il boive le contenu de ce flacon et le capitaine retrouvera sa véritable nature.

Emma attrapa la fiole de la main de la magicienne et répondit, sceptique :

\- Comment savoir si je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Tu ne le peux pas. Mais si vous voulez vraiment une preuve, dit-elle en se tournant également vers Régina et Killian, suivez-moi.

Et la magicienne emporta avec elle le petit chaudron plein du liquide odorant et retourna dans la grande pièce. La sauveuse, la méchante Reine et le Capitaine Crochet la suivirent en silence. Quatre nymphes apportèrent un grand baquet, large de circonférence, mais aux rebords étroits et le posèrent au centre de la grande salle à colonnades. Circé s'en approcha et versa le contenu de son chaudron dans le récipient. Puis, elle appela tout le bestiaire de son palais à venir s'abreuver à cette auge. D'un pas morne les animaux se levèrent tour à tour et s'approchèrent pour laper, lécher, becqueter, aspirer ou boire. Sangliers, cerfs, oiseaux, reptiles, chiens… Tous vinrent étancher leur soif à la même bassine. Et moins d'une minute après avoir bu, leur corps se transformèrent sous les yeux ébahis des visiteurs. Les animaux reprenaient forme humaine et Emma pu découvrir que chacun d'entre eux était un homme, jeune ou moins jeune, richement habillé ou pauvre pêcheur, il y avait là des aventuriers, des marins, des villageois… ébahis, effrayés, soulagés… Mais nulle trace de David, ni même de Mary. Circé s'adressa à ses anciens prisonniers et leur redonna leur liberté, les incitants à quitter les lieux au plus vite et à ne jamais y revenir.

Emma se tourna vers le loup qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, défit le petit bouchon de liège qui protégeait le goulot de la fiole et mit sa main en coupe à hauteur de son museau. Le pirate lui adressa un regard d'encouragement et Swan versa le liquide épais, blanc et floral au creux de ses doigts, tandis que le loup lapait à petites gorgées. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour vider la fiole et, lorsque Killian eut finit de lui lécher la paume, Emma se redressa, attendant avec impatience la transformation du carnivore. Les secondes semblaient s'éterniser puis, d'un coup, une aura enveloppa le corps de l'animal qui se transforma sous les yeux fascinés de Swan. En quelques instants, Kilian avait retrouvé sa morphologie habituelle, il était redevenu l'homme qu'Emma connaissait. Sans réfléchir elle se jeta dans ses bras, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de redresser la tête. Il l'accueillit le souffle coupé par le choc du corps de la sauveuse contre le sien. S'ils avaient été seuls à cet instant, Emma lui aurait sans doute avoué ses sentiments tant les mots lui brulaient les lèvres, mais à défaut, elle l'embrassa en l'enlaçant avec force. Il la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse, la serrant contre son cœur dans un élan d'amour et d'effusion. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, seuls au monde et trop heureux de se retrouver pour penser à autre chose. Lorsqu'Emma desserra son étreinte, elle vit que la pièce s'était vidée. Les animaux, une fois redevenus humains, n'avaient pas trainé et tous s'étaient sauvés comme le leur avait conseillé Circé.

Dans un coin de la grande salle, nymphes et satyres dressaient une table, tandis que Régina se tourna vers la magicienne. Prenant sa voix autoritaire de souveraine, elle demanda d'un ton intimidant :

\- Très bien, maintenant que tu as levé ton sortilège, je crois que tu nous dois quelques petites explications sur les raisons de toutes ces manigances.

\- Tu as raison, consentit Circé. Je vous invite à vous restaurer pendant que je vous raconterai mon histoire.

Devant l'air soupçonneux des trois compagnons, elle reprit, d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait rassurante :

\- Allons, pas d'inquiétude, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Voyant toujours leur air septique elle continua :

\- Vous avez marché pendant plus de quinze heures éprouvantes, vous n'avez pas mangé et vous êtes épuisés, je vous propose juste de vous sustenter et de vous reposer avant de reprendre la route. Il n'y a nul maléfice derrière cela, je vous l'assure. Quel serait mon intérêt de lever un sortilège pour le jeter à nouveau juste après ?

D'un coup d'œil Swan, Régina et Killian admirent que les arguments de l'envouteuse se tenaient et ils choisir de se ranger à son idée. Ils avaient faim et ne perdraient pas de temps à se nourrir pendant que Circé leur fournissait des éclaircissements. S'approchant de la table, ils prirent place et furent servis rapidement par les satyres. La magicienne s'installa avec eux et leur conta :

\- Je suis ce qu'on appelle communément une déesse mineure, fille d'Hélios, le dieu du soleil et d'une océanide. Mon domaine est cette île et j'y ai toujours été reconnue comme une très puissante magicienne. Il y a une éternité de cela, un dieu marin, Glaucos, vint me voir pour obtenir de moi un philtre, il souhaitait extorquer l'amour de Scylla, la fille de Phorcys. Malheureusement pour moi je tombai amoureuse de cet homme et je ne pouvai me résoudre à l'aider. J'ai essayé de le retenir mais il m'a repoussé et de colère j'ai transformé la femme qu'il aimait en un terrible monstre marin…

Intrigué, Killian intervint :

\- Tu veux parler de Scylla le monstre marin aux multiples têtes garnies de mâchoires acérées qui fait face à Charybde ?... C'était une femme avant ?

Emma fût étonnée d'entendre que le capitaine connaissait cette histoire, ce n'était pourtant pas si surprenant, il s'agissait de pièges maritimes très connus pour ceux qui naviguaient. Circé continua :

\- Oui, une femme… Très belle de surcroit. Et contrairement à ce que j'espérais, Glaucos pleura son amour perdu et continua de me repousser. Quant à Phorcys, il ne me pardonna jamais ce que j''avais fait à sa fille et me voua dès lors, une haine mortelle. Depuis ce jour il m'a jeté une malédiction qui m'oblige à ensorceler tous les hommes qui m'approchent, m'interdisant par ce biais d'aimer et d'être aimée : c'est pour ça que ces hommes ont été obligés de vivre à mes côtés sous une forme animale. Ainsi transformés, ils sont sous mon emprise et n'ont plus de volonté propre.

Elle tourna son regard vers Crochet avant d'ajouter à son attention :

\- j'ignore comment tu es parvenu à briser cette partie du sortilège, aucun homme avant toi n'avait pu me résister et se libérer l'esprit de mon joug. Ton amour doit être puissant capitaine… La seule possibilité d'annuler cette malédiction c'était l'herbe de vie mais même si je savais où la trouver, Phorcys, aidé par Hermès a jeté un charme qui m'interdisait de m'en approcher.

Emma, la bouche pleine pris le temps d'avaler avant de demander :

\- Et pour mon père, que s'est-il passé ?

Circé se tourna vers la sauveuse et continua son récit :

\- Dès que vous êtes parties chercher l'herbe de vie, Phorcys est venu ici. Il était à votre recherche. J'ignore comment il l'a découvert, mais il connaissait chacun d'entre vous et savait d'où vous veniez. En revanche, celle qui l'intéressait plus particulièrement encore, c'est Mary Read et lorsqu'il a appris qu'elle s'était enfuie il est parti à sa recherche et m'a ordonné d'en faire autant.

Killian s'emporta :

\- Maudite sorcière, je vais te faire rendre gorge avec mon crochet si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce que tu as fait à Mary !

Circé ne se laissa pas impressionner par l'impulsivité du pirate, d'une voix calme, adoucit encore par un geste de la main elle lui répondit :

\- Calme-toi capitaine, je n'ai rien fait à Mary. Phorcys m'a ensorcelée m'obligeant ainsi à transformer tous mes visiteurs en animaux mais je ne suis pas à ses ordres… J'ai laissé la pirate s'enfuir.

\- Et nous, tu ne nous as pas transformées… Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Régina avant de porter une coupe de vin à ses lèvres.

\- Vous aviez échappé à l'envoûtement, c'est ce qui m'a fait penser que vous pourriez peut-être trouver l'herbe de vie… Et puis, ce sont les hommes que le sort m'oblige de transformer, pour les femmes, il y a des failles dans le sortilège. A croire que le dieu se méfie moins de la gente féminine.

\- Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui prouver qu'il se trompe, s'insurgea Emma.

Killian eut un petit rictus amusé, il savait qu'Emma ne plaisantait pas et n'aurait pas voulu se trouver à la place de Phorcys. Sous-estimer la sauveuse, la méchante reine ou même Bloody Mary était une grossière erreur. Circé reprit son récit :

\- Quand à mes prisonniers, s'il se moquait bien de ne pas retrouver le capitaine Crochet, il était ravi de pouvoir enlever le Prince Charmant.

\- Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi enlever mon père ? Demanda Emma.

\- Je l'ignore. Pour avoir une monnaie d'échange j'imagine… même si je pense qu'il y a autre chose... Je vous l'ai dit, il semblait vous connaitre, peut-être avait-il un intérêt tout particulier pour le Prince David. Quoiqu'il en soit, Mary était sa cible première, c'est elle qui l'intéresse et surtout, la clef qu'elle détient.

Emma feignit l'ignorance et demanda :

\- La clef, quelle clef ?

Circé prit un air courroucé et son ton s'affermit :

\- Je t'en prie sauveuse, ne me prend pas pour une imbécile. Je sais que Mary et ses amis sont venus sur l'île et qu'ils ont trouvé la clef en orichalque avant de se faire capturer par Phorcys. Cette femme est liée à l'Atlantide, à bien des niveaux, et Phorcys à besoin d'elle pour ouvrir les portes de la cité perdue.

\- Que savez-vous sur l'Atlantide et sa gardienne ? S'enquit Régina.

Emma adressa un regard réprobateur à la reine. Elle n'était pas du tout sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à Circé, et lui révéler ainsi qu'ils connaissaient l'existence de la gardienne, n'était peut-être pas très judicieux. La réponse de Circé lui apprit que, vraisemblablement, la magicienne en savait déjà beaucoup.

\- Je sais ce que Nérée a déjà dû vous apprendre : les dieux ont protégé l'Atlantide et son pouvoir de la convoitise de Phorcys. Seul le gardien, en l'occurrence la gardienne, pourra rassembler les clefs nécessaires qui permettront à nouveau l'accès à l'Atlantide et à ses trésors.

\- Et ces clefs… De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? Et pourquoi Mary est-elle la gardienne de l'Atlantide ? Demanda Crochet.

Circé regarda le pirate avec intérêt avant de répondre :

\- Tu l'as déjà compris capitaine : ton amie est une descendante directe d'un des premiers gardiens de l'Atlantide.

\- Quoi ?... Tu veux dire qu'elle aurait pour aïeule Phorcys ou Nérée ?

\- Ou Protée, le troisième vieillard de la mer. Bien que ce soit très peu probable, Protée ne se mêle jamais à la vie des hommes, il préfère la compagnie des phoques. Quoiqu'il en soit, Mary est liée à l'une de ces divinités par le sang, c'est évident. Fille, petite-fille ou arrière-petite-fille d'un dieu, voilà ce qu'est cette Bloody Mary ! Quant aux clefs, elles sont au nombre de quatre et représentent symboliquement les éléments.

\- Oui, l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air, nous savons déjà cela, rajouta Régina.

\- Les clefs ne sont pas nécessairement des objets à proprement parler. La protection des dieux fait que chaque gardien potentiel n'aura pas accès à l'Atlantide par le biais des mêmes clefs, c'est ce qui fait toute la difficulté. C'est à la gardienne de trouver ses propres sésames, ils doivent symboliser pour elle les éléments que tu viens de citer Régina. Pour autant que je sache, ces clefs peuvent être aussi bien des sentiments que des objets ou encore des personnes… Les dieux peuvent être très joueurs parfois !

\- Formidable ! Le monde est menacé d'être englouti sous les eaux et les dieux n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de nous soumettre des énigmes, s'agaça Killian.

\- Oui, et ils peuvent être cruels ou magnanimes, tyranniques ou justes, hostiles ou bienveillants selon leur bon vouloir. Il ne nous appartient pas de comprendre leurs raisons, reprit Circé.

\- Comment Mary va-t-elle savoir ce que représentent ces clefs ? Interrogea le pirate.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à cette question…

La conversation retomba, ils avaient fini leur repas et se faisaient rattraper par la fatigue accumulée. L'après-midi se terminait et Circé leur proposa de se reposer avant de reprendre la route :

\- Rester tout votre saoul, ma demeure vous est ouverte et vous n'iriez pas loin si vous partiez maintenant. Demain, aux premières lueurs du jour, je vous accompagnerai jusqu'aux portes du domaine de Phorcys.

Trop épuisés pour protester, Emma, Régina et Killian acceptèrent l'hospitalité de la magicienne.


	29. Domaine de Phorcys, geôle part2

Chapitre 29 – Domaine de Phorcys -Geôle – Jour 3

De la sueur coulait de son front sous l'effort. Cela faisait des heures maintenant que David essayait de faire jouer ses tiges d'or dans la serrure du cadenas pour en activer le mécanisme, sans succès. Lorsqu'Emma le faisait, cela ne prenait que quelques secondes et paraissait pourtant très simple, se rappela David. Malgré tout, il ne perdait pas espoir et bien que ses bras soient ankylosés et meurtris par des crampes, il persévérait.

Bonny et Rakham se relayaient pour surveiller le couloir d'où aurait pu surgir des gardes. Il était peu probable qu'ils ne les entendent pas arriver, mais la prudence était de mise et ils ne voulaient pas se faire surprendre en train d'essayer de s'enfuir. David secoua son bras droit pour faire passer la douleur que lui provoquait la position inconfortable qu'il devait prendre pour accéder à la serrure. Cette pause lui permettait également de laisser passer son exaspération. Forcer le mécanisme ne ferait que l'endommager et réduirait à néant leur chance de liberté. Il lui fallait donc ravaler sa frustration et continuer avec délicatesse et patience pour espérer faire céder le pêne du cadenas.

Son acharnement dura longtemps encore, quand, tout à coup, sans que le Prince put comprendre en quoi son geste avait été différent des précédents, un cliquetis se fit entendre et le loquet s'ouvrit… Instantanément Anne et Jack tournèrent leur regards vers David qui mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre… ils étaient libres. Dans un geste il leur tendit ce qu'il restait de leur boucle d'oreille et glissa à voix basse :

\- ça a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu, mais on dirait bien que ça a fini par marcher ! Ne trainons pas.

D'un geste habile et rapide, il ouvrit la porte de la geôle en limitant au maximum son grincement et, aussi furtivement que possible les trois prisonniers s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir. Des torches, accrochées au mur, illuminaient leur chemin le long des galeries. Leur cellule était au bout d'un long tunnel et David compris qu'ils se trouvaient probablement dans une grotte aménagée. N'ayant que peu de souvenirs de son arrivée ici, d'autant qu'il avait un sac sur la tête, il laissa les pirates le guider pour quitter cet enfer. Malheureusement, eux aussi semblaient douter du chemin à suivre et quand ils arrivèrent à une bifurcation, ils hésitèrent un instant. Bonny humidifia son doigt en le glissant dans sa bouche et le tendit pour sentir si un souffle d'air venait de quelque part. En vain, ils choisirent donc au hasard. Ils changèrent ainsi régulièrement de direction à travers les couloirs et évitèrent par deux fois des hommes probablement à la solde de Phorcys. Fort heureusement, l'alerte de leur évasion n'avaient sans doute pas encore été donnée car ils ne percevaient aucun signe d'agitation. La grotte leur offrait l'avantage d'entendre les bruits diffus de l'activité humaine, même s'il leur était impossible de savoir d'où provenaient les sons. Mais leur chance ne dura pas et alors qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur le chemin à prendre au croisement de plusieurs passages, un groupe d'homme les surprit par derrière et l'un d'eux leur cria :

\- Arrêtez-vous immédiatement !

D'un même geste, les fuyards se tournèrent vers leurs adversaires, ils étaient trois, armés mais visiblement assez inexpérimentés. Suffisamment en tout cas pour se laisser impressionner par les prisonniers. David s'en rendit compte à la façon dont ils brandissaient leurs épées en espérant, sans aucun doute, que les fugitifs ne cherchent pas le combat, la partie était jouable. Bonny dû arriver à la même conclusion, et rusant, elle prit un regard effrayé, qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et leva les bras au ciel en disant d'un ton plaintif :

\- Ne me faites pas de mal, ce sont eux qui m'ont obligé à les suivre, ils m'ont forcé, je ne voulais pas…

Et tout en se lamentant, elle s'approcha des gardes comme si elle cherchait leur aide. Ils ne surent comment réagir et avant qu'ils aient pu prendre une décision, Bonny leur sauta dessus, suivie de près par Rakham qui d'un coup de poing massif assomma l'un des sbires sans effort. Ces deux-là étaient bien rodés dans l'art de la ruse et du combat. David intervint à son tour, il ne fallait pas qu'un de ces hommes s'enfuie, il aurait immédiatement donné l'alerte. Charmant barra la retraite au troisième homme qui espérait passer entre les mailles du filet. Il menaça le prince de son arme qui esquiva ses moulinets désespérés pour se frayer un passage. David parvint à l'attraper par derrière et lui serra le cou en appuyant avec son bras sur la trachée jusqu'à l'étourdir. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que les deux pirates dépouillaient leurs adversaires, à présent hors d'état de nuire, de leurs épées, ceintures et baudriers. Il en faisait autant lorsqu' Anne leur dit :

\- Il faut attacher et bâillonner ces hommes et filer en vitesse. Ils ne seront pas longs maintenant à nous courir après.

Tandis que sa compagne parlait, Rakham était déjà en train de mettre la chemise d'un garde en lambeau pour en faire des liens. David l'aida et très vite les trois hommes étaient pieds et poings liés avec un bâillon qui leur entravait les mâchoires. Puis, sans demander leur reste, les capitaines et le prince reprirent leur course à travers le dédale de galeries.

Par moment, Bonny leur intimait l'ordre de s'arrêter et ils écoutaient les bruits dans les couloirs avant qu'elle ne les autorise à reprendre leur chemin. Anne finit par les mener à une sorte de ponton aménagé en embarcadère où étaient accostés plusieurs canots. Une faible lueur glissait sur l'eau, indiquant le chemin de la sortie vers l'air libre. Un bateau était un peu à l'écart des autres et ils ne virent aucune présence de soldat à l'horizon. Tandis que Bonny et le Rouge défaisaient les amarres, David faisait le guet. Quand ils prirent place tous les trois dans la petite embarcation, le prince espéra que personne ne viendrait sur le quai à ce moment-là : ils étaient vulnérables sur l'eau et n'avaient aucun moyen de dissimuler leur fuite. Jack Rakham prit les rames. David observa l'homme aux cheveux de feu : il était colossal et entre ses mains puissantes, les pagaies semblaient être des allumettes. Il les maniait avec une force hors du commun mais le Prince était surtout impressionné de voir avec quelle délicatesse elles se glissaient dans l'eau sans un bruit. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un pirate devait savoir se montrer discret pour accomplir ses méfaits et les deux capitaines étaient sans aucun doute férus dans le domaine !

Le canot s'éloignait du bord et l'alerte n'était toujours pas donnée, la chance était de leur côté. Jack les dirigeait vers la sortie de la caverne mais elle était plus loin que David ne l'aurait imaginé. L'excavation sous-marine avait de nombreux méandres et c'est par un tout petit boyau qu'ils arrivèrent dans une grotte bien plus grande qui, elle, donnait sur la pleine mer. Les premières lueurs de l'aube les éclairaient et Rakham continua de ramer sans perdre sa cadence. Au loin, un brouhaha leur parvint.

\- Ils ont dû découvrir que nous nous étions échappés, lança Bonny en tournant la tête vers le passage qu'ils venaient de quitter. Dépêche-toi Jack, il faut mettre le maximum de distance entre eux et nous. Espérons qu'ils nous chercheront dans les galeries avant de découvrir qu'une barque a disparue…

Peu probable pensa David, en toute logique ils commenceraient par chercher parmi les bateaux pour voir si les prisonniers avaient déjà quitté la grotte. Mais il estima inutile d'affoler ses camarades, ils étaient saufs, pour l'instant et l'objectif était de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre eux et leurs poursuivants. Le géant aux cheveux rouges continua de faire avancer la petite embarcation et ils sortirent enfin de la grotte pour arriver en haute mer. Comme l'avait pensé David, ils étaient sur une île. Il espérait juste que ce soit l'île d'Eéa où vivait Circé, ainsi il pourrait tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver Emma et les autres.


	30. Ile d'Eéa, demeure Circé, jour 4 part2

Chapitre 30 : Ile d'Eéa - Demeure de Circé – Jour 4

Depuis le couloir qui donnait à leurs chambres, Emma adressa un dernier regard à Régina lui intimant la prudence. La Reine semblait épuisée et Emma comprit à quel point sa solitude dans la grotte l'avait éprouvée. Elle acquiesça cependant d'un signe de tête montrant ainsi qu'elle avait compris la supplique muette de la sauveuse. Heureusement, leurs chambres étaient contigües, et, en cas de besoin elles pourraient se retrouver aisément.

Lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans la pièce qui leur avait été préparée, Emma avait commencé par en faire le tour, vérifiant que les fenêtres ouvraient bien et pouvaient permettre un repli en cas de danger, ce qui était le cas. Elle se sentit un peu ridicule de faire preuve d'autant de méfiance, mais elle n'était pas encore totalement sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à Circé. Quand elle se retourna et qu'elle vit Crochet explorer l'autre partie de la chambre, examiner l'ouverture de la porte ou encore sous le lit ou derrière les rideaux, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des doutes. Killian se tourna vers elle en disant :

\- Tout va bien Swan, je pense que nous ne craignons rien. Nous allons pouvoir nous reposer en toute sérénité.

Emma s'approcha de son compagnon. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu un moment seule avec lui, et avec toute les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées et qui les attendaient encore, elle ressentait le besoin de le retrouver. Killian l'observait sans bouger, elle glissa une main sur la taille du pirate et mit l'autre sur sa poitrine, il l'accueillit chaleureusement en demandant :

\- Alors, qu'en dis-tu Swan ?

Emma sourit en regardant Crochet :

\- J'en dis que tu faisais un très beau loup mais que je suis heureuse de te revoir tel que tu es vraiment. Tu m'as manqué, et j'ai eu peur de ne jamais te retrouver !

Le pirate se rapprocha à son tour d'Emma, allant jusqu'à coller son corps contre le sien, et glissa les bras autour de la taille de sa compagne.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué et je suis heureux de pouvoir parler à nouveau. Etre loup avait des avantages mais j'ai craint de ne plus jamais pouvoir t'embrasser !... ni boire de rhum !

\- Laquelle de ces craintes était la pire ? Rétorqua Emma avec un sourire mutin.

\- … Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir, répondit le pirate feignant l'indécision.

Killian afficha son sourire le plus séduisant. Lentement il approcha vers le visage de la jolie blonde et, alors que ses lèvres effleuraient celle d'Emma il lui murmura dans un souffle :

\- Tu sais que je survis à tout Emma, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter un mot, il l'embrassa et la porta jusqu'au lit.

Elle savait que c'était vrai. Cet homme était un survivant né. Il avait vécu presque 300 ans, alors qu'il n'avait aucune magie pour le protéger et qu'il était manchot. Il avait passé une partie de sa vie à traquer l'être le plus malfaisant de tous les mondes réunis : le ténébreux. Il avait échappé à mille dangers, côtoyé les pires démons de Peter Pan à la méchante reine en passant par Cora, la reine de cœur, et Zéléna, la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest. Il avait aussi dû faire face à Maléfique et Ursula, et était revenu vivant de tous ces affrontements. Il avait réussi à se soustraire aux deux malédictions. Il avait jonglé avec les ténèbres, se frottant à tous les dangers, pillant, tuant, volant, puis il tendait à se racheter, continuant aujourd'hui de lutter contre ses plus bas instincts. Il s'était fait enlevé, séquestré, noyé, arraché le cœur et il avait toujours survécu… il lui avait promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas et il avait, jusqu'à ce jour, tenu parole.

La fatigue avait disparu. Maintenant, au-delà du sommeil, ce qu'elle souhaitait plus encore c'était partager un moment d'intimité avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait craint de perdre. Allongée sur le lit, elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec passion, Killian lui rendit son baiser et ils se retrouvèrent, enfin, dans un moment réservé à eux seuls.

…

Emma somnolait la tête posée contre le ventre de Killian, elle sentait sa respiration calme et régulière. Elle était bien, en sécurité, apaisée. Leurs jambes étaient encore entrelacées de leur étreinte et ils profitaient de l'instant, sans un mot. Par la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, elle percevait que la nuit n'était pas encore tombée, le temps était agréable, comme une belle soirée d'été et elle savourait ce moment. Demain, dès l'aube, ils devraient repartir en quête de leurs amis disparus, mais pour l'heure elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Allongée dans ce lit, dans les bras d'un homme qui l'aimait, Emma réalisa combien les rares temps d'accalmie qu'elle partageait avec Crochet étaient précieux, très précieux même au regard de leurs vies mouvementées… Killian savait ne pas l'effaroucher, respecter ses barrières et lui donner confiance. Elle se rendait compte à quel point le capitaine pouvait mettre en suspens ses propres désirs pour la préserver et la laisser s'épanouir

Ces derniers temps, elle avait eu peur de le perdre à de nombreuses reprises. Elle rechignait à s'en souvenir mais, son attitude de la veille, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la clairière de Circé avec Mary, la chagrinait. Certes ils étaient alors tous les trois sous l'effet d'un sortilège mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la honte face à son attitude puérile. Pourtant, malgré l'envoutement, il y avait un fond de réalité dans ce qu'il s'était passé et dans ses réactions. Leur histoire n'avait pas été sans heurts, et Crochet avait dû batailler dur pour qu'ils en arrivent là aujourd'hui. Elle réalisa même qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été correcte avec le pirate. Lors de leur première rencontre, elle avait douté de lui, convaincue de son opportunisme et de son égoïsme, à tel point qu'elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance, le trahissant à la première occasion. A se demander qui des deux était le plus pirate… En y réfléchissant elle n'était pas fière d'elle.

Elle poussa un soupir, releva légèrement la tête et regarda Killian. Celui-ci, l'ayant senti remuer, l'observait affectueusement. Elle lui sourit timidement, lui déposa un doux baiser sur le torse et lui dit en se glissant le long du corps du capitaine pour se rapprocher de son visage :

\- Je voulais m'excuser, Killian…

Sa phrase resta en suspens, elle cherchait ses mots. Le pirate souleva un sourcil sans comprendre, abasourdi, il bafouilla, inquiet :

\- T'excuser ? Mais… je…enfin… je ne comprends pas… je… Je ne sais pas pour toi Swan, mais pour ma part, le moment que nous venons de partager était absolument merveilleux…

Emma, comprit aussitôt le quiproquo et mit fin à l'embarras du pirate en lui souriant amoureusement. Son visage était à présent proche de celui de Crochet, tandis que sa poitrine était appuyée contre celle du capitaine dans un contact chaud et agréable. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse et le rassura :

\- Non, Killian, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Elle se redressa doucement et repris plus sérieusement :

\- Si je voulais m'excuser, Killian, c'est en raison de mon comportement d'hier… avec Mary et toi. J'ai été ridicule et je m'en veux. Je sais que c'est le sortilège qui nous faisait agir, mais il ne faisait que décupler un sentiment qui était bien réel… Je sais que c'est ridicule et que Mary n'est qu'une amie pour toi… mais te voir dans les bras d'une autre femme m'a fait comprendre à quel point je… je tiens à toi…

\- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser Emma. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Mary être aussi familière, même sous l'effet du sortilège… Je me déteste pour ça: c'était comme si ce maudit enchantement m'autorisait à vous avoir toutes les deux et… j'y ai cédé… Excuse-moi.

\- Ce sort mettait en avant nos envies les plus profondes et je pense que chez toi, c'est le besoin d'être aimé qui a refait surface. Je connais trop bien ce sentiment, je l'ai éprouvé toute ma vie.

Killian observa la sauveuse avec attention, visiblement ému par ce qu'elle lui révélait de lui-même. Elle continua :

\- Par certains côtés on se ressemble beaucoup Killian… Un jour, tu m'as parlé du regard des enfants perdus au Pays Imaginaire. Tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait cette même lueur au fond de mes yeux : celle qu'on les enfants livrés à eux-mêmes, sans amour…

\- Je m'en souviens, répondit Killian, peu enclin à se confier davantage.

Emma poursuivit :

\- Et bien il y a ce même éclat dans ton regard, toi aussi tu es un enfant perdu, toi aussi tu as été abandonné et livré à toi-même pour grandir.

Emma savait que le sujet était sensible chez le pirate, il lui avait peu parlé de son enfance et de sa famille, mais elle en savait l'essentiel. Sa mère morte lorsqu'il était tout jeune et son père qui les avait abandonné sur un navire en pleine mer, son frère et lui. Elle poursuivit :

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai la chance d'avoir retrouvé ma famille : mes parents, Henry... Je ne suis plus une orpheline.

\- Tu as peut-être raison Emma, mais ça n'excuse pas ma réaction… Ou plutôt mon manque de réaction hier… Il reprit en souriant : Même si l'idée de te voir te mesurer au bras de fer avec Mary était, je dois l'avouer très tentante !

Le pirate envoya un regard mutin à une Emma furibonde de se voir rappeler cet épisode peu glorieux. Celle-ci appuya de ses mains contre son torse pour montrer sa désapprobation. Elle rajouta :

\- J'espère que tu en as bien profité car cela ne se reproduira plus ! Je sais que tu n'as pas de sentiments autres que de l'amitié pour Mary… même si elle, semble penser autrement, rajouta-telle entre ses dents,

Killian leva un sourcil sans répondre, enlaça Emma tendrement et l'attira contre lui. Il l'embrassa et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Nous devrions dormir maintenant. Tu as besoin de repos et les journées à venir s'annoncent longues.

Emma releva la tête et regarda le capitaine avec attention. Il avait raison, mais se rappeler des souvenirs lointains de leur première rencontre lui avait fait prendre conscience de plusieurs choses et elle pensa que le moment était opportun pour en parler :

\- Il y a autre chose, Killian. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour… ce que j'ai pu te faire de… déplacé… depuis notre première rencontre. Je m'aperçois que j'ai beaucoup à me reprocher mais que je n'ai jamais pris la peine de te dire à quel point je regrettais.

Crochet observa Emma quelques instants de son regard azur. Il semblait lire en elle, et comme souvent, devina avec justesse ses pensées. Il lui sourit amusé et dit :

\- Tu fais référence à cette fois où tu m'as abandonné, enchainé en haut de ce haricot magique à la merci d'un géant sanguinaire ?

Emma eut un sourire confus à l'évocation de ce souvenir mais elle se ravisa quand Killian évoqua le caractère soit disant sanguinaire du géant. Anton, malgré sa taille impressionnante était plutôt du genre pacifique et elle s'était assurée ce jour-là, que le pirate ait la vie sauve, ce que Killian n'ignorait pas. Elle négligea cependant l'exagération de Crochet pour lui dire :

\- Hum… oui, entre autre… Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles bleues océan du capitaine qui lui souriait avec malice. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Swan et l'embrassa. Terminant son baiser suggestif dans le cou de sa belle, il se redressa pour lui dire :

\- Tu es pardonnée pour le coup du haricot magique !

Légèrement haletante, Emma repris sa confession aussi sérieusement que possible :

\- Il y a eu cette fois à l'hôpital lorsque tu t'es fait renverser par la voiture de Greg Mendel…

\- Tu veux dire quand j'avais des côtes cassées, et que tu m'avais menotté au lit ? Il me semble me souvenir que tu m'avais aussi menacé et même torturé pour me soutirer des informations.

Emma grimaça à l'évocation de ces souvenirs mais ne put contredire le pirate… c'est bien ainsi que ça s'était passé, même si pour elle, à l'époque, la fin justifiait les moyens… Sans attendre de réponse, Killian reprit ses baisers où il s'était arrêté, puis il se redressa doucement, le regard brillant, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il chuchota :

\- Excuses acceptées…

Emma n'avait pas le choix, elle devait poursuivre sa confession, la voix rendue un peu rauque elle reprit :

\- Et cette fois où j'ai volé ton navire à New-York…

Killian, amusé fit semblant de réfléchir…

\- Tu veux dire la fois où tu m'as attaché, bâillonné et abandonné dans le local d'entretien d'un immeuble sordide alors que je me trouvais en terre inconnue sans aucune connaissance du monde qui m'entourait et sans possibilité de repartir sur mon navire ?

Dite comme ça, la réalité devenait vraiment abjecte et ajouta à la confusion d'Emma quand elle l'entendit de la bouche de Killian. Elle aurait voulu s'exprimer mais il poursuivit…

\- Ou alors tu parles de la fois où tu m'as fait enfermer dans une cellule de commissariat pour harcèlement alors que j'essayais simplement de te rendre la mémoire pour que tu puisses sauver ta famille ?

Emma avait vraiment un air défait :

\- Pardon Killian…

Tout à son jeu, le pirate ne s'aperçu pas de l'attitude embarrassée de sa compagne et s'apprêtait à poursuivre ses baisers. Elle prit la tête du capitaine entre ses mains et l'arrêta d'un geste :

\- Je suis sérieuse Killian, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça et je regrette sincèrement mon attitude envers toi.

Cette fois, le capitaine vit la honte sur le visage de la sauveuse et il perdit son sourire. Se redressant, il se rapprocha d'elle et prit son visage dans sa main. Il lui sourit, complice et rassurant avant d'avouer :

\- Swan, cela va peut-être te surprendre mais sais-tu ce qui m'a d'abord plu chez toi ?

Tout en parlant, il jeta un regard sur le corps dénudé de la jeune femme sous ses yeux et se reprit :

\- Enfin je veux dire, en dehors de ton corps magnifique, de ta délicieuse chevelure blonde et de ton caractère farouche ?

Tout en souriant, Emma lui fit non de la tête.

\- Eh bien, c'est ton petit côté pirate ! Tu as une volonté d'acier, et tu n'échoues jamais dans tout ce que tu entreprends. Tu sais garder le droit chemin mais tu peux utiliser des détours pour y parvenir… Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ferais un excellent pirate ! Tu es maligne, débrouillarde, tu n'as peur de rien et tu as une force de caractère incroyable… Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es !

Emma, pleinement rassérénée, sourit à cette déclaration. Killian lui rendit son sourire, complice, puis il entreprit de reprendre ses baisers là où il s'était arrêté. Cette fois, la sauveuse ne fit rien pour le retenir…


	31. Ile d'Eéa, Forêt - jour 3

**Chapitre 31 : Ile d'Eéa - Forêt – Jour 3**

C'était comme si un épais brouillard étouffant se dissipait d'un seul coup devant ses yeux… Soudain, tout lui parut plus clair, plus net, moins confus… et très dangereux.  
En face d'elle, se dressait Circé, qui l'observait d'un œil rond, ébahie et sans voix. D'instinct, Mary sut qu'elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour réagir et que c'était le moment ou jamais de prendre la fuite. D'un geste dû à l'habitude, elle vérifia que son sabre était toujours contre son flanc et, rassurée, la pirate courut à en perdre haleine vers l'extérieur de la demeure où elle et Crochet avaient suivi l'envoûteuse quelques minutes plus tôt.

Contre toute attente, personne ne lui barra le chemin et elle n'entendit pas de gardes lui donner la chasse. Elle profita de l'aubaine pour récupérer au passage de sa course, son sac à dos qui contenant son couchage et quelques victuailles qui pourraient lui être utiles. Les satyres présent dans la clairière, toujours à leur euphorie ne manifestèrent aucune mauvaise intention à son égard et ils la laissèrent passer, sans toutefois manquer de l'interpeller pour l'inviter à se joindre à leur danse. Bloody continua de courir, aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter. Sans ralentir le pas, elle fit pivoter sa tête en tous sens à travers la pelouse et autour des bassins, cherchant du regard Emma et Régina qu'elle avait laissées à une table, mais les deux femmes ne s'y trouvaient manifestement plus… Elle continua sa course, les battements de son cœur pulsant à travers ses tempes sous l'effort. Elle continua de courir, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se produire : Killian s'était métamorphosé en animal sous ses yeux sans même faire un seul geste pour résister, David avait subi le même sort. Elle savait que Circé lui avait également jeté le sortilège mais sur elle il n'avait pas fonctionné… C'était la troisième fois au cours de sa vie qu'elle avait échappé aux atteintes de la magie et les trois fois, le Capitaine Crochet était à ses côtés. Le charme lancé par la magicienne avait eu comme seul effet un léger picotement sur la peau, juste quelques secondes, puis il avait disparu. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention auparavant, mais elle était à peu près sûre d'avoir éprouvé la même sensation lorsque Régina avait projeté sur elle sa boule de feu. La reine sorcière avait donc raison : Mary était insensible à la magie et protégée contre toute attaque de ce type ….

Sans cesser sa course, elle se retourna un instant, mais personne ne la suivait. Circé, malgré sa surprise, devait accorder peu d'importance à la fuite de Mary et la jeune femme espéra être tranquille et ne pas avoir à se soucier de poursuivants éventuels. Elle décèlera un peu sa foulée mais ne cessa pas pour autant de courir. Elle voulait mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et le manoir avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir à la suite des évènements.

Parvenant jusqu'à la forêt, Bloody s'y enfonça pour se trouver à couvert des arbres. Lorsqu'elle fût à une distance qu'elle jugea raisonnable du domaine de la magicienne, elle fit halte et se cacha derrière une énorme souche d'arbre qui avait l'avantage de lui offrir un point de vue en hauteur en plus de la camoufler aux regards hostiles.

Sa course l'avait essoufflée et elle prit un moment pour permettre à son cœur de reprendre des palpitations moins anarchiques. Au bout de quelques minutes Mary se sentit pleinement rassurée. Personne ne l'avait suivie et elle était seule dans cette forêt.

Bloody s'assit contre la trogne de l'arbre qui lui offrait un abri dans cet environnement inhabituel pour une femme qui avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie sur les océans. Elle devait réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Le bilan n'était pas glorieux : Anne et Jack était toujours au mieux prisonniers, au pire mort sous les coups de Phorcys. Son ami Killian avait perdu toute volonté propre et il était sous l'emprise de Circé, transformé en loup. David était victime du même sortilège… Seule Régina et Emma avait peut-être échappé à cet envoutement, mais Mary doutait que la sauveuse ait envers elle le moindre élan de sympathie : elle avait eu un comportement ridicule à tenter de séduire Killian, et ne s'était pas fait une amie de la jolie blonde. Mary s'interrogea sur ce qui l'avait poussé à pareille conduite, mais elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Certes, elle était très attachée au capitaine et elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé leur relation libertine et le jeu de séduction qui l'accompagnait. Mais depuis leurs retrouvailles sur le Jolly Roger, elle avait compris que Crochet n'était plus le même : son amour pour la sauveuse était profond et ne laissait plus de place pour leurs jeux amoureux.

Elle ne s'en était pas offusquée, elle connaissait les règles et elles lui convenaient. Elle aimait beaucoup Killian et, de ses nombreux amants, c'était de loin celui qui avait le plus compté, mais Mary était libre, et, ce qui l'avait rapproché du capitaine, lors de leur première rencontre, c'est que lui aussi aimait sa liberté. L'un comme l'autre faisait passer cette indépendance avant tout le reste, pas d'attaches, pas de promesses, et cela leur avait convenu, des siècles durant… Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui s'était-elle comportée ainsi ? Bien sûr, elle avait pris conscience d'une sorte d'ivresse artificielle qui les avait incités à agir de façon déraisonnable et à laisser de côté leurs inhibitions, mais Mary sentait bien que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Elle ne l'aurait jamais admis devant le pirate, mais elle avait ressenti de l'envie, voire même de la jalousie pour la relation qu'il avait avec Emma. Bloody secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette idée saugrenue de ses pensées. L'important pour elle à présent était de décider quoi faire de sa liberté. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et il lui faudrait faire un choix.

Un bruit tenu la tira de sa réflexion, il provenait du domaine de la magicienne. La trogne d'arbre derrière laquelle se cachait Mary était sur une butte mais elle n'avait pas assez de hauteur pour voir ce qui provoquait de l'agitation à proximité de la maison de Circé. La jeune femme chercha des yeux un arbre, susceptible de lui procurer une meilleure vue d'ensemble et elle en trouva un qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Il s'agissait d'un grand chêne, au tronc épais et aux branches qui se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel. Mary était habile et elle pouvait monter dans les haubans et se retrouver en haut du grand mât avec une vivacité qui avait laissé plus d'un marin pantois. Ce chêne ne lui poserait aucun problème. Souple comme un chat et aussi agile, elle trouva ses appuis et grimpa avec aisance le long du bois, puis se faufila à travers les branchages, jusqu'à une hauteur suffisante pour voir, sans être vue. Elle distingua, au loin, la silhouette de Circé sur le perron de sa porte. La magicienne était facile à reconnaitre avec sa longue chevelure d'un blond presque blanc et sa robe vaporeuse. Plusieurs hommes lui faisaient face, dont l'un que Mary reconnut immédiatement, malgré la distance : Phorcys. Bloody était beaucoup trop loin pour entendre leur conversation, mais la posture rigide du dieu laissait supposer qu'il était contrarié. Plusieurs hommes l'accompagnaient et il semblait leur donner des directives. Tandis qu'un groupe se détachait pour se fondre en petit nombre à travers la forêt alentour, deux autres gardes ressortirent de la grande propriété en trainant un homme derrière eux. Mary écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise : elle reconnut la silhouette athlétique de David. Il avait repris sa forme humaine, la tête pendante, sans doute inconscient, chacun des sbires qui l'encadrait le tenait sous une épaule et ses jambes trainaient sur le sol. Ils s'arrêtèrent à hauteur du vieillard de la mer qui, d'un geste de magie, couvrit la tête du malheureux prince d'un sac de toile. Puis les deux hommes continuèrent leur route. Phorcys s'adressa une dernière fois à la magicienne en brandissant un doigt menaçant et il partit à la suite de ses gardes. L'occasion de poursuivre le dieu était trop belle. Mary se hâta de redescendre de son perchoir. Une fois au sol, elle s'empressa de reprendre son sac et son sabre qu'elle avait dissimulés sous un fourré pour faciliter son ascension, et elle se dirigea dans la même direction que ses ennemis.

Elle devait cependant faire preuve de prudence, Circé avait probablement parlé au dieu marin de sa présence sur l'île, et il n'était pas impossible que les spadassins qu'elle avait vu se séparer pour couvrir la forêt, soient à sa recherche. C'était un véritable jeu du chat et de la souris : elle poursuivait Phorcys sans se faire voir, tandis qu'elle se cachait également des hommes à sa recherche. Cela la contraignait à faire des détours, à se déplacer en silence, si bien qu'au bout de quelques heures de cette expédition, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence… Elle avait perdu la trace du dieu et de David. Elle ragea intérieurement tant sa frustration était grande d'avoir raté une occasion exceptionnelle de retrouver ses amis Jack et Bonny.

A présent elle se retrouvait au point de départ, sans savoir que faire de sa liberté, ni comment aider les autres, d'autant qu'ils étaient tous séparés. La fin de soirée faisait maintenant place à la nuit et continuer les recherches ne la mènerait nulle part. Ses pas l'avaient invariablement ramené du côté de la maison de Circé, au point d'observation qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Au moins, elle savait que Killian s'y trouvait et elle espérait que ce fut le cas également pour Emma et Régina. Un bruissement dans les feuillages la fit sursauter. Quelqu'un se déplaçait non loin d'elle. Dégainant son sabre aussi silencieusement que possible, elle s'avança à pas de loup vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Son opposant marchait avec discrétion, il cherchait donc : soit à se cacher, soit à surprendre Mary. Heureusement, la jeune femme était plutôt douée à ce jeu-là et elle réussit à prendre l'homme, à revers. Alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour dégager son chemin d'une branche d'arbre avec toutes les précautions nécessaires pour limiter ses mouvements, elle glissa la lame de son sabre sur le cou du gaillard en sifflant entre ses dents, menaçante :

\- Pas un geste, où cela risquerait fort d'être ton dernier.

La silhouette s'immobilisa immédiatement, levant les bras et lâchant par là même la branche qui dans son élan vint lui fouetter les jambes et le torse. D'un geste sûre, Bloody glissa sa main dans le dos et contre les flancs de son adversaire, elle n'y trouva aucune arme. Non sans prendre le temps d'appuyer encore un peu plus sa lame contre la chair pour lui assurer que sa vie était toujours menacée, elle ordonna à l'homme d'un ton sec :

\- Tourne toi, mais en douceur. Et garde les bras levés, j'aime bien te voir dans cette position !

L'homme obtempéra et malgré l'opacité du soir elle put voir qu'il s'agissait encore d'un enfant. Enfin pas exactement, le garçon qui lui faisait face devait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Il était plutôt grand et si sa musculature n'avait pas encore fini de se développer, c'était un bel homme en devenir. Il avait les cheveux bruns et ébouriffés, et le regard clair. Quelque part il lui faisait penser à Crochet en plus jeune. Mary se maudit d'avoir eût cette pensée, il fallait qu'elle arrête de songer au pirate. Gardant un air menaçant, elle fouilla le jeune homme, devant cette fois, et lui dit d'une voix atone :

\- Qui es-tu et que fais-tu dans ce bois ? Tu cherchais à m'attaquer ?

\- Vous attaquer ? Non, bien-sûr que non, je ne savais même pas qu'il y a avait quelqu'un ici ! Je m'appelle Aël et je cherchais à fuir cette maudite magicienne.

\- Circé ?

\- Oui. Elle me tenait prisonnier.

Mary maintint sa lame sur la gorge du gamin en exigeant :

\- Dis m'en plus, ça m'intéresse.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas baisser votre arme, ce serait plus facile pour discuter.

Le jeune homme avait déjà fléchit les bras, gardant tout de même ses mains bien en vue en geste de paix. Malgré sa position plutôt délicate, il ne manquait pas d'aplomb, ni de courage, Bloody devait en convenir, mais c'était très loin de suffire pour lui faire confiance. Elle accentua la pression de son arme et eut un regard sans équivoque qui fit perdre un peu de sa morgue au beau brun. Il releva un peu les bras et s'expliqua :

\- J'étais prisonnier de la magicienne, transformé en animal depuis… je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps, c'est comme si mon esprit était embrouillé en présence de Circé. Ce soir, un homme est arrivé, il a parlé avec elle. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils se sont dit mais ça ressemblait plus à une dispute qu'à une discussion courtoise ! Puis l'homme s'est dirigé vers un de mes compagnons nouvellement arrivé, un lion. Il a fait un geste de la main et le lion s'est endormi… L'instant d'après, il était redevenu humain… et moi aussi. Je pense qu'il s'agissait de magie et je devais être assez près pour profiter du sortilège également. Je ne sais pas exactement. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que je me suis caché. Ils étaient trop occupés avec l'homme-lion et personne ne se souciait de moi. J'ai attendu que la voie soit libre et je me suis sauvé… Voilà, tu sais tout. Tu peux baisser ton sabre maintenant ?

Aël était passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement sans y avoir été invité, et le sourire effronté qu'il adressa à Mary la déstabilisa un instant. Ce garçon n'avait visiblement peur de rien, ou alors était-il juste un peu trop confiant. Bloody baissa légèrement son arme tout en posant une nouvelle question :

\- Et que faisais-tu, Aël, avant que Circé ne te transforme en grenouille ?

Le garçon eût une moue dégoutée :

\- Pas en grenouille, en ocelot… C'est une espèce de gros chat si…

\- Je sais ce qu'est un ocelot, merci. D'où viens-tu Aël et que faisais tu chez cette magicienne ?

\- Je vis sur cette île depuis toujours. J'habite dans le village de pêcheur à l'est d'Eéa. Il existe de nombreuses légendes sur Circé, la magicienne et je voulais savoir de quoi il retournait…

Aël eut la bienséance de prendre un air contrit. Il n'était pas fier de raconter comment il s'était fait attraper, même s'il y avait fort à parier que la moitié des hommes prisonniers des griffes de Circé étaient là en raison de leur curiosité excessive. Mary estima que la version du jeune se tenait et elle décida de lui faire confiance. Elle rangea son sabre dans son fourreau et repris sur un ton plus dégagé :

\- Bien tu devrais être plus prudent à l'avenir. Je ne pense pas que Circé te poursuivra, mais si tu croise à nouveau sa route, tu risques de te retrouver encore sur quatre pattes ! Alors ne traîne pas et rentre chez toi.

Là-dessus, la jeune femme tourna le dos au garçon et envisagea sérieusement d'établir son campement à proximité. La nuit était tombée et elle n'avait pas encore pris de décision sur ses priorités. Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à elle : secourir ses amis de Storybook ou partir à la recherche de ses capitaines. Le choix s'imposait naturellement : elle ignorait où se trouvaient exactement Bonny et Rakham, quand à David, elle n'en savait rien non plus. En revanche, les autres étaient toujours détenus par Circé et Mary ne craignait pas les sorts de la magicienne, ce qui était un atout considérable et donc une meilleure chance de réussite.

Elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre couché et commença à fouiller dans son sac lorsqu'elle vit Aël s'approcher. Il était toujours là. Avec un sourire impudent il s'assit en face d'elle et lui dit avec une assurance effrontée :

\- Je t'ai dit qui j'étais mais toi, tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Je m'appelle Mary et tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant Aël.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de chez moi, et puis je peux peut-être t'aider à retrouver tes amis…

La pirate jeta un regard circonspect au jeune homme. Décidemment, malgré son air juvénile il était malin et rien ne semblait lui avoir échappé. Elle le jaugea quelques secondes encore et il en profita pour lui offrir un sourire séducteur, découvrant ses dents blanches. Mary n'était pas femme à se laisser décontenancer par une telle attitude, il était joueur, cela tombait bien, elle était joueuse aussi. Elle lui adressa donc en retour un sourire désarmant et lui dit dans un souffle, approchant à dessein son visage du jeune homme :

\- Tu as gagné, je t'écoute… Je dirais même que tu as… toute mon at-ten-tion…

Elle avait délibérément pris le temps d'articuler chaque mot de sa phrase, accentuant les syllabes de sa voix la plus suave. Depuis toujours, Mary savait qu'elle avait un fort pouvoir de séduction sur les hommes. Elle était jolie, elle ne l'ignorait pas et il aurait été idiot de le nier, mais c'était au-delà de ça. Il suffisait qu'elle se concentre, qu'elle accentue un peu son regard, son sourire, sa voix et son charme agissait comme une sorte de pouvoir, bien qu'elle se sache dénuée de toute forme de magie.

Aël n'échappa pas à la règle et à voir la difficulté qu'il avait pour déglutir, Mary se dit qu'elle l'avait touché en plein cœur. Elle cessa de le regarder un instant pour lui permettre de reprendre une contenance et elle reprit sa fouille dans son sac. Le jeune homme se ressaisit et bredouilla :

\- Et bien, je vous ai vu arriver toi et tes amis… J'ai vu la magicienne transformer les deux hommes qui t'accompagnaient en lion et en loup… Et j'ai vu aussi que son sortilège était inefficace sur toi…

\- Et bien dis-moi, tu avais l'œil sacrément aiguisé pour un animal à moitié endormi.

Aël se rembrunit sous la remarque :

\- Cela faisait des années que j'étais prisonnier de Circé, et on s'ennuie vite quand on est un ocelot contraint de rester oisif toute la journée. J'ai appris à faire attention aux détails pour tromper la monotonie. Quand tu es partie, Circé ne semblait pas en colère, elle paraissait soulagée. Plus tard, quand tes deux autres amies sont arrivées…

Bloody releva la tête et l'interrompit :

\- Tu as vu Emma et Régina ?

\- Oui. Elles sont venues voir la magicienne. Elles aussi avaient échappé au sortilège mais Circé ne les a pas traitées en ennemie… Elle était même plutôt rassurée et voulait leur faire confiance. Elle les a laissé repartir.

\- Où ? Où sont-elles parties ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, expliqua le jeune brun. Quand on est sous une forme animale, on développe les capacités de l'animal. On ressent les choses, les attitudes, les sentiments, plus profondément, mais le sens des paroles nous échappe… Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce qu'elles se sont dit exactement.

Mary accusa la nouvelle avec frustration. Ainsi Emma et Régina étaient libres elles aussi, mais la pirate ignorait tout de l'endroit où les retrouver. Sa pensée fût interrompue par Aël qui continua :

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'encore plus surprenant : ton ami manchot a réussi à partir… C'est la première fois que je voyais ça. Il n'a pas repris sa forme humaine, il est resté un loup mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait recouvré ses esprits…

Mary fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, elle enjoignit le garçon à s'expliquer :

\- Que veux-tu dire exactement ?

\- Et bien, comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, le sortilège fait qu'on peut ressentir des choses mais on ne peut en aucun cas agir, toute les actions que nous faisons, à part manger et dormir, sont uniquement sous l'impulsion de Circé, elle ordonne et nous obéissons. Mais là… c'était comme si le loup avait retrouvé son libre arbitre, il s'est faufilé en douce et il a quitté la maison. Je pense qu'il cherchait à rejoindre la femme blonde, il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Alors il s'est évadé, lui aussi ? Réfléchit Bloody tout haut.

\- Oui, enfin… techniquement il est toujours un loup, mais je pense qu'il peut évoluer à sa guise.

La jolie femme garda le silence un instant. Les nouvelles que lui annonçait Aël étaient inespérées : Emma et Régina étaient libre et Killian avait réussi à déjouer une partie du sortilège, en revanche, elle ne savait pas où les retrouver, ni les uns, ni les autres…

\- Alors ? Demanda Aël s'impatientant.

\- Alors quoi ? Répondit Mary sans comprendre.

\- Tu me laisse t'accompagner ?

\- M'accompagner pour aller où ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois chercher…

\- Tu ne veux pas retrouver tes amis ?

La question d'Aël resta en suspens. Mary réfléchissait. Circé n'était plus le problème, Killian, Emma et Régina étaient libres à nouveau. Ils devaient savoir que Mary avait échappé au sort de la magicienne, et donc se douter qu'elle était libre également. Seul David, Anne et Jack étaient encore prisonniers de Phorcys, et le point commun était ce vieillard des océans… C'est lui qu'elle devait retrouver. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle s'adressa au garçon qui attendait toujours une réponse :

\- L'homme qui a enlevé David… Enfin, je veux dire le lion, tu le connais ?

Aël eût une grimace déçue de ne pouvoir aider la jeune femme :

\- Non. Mais je connais bien l'île et ses habitants, et il n'est pas d'ici.

Ça Bloody s'en serait douté, elle continua à l'intention de son nouveau compagnon :

\- Si tu connais si bien cette île, peut-être saurais-tu où trouver un endroit un peu particulier… Peut-être une porte ou un passage qui mène vers un autre monde… Une grotte souterraine par exemple…

Cette fois, le visage du garçon s'illumina :

\- Je sais exactement où aller pour trouver un endroit comme celui que tu cherches ! Alors, marché conclu, tu me laisse t'accompagner ?

En guise de réponse, Mary adressa un sourire malicieux au jeune homme et lui tendit un morceau de viande séchée et de pain qu'elle venait de tirer de son sac.


	32. Domaine de Phorcys, île - jour 4

Chapitre 32 : Domaine de Phorcys – Ile – Jour 4

\- Il ne faut pas trainer dans le coin, le jour se lève et nous sommes visibles comme le nez au milieu de la figure sur notre canot, dit Bonny qui observait dans la direction de la grotte avec inquiétude.

Rakham grogna, visiblement contrarié :

\- J'espérais avoir le temps de nous éloigner davantage avant de devoir quitter notre rafiot.

\- C'est trop tard, nous devons accoster maintenant, sinon ils nous repèreront très vite.

Jack obtempéra et dirigea la barque vers une petite crique. Il avait longé la côte dans le soleil levant depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la grotte, espérant mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et le repaire de Phorcys. Mais à présent que le jour était levé, rester sur les flots était plus dangereux, d'autant que leurs poursuivants avaient, à leur tour, quitté la caverne sous-marine et ne devaient pas être très loin.  
David se tenait coi, les pirates savaient manifestement ce qu'ils faisaient et leur stratégie concordait avec ses choix. De plus l'idée de revenir sur la terre ferme lui convenait parfaitement, c'est là qu'ils auraient le plus de chance de retrouver les autres : ses amis et Emma.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sous l'impulsion de Jack, l'embarcation s'échoua sur la plage et ils sautèrent sur le sable. Ils échangèrent peu de mots dans leurs manœuvres et David se surprit encore une fois à voir la complicité qui unissait les deux pirates, chacun de leur gestes était coordonné et complémentaire, avec une cohésion hors du commun. Pour un peu il se serait attendrit devant ces canailles…

Ils tirèrent leur bateau hors de l'eau et le firent glisser sur le sable jusqu'à la lisière de la plage, sous le couvert des arbres qui bordaient l'océan. Cela leur avait pris un moment, la barque était lourde et peu maniable sur la terre ferme. David se posta derrière l'embarcation aux côtés du Rouge et poussa pendant qu'Anne tirait sur l'amarre à l'avant en dirigeant le canot. La force exceptionnelle du colosse associée à celle plus raisonnable de David et Bonny, eurent raison de la lourde épave et ils la cachèrent sous les feuillages. Laisser le petit bateau visible aurait été donner un indice trop précieux à leurs poursuivants.

\- Fait comme nous mon prince, attrape une branche et viens nous aider, lui-dit Anne, tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle après le travail acharné qu'il venait de fournir.

David observa les pirates : ils avaient tous les deux coupé une branche chargées de feuillage et ils se dirigeaient vers la plage. Il s'exécuta, sans bien comprendre leur démarche, dégaina son épée, trancha une ramure similaire et suivit Jack et Bonny. En regardant les pirates agir sur la plage, il comprit que l'idée était ingénieuse, il s'agissait d'effacer les traces laissées dans le sable lorsqu'ils avaient tiré leur bateau et qui indiquaient clairement le parcours qu'ils avaient effectué. David joignit ses efforts à ces camarades et bientôt toute la plage fût ratissée et il était impossible de distinguer un passage plutôt qu'un autre. Puis, ils abandonnèrent leurs branches et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt luxuriante.

Rapidement le Prince compris qu'ils n'étaient pas sur l'île de Circé, le paysage de celle-ci n'avait rien à voir. La chaleur y était étouffante et la végétation plus proche de la jungle que d'un climat tempéré. Anne avait naturellement prit la tête de leur petite expédition et pour l'instant David n'y trouvait rien à redire. Il n'avait toujours aucun plaisir à se trouver en compagnie de pirates, cette engeance lui faisait vraiment horreur, mais il devait reconnaitre que leur débrouillardise était fort utile dans les circonstances présentes et, bien qu'il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, il trouvait les deux capitaines plutôt sympathiques.

Les trois comparses avaient marché durant des heures, quadrillant méthodiquement la partie de l'île sur laquelle ils étaient tout en s'éloignant du pic qui abritait la grotte d'où ils s'étaient extirpés. Régulièrement, Anne les avait mené près des côtes et après une rapide analyse des lieux, ils étaient retournés sous le couvert de la jungle. Au bout d'un moment, ils parvinrent à un espace circulaire et Bonny se tourna vers ses compagnons :

\- Je vous propose de faire halte ici, nous avons besoin de faire le point.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et ils trouvèrent qui des souches, qui des pierres pour s'asseoir en cercle. Naturellement, Anne reprit la parole :

\- Bon, je pense en avoir assez vu de cette île pour conclure que j'ignore totalement où nous sommes…

Elle jeta un œil vers le Rouge qui secoua la tête en signe de négation, puis vers David qui haussa les épaules et les sourcils, signifiant par là qu'il n'en savait pas plus. Elle continua :

\- Une chose est sûr, nous ne sommes plus dans le même univers que celui de l'île de Circé. La mer m'est étrangère ici, je n'arrive à trouver aucun repère et de toute évidence le Revenge n'est pas dans le coin. Il n'y a rien qui me permette de retrouver notre chemin… même la végétation est différente.

Rakham compléta :

\- J'en suis arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Venir ici n'a pu se faire que par la magie car quand Phorcys nous a capturés, il ne s'est pas passé plus de quelques heures avant qu'il ne nous interroge dans son antre. Peut-être existe-t-il une porte entre l'île d'Eéa et celle-ci et qui permet de circuler entre les deux mondes.

David écoutait avec attention, les réflexions des pirates n'étaient pas dénuées de sens. Il décida d'intervenir et de mêler ses élucubrations à celles de ses compagnons.

\- Phorcys est un dieu et comme tout dieu, il cache son royaume aux yeux des humains, ce qui explique que cette île soit en quelque sorte en dehors du monde. Mais il a évidemment besoin d'accès, voire d'alliés… Et je pense que Circé est l'une d'eux. N'oublions pas que c'est elle qui m'a livré à lui, ils font commerce tous les deux. Tu as raison Rakham, je suis prêt à parier sur l'existence d'une porte entre leurs deux mondes.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi mon prince, ajouta Bonny avec un sourire obligeant vers David.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un prénom, il me semble. Maugréa l'homme entre ses dents.

\- Oui, désolée, j'avais oublié… Charmant.

David sentit la colère poindre et il siffla :

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Il faudrait savoir, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je t'appelle mon prince ?

Bonny s'amusait visiblement beaucoup aux dépens de David et celui-ci commença à en prendre ombrage, il allait répliquer plus sèchement encore quand Jack lui coupa la parole avec sa bonhommie habituelle :

\- Allons, ça suffit, nous avons mieux à faire que ces enfantillages. Trouvons cette damnée porte et retrouvons Mary et le Revenge. Nous avons déjà passé trop de temps sur cette maudite île.

David s'étonna de voir Rakham rabrouer sa compagne, elle avait visiblement un fort caractère et ne s'en laissait pas conter. Mais la réaction de la femme l'étonna plus encore. Son visage peu avenant se transforma en un instant lorsqu'elle regarda le Rouge. Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui et lui sourit avec amour. Le colosse se leva à son tour et lui tendit les bras, elle s'y lova et l'embrassa avec une grande tendresse. Anne semblait presque fragile dans les bras du grand gaillard. Encore une fois, David se surprit à observer ce couple si curieusement assorti et si complémentaire en tout point. Il était sûr d'avoir affaire à deux âmes sœurs et il n'arrivait pas à détester ces pirates autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers le Prince, ils affichaient tous les deux une mine heureuse et David ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire. Puis lui vint une idée : depuis leur rencontre dans la geôle, il n'avait pas eût le temps de raconter ce qu'ils avaient découvert à Storybrook au sujet de Mary : son lien de parenté avec l'Atlantide, sa protection contre la magie et la recherche des quatre clefs, chacune représentant un élément. Le Prince choisit de faire confiance aux deux capitaines et raconta tout en détails à ses deux compagnons.

Bonny prit un moment avant de répondre. Elle ne s'était pas rassise et maintenant elle faisait les cent pas en réfléchissant tout haut :

\- Quatre éléments pour quatre clefs : l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'air… L'orichalque est l'une de ces clefs, j'en suis certaine. Elle est liée à l'Atlantide et l'intérêt qu'y portait Phorcys prouve assez bien son importance… C'est un métal qui a l'aspect d'un joyau, bleu comme l'océan… S'il devait représenter l'un des éléments, ce serait lequel d'après-vous ?

\- Tu viens de dire que l'orichalque à la couleur de l'océan, ça pourrait être l'eau, avança Rakham.

\- J'y ai pensé, compléta Anne, mais ça me parait trop simple.

\- On peut d'emblée éliminer l'air, dit David, à priori je ne vois pas de rapport avec l'orichalque… En revanche, je parierais plus pour la terre…

Les pirates regardèrent le Prince avec intérêt en attendant ses explications, il continua :

\- L'orichalque est un métal, qui plus est un métal qui ressemble à une pierre précieuse, comme tu viens de le rappeler et les pierres, comme les métaux, sont extraits de la terre…

David avait assez fréquenté les nains et leurs mines pour que cette solution se soit imposée comme une évidence à ses yeux. Anne et Jack le regardait toujours et le visage de Bonny s'illumina quand elle sourit. Elle lui dit :

\- Mon Prince, je vais finir par t'aimer ! J'ai l'impression que tu viens de résoudre une partie de l'énigme !

\- La plus simple, j'en ai peur, répondit David moins enthousiaste.

\- C'est un début et nous savons maintenant que nous devons trouver quelque chose qui peut s'associer avec l'eau, l'air ou le feu. En attendant, je vous propose d'explorer le cœur de cette île plus en profondeur et de trouver cette porte pour rejoindre nos amis !

David et Rakham se levèrent et ils repartirent tous les trois, se frayer un chemin à travers la jungle luxuriante de cette île inconnue.


	33. Ile d'Eéa, demeure de Circé, jour 5

Chapitre 33 – Ile d'Eéa - Demeure de Circé – Jour 5

Le jour se levait à peine lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de la chambre. Elle s'attendait à voir Emma apparaitre, mais au lieu de ça c'est le capitaine aux yeux de velours qui vint lui ouvrir en bras de chemise et à voir l'allure générale du pirate, elle en conclut qu'il venait juste de se lever et de l'enfiler. Une chance qu'il ne lui ait pas ouvert la porte à moitié nu !

Régina prit un air offusqué et leva les yeux au ciel avant de protester :

\- Vraiment ? Vous croyez que c'est le moment de batifoler ? Nous devrions déjà être sur le départ.

Killian se mit en travers de la chambranle dans une position délibérément provocante et afficha son sourire le plus charmeur avant de dire d'un ton suave :

\- Jalouse majesté ?

Voilà exactement la raison pour laquelle Régina détestait ce pirate : cette attitude arrogante et sûre de lui, son physique séduisant dont il usait et abusait et sa façon de se moquer de tout et de prendre les choses avec désinvolture. Elle avait appris à voir au-delà des apparences depuis longtemps et elle savait que tout cela n'était qu'un masque mais il n'empêche qu'en d'autres temps, il aurait eût le cœur broyé au creux de sa main pour moins que ça… à moins qu'elle ne l'ait gardé comme homme de compagnie, comme elle l'avait fait avec le plaisant shérif Graham. Aujourd'hui, la Reine se contenta de s'approcher du pirate, le toisa de la tête aux pieds et dit, tout en forçant le passage pour entrer d'un pas vif dans la chambre :

\- Jalouse ? Moi ? Certainement pas, ne rêve pas pirate !

Crochet s'écarta pour laisser passer la Reine et referma la porte derrière elle, tout en marmonnant un « Ce serait plutôt un cauchemar ». Puis, il choisit de l'ignorer et finit de s'habiller. Emma sortit de derrière un paravent, elle essuyait son visage avec une serviette de toilette quand elle dit d'un ton calme :

\- Relax Régina, l'aube n'est même pas levée, et nous sommes prêts à partir. Je ne souhaite pas plus que vous rester ici plus longtemps. Avez-vous vu Circé ?

\- Non, pas encore, je sors tout juste de ma chambre.

\- Dans ce cas, allons la retrouver et voir si les promesses qu'elle nous a faites hier ont une quelconque valeur.

La sauveuse attrapa son épée et le fourreau qu'elle glissa dans sa ceinture. Puis, elle prit son sac et plaça une des bretelles sur son épaule avant de se tourner vers Crochet. Elle fût surprise de constater que le capitaine était également prêt à mettre les voiles. Le pirate avait revêtu son gilet de cuir ainsi que sa lourde veste et son sabre pendait à sa ceinture. Une fois encore, elle s'étonna de la dextérité de Killian qui, malgré l'usage d'une seule main pour effectuer tous ces gestes du quotidien, restait plus agile et rapide que quiconque.

Ils quittèrent la chambre et retrouvèrent Circé dans sa grande salle en colonnade où ils avaient diné le soir précédent. La déesse était vêtue d'une tenue plus adaptée à la forêt que la robe vaporeuse qu'elle portait la veille. Elle avait de longues cuissardes de cuir qui lui couvrait une grande partie des jambes et portait une large tunique d'un bleu très clair, agrafée sur le devant et ajusté à la taille. Ses longs cheveux étaient nattés et attachés, laissant voir son cou fin et gracile. Elle les accueillit avec prestance et les invita à se restaurer avant leur départ. Ils acceptèrent de bonne grâce, partir avec le ventre plein était plus judicieux, qui sait quand ils auraient l'occasion de prendre leur prochain repas. Tandis qu'ils déjeunaient, Circé leur expliqua :

\- J'ignore où se trouve exactement le domaine de Phorcys. Il en garde l'entrée secrète et je pense qu'elle est protégée par sa magie. En revanche je suis certaine qu'une porte relie son monde à l'île d'Eéa et je pense savoir où se trouve celle-ci.

\- Tu penses savoir ? S'étrangla Régina. Tu n'es même pas sûre de l'endroit où nous devons nous rendre ?

\- Non. Pour tout vous avouer je ne m'en suis jamais approché.

\- pourquoi ? demanda Emma curieuse. Tu crains donc Phorcys à ce point ?

\- C'est un dieu. Répondit simplement la magicienne.

\- Et toi une déesse, rajouta Killian, surprit de constater que Circé puisse faire preuve d'aussi peu de courage.

\- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle, mais Phorcys est un voisin encombrant et puissant. J'ai toujours pris garde à ne pas le contrarier plus que nécessaire. Seule je ne peux rien contre lui, c'est pour ça que je veux vous aider, ensemble nous pourrons l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Comprenant à mi mot, les intentions de la magicienne, Régina compléta :

\- Et tu veux t'allier avec nous. A toi seule tu sais que tes pouvoirs ne sont pas suffisants. C'est pour ça que tu as laissé Mary récupérer la clef en orichalque la première fois qu'elle est venue sur l'île, tu espérais qu'elle ait suffisamment de pouvoir pour t'aider contre Phorcys. Puis tu as découvert qu'elle n'en avait aucun mais que nous, dit la reine en désignant Emma du menton, nous en avions…

\- Oui, vos deux magies sont très puissantes et complémentaires : magie noire et magie blanche réunies. Avec moi, nous pouvons nous opposer au dieu belliqueux pendant que la gardienne rouvrirait l'Atlantide.

Emma jaugea la déesse pour savoir jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Manifestement Circé était sincère et paraissait prête à vraiment les aider. Elle lui demanda :

\- Et où se trouve cette porte selon toi ?

Circé se tourna vers la sauveuse et lui sourit. Elle avait bien conscience que les héros ne se sentaient pas encore en parfaite confiance en sa compagnie mais qu'ils étaient prêts à accepter de collaborer avec elle. Elle répondit :

\- Je pense qu'elle se trouve à proximité du volcan, au cœur du cratère.

\- Evidemment, rétorqua Crochet, l'endroit probablement le plus dangereux de l'île.

\- Probablement oui, poursuivit Circé. Le seul en tout cas dont je ne m'approche jamais.

\- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps et allons-y.

Régina se leva et se rapprocha de Circé, prête à subir le sort de téléportation. La magicienne expliqua :

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Nous devrons y aller à pied. Si nous utilisons la magie pour nous transporter là-bas, Phorcys le saura immédiatement et il se protègera. Nous avons pour nous l'effet de surprise. Il vous croit toute les deux perdues et terrorisées par le charme de la grotte de la cascade, il pense Crochet transformé en animal, il tient David prisonnier et il est à la poursuite de Mary qui est seule sur une île inconnue. Pour l'instant, il ne se sent pas en danger et il est préférable qu'il continue de le croire.

Emma, Régina et Killian acquiescèrent aux arguments de la magicienne. C'est donc à pied qu'ils partiraient en quête de cette fameuse porte magique. Chacun récupéra ses affaires et lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent sur le perron de la porte, prêts à prendre la route, le jour se levait à peine.


	34. Ile d'Eéa, forât - jour 4

Chapitre 34 : Ile d'Eéa – Forêt – Jour 4

Mary observait le jeune homme devant elle. Il marchait d'un pas assuré et l'entrain de la jeunesse. Sa fougue et sa bonne humeur la déstabilisait, il ne semblait avoir peur de rien. « Il ferait un excellent pirate » pensa-t-elle, il en avait toutes les qualités !

Ils avaient marché toute la journée, prenant le temps de faire des détours au moindre bruit suspect. Bloody savait que les hommes de Phorcys étaient à sa recherche et la prudence l'incitait à autant de discrétion que possible. Aël ne s'en offusquait pas et adaptait le trajet aux demandes parfois contradictoires de Mary. Ils avaient parcourus une grande distance quand le soir les obligea à s'arrêter mais ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Le jeune homme les conduisait au pied du volcan, à l'ouest de l'île. Selon lui, c'était le seul endroit susceptible d'être un lieu de passage. Des légendes effrayantes en faisaient un emplacement où personne ne s'aventurait jamais et Mary dût convenir que c'était le site idéal pour que Phorcys puisse mener ses petites affaires sans être ennuyé.

Lorsqu'ils établirent leur campement, dans un petit espace dégagé au cœur de la forêt dense, Mary ressentit de la frustration face à la lenteur de leur évolution. Anne et Rakham étaient prisonniers depuis quatre jours maintenant et elle ne savait rien de leur état de santé.

\- Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu, proposa Aël l'air enjoué.

D'un signe de tête Mary acquiesça, la bonne humeur du gamin était contagieuse et elle décida de voir les choses du bon côté. Elle était libre et n'avait jamais été aussi proche du repaire du vieillard de la mer. Elle installa sur le sol la couverture que Crochet lui avait donnée à Storybrook et sortit de son sac les provisions qu'il lui restait… Peu de choses en réalité : un peu de viande séchée, quelques biscuits et des fruits secs… rien qui ne leur permettrait de survivre plusieurs jours. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour la chasse… la pêche davantage mais ils étaient loin de la côte… Un bruit dans les branchages lui indiqua que quelqu'un approchait, probablement Aël mais Mary préféra demeurer prudente. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre au large tronc et dégaina son sabre. Le jeune homme apparut, il portait une brassée de bois mais pas uniquement. Glissé sur son épaule, il avait un arc et quelques flèches rudimentaires ainsi qu'un lapin fraichement tué qui n'attendait que de faire un bon repas. Mary sortit de sa cachette :

\- Comment as-tu fait tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle ébahie.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore constaté, je suis plutôt débrouillard et plein de ressources ! Fit remarquer le garçon avec fierté. Je vis sur cette île depuis toujours, j'ai appris à chasser et à fabriquer arc et flèches à partir de peu de choses.

Mary lui répondit d'une moue impressionnée et se mit en devoir de faire partir le feu tandis que le garçon préparait leur repas.  
Ils s'installèrent ensuite autour du foyer et mangèrent à belles dents le produit de la chasse du garçon. Lorsque leurs estomacs furent comblés, Aël demanda :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te recherche ? Je veux dire, le dieu dont tu m'as parlé, que lui as-tu fait ?

\- Je l'ignore. Au départ, moi et mes amis sommes venus ici pour trouver un trésor englouti mais tout est parti à vau-l'eau et ce vieillard s'est mis en tête que j'étais une sorte de gardienne qui pouvait ouvrir pour lui une porte vers un royaume perdu…

\- L'Atlantide…

Mary jeta un œil au garçon, il était vraiment perspicace. Elle continua.

\- Oui, l'Atlantide. L'ennui c'est que c'est totalement absurde. Je suis une simple fille de marchand dans un petit port de pêche. J'ai perdu ma mère, enfant, et j'ai eu une vie des plus banales. Mariée très jeune contre mon gré à un Prince sans éducation qui me considérait comme sa chose. J'ai fui cette vie, mon mari, mon père et mon village et je suis devenue marin… Enfin, pirate en réalité. Voilà, tu sais tout, il n'y a rien de plus. Comme tu vois, il n'y a pas de quoi imaginer un destin exceptionnel !

\- Tu appelles ça une vie banale ! Tu es loin d'être une femme banale Mary et tu dois bien t'en douter, il te suffit juste de l'admettre.

Bloody regarda encore une fois Aël avec attention. Malgré son visage juvénile il affichait une expression ou transpirait l'expérience, elle l'interrogea :

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, gamin ?

Le garçon se rembrunit, il espérait sans aucun doute être accepté en tant qu'homme et non en tant qu'enfant auprès de cette femme magnifique qui avait croisé son chemin. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter :

\- Tu as des pouvoirs, sinon comment aurais-tu fais pour échapper à Circé ? Et puis tu es belle, forte et tu as une mission : retrouver le royaume englouti de l'Atlantide…

Mary partit dans un grand rire clair et cristallin :

\- Je croirais entendre parler ce vieux fou de Nérée ! Non, ma seule mission est de retrouver mes amis, de reprendre nos navires et de quitter cette île infernale.

Aël ne voulait pas capituler aussi facilement, il continua :

\- Et si, pour retrouver tes amis, il te fallait faire un pas vers ton destin et accepter ton rôle de gardienne … En découvrant comment ouvrir cette porte peut-être…

Mary se renfrogna, le discours du gamin était cohérent mais il ne servait pas ses intérêts. Elle décida malgré tout d'aller dans son sens et continua :

\- Je sais qu'il faut quatre clefs pour l'ouvrir et que j'en possède déjà une. Mais j'ignore tous des trois autres, si ce n'est qu'elles sont liées aux éléments et à moi… soit disant

Aël lui répondit joyeusement :

\- Alors tu n'as qu'à chercher ce que les éléments représentent pour toi…

Il observa un instant le brasier devant eux et tendit un doigt vers le foyer en demandant :

\- Le feu par exemple, à quoi te fait-il penser ?

Mary sourit et décida de jouer le jeu, plus pour s'amuser avec le jeune homme que pour le sérieux de cette quête qu'elle estimait vaine et stérile.

\- Eh bien, là à l'instant, le feu me fait penser au bon repas que tu viens de m'offrir.

\- Non, trop simple, répondit Aël très impliqué, cherche plus loin.

\- La chaleur, la couleur rouge, les cheveux de Rakham, un phare dans la nuit qui permet aux navires d'éviter les écueils, un volcan en éruption, la lumière, la colère …

Mary disait tous les mots qui lui passaient par la tête, mais elle trouva ridicule tout ce discours décousu. Aël n'en eut cure et l'incita à continuer :

\- Encore, dis m'en plus sur les sentiments que t'inspirent le feu. Ferme les yeux, projette toi en toi-même et dit tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit.

Encore une fois Bloody joua le jeu et continua :

\- la folie, la passion, un abordage, le sang, le combat, la jalousie, l'envie, l'amour, le désir…

Mary rouvrit les yeux, le jeu commençait à l'agacer et se dévoiler ainsi devant Aël ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Elle décida de mettre fin à son énumération mais lui demanda :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- C'est à toi de trouver Mary, c'est toi la gardienne ! A toi de faire une synthèse de tout ça et de mettre un seul mot… ou un seul nom sur ce que tu viens de décrire. Bon maintenant il est temps de dormir, je suis fatigué et demain une longue route nous attend.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Aël se pelotonna sur un tapis de branchage qu'il s'était installé et il tourna le dos à Mary. La jeune femme en fût heureuse car elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'Aël pose d'avantage de question. Elle avait pâli, elle en était certaine, lorsque le jeune homme avait évoqué le fait que ce puisse être un nom, autrement dit quelqu'un qui pourrait être la clef. Elle avait dit cette liste de mots sans réfléchir et ils ne signifiaient rien mais cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle prit place sur sa couverture et se tourna vers le feu. Mentalement elle répéta les mots qui lui venaient lorsqu'elle observait les bûches incandescentes et indubitablement, la liste finissait toujours sur les mêmes termes.


	35. Storybrook, mairie- jour 5

Chapitre 35 – Storybrook – Mairie – jour 5

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Emma, David et les autres avaient quitté Storybrook. Mary-Margaret n'avait pas trouvé à s'ennuyer entre la gestion de la ville et le petit Neal. Heureusement les eaux du port n'avaient pas bougé et pour l'instant aucun danger immédiat ne semblait vouloir fondre sur les habitants. La mère de la sauveuse s'inquiétait davantage pour les autres membres de sa famille : étaient-ils parvenus à rejoindre les amis de Mary Read et surtout à retrouver le dieu maléfique qui menaçait les océans ?... Blanche Neige rageait de ne pourvoir leur prêter main forte. Elle savait que Belle continuait les recherches, espérant trouver à la bibliothèque des informations complémentaires qui auraient pu leur venir en aide. Parfois, la jeune femme étonnait Blanche : elle était capable d'une opiniâtreté à toute épreuve et avait une volonté inébranlable. S'il y avait quelque chose à découvrir, nul doute qu'elle y parviendrait.

\- Grand-mère ?

C'est Henry qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle de la mairie au dallage blanc et noir qui rappelait tant le goût à la fois élégant et raffiné de Régina. Depuis le bureau où Mary-Margaret consultait ses dossiers, elle releva la tête :

\- Henry, je suis contente de te voir. Tout va bien ?

Le garçon s'approcha à grand pas. Il avait vraisemblablement couru pour arriver à la mairie et il affichait l'œil vif et aiguisé de quelqu'un qui a des nouvelles importantes à transmettre :

\- Tu devrais venir voir. Belle et moi nous avons découvert quelque chose. Il faut absolument trouver le moyen de le dire à mes deux mères !

Blanche-Neige, sachant que les recommandations de son petit-fils étaient toujours à prendre au sérieux, se leva d'un bond, attrapa sa veste et suivit Henry qui l'emmena en direction de la boutique de Gold. La princesse essaya d'en savoir plus en chemin mais Henry lui affirma qu'il valait mieux qu'elle voit les choses par elle-même. C'est donc au pas de course qu'ils arpentèrent les rues de Storybrook pour enfin accéder à la petite boutique du prêteur sur gage. Le panonceau « Closed » était affiché sur la vitrine mais cela n'empêcha pas Henry d'actionner la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un tintement de clochettes.

Belle arriva depuis l'arrière-boutique et les invita à la suivre. Son mari était toujours allongé sur la confortable banquette, et voir le Ténébreux dans cet état de faiblesse était particulièrement déstabilisant. Les sentiments de Blanche-Neige, comme pour beaucoup d'habitants de Storybrook, sans aucun doute, étaient partagés concernant Rumplestiltskin. Certes, il était la personnification du mal et pour les héros qu'elle et Charmant tendaient à être il représentait un être malfaisant et un danger, mais elle savait aussi que rien n'était tout blanc ou tout noir. A de nombreuses reprises, le Ténébreux l'avait aidée, bien-sûr jamais sans compensation, mais malgré tous ses coups tordus, c'est souvent vers lui qu'ils se tournaient lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de magie, même si, comme le disait si bien Gold : « La magie a toujours un prix à payer » et qu'avec lui, le tarif augmentait considérablement !

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle à Belle en désignant l'homme endormi.

\- Pas mieux, ni moins bien, répondit la jeune femme impuissante.

Belle avait les traits tirés constata Blanche-Neige, la jeune femme avait dû éplucher tous les livres de la bibliothèque, s'usant les yeux de jour comme de nuit pour faire aboutir ses recherches. Mary-Margaret choisit de ne pas attendre plus longtemps, elle demanda :

\- Henry m'a dit que tu avais du nouveau, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- J'ai découvert ceci…

D'un geste de la main, Belle poussa le lourd volume qui se trouvait sur son étal. Mary Margaret se pencha pour regarder la double page de plus près et elle vit plusieurs illustrations qui semblaient très anciennes. L'une d'elle lui sauta aux yeux immédiatement, elle représentait la clef en orichalque en forme de narval que détenait Mary Read, quant aux deux autres dessins, il s'agissait également de clefs dans le même métal, mais de formes différentes. La mère de la sauveuse releva la tête sans comprendre, elle interrogea Belle du regard, et celle-ci répondit :

\- Tu as bien compris : lorsque les dieux ont condamné l'Atlantide, ils ont conçu trois clefs en orichalque, une pour chacun des trois vieillards de la mer. Ce qui signifie que même Phorcys avait la sienne. Cependant, Nérée, Protée et Phorcys ne peuvent ouvrir eux-mêmes les portes du royaume perdu, seuls le ou les gardiens peuvent y parvenir.

\- Le ou les gardiens ? Répéta Blanche incrédule.

\- Oui, je pense que ce rôle n'est pas spécifique à Mary. Il existe probablement plusieurs gardiens des clefs potentiels, tous descendants directs des trois divinités marines…

Mary-Margaret regarda les illustrations avec plus d'attention. La première clef lui était connue, c'est celle que Régina avait révélée par magie et qui avait une forme de Narval. La seconde ressemblait à un phoque stylisé dans le même métal et avait également des inscriptions sur son coté. La troisième en revanche représentait un monstre marin hideux et effrayant. Son corps ressemblait à celui d'une sirène, queue de poisson couverte d'écailles mais le buste était celui d'une femme, surmonté d'une tête au regard pétrifiant et perfide. Sur son crâne courraient une multitude de serpents qui ouvraient des gueules menaçantes… Blanche-Neige ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait, à nouveau elle interrogea Belle :

\- C'est… Méduse ?

La jeune femme rousse comprit à mi-mot :

\- Tu sembles la connaitre… Tu l'as déjà rencontrée ?

Blanche-Neige s'en souvenait trop bien, elle résuma en quelques mots sa rencontre avec le monstre, plus de trente années auparavant :

\- Oui, je l'ai rencontré… Pendant ma lune de miel ! Je voulais me servir de son pouvoir pour pétrifier Régina quand nous étions dans la forêt enchantée. Nous avons essayé de l'attraper avec David mais notre aventure a failli virer au drame. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance et j'ai réussi à la faire se pétrifier elle-même en l'obligeant à regarder son reflet dans un bouclier.

Henry ouvrit des grands yeux ronds :

\- C'est toi qui as tué Méduse ? Je croyais que c'était Persée, le héros grec qui l'avait décapitée.

\- Oui, et bien il faut croire que ce n'est qu'une légende car elle était bien vivante quand je l'ai rencontrée ! S'amusa Blanche.

\- Ce que tu dois ignorer en revanche, compléta Belle, c'est que Méduse est l'enfant de Phorcys et qu'il s'est toujours promis de venger sa fille, d'autant qu'il s'agissait sans doute de l'une des gardiennes potentielles…

Instantanément la princesse pensa à son mari et à sa fille et comme depuis des centaines de fois depuis ces derniers jours elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de rester à Storybrook. Elle pensa tout haut :

\- Et David qui est à la recherche du dieu, pourvu que Phorcys ne s'en prenne pas à lui…

Pendant quelques instants, le silence se fit dans l'arrière-boutique, jusqu'à ce qu'Henry le rompe :

\- Belle, tu devrais dire à Grand-mère ce que tu as appris d'autre.

La jeune femme aux cheveux brun cuivré poursuivit :

\- Comme tu le sais j'ai continué de chercher tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur l'Atlantide et j'ai essayé de traduire les symboles que nous avions trouvé sur la clef de Mary et celles qui sont sur les illustrations de ce livre…

\- Et ?... demanda Blanche-Neige impatiente.

\- Et ces messages dévoilent comment trouver le chemin de l'Atlantide…

Blanche Neige fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, elle demanda :

\- Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé le passage pour trouver le trésor de l'Atlantide ?

\- Oui, enfin partiellement, dit Belle pour préciser ses dires. Seule la gardienne peut ouvrir la porte du royaume perdu mais trouver cette porte est déjà une épreuve en soi et je sais comment y parvenir.

Belle prit le temps d'expliquer chaque symbole qu'elle avait traduit et tout ce qui en découlait. Blanche Neige l'écouta avec attention, le discours de la femme du Ténébreux était parfois ponctué de précisions de la part d'Henry qui avait aidé la femme de son grand-père dans ses recherches. Le garçon était malin et son talent instinctif pour trouver des informations complétait parfaitement celui méthodique de Belle. A eux deux, ils avaient fait des miracles. Mais aussi précieuses soient-elles, toutes ces informations ne leur étaient d'aucune utilité, ils devaient impérativement les transmettre à Emma et aux autres…

\- Tu comprends pourquoi il faut absolument joindre mes deux mères ? Demanda Henry à Blanche après lui avoir fait un rapport précis de leurs investigations.

\- Oui, tu as raison Henry, nous devons trouver un moyen d'entrer en communication avec eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Nous avons besoin de magie et Rumplestiltskin étant dans le coma, je ne connais que deux personnes à Storybrook qui puissent nous aider…

Henry et Belle qui en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion, acquiescèrent de la tête.


	36. Storybrool, hopital, jour 5

Chapitre 36 – Storybrook – Hôpital – jour 5

Cette mission n'était pas pour lui plaire et il en avait saisi toute la dangerosité, mais elle en était d'autant plus importante. Blanche et Belle l'avaient accompagné jusqu'au bureau de l'infirmière et Robin avait continué seul dans le couloir obscur de cette partie de l'hôpital. L'homme aux cheveux longs, patient ou employé, le voleur n'avait jamais trop sût, faisait comme d'habitude trainer une serpillère sur le sol et adressa un regard éteint à Robin. Celui-ci répondit par un discret salut de la main et s'avança vers la porte. Fée Bleue avait levé le charme de protection et après un rapide coup d'œil à ses deux amies, il ouvrit la cellule.

Zéléna était là, assise en tailleur sur le lit, et, à son air ébahi, il comprit qu'il était la dernière personne qu'elle imaginait voir en ces lieux. Mais comme d'habitude elle reprit très vite contenance pour persiffler, sarcastique :

\- Mon très cher mari ! Tu t'ennuyais de moi j'imagine ? Avec ma sœur pour seule compagnie, je peux le comprendre. Avoue qu'avec moi c'était plus… piquant ! Oh ou alors… Laisse-moi deviner : c'est elle qui t'envoies pour accomplir ses basses besognes ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit Robin en essayant de ne pas être trop mal aimable, Régina ne sait même pas que je suis là.

Sur ce point au moins, il ne mentait pas. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre :

\- Je venais voir comment tu allais… Et comment se portait notre enfant.

Zéléna lui adressa un regard étonné, eût une mimique septique et rétorqua d'une voix cassante, toute forme d'ironie ayant disparu de son visage :

\- Ne me fais pas croire que mon sort t'intéresse, si tu t'en souciais tu n'aurais pas laissé ma sœur m'enfermer dans ce taudis en me privant de mes pouvoirs

Pour accompagner son plaidoyer elle désigna le bracelet inhibiteur de magie qu'elle portait au poignet.

\- Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix imagine- toi ! Réplique l'homme des bois.

A nouveau la méchante sorcière de l'ouest observa Robin des Bois avec circonspection :

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre : tu essaies de me faire croire que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec la « gentille » reine ?

Zéléna avait délibérément appuyé sur le terme de « gentille », indiquant par là tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Régina. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en l'affirmation de Robin, lui et la brune étaient trop proches pour ne pas avoir pris ensemble cette décision de la maintenir emprisonnée et sans pouvoirs. L'ancien voleur avait beau essayer de faire des efforts, son regard était froid en s'adressant à la rousse, Zéléna n'était pas dupe. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas lui en vouloir, il avait fait les frais d'une vengeance machiavélique qu'elle avait fomentée contre Régina. Tuant Marianne, la femme de Robin des Bois à l'insu de tous et usurpant son identité, elle avait trompé Robin et se trouvait aujourd'hui enceinte de ses œuvres…  
Zéléna eût un sourire mauvais en se rappelant le mauvais tour qu'elle venait de jouer à sa sœur. Non seulement cela avait été pour elle une occasion unique de se venger, mais elle avait maintenant en son sein un petit être qui grandissait et avec lequel elle pourrait partager l'amour d'une mère et de son enfant… Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait, vraiment, telle qu'elle était, c'est ce qu'elle avait recherché toute sa vie.

Robin s'approcha d'elle, allant jusqu'à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur la banquette. Peu habituée à un tel élan de sympathie de la part du voleur, Zéléna le toisa mais le laissa néanmoins faire. Il soupira, visiblement embarrassé et dit, sans la regarder :

\- Ecoute Zéléna, malgré tout ce que tu as fait je ne peux pas oublier ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ces derniers mois… Et puis tu portes mon enfant… Je ne peux pas souhaiter que la mère de mon bébé soit enfermée…

Non décidemment Robin n'était pas à l'aise à tenir ce rôle. Il ne mentait pas mais il savait aussi que ni lui ni Régina ne pouvaient se fier à cette sorcière et malheureusement l'incarcération était pour l'instant la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvée. Libre, Zéléna aurait été incontrôlable, surtout si elle avait eu le moyen de récupérer sa magie. La grande rousse aux yeux de jade regarda le voleur avec insistance :

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Sa voix avait légèrement faibli, se pouvait-il que cet homme ait quelque considération pour elle ? Elle se mit à espérer un peu de réconfort et de compréhension. Robin tourna son regard vers elle, il semblait sincère lorsqu'il lui dit :

\- Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais te pardonner ce que tu as fait à Marianne, ni la tromperie qui s'en est suivie, mais je dois penser à notre enfant, et quoiqu'il advienne tu es sa mère, il faut que je compose avec ça.

Là-dessus il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la sorcière en signe de paix. Zéléna en était tellement touchée qu'elle ne sût comment réagir. Mais l'accalmie dura peu, elle sentit tout à coup une légère douleur au niveau de son cuir chevelu, comme une petite piqûre. Immédiatement le voleur retira sa main et se leva. Elle comprit aussitôt et se redressa à son tour, furieuse. Robin venait de lui arracher un cheveu, elle ignorait pourquoi mais pas de doute possible, Régina était derrière toute cette mise en scène. Un simple cheveu devenait un ingrédient puissant et il était une composante courante de beaucoup de sortilèges liés à la magie du sang. Elle rugit de colère :

\- Sale voleur, tu es plus pervers qu'un munchkin ! Tu m'as manipulée et tu m'as menti, prend bien garde à ce que je ne retrouve jamais mes pouvoirs car tu seras le premier à en subir les effets, et ma sœur te suivra de près, tu peux me croire !

\- En matière de manipulation, tu es mal placée pour me faire des reproches Zéléna, mais je ne t'ai pas menti, j'aurais voulu que la mère de mon enfant à naitre ne soit pas enfermée. Malheureusement je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. Désolé, mais tu vas devoir rester cloîtrée ici encore quelque temps.

Là-dessus Robin lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte, mais la sorcière n'en avait pas fini, contenant avec difficulté sa colère elle demanda :

\- Et qu'est-ce-que ma sœur compte faire de ce cheveu ? Pourquoi doit-elle me lier à elle ?...

Le voleur hésita avant de répondre et ce temps de réflexion suffit à Zéléna pour deviner de quoi il retournait :

\- Ce n'est pas Régina qui t'a demandé de voler cet ingrédient… Tu en as besoin pour la retrouver… Où est-ce que ma sœur est partie, qu'est-ce que votre bande de héros mijote encore ?

Avant de fermer la porte, Robin lui répondit enfin :

\- ça ne te regarde pas, mais je tiens à te remercier pour ton aide.

Et il referma la lourde porte capitonnée, fit glisser le verrou tandis que le charme de protection s'activa instantanément, empêchant ainsi la moindre tentative d'évasion de la part de Zéléna. Puis Robin se dirigea hors de l'hôpital en compagnie de Belle et de Blanche Neige. Ensemble ils se rendirent au loft des Charmants où les attendait Fée Bleue.


	37. Ile d'Eéa, forêt

Chapitre 37 : Ile d'Eéa – Forêt – Jour 5

Killian Jones observait la magicienne avec rancœur. Il n'était pas encore totalement convaincu de pouvoir lui faire confiance et gardait une dent contre elle pour l'avoir ensorcelé. Le pirate avait donc décidé de ne pas la quitter des yeux et la suivait de près alors qu'elle les menait avec assurance à travers la forêt dense de l'île. Régina et Emma avançaient derrière lui tout en bavardant.

Circé marchait d'un bon pas, depuis un moment, sans un mot. Le soleil était monté dans le ciel et la matinée touchait à sa fin. L'île était plus grande que ne l'avait estimé le pirate et le volcan était encore assez loin. Tandis qu'ils avançaient, la magicienne lui dit sans se retourner :

\- Tu m'en veux encore Capitaine ? Tu as pourtant retrouvé ta forme humaine et le maléfice ne t'aura pas vraiment affecté.

Killian serra les mâchoires avant de répondre d'un ton où perçait sa colère :

\- Tu crois ça sorcière. Tu as livré mes amis à Phorcys et à cause de toi Emma et Régina auraient pu errer sans fin dans une grotte, livrées à leurs angoisses. Quant à moi, seul le diable sait ce que tu me réservais vraiment !

La magicienne s'arrêta avant de se retourner vers le pirate et lui dit de sa voix suave et chantante :

\- Mais rien de tout cela ne s'est produit. Cesse de te lamenter sur ce qu'il aurait pu advenir et pense plutôt à ce que te réserve l'avenir. La gardienne à des réponses à trouver et tu as un rôle à y jouer.

Sur ces mots, Circé continua sa route et le capitaine l'observa un instant avant de reprendre sa marche derrière elle. Il n'avait que faire des paroles de la magicienne mais une idée l'intriguait. Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Il finit par demander :

\- Pourquoi un loup ?

Circé ne prit pas la peine de se tourner pour répondre, elle lui dit :

\- Je suis étonnée que tu le demandes capitaine.

De nouveau le calme s'imposa, mais Killian ne put se satisfaire de la réponse de la magicienne. Il avait ressenti de curieuses sensations dans la peau du loup, s'appropriant sans gêne réelle ce nouveau corps ainsi que ses nouvelles aptitudes, comme si l'animal faisait partie de lui. Il voulait chercher à comprendre :

\- David était en lion et il y avait toute sorte d'animaux mais aucun autre loup, pourquoi ?

\- Comme tu le sais, le sortilège agit indépendamment de ma volonté et je ne choisis pas les animaux. Ils sont déterminés par la personnalité de chacun et leurs traits de caractère rejaillissent sous leur forme animale.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre :

\- Le loup est un animal qui vit en meute, chacun y a sa place. La société des loups est très hiérarchisée et le rôle de tous est important au sein de la horde. Dans celle-ci, tous les individus élèvent les petits par exemple, tous se protègent et protègent l'alpha, le chef du clan. Et si un loup doit un jour perdre sa meute…

Encore une fois, la magicienne cessa son avancée pour se tourner vers le pirate. Elle plongea ses yeux envoutants dans ceux bleu saphir de Killian et lui dit doucement :

\- Quand un loup perd sa meute, il est brisé. Il pourra vivre en solitaire pendant un temps mais ne sera plus jamais heureux. Jusqu'à ce, qu'un jour, il se rapproche de nouveau de ses congénères. Il cherchera alors à retrouver sa place, à appartenir de nouveau à un groupe. Dès lors sa vie reprendra un sens, il fera partie d'un tout et défendra les siens, quelqu'en soit le prix…

Circé adressa un sourire au capitaine avant de lui dire, tout en reprenant sa marche :

\- Alors capitaine, comprends-tu à présent la corrélation entre toi et le loup ?

Killian ne prit pas la peine de répondre, abasourdi que la magicienne ait pu faire une description aussi précise de sa vie juste à partir de sa simple transformation. S'il ne faisait pas secret de son histoire, il n'aimait guère qu'une sorcière en sache autant sur ses points faibles.

\- Killian !

L'appel d'Emma laissait percer de la surprise, voire de l'inquiétude. Le pirate se retourna immédiatement pour constater que la sauveuse et Régina s'étaient arrêtées depuis un moment, Elles avaient toutes les deux le visage penché vers un objet que la Reine tenait entre ses mains. Crochet ne pris pas la peine de voir si Circé le suivait et il rebroussa chemin en courant pour rejoindre les deux femmes.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, Emma lui expliqua en deux mots :

\- C'est le miroir de Régina… Je crois qu'on tente de nous contacter… Probablement de Storybrook…

En se penchant à son tour, il constata que c'est un miroir de poche que Régina tenait entre les mains. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, le miroir, comme la pomme, était l'artefact préféré de la méchante Reine. Celui qu'elle avait dans les doigts renvoyait un reflet improbable comme si un brouillard qui passait du vert au violet, l'empêchait de remplir son office. Le pirate demanda :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Régina qui ne quittait pas des yeux le précieux objet lui répondit, sans sarcasme pour une fois :

\- Je l'ignore, j'ai ressenti une sorte d'appel et j'ai trouvé mon miroir comme ça. Quelqu'un essaie de nous joindre depuis Storybrook…

Régina n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la brume se dissipa et la glace dévoila enfin sa véritable image. Ils étaient tous là, dans le loft des Charmants, observant avec inquiétude le reflet de la grande psyché de Mary-Margaret, devina Emma. Sa mère était présente avec à ses côtés Henry, Robin, Belle et Fée Bleue.

\- Emma ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda la voix de Blanche-Neige visiblement soulagée. Elle allait continuer quand Régina la coupa t'un ton sec :

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, où est ma sœur ?

La Reine avait immédiatement compris que la participation de Zéléna avait été indispensable pour créer ce type de sort de localisation. Pour contacter une personne à travers les mondes, il fallait impérativement y associer la magie du sang. C'est Robin qui lui répondit, trop heureux de la revoir, même si ce n'était qu'à travers un reflet :

\- Tout va bien Régina, elle est toujours dans sa cellule. Elle nous a aidés, un peu malgré elle, mais tout s'est bien passé. C'est Fée Bleue qui a jeté le sortilège… Tu vas bien toi ?

L'attitude de Régina s'adoucit immédiatement au contact de l'ancien voleur et elle lui répondit :

\- Oui, je vais bien mais les choses ici ne sont pas aussi simples que nous l'aurions voulu. David s'est fait attraper par Phorcys et nous avons perdu Mary. Nous sommes actuellement en route pour les retrouver et nous avons une petite idée de l'endroit où ils sont.

Cette dernière assertion n'était pas tout à fait exacte mais inquiéter tout le monde à Storybrook ne leur serait d'aucune utilité. Le visage de Blanche-Neige pâlit. Emma essaya de la rassurer :

\- Ne t'en fais pas Maman, il doit être détenu avec les amis de Mary, nous sommes en chemin pour les sortir de là.

\- Il y a quelque chose que vous ignorez… Répondit Blanche d'une voix étouffée. Phorcys a juré de me tuer et j'ai peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à David pour se venger…

Emma regarda sa mère sans comprendre, celle-ci reprit.

\- Il y a longtemps, nous avons combattu Méduse…

\- Le monstre avec des serpents sur la tête qui transforme tout le monde en pierre ? Je m'en souviens, répliqua Régina. Vous vouliez vous en servir contre moi !

Mary-Margaret acquiesça d'un signe de tête en répondant :

\- A cette époque je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais être heureuse tant que tu serais en vie. Je voulais utiliser la tête de Méduse pour te pétrifier, Régina…

La Reine haussa un sourcil, offensée mais ne rajouta pas un mot. Blanche-Neige continua :

\- Malheureusement tout a mal tourné pour nous et David a été pétrifié par Méduse. J'ai réussi à le libérer en obligeant le monstre à regarder son reflet dans un bouclier, elle s'est fossilisée à son tour et David a été désensorcelé, mais aucun sortilège ne pouvait libérer Méduse de son propre pouvoir. Elle était donc condamnée à rester en pierre.

\- Mais quel est le rapport entre Méduse et Phorcys ? Interrogea Emma, perplexe.

\- Méduse est la fille de Phorcys et il a juré de se venger… Répondit Blanche-Neige.

Un silence suivit cette révélation. C'est Henry qui reprit la parole pour annoncer :

\- Maman… Maman… dit-il en se tournant successivement vers ses deux mères. Nous avons trouvé autre chose qui pourrait vous être utile. Avec Belle, on a continué les recherches et nous avons découvert qui gardait la porte de l'Atlantide…

Presque simultanément, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Régina et d'Emma. La fierté se lisait dans leurs yeux. Elles savaient que leur fils n'était pas une personne ordinaire, même s'il était dénué de magie, il était persévérant et débrouillard et savait trouver des solutions auxquelles personne ne pensait. Il continua d'expliquer :

\- J'ai découvert plusieurs légendes dans mon livre de contes et Belle m'a aidé dans mes recherches. Méduse et Scylla ne sont pas les seules filles de Phorcys. Trois d'entre elles sont appelées les Grées. D'après leur histoire, elles seraient nées déjà vieilles et ridées avec des cheveux gris. Elles seraient également presque aveugles et édentées.

\- Presque aveugles et édentées ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Crochet intrigué.

Belle compléta la description d'Henry :

\- En réalité elles le sont totalement mais Phorcys leur a donné une dent et un œil qu'elles se partagent à tour de rôle. Ainsi elles peuvent distinguer les choses ou bien se nourrir, mais pas en même temps.

Killian eut une moue dégoutée en imaginant la scène de ces trois vieilles sorcières aux orbites creuses et aux gencives saillantes, tandis que Belle poursuivait ses explications :

\- Elles surveillent l'entrée du monde de l'Atlantide pour Phorcys et ont ordre de ne laisser passer personne. Seul le ou la gardienne a, a priori, la possibilité de franchir la porte grâce à l'une des clefs en orichalque.

\- L'une des clefs ? Il en existe plusieurs ? Demanda Emma.

\- Trois, poursuivit Belle. Celle en forme de Narval, une en forme de phoque et la dernière représente un monstre marin : Méduse probablement. Cependant attention aux Grées, elles feront tout pour vous empêcher de passer et même si elles peuvent paraître plus ridicules que dangereuses, vous devez vous méfier d'elles, elles n'ont rien d'humain.

\- Mais, si vous volez leur œil elles ne pourront plus vous nuire, rajouta Henry. C'est comme ça que vous pourrez passer leur domaine, comme Persée dans la légende.

\- Et où trouverons-nous ces magnifiques créatures ? Demanda Régina avec un juste trait de raillerie dans la voix.

\- Là où nous allons.

D'une même geste, Régina, Emma et Crochet se tournèrent vers la magicienne qui était dans leur dos. Circé s'était jusqu'alors tenue à l'écart et tout à leur conversation avec le miroir, ils l'avaient oublié. Sûre d'avoir toute leur attention, elle continua :

\- Je connais les Grées et je sais où les trouver. C'est là que je vous conduisais : elles gardent également l'entrée du domaine de Phorcys.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas ne perdons plus de temps et partons à leur rencontre, dit Emma d'un ton décidé.

Elle se tourna vers le miroir et poursuivit pour Blanche-Neige :

\- Ne t'en fais pas Maman, nous allons les retrouver.

\- Je sais Emma, et quand tu verras David… Dis-lui qu'il me manque, rajouta Blanche-Neige d'une voix assurée, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille s'inquiète outre mesure.

Emma eût un petit sourire confiant pour sa mère et adressa un dernier au revoir à Henry avant de céder la place à Régina. Swan s'éloigna un peu invitant Crochet et Circé à l'accompagner. La reine voulait un petit moment d'intimité avec Robin et la sauveuse pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Les deux amants n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour eux depuis leurs retrouvailles à New-York. Emma eut une bouffée de reconnaissance à l'égard de Régina qui avait accepté de l'accompagner malgré tout. Elle aimait la relation d'amitié qu'elles étaient en train de tisser et elle avait, aujourd'hui, beaucoup de respect pour son ancienne ennemie.

Ils attendirent un peu à l'écart quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger bruit attire son attention, Régina rangeait son miroir dans son sac à dos. La conversation était terminée et ils avaient le cœur un peu chagrin de quitter ainsi leurs amis, d'autant que leur situation sur Eéa n'était pas brillante David : prisonnier, Mary : disparue. Malgré tout, les informations de Belle et Henry étaient précieuses et c'est l'esprit empli par ce nouvel espoir qu'ils reprirent leur route.


	38. Ile d'Eéa, volcan

Chapitre 38 : Ile d'Eéa – Volcan – Jour 5

Ils avaient repris leur marche à travers la forêt au petit matin. Ils étaient parvenus au pied du volcan et en commençaient à présent l'ascension. Mary fût heureuse de constater que ses poursuivants semblaient avoir abandonné leurs recherches, elle et Aël n'avaient vu aucune trace des sbires de Phorcys. Le garçon la menait toujours avec entrain sans toutefois lui reparler de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Ils marchaient donc en silence depuis le début de la matinée. Alors qu'il évoluait quelques mètres devant elle, Aël quitta le raidillon qui conduisait au sommet du volcan pour bifurquer sur la droite vers une sente qui s'enfonçait sur le flanc de la colline.

\- Pourquoi changer de chemin ? Demanda Mary en s'arrêtant. Ne devions-nous pas aller vers le cratère du volcan ? Continua-t-elle en désignant le sommet qui s'élevait vers le ciel.

Aël se retourna et dit d'un ton assuré :

\- Nous allons dans le cratère du volcan, mais pas à son sommet. Suis-moi et fais-moi confiance, je sais exactement où je vais.

Bloody haussa les épaules et suivit le garçon. Il semblait effectivement connaitre le trajet et jusqu'à présent il avait fait preuve d'une grande connaissance de l'île. Ils continuèrent donc sur un petit sentier qui longeait le bord du mont. Leur parcours les contraint de pénétrer à nouveau dans une végétation plus dense et tout à coup Aël cessa sa marche et entreprit de déblayer les hautes herbes d'une falaise. Mary l'aida et au milieu de la roche, elle distingua une ouverture : l'entrée d'une grotte.

\- C'est par là que nous allons passer pour rejoindre le cratère. Ce passage n'est pas utilisé mais il rejoint des galeries souterraines qui elles sont pratiquées, il faudra se montrer prudent et discrets.

Mary acquiesça et, de connivence, ils pénétrèrent dans les entrailles de la terre. Leur conduit ne fût pas très long avant de rejoindre le chemin principal comme l'avait signalé le jeune homme. Une lumière bleutée qui semblait naturelle incrustait la roche à distance régulière, ce qui leur permettait de voir avec aisance une fois que leur yeux se furent habitués à cette demi-obscurité. Mary avait bien essayé de savoir de quoi cette luminosité était faite mais elle n'en trouva pas la réponse. Tâtant la roche bleutée qui semblait pulser sous ses doigts, elle constata juste que cette lumière ne diffusait pas de chaleur et qu'elle semblait vivante…

\- De l'orichalque. Intervint Aël comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

Mary se tourna vers lui avec un regard plein de méfiance. D'une voix froide elle lui demanda :

\- Qu'as-tu dit ?... Comment connais-tu l'orichalque ?

Le garçon ne se laissa pas démonter, il répondit avec assurance :

\- Qui a entendu parler de l'Atlantide à entendu parler de l'orichalque, ce métal aux propriétés magiques qui peut, entre autre, diffuser de la lumière dans le noir.

Mary resta sceptique, elle était bien placée pour savoir que le terme d'orichalque n'était pas connu du plus grand nombre, elle-même en ignorait tout encore quelques semaines auparavant. Elle regarda Aël avec suspicion, après tout, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de ce gamin et elle lui avait fait confiance un peu trop facilement. Elle décida d'en savoir un peu plus :

\- Comment un simple fils de pêcheur peut-il en savoir autant sur l'Atlantide, sur l'orichalque, sur les clefs et même sur les secrets de cette île ?

Aël se renfrogna mais n'en perdit pas sa morgue pour autant :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai habité le village que je suis fils de pêcheur. Je vis ici depuis toujours et je te l'ai dit, je suis débrouillard et je connais très bien cette île, je ne vois pas de mal à ça. Quant à l'Atlantide, si tu étais du coin, tu saurais que tout le monde connait la légende de cette île et son histoire…

L'explication ne convainquit pas la pirate mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réfléchir à la suite à donner, Aël dit d'un ton impérieux :

\- Il ne fait pas bon trainer dans les parages. Je t'ai menée jusqu'au volcan mais je ne compte pas me faire attraper. Si tu doutes de moi, tant pis pour toi. Moi je n'ai pas l'intention de rester planté ici à palabrer !

Et sans prévenir il tourna les talons et continua son chemin sans se soucier de sa compagne. Bloody en suffoqua d'indignation. Ce gamin avait un aplomb et une insolence insupportable. Cependant, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, tout en gardant ses distances et en restant sur ses gardes.

Ils continuèrent ainsi un moment, suivant les lumières bleutées à travers des galeries qui les menaient jusqu'au centre du volcan. Ils finirent par déboucher dans une immense cavité qui devait être l'une des cheminées mineures du cratère. En levant les yeux, Mary pu distinguer loin au-dessus de sa tête, une petite ouverture qui donnait sur le ciel. Autour d'eux, il y avait de nombreuses stalagmites qui montaient comme des colonnes vers le plafond et qui donnait à leur grotte l'allure d'une forêt de pierre. Des rochers et des excavations faisaient aussi partie du décor et Mary n'aimait pas vraiment cet endroit où toutes sortes d'ennemis pouvait se cacher et jaillir sur elle à n'importe quel moment. Elle sortit son sabre de son fourreau afin de se rassurer.

Toujours sans un mot, Aël se glissa à travers les piliers de pierre sans réduire son allure et bientôt il disparut du champ de vision de Mary. La jeune femme le suivait avec prudence et circonspection, inspectant tous les recoins pour s'éviter une rencontre désobligeante. Elle distingua au bout d'un moment un gouffre vers le centre du volcan, dont le fond semblait insondable. Une sorte de pont de pierre, qui le traversait et permettait d'en atteindre l'autre bord, était sans doute l'entrée des quartiers de Phorcys.

Le garçon avait véritablement disparut et Mary ne savait pas vraiment où le chercher, elle se tourna un instant pour voir s'il n'était pas derrière, quand elle ressentit une vive douleur derrière la tête. Le coup qui venait de lui être portée la fit basculer en avant et elle n'eût que le réflexe de dresser ses bras pour se protéger le visage de la chute. Elle perdit connaissance avant de s'être écroulée dans la poussière sans entendre le bruit sourd que son corps produisit en s'écrasant sur le sol.


	39. Ile d'Eéa, volcan part2

Chapitre 39 : Ile d'Eéa – Volcan - Jour 5

Circé leur avait fait suivre un chemin pentu à travers les boyaux d'une caverne sous la grande cheminée du volcan. La sauveuse n'aimait pas trop l'idée de s'aventurer à nouveau dans une grotte, sa dernière expérience n'y ayant pas été des plus plaisantes, mais elle tint sa langue et suivit le mouvement imposé par la magicienne. Une lueur bleutée éclairait leur chemin et celle-ci semblait provenir de la roche. Régina s'interrogea sur la constitution de cette pierre et s'en enquit auprès de Circé. La magicienne expliqua qu'il s'agissait de minerai d'orichalque. Les filons n'étaient pas rares ici, la lumière que diffusait le métal était l'une de ses nombreuses propriétés magiques et cela expliquait la présence de ces phénomènes.

Ils marchèrent encore un petit moment avant que la déesse ne leur propose une pause. D'un ton posé elle fit un petit résumé de leur situation :

\- Ce volcan est l'apanage de Phorcys, et nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici. N'oubliez pas que Phorcys est un dieu, des plus retors qui plus est, et qu'il possède de nombreux pouvoirs. Il est même très probable qu'il sache exactement où nous nous trouvons à l'heure actuelle. Soyez prudent. Les Grées sont… effrayantes, particulières et très dangereuses, mais elles ne sont pas malignes et peuvent être abusées aisément. Ne les sous-estimez pas cependant, elles n'ont aucune pitié et à leur yeux vous ne feriez qu'un repas tout à fait convenable… Elles se nomment Enyo, la Belliqueuse, Deino l'Effrayante et Pemphrédo la Méchante. Ne perdez pas de vue que leur dent et leur œil unique sont leurs biens les plus précieux… et une dernière chose encore : la magie ne vous sera d'aucune utilité contre elles, elles en sont protégées.

Emma, Régina et Killian avaient écouté les conseils de la magicienne en silence, se contentant de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. C'est donc avec prudence et discrétion qu'ils évoluèrent à présent, l'œil aux aguets et prêts à toute éventualité.

Au détour d'une galerie, dans un lieu qui semblait plus vaste et qui profitait de davantage de luminosité, des bruits se firent entendre. Une conversation d'après ce qu'en put percevoir Emma. S'approchant encore, elle distingua les voix plus nettement et des mots entrecoupés d'étranges borborygmes parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le lieu se serait parfaitement prêté à une partie de cache-cache et les immenses stalagmites qui s'élevaient du sol, leur offraient de parfait refuge. Ils s'éparpillèrent à travers la salle, aussi furtivement que possible, respectant ainsi les dernières consignes de Circé. Les gorgones n'étaient plus loin désormais et en glissant un œil hors de sa retraite, Emma pouvait apercevoir les vieilles femmes, deux d'entre elles en tout cas. Elles avaient le cheveu gris, sale et hirsute et se tenaient courbées dans des hardes sans couleurs et crasseuses. L'une d'elle portait un œil unique l'autre orbite de ses yeux étant vide de toute chose. La Grée voyante s'approcha d'un endroit qu'Emma ne pouvait distinguer en raison d'un amas de roche qui lui cachait la vue, et appela sa sœur d'une voix caverneuse. Chacun des sons émis par la Grée était accompagné de gargouillis ou de mot sans signification, comme un tic de langage.

\- Tsssst, gorgone ! Approche Pemphrédo, viens, viens vite… Il me semble qu'Enyo en a attrapé un…

La dite Pemphrédo s'approcha à son tour d'un pas trainant. Elle était totalement aveugle. La dent unique qui saillait de ses lèvres lui donnait l'allure d'une sorcière de contes et elle parlait en postillonnant d'une voix sifflante à la tonalité criarde.

\- Vraiment ? Tsssst… un à combattre, ou un à dévorer ?

\- A manger, à manger… Fumet léger, ma grée, sent le jeune… Enyo, ma sœur, a fait bonne chasse… gorgone, ma grée.

La troisième grée sortit de derrière un pilier de pierre pour faire face à ses sœurs. Emma la distingua enfin : elle avait le visage vindicatif et une allure plus agressive que ses comparses et les orbites vides de ses yeux la rendaient plus terrifiante encore. Swan se dit qu'elle serait sans doute la meilleure combattante. La Grée répondit à ses sœurs d'une voix grinçante :

\- A moi la proie, Tssst… Enyo l'a attrapé seule, sans l'œil… ai faim… Tsss ma grée. Donne l'œil qu'Enyo voit son trophée…

\- A voir, à voir… Dit la gorgone qui gardait précieusement l'organe précité.

Elle ignora sa sœur et s'approcha de ce qui devait être la proie et qu'Emma ne pouvait voir, toujours cachée par les rochers. Mais Enyo la belliqueuse ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille, elle huma l'air avec force reniflement et d'un geste sec lança sa main sur la gorge de sa sœur, l'arrêtant ainsi immédiatement dans sa course. Elle prit un air plus mauvais encore en disant :

\- Tsss… Gorgone pas d'accord. Deino reste loin de mon repas… Passe-moi l'œil ma grée, passe-moi l'œil pour voir la viande… ensuite…tsss… Enyo choisira ses morceaux.

Deino, la Grée qui portait l'œil ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle était un peu plus petite mais beaucoup plus effrayante, son teint était gris de cendre et ses traits creusés lui donnait l'allure d'une momie. Elle répliqua de sa voix gutturale :

\- A voir… A voir… Tsssst… Enyo doit partager. Passe-moi la dent Pemphrédo que j'y goute en premier, gorgone…

La troisième Grée s'approcha à son tour, renâclant bruyamment dans l'espoir de sentir le fumet de la proie :

\- Mmmmm… l'odeur de la chair, chaude… tendre, jeune… gorgone, toute fraîche et bien gigotée. Pemphrédo gouter la première… Tsss ma grée… Pemphrédo a la dent pour manger…

Enyo, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché le cou de sa sœur, intervint :

\- Et pourquoi donc, tsss ? C'est moi qui l'ai attrapé, c'est ma viande… alors donne-moi l'œil vieille peau de bouc ! Gorgone. Et Toi, Pemphrédo, donne la dent… Tsss… Vieille carne de sœur.

Le ton montait et visiblement les trois sœurs ne semblaient pas disposées à céder l'une à l'autre. De loin, Emma trouvait qu'elles ressemblaient à trois sorcières à se déhancher comme des vieilles vipères en claudiquant. Cependant elle avait pu constater que même sans œil Enyo était capable non seulement d'attraper une proie, mais également de sentir ses adversaires et la main qu'elle maintenait encore autour du cou de Deino, démontrait qu'elle pouvait faire preuve d'une grande vivacité.

C'est l'instant que choisit Circé pour sortir de sa cachette et se montrer ou plutôt se faire entendre aux oreilles des trois Grées. De sa voix calme et claire, la magicienne leur dit :

\- Vous faites tellement de tapage que vous ne savez même plus accueillir une invitée en votre demeure.

D'un seul mouvement leste les trois grés se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Oubliant leur querelle, elles firent face avec des sifflements qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux de serpents… Emma ne douta pas un instant qu'elles soient aussi venimeuses que leurs congénères reptiliens.

La Grée qui portait l'œil, Deino l'effrayante s'approcha de Circé, la huma et dit d'un ton à glacer le sang :

\- La magicienne qui vient voir les Grées… Tssst… Dangereux pour toi… Gorgones pas oublié ce que tu as fait à Scylla notre soeur…

Les sœurs encerclèrent la déesse. La grande magicienne au teint clair et aux longs cheveux presque blancs dénotait au milieu des trois vieilles à la peau de cendre, voutées et habillées de guenilles sombres. Malgré cela elle gardait son aplomb et n'était manifestement pas perturbée par l'attitude menaçante des sorcières.

\- Ce qui a été fait il y a des millénaires ne peut être défait aujourd'hui, il vous faudra apprendre à l'accepter, je ne peux rien faire pour Scylla. Je suis ici car je voudrais parler à votre père, il faut que vous me laissiez le voir.

Les trois Grées s'écartèrent de la magicienne à l'évocation du nom de Phorcys. Visiblement elles le craignaient.

Pemphrédo, qui arborait fièrement l'unique dent de sa mâchoire siffla :

\- Père ne veut pas être dérangé… Tssss… La magicienne sait cela…

\- Il le voudra quand il saura ce que j'ai à lui dire, insista Circé.

Pendant que la magicienne continuait de discuter, Emma en avait profité pour s'approcher à petit pas, tout en prenant garde à rester cachée derrière les blocs de pierres qui parsemaient l'espace. En se décalant elle avait une vue d'ensemble des trois sœurs qui faisaient face à Circé, mais elle pouvait également distinguer, au loin, allongée sur le sol la proie évoquée par les Grées. La sauveuse avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un animal, mais elle comprit son erreur lorsqu'elle vit que c'était une forme humaine étendue dans la poussière… Mary Read ! C'est plus grâce à sa silhouette et ses vêtements que la sauveuse la reconnut car la jeune femme était inconsciente et son visage était caché par ses longs cheveux. Un rapide coup d'œil à Régina et Crochet, qui étaient, comme elle, cachés derrière les rochers, lui apprit qu'ils avaient également reconnu la pirate.

Circé était toujours aux prises avec les Grées qui lui refusaient le passage :

\- Circé n'avancera pas…. Tssss… Père interdit l'entrée à la magicienne… Maintenant vas-t-en, Enyo doit prendre l'œil et la dent pour dévorer son repas.

Devant la menace à peine voilée de faire usage de la force pour récupérer les attributs dont disposaient ses deux sœurs, Deino et Pemphrédo s'éloignèrent de quelques pas pour préserver qui son incisive, qui sa vison, des mains de la troisième Grée. C'est exactement le moment qu'attendaient Emma, Killian et Régina pour agir. D'un bond ils sortirent de leur cachette et se jetèrent sur les trois monstres. Tandis que Killian faisait sauter la dent de la mâchoire de Pemphrédo, la méchante, et la tenait en respect grâce à la pointe de son crochet contre son cou décharné, Régina en un mouvement habile vola l'œil de Deino et le fit disparaitre par magie avant de menacer la Grée avec son épée. Celle-ci hurlait de fureur d'avoir perdu la vue. La troisième gorgone, Enyo, allait se jeter sur ses adversaires mais n'ayant que son ouïe pour se diriger, et les sons se répercutant de tous côtés, elle hésita une seconde. C'était suffisant pour Emma qui l'attrapa par derrière lui coinçant la nuque dans son coude. De son autre main, elle lui fit sentir le tranchant de sa lame qui appuyait contre sa carotide. Circé reprit la parole sur le même ton calme qu'elle avait employé précédemment :

\- Vous êtes à notre merci. Vous avez perdu et votre dent et votre œil et chacune de vous trois a une épée contre la gorge, alors maintenant, vous allez m'écouter attentivement.

Enyo vociféra dans un gargouillis de mots dénués de sens. Elle était en proie à une colère qu'Emma peinait à maitriser :

\- Père te fera payer pour ça magicienne… Tsss… gorgone vieille carne… Il t'enverra rejoindre les enfers… ma grée… Tssss… Mort pour toi et… mort pour tous les humains… Tsss gorgone

Circé affermit le ton :

\- Garde ta salive et tes menaces Enyo, sinon vous ne reverrez plus jamais et je détruirai votre œil.

D'une seule voix Deino et Pemphrédo s'écrièrent :

\- Non, pas l'œil… gentilles grées… magicienne doit croire… Tsss… Pas l'œil…

Circé les jaugea du regard l'une après l'autre. Il semblait évident qu'Enyo ne se laisserait pas corrompre si facilement, en revanche les deux autres paraissaient prêtes à tout pour garder leur précieux organe sensoriel. Elle attrapa Pemphrédo par le bras et l'attira vers elle tandis que Killian, s'éclipsa vivement pour porter secours à Mary.

Il trouva la jeune femme allongée sur le sol, toujours inconsciente : elle avait visiblement prit un bon coup sur la tête. D'un geste doux il la secoua un peu, elle se mit à gémir avant de reprendre doucement connaissance. Rassuré sur son état, il lui délia les mains et les pieds tandis que Circé continuait de menacer :

-Si tu nous montres où se trouve la porte et comment la traverser, tu pourras récupérer l'œil, mais au moindre faux pas, à la moindre incartade, je le jette dans le gouffre, tu as compris ?

\- Oui, oui, gémit la grée. Pemphrédo gentille… Tssss… veut garder joli œil… grée te guider…

-Non !

Enyo réagit si vivement qu'elle parvint à s'échapper des bras d'Emma. Elle se tourna vers la sauveuse prête à en découdre et bien qu'elle soit totalement aveugle, Swan savait qu'elle risquait d'être un adversaire redoutable. Elle fouetta l'air de ses doigts crochus aux griffes sales et tranchantes, à la recherche d'un cou à étrangler. Rapide, elle parvint à entailler profondément la gorge d'Emma qui laissa apparaitre quatre zébrures sanguinolentes. Heureusement, Crochet intervint, il se plaqua contre les jambes de la sorcière et la fit trébucher. Elle s'affala contre le sol et Emma n'eut qu'à appuyer de tout son poids contre le dos de la vieille femme pour la maitriser. D'un sourire elle remercia le pirate tandis qu'Enyo continuait de proférer toute sorte de jurons incompréhensibles.

\- Il semblerait que votre sœur belliqueuse n'ait pas vraiment compris l'enjeu de notre discussion, expliqua Circé. Nous allons être obligés de nous débarrasser ce cet œil.

\- Non, pleurnichèrent les deux autres en cœur.

Elles geignaient et se lamentaient si fort que le son se répercutait à travers toute la grotte, ça finissait pas en être vraiment horripilant.

\- Silence, tonna Circé. Et les sanglots cessèrent sur le champ. Maintenant Pemphrédo, mène nous à la porte.

De son pas trainant la Grée s'approcha du bord du gouffre et émis des gargarismes dans une langue inconnue, au bout de la passerelle en pierre, une porte magique apparue et s'ouvrit les invitant à entrer. On ne distinguait rien de l'endroit où elle menait, mais son aura magique ne laissait aucun doute. D'un signe de tête Circé incita Emma, Killian et Régina à la rejoindre. Le pirate soutenait Mary qui marchait avec peine, Régina siffla à l'oreille de son adversaire de se tenir tranquille et Emma souleva Enyo sans douceur.

Crochet commença à franchir le précipice avec Mary. Ce n'était pas sans difficulté ni danger, le chemin n'était pas large et le pas de Mary mal assuré. Mais le capitaine avait le pied marin et l'habitude du vide et des petits espaces pour se déplacer. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre à l'autre bout de la grotte, juste à côté de la porte. Il déposa Mary contre un rocher et se rapprocha de ses autres compagnes. Circé tendit la main et adressa un regard à Régina qui comprit ce que la magicienne attendait d'elle. D'une figure dessinée avec ses doigts, elle exécuta un sortilège et l'œil apparut instantanément dans la paume de la déesse. Satisfaite, celle-ci adressa un remerciement silencieux à la reine et se tourna vers Crochet. D'un geste sûr, Circé lui envoya l'œil. Le pirate l'attrapa dans sa dextre et attendit les instructions. De nouveau la magicienne s'adressa aux Grées :

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. L'œil est à présent de l'autre côté du précipice. Mes amis et moi, nous allons traverser et vous resterez ici bien sagement… Si tout se passe bien, je vous le renverrai une fois en sécurité.

\- Grées sages… Tssss….magicienne redonner l'œil, gorgone.

Sur un signe de tête de la déesse, Régina lâcha Deino et s'aventura sur le pont de pierre. La Grée se réfugia dans les bras de sa sœur, tremblantes toutes les deux rien qu'à l'idée de perdre leur précieux œil. Lorsque Régina eût atteint l'autre bord, Circé continua à l'attention de Pemphredo et de Deino :

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en Enyo, c'est donc vous qui allez la surveiller pendant que nous traversons. Si elle vous échappe…

\- Non, non… Enyo gentille…Tsss… ma grée… garder l'œil… à voir, à voir les grées…

Emma s'approcha des deux sœurs et poussa Enyo dans leurs bras. Comme des serres, les mains de Deino et Pemphrédo se refermèrent sur les avant-bras de la Belliqueuse et elles la maintinrent ainsi malgré les cris de protestation de la gorgone.

Sans traîner Circé et Emma s'engagèrent sur la passerelle et rejoignirent leurs amis. Ils traversèrent la porte, les uns derrière les autres et lorsque ce fut le tour de Circé, la magicienne cria :

\- Pemphrédo, tend une main devant toi.

La grée obtempéra et par magie, Circé fit apparaitre l'œil entre ses doigts.

\- Tsss… et la dent ? Demanda Deino.

\- Vous la trouverez sur le sol quelque part, répondit Circé.

Puis, au milieu des cris de joie et de colère qui emplissaient la grotte, elle se glissa dans le passage magique pour retrouver ses compagnons.


	40. Domaine de Phorcys, sas des portes

Chapitre 40 : Domaine de Phorcys – Sas des portes – Jour 5

Au cours de son existence, elle en avait traversées, des portes magiques, un nombre incalculable, mais peu d'entre elles donnaient sur un sas avec plusieurs entrées, pourtant, constata Régina, celle-ci en possédait un. La question qui se posait à présent pour elle et ses compagnons était : quelle porte ouvrir ?

Circé s'approcha et observa les entrées avec attention. La reine la soupçonna même d'utiliser un puissant sortilège pour voir ce qui se trouvait derrière les ouvertures et effectivement, au bout d'un instant une brume aux reflets jaunes se dissipa pour montrer quelque chose.

La première porte dévoilait clairement un paysage nocturne à priori dans une forme de jungle. Au loin cependant on pouvait distinguer la mer. La seconde ouverture donnait sur une grotte sous-marine où régnait une vive agitation, des hommes amarraient un canot à un ponton quand d'autres les aidaient tout en engageant une discussion véhémente. Quant à la troisième issue, la brume ne se dissipait pas et rien ne permettait de savoir ce qu'elle cachait.

Toujours soutenue par Killian mais reprenant peu à peu ses facultés, Mary s'approcha de la seconde porte et dit d'une voix encore fragile :

\- C'est le repaire de Phorcys, c'est la grotte où sont détenus Anne et Jack. Allons-y !

Circé ignora la pirate et poursuivit en désignant la mystérieuse porte qui refusait de se dévoiler :

\- Une forte magie est à l'œuvre ici, je gage que cette ouverture ne nous soit pas accessible.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, la magicienne approcha ses mains avec prudence et bientôt la magie crépita tout autour de ses doigts. Emma y reconnut immédiatement un avertissement qu'il ne fallait pas négliger. Sans l'annulation du sort qui maintenait cette porte fermée, ils ne passeraient pas par là sans y laisser la vie.

Elle s'intéressa donc davantage à l'autre porte, celle que Mary venait de désigner comme leur objectif. Derrière celle-ci, de nombreux hommes s'affairaient en tous sens.

\- Que se passe-t-il par-là à votre avis ?

\- Ils changent de quart, répondit Crochet.

Et tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui sans comprendre, il compléta :

\- Des hommes d'équipage rentrent se reposer et d'autres repartent. Regardez, les canots ne vont pas tarder à quitter le quai. Ce ne sont pas des bateaux pour la pleine mer, juste pour de courtes distances. Je pense qu'ils sont en mission de repérage ou de recherche.

\- Que peuvent-ils chercher à ton avis ? Demanda Emma en se rapprochant du capitaine.

Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Peut-être nous, peut-être les clefs de l'Atlantide… je l'ignore.

\- Nous devons y aller, répéta Mary. Il faut aider Jack et Anne.

\- Ce serait du suicide, ils sont bien trop nombreux et nous ne pourrions pas les surprendre, répondit Régina.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. David et les autres sont probablement toujours là-bas et nous ne savons pas où l'autre porte pourrait nous mener. Il faut y aller, trancha Emma.

Régina voulu s'y opposer, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de développer ses arguments, un voile sombre s'abattit sur la porte en question et elle disparut, purement et simplement, sous leurs yeux ébahis.

\- Par tous les diables ! Ne put se retenir de jurer Crochet, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette sorcellerie ?

Régina serra les dents, et dans un réflexe instinctif fit apparaitre une boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains. Habituée à mener ses sujets, elle incita ses compagnons à se réfugier derrière sa magie, tandis qu'Emma et Circé se calaient naturellement à ses côtés prêtes à faire usage de leur propre pouvoirs. La Reine souffla :

\- Une créature magique très puissante est ici, je le sens.

Circé approuva en hochant la tête tandis qu'une ombre s'avançait vers eux d'un pas délibérément lent et assuré. La silhouette était dans l'obscurité qui ne permettait pas de distinguer son visage. D'un geste manifeste de mépris elle claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans un applaudissement sans enthousiasme et assez fort pour que le son se répercute contre les murs. Une voix masculine s'éleva froide et profonde :

\- Bravo… Je tiens à vous féliciter pour cet exploit… Vous êtes parvenus jusqu'ici, et ce bien que vous n'y soyez pas les bienvenus.

D'un geste négligeant de la main il lança un souffle de magie qui immobilisa immédiatement tout le monde. Les boules incandescentes de Régina se ratatinèrent jusqu'à disparaître dans ses mains et quoiqu'elle fasse, Emma ne pouvait plus bouger, pas plus que Circé ou les autres. Seule Mary, qui tournait la tête en tous sens sans comprendre, était libre de ses mouvements. La silhouette continua de s'approcher à pas lents et mesurés en lui disant :

\- Toujours aussi déconcertée par tes propres pouvoirs à ce que je vois. La magie ne peut rien contre toi, ne l'as-tu pas encore compris ? En revanche je peux tuer tes amis d'un revers de la main, je te conseille donc de rester tranquille.

Mary fixa toute son attention sur la silhouette qui commençait à sortir de l'ombre. Quand l'homme fût enfin visible elle s'exprima d'une voix glaciale :

\- Phorcys.

L'homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Mary et singea une révérence avec un sourire de prédateur. Emma fût étonnée de l'allure du dieu. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il ressemble à Nérée, son frère. Mais si Nérée était un agréable vieillard au regard bienveillant, Phorcys était d'une beauté sombre à la fois attirante et dangereuse. C'était un homme grand et qui semblait sans âge, il avait des cheveux blancs et fins qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, un regard bleu acier et une mâchoire carrée. Il émanait de lui un charisme dangereux, de celui qui donne l'effet d'être un insecte attiré par la lumière, et il semblait évident que quiconque s'y frottait se brûlait irrémédiablement les ailes. Mary adopta une posture défensive face à leur ennemi et Swan regretta de ne pouvoir bouger, malgré tous ses efforts. Elle était paralysée et muette, et ses compagnons autour d'elle également.

\- Tu me poses bien des problèmes, Bloody Mary. Non seulement tu es parvenue à t'enfuir en emportant la précieuse clef en orichalque et en abandonnant tes amis, mais maintenant tu reviens avec de nouveaux compagnons pires encore que les précédents et que tu emmènes jusque chez moi… Vous faîtes un bel assortiment ! Qu'espérais-tu faire au juste ?

Tout en parlant, Phorcys s'était approché de ses prisonniers et les observait avec attention. Il s'arrêta devant Circé et lui adressa un regard qui en disait long sur les représailles qu'il lui réservait.

\- Croyais-tu vraiment que ta petite ruse de faire garder le silence à tes amis tandis que tu tourmentais mes Grées allait les protéger ?... J'aurais dû te tuer il y a longtemps. Tu as de la chance, pour l'heure, j'ai d'autres choses importantes à faire. Mais quand cette histoire sera terminée, continua-t-il d'un ton cinglant, toi et moi nous aurons une petite discussion que tu devrais trouver fort enrichissante…

Puis, il poursuivit jusqu'à Régina :

\- Fût un temps où j'aurais eu beaucoup de plaisir à te rencontrer Majesté mais aujourd'hui tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même et tu traînes en bien mauvaise compagnie. Quel dommage et quel potentiel gâché…

Régina fusillait le dieu du regard mais ne put rien articuler. Phorcys poursuivit à l'attention d'Emma cette fois :

\- Et voici la fameuse sauveuse… Je dois avouer que je suis particulièrement… déçu. Tu n'as pas l'envergure de ton nom et n'es, j'en ai bien peur, d'aucune utilité ! Cette magie blanche et particulièrement irritante mais n'a pas sa place ici. Tu n'es qu'une coquille vide.

Phorcys se tourna à nouveau vers Mary qui n'avait pas bougé. Le dieu lui adressa un sourire condescendant. Il ressemblait assez à la figure d'un dieu grec tel qu'aurait pu se l'imaginer la pirate : grand, athlétique, vêtu d'un chiton, vêtement traditionnel porté pendant l'antiquité et composé d'une tunique de lin fixée sur les épaules par des agrafes et d'une ceinture serrée à la taille qui permettait de faire blouser le vêtement. Il portait également un himation, manteau court et drapé. Le tout dans des étoffes riches et soyeuses. Sur les avant-bras, de grands bracelets de cuir estampillés de créatures marines donnaient le pendant à un torque en or ciselé avec les mêmes motifs. Il posa ses yeux pénétrants sur la jeune femme et reprit la parole :

\- Je t'aurais pensé plus bavarde, mais si tu veux que je fasse la conversation, ça ne m'ennuie pas. Voilà ce que nous allons faire tous les deux, tu vas gentiment me remettre l'orichalque et je permettrai à tes amis de vivre… un peu plus longtemps.

\- C'est ça que tu veux, s'exclama la pirate, l'orichalque ? Tu te trompes depuis le début Phorcys… Je n'ai pas cette clef, elle a disparu par magie lorsque tu nous as fait prisonnier mes amis et moi.

Mary mentait avec un aplomb hors du commun, même Emma n'aurait su détecter la tromperie. Cependant c'était une demi-vérité puisque la clef avait effectivement changée de forme lors de cette attaque. Phorcys, de ses yeux de rapace, observa la jeune femme un long moment avec insistance, mais elle ne faiblit pas et ne baissa pas le regard. Il finit par lui dire :

\- Ce que tu dis est possible… mais, je préfère vérifier par moi-même.

D'un geste de la main il fit léviter les sacs et l'intérieur des bourses et poches de ses cinq adversaires. Les objets s'éparpillèrent. Toujours par magie, il les déposa devant lui et leur contenu s'étala sur le sol à ses pieds : rations de nourriture, couvertures, la bouteille de rhum de Killian, le miroir de Régina, vêtements, argent, épées, affaires personnelles, potions, sachets d'herbes… Rien que de très banal mais aucun de ces objet ne ressemblait à celui que convoitait le dieu. Il eut un signe de dédain devant le désordre qu'il avait provoqué, et reprit à l'attention de Mary :

\- Peu importe en réalité que tu aies ou non cette clef. Car j'ai découvert que je n'avais plus besoin de toi : j'ai mon propre sésame, et, comme tu le sais, je ne tarderais pas à ouvrir la porte. Sans l'orichalque tu ne représentes aucun danger pour moi. Pars, quitte cette île tant que t'y autorise encore, et ne reviens jamais.

Et sans attendre, il tourna le dos à la jeune femme et repartit dans l'ombre. Bloody l'interpella :

\- Alors tu n'as pas besoin non plus de mes capitaines, libère Anne et Rakham et nous partirons.

Le dieu tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres :

\- Je crains fort que cela ne soit pas possible. Ils ont succombé… Les humains sont si fragiles ! Par contre si ça t'intéresse sache que le jeune garçon - tu sais, celui qui te rappelle tant ton beau pirate manchot - s'est aventuré un peu trop effrontément sur mon domaine, et ça, vois-tu, ça ne lui a pas porté bonheur. Sa vie est donc entre tes mains, je te conseille de ne rien faire que tu pourrais regretter…

Sur ce, une vague magique apparu et engloutit le dieu. L'instant d'après, seule une flaque d'eau salée gisait à l'emplacement où s'était tenu Phorcys.


	41. Domaine de Phorcys, île

Chapitre 41- Domaine de Phorcys – île – Jour 5

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux jours qu'ils avaient parcouru l'île en tous sens sans trouver une seule issue à cette prison, certes plus grande que la cellule où les séquestrait Phorcys, mais dont il était tout aussi difficile de s'échapper. David commençait à désespérer de retrouver Emma et les autres, et ses compagnons de voyage partageaient ce sentiment. Le soleil se couchait sur la mer et les couleurs chatoyantes du ciel ne suffisaient pas à leur redonner le moral. Les fugitifs s'étaient posés un instant et envisageaient de dresser leur campement pour la nuit. Ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, songea David.

\- Je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose à manger, déclara Anne affichant un air renfrogné.

Depuis plusieurs heures, la jeune femme ne desserrait pas les dents, démunie de ne plus savoir où mener ses compagnons. Sans attendre l'aval de ses comparses elle s'enfonça dans la forêt luxuriante. David s'apprêtait à la suivre, estimant qu'il pourrait se rende utile, mais la lourde main puissante de Rakham l'arrêta.

\- Laisse-là David. Elle a besoin de solitude.

Le géant rouge regarda partir sa compagne d'un œil vigilant puis se reprenant il colla une tape amicale dans le dos de David en lui disant :

\- Allons viens mon Prince ! Allons voir de notre côté si cette île peut nous offrir quelque chose à manger !

David grimaça un instant sous l'impact : Rakham ne connaissait visiblement pas sa force… Puis les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent à leur tour à travers les fourrés. Depuis deux jours ils se nourrissaient de ce que pouvait leur offrir l'îlot : noix de coco, racines comestibles, baies et divers fruits dont David ignorait parfois jusqu'aux noms mais que les pirates, plus habitués à l'exotisme, estimaient mangeables. Jusqu'à présent, Anne leur avait interdit de faire un feu et tout ce qu'ils mangeaient était donc cru.

\- Eh ! Par ici David, j'ai trouvé des ananas ! L'interpella Jack.

Le pirate avait tiré l'épée de son fourreau et s'attelait déjà à trancher les tiges des fruits les plus mûrs. Le Prince allait en faire autant quant au détour du chemin qu'il traversait, quelque chose le heurta de plein fouet. S'il parvint à conserver son équilibre, ce qui le percuta s'étala avec fracas. Le Rouge, qui avait été témoin de la scène, s'approcha et d'un geste franc attrapa l'homme au sol par le col et le redressa sans effort.

\- Et bien, fit-il en s'esclaffant, tu devrais regarder devant toi camarade, sinon tu risques de faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Le ton employé sur la dernière partie de sa phrase, avait un timbre nettement ambivalent et laissait peser une menace à peine voilée. Rakham, de son imposante stature, prit soin de couper toute retraite au nouveau venu. Le garçon se redressa et regarda les deux hommes sans comprendre. Cependant, l'étonnement sur son visage prit très vite une expression plus sereine quand il reconnut David, il lui dit avec un large sourire :

\- Vous êtes le lion !... Celui qui se trouvait chez Circé, je vous reconnais !

Le Prince fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Je me nomme Aël, j'étais prisonnier de Circé moi aussi. Je me suis enfui et avec Mary nous étions à votre recherche.

\- Mary ? S'exclamèrent d'une même voix David et Jack, où est-elle ?

\- je l'ignore, je l'ai perdue de vue et je la cherche moi aussi.

Rakham observa le garçon d'un œil inquiet. Il finit par lui dire, tout en l'incitant à prendre dans ses bras quelques un des ananas récoltés.

\- Tu vas nous accompagner au campement et nous raconter tout ça calmement, il me semble que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Ce n'était ni une question ni une demande, David l'avait bien compris, mais le garçon ne sembla pas prendre conscience de la menace et, satisfait, il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il suivit le pirate d'un pas sûr et Charmant ferma la marche.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le camp, Anne était déjà revenue. Quelques mots suffirent à lui présenter Aël et ensemble ils s'installèrent pour écouter ce que le jeune garçon avait à leur dire. Il raconta tout : comment il avait été prisonnier de Circé, comment il s'était échappé, sa rencontre avec Mary, leur périple à tous les deux et enfin comment il l'avait perdue sous le cratère du volcan.

\- Je marchais devant et Mary était censée me suivre. Malheureusement quand je suis arrivé devant la porte elle n'était plus là. J'ai voulu partir à sa recherche mais une vieille folle aveugle sortie de nulle part m'a sauté dessus en menaçant de me manger. J'ai essayé de m'échapper et, avant qu'elle ne m'attrape, j'ai sauté par la porte. Je pensais pouvoir revenir en arrière mais le passage a disparu et je me suis retrouvé coincé sur cette île. Voilà, vous savez tout. Votre amie est ici, elle vous cherche !

\- Erreur garçon, tu es ici, rectifia Bonny. Mary, elle, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, est encore sous le volcan de l'île d'Eéa, aux prises avec une vieille sorcière.

Aël ne se laissa pas impressionner :

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle a réussi à passer, elle est ingénieuse. Elle vous cherche surement… Vous et les clefs pour atteindre l'Atlantide.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit sur les clefs et l'Atlantide ? Interrogea David.

\- Qu'il y en a quatre qui représentent le feu, l'eau, la terre et l'air et que l'une d'elle est déjà en sa possession. La dernière conversation que nous avons eue sur le sujet, elle cherchait ce que pouvait représenter le feu… Dîtes, ça ne vous dirait pas qu'on mange un morceau, je commence à avoir faim !

David était surpris de la hardiesse du jeune homme. D'un geste, il mit la main à sa besace et en extirpa un gros oiseau, sorte de poule sauvage, qu'il avait apparemment chassé avec l'arc rudimentaire qu'il portait en bandoulière. Il le brandit fièrement en demandant :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, on partage ?

Il affichait un large sourire presqu'effronté et contre toute attente, Anne en fût amusée.

\- D'accord gamin, vous avez gagné toi et ta volaille. Allons chercher du bois, il y aura encore deux bonnes heures de jour, si nous nous débrouillons pour ne pas faire trop de fumée, les flammes ne devraient pas se voir et nous mangerons autre chose que des racines crues ce soir !

Et tandis qu'Aël et Bonny préparaient la volaille et le campement, David accompagna Jack en quête de branches mortes. Trouver du bois n'était pas compliqué et ils revinrent rapidement les bras chargés de combustible. Une heure plus tard, ils croquaient à pleine dents dans la viande encore fumante et savouraient avec délice ce moment de réconfort.

L'humeur générale était totalement renversée. Quelques heures plus tôt, ils se morfondaient de ne savoir comment quitter cette île, imaginant une autre soirée à croquer dans des tubercules comme des rongeurs. Et maintenant ils se régalaient devant un bon feu et surtout ils avaient des nouvelles de leurs amis. Ils avaient tous échappé à Circé et ils allaient finir par se retrouver, David en était convaincu. Il eut une pensée pour sa femme, qui en pareilles circonstances n'aurait pas manqué de miser sur l'espoir, et cette simple idée agrandit encore son sourire.

Aël bavardait joyeusement. Anne et Jack semblaient apprécier le garçon brun aux cheveux ébouriffés et au regard pénétrant. David lui trouvait une petite ressemblance avec Crochet et l'air assuré du jeune homme n'y était pas étranger.

\- Il est temps d'éteindre le feu, dit Anne en observant le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

La nuit tombait et les flammes se verraient bientôt de loin. Ils jetèrent tous des poignées de terre et de sable qu'ils avaient préparé de façon à couvrir rapidement les braises et éviter que le foyer ne dégage trop de fumée. Lorsque l'opération fût terminée, à la faveur de l'obscurité, Aël demanda :

\- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

\- Tu vas nous conduire jusqu'à la porte par laquelle tu es arrivé. Nous devons retrouver Bloody, précisa Anne.

Le jeune homme opina du chef mais reprit :

\- J'espère qu'elle va bien et que nous la retrouverons vite… Elle me manque.

David regarda le garçon amusé : s'était-il amouraché de la jolie brune ? Il ne pouvait que le comprendre, Mary était une femme exceptionnellement belle et mystérieuse, elle avait tout pour émouvoir le jeune homme.

\- Allons, les coupa Rakham de sa voix de stentor, il est l'heure de dormir, demain sera une belle journée pour retrouver nos amis, en attendant, au lit !

Sur ces mots il s'allongea sur le matelas de feuillages qu'Anne leur avait préparé et tous l'imitèrent. David observa quelques instants les étoiles dont les constellations lui étaient inconnues et se dit que, peut-être à cette même heure, Mary-Margaret ou Emma en faisaient autant.


	42. Domaine de Phorcys, plage

Chapitre 42 : Domaine de Phorcys – Plage – Jour 5

\- Je suis désolée Emma… Je n'y arrive pas.

Régina affichait un air inquiet devant la blessure de la sauveuse. Les griffures de la Grée étaient profondes et pas très belles à voir, mais ce n'était que des blessures superficielles, pas de quoi s'affoler. En revanche, le fait que les pouvoirs de Régina soient inopérants était plus alarmant. Circé s'approcha et leva une main vers la gorge de Swan, usant à son tour de la magie, mais là non plus, rien ne se produisit. La déesse fronça les sourcils, baissa la main et expliqua :

\- Ce ne sont pas tes pouvoirs, Majesté, qui ne fonctionnent pas, c'est cette blessure qui est particulière, les Grées ne craignent pas la magie… Je pense que les blessures qu'elles infligent non plus.

\- Mais j'ai soigné le coup derrière la tête qu'a reçu Mary, il n'y a pas eu de problème.

\- Ce coup avait été porté par un gourdin, certes dans la main d'une Grée mais il n'y a pas eu de contact direct. Là… Dit-elle en désignant de la main la blessure d'Emma.

\- Là, ce n'est qu'une éraflure, rien qui ne soit vraiment gênant, termina Emma qui ne souhaitait pas être au centre de l'attention.

La sauveuse se leva pour partir, mais la déesse la retint par le bras.

\- Une éraflure profonde et faite par des ongles tranchants et sales. Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la magie, mais nous pouvons nettoyer cette plaie, compléta Circé.

Emma se rassit et accepta les soins sans broncher. La magicienne fouilla dans une sacoche de cuir qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Celle-ci contenait différents ingrédients qu'elle avait remis en vrac après la fouille de Phorcys. Elle retira un morceau de tissu qu'elle imprégna d'un onguent et l'appliqua sur la plaie préalablement nettoyée avec de l'eau. Lorsque Circé eut terminé, elle donna le pot contenant le baume à Emma et lui dit :

\- Tu peux l'appliquer aussi souvent que nécessaire, il aidera à la cicatrisation et préservera la plaie de l'infection.

\- Merci, répondit Emma dans un demi-sourire en prenant le petit pot en terre que lui tendait la déesse.

La sauveuse se leva et se dirigea vers Killian qui était resté un peu en retrait mais qui n'avait rien raté de la scène. Il affichait un air inquiet.

\- Ca va Swan ? S'enquit-il en regardant la plaie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Killian, tout va bien.

La jolie blonde adressa un sourire réconfortant au pirate qui le lui rendit, puis elle demanda d'un ton dégagé :

\- Tu peux me prêter ta flasque ?

Killian mit la main dans la poche intérieure de sa longue veste noire et en extirpa une petite bouteille de verre soufflée, recouverte de cuir sur sa partie inférieure. Le Capitaine ne se séparait jamais de son rhum et c'est tout naturellement qu'il l'avait ramené depuis Storybrook. Il tendit le flacon à sa compagne qui le remercia. Emma ouvrit le bouchon et glissa le goulot à sa bouche. Le liquide sirupeux se répandit à ses lèvres, sur sa langue, le long de sa trachée et l'inonda de la chaleur caractéristique de l'alcool. Elle apprécia ce réconfort, remit en place le bouchon de liège mais garda la bouteille par devers elle en expliquant :

\- Je vais te la garder un petit moment si tu veux bien. Je crois savoir que les pirates apprécient ce genre de breuvage !

Comprenant immédiatement ce que la sauveuse avait en tête, Killian lui dit :

\- Je viens avec toi.

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Non, trancha-t-elle.

Puis, prenant un ton plus radoucit elle continua :

\- Parfois les mots ont plus d'impact quand ils viennent d'une personne qu'on connait moins…

Crochet opina en soupirant et Emma, après lui avoir adressé un rapide baiser, s'éloigna en direction de la plage.  
Quand Phorcys les avait quittés, une bonne heure auparavant, son sortilège s'était immédiatement rompu et Emma et ses amis avaient pu se mouvoir normalement. D'un commun accord, ils avaient tous décidé de poursuivre leur chemin à travers la seule porte qui leur offrait une issue. Ils étaient donc arrivés de nuit, sur une île inconnue. Tandis que Régina essayait de soigner Emma, Mary s'était éloignée vers la mer. La clarté de la lune et le ciel sans nuage aida Swan à se déplacer sans difficulté malgré l'obscurité. Elle vit la silhouette de Bloody, assise sur un énorme rocher qui surplombait l'océan : encore un point commun avec Killian, la jeune femme appréciait la vue des flots, surtout lorsqu'elle broyait du noir. Emma se glissa sur le bloc de pierre, à côté de Mary. Celle-ci vit la sauveuse mais ne dit rien. Lorsque, toujours sans un mot, la blonde lui tendit la flasque, elle l'accepta sans broncher et but plusieurs gorgées avant de rendre son bien à Emma. Swan finit par rompre le silence :

\- Tant que je ne l'aurai pas constaté de mes yeux, je n'y croirai pas.

Mary répondit d'un ton amer, sans quitter l'océan des yeux :

\- Phorcys n'a pas parlé de ton père, c'est normal que tu espères, il est probablement toujours en vie.

Emma durcit délibérément le son de sa voix, la pirate succombait au désespoir et ce n'était pas le bon chemin à emprunter :

\- L'objectif de Phorcys n'est clairement pas de nous donner de l'espoir. Je refuse d'apporter le moindre crédit à ce qui peut sortir de la bouche de ce démon, que ce soit pour mon père ou pour tes capitaines.

Bloody ne semblait pas avoir entendu la sauveuse. D'une voix morne elle poursuivit :

\- Tout est de ma faute… Si je n'avais pas voulu retrouver ce damné trésor, mes amis vogueraient toujours paisiblement sur le Revenge, vous profiteriez tous du calme de votre petite ville et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Emma plissa le nez en répondant, comme en aparté :

\- Storybrook n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une petite ville calme et paisible, mais peu importe. A présent, nous sommes là, tes amis et mon père ne sont sans doute pas très loin et en vie, j'en suis persuadée. Phorcys a cherché à te déstabiliser, mais il ne doit pas y parvenir… Et, aujourd'hui, il a fait une grossière erreur…

La curiosité fut la plus forte, Mary demanda :

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle de nous laisser en vie, répondit Emma avec un sourire affirmé. Il pense qu'il n'a plus rien à craindre de toi, mais il se trompe, tu es toujours la gardienne : tu as le pouvoir de l'arrêter. Nous sommes ensemble et il est seul. Il a eu tort de nous négliger.

Emma avait encore en travers de la gorge les mots du vieillard de la mer à son égard. Elle avait appris à croire en son rôle de sauveuse et le voir ainsi dénigré par le dieu l'avait foncièrement vexée et il n'était pas question qu'elle lui laisse le pouvoir de les faire douter.

\- Mais je ne suis pas la gardienne, répondit Mary, combien de fois dois-je le rappeler ?

\- Tu pourras le dire autant de fois que tu voudras, ça ne changera rien. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose !

Swan se tut un instant et soupira. Des souvenirs, pas si lointains, s'imposèrent dans son esprit : les premières révélations sur ses origines, sur l'existence de ses parents : Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant, la réalité sur les livres de contes et sur la magie… Tout cela n'avait pas été sans difficultés. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

\- J'ai passé des mois à refuser en bloc l'existence de la magie et des autres univers. Je croyais que seul mon monde existait.

\- C'est ridicule ! S'exclama Bloody pour qui cette évidence était acquise depuis son plus jeune âge, comme pour tous les habitants de la Forêt enchantée et des peuples de magie en général.

\- Je sais, confirma Emma, mais à l'époque ça n'existait pas pour moi, pas plus que mon rôle de sauveuse… Cela ne fait pas si longtemps que je l'ai accepté et, aujourd'hui, je n'imagine pas que les choses puissent être autrement.

Mary se tourna et regarda Emma avec attention. Cette dernière continua :

\- Découvre qui tu es Mary, toi seule sais ce que ce rôle de gardienne doit devenir, personne ne peut te dire qui tu es réellement, il n'y a que toi qui le peux. Mais pour cela il faut t'ouvrir à ta magie, elle viendra à toi, naturellement… Fais-toi confiance.

Jamais Emma n'aurai pensé pouvoir tenir un tel discours un jour, et pourtant, elle en pensait chaque mot et elle savait mieux que quiconque combien le chemin que devait parcourir Mary était angoissant.

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

\- Personne d'autre que toi ne le saura, et ça vaut le coup d'essayer !

La pirate observa un instant le sourire encourageant de la sauveuse, puis le silence retomba entre les deux femmes : Mary avait besoin de prendre le temps d'analyser toutes ces informations. Elle demanda :

\- Il te reste du rhum ?

Emma tendit à Bloody le flacon qui n'avait pas quitté sa main. La jeune femme avala quelques gorgées avant de rendre la flasque à la sauveuse qui but à son tour. Puis Mary glissa la main jusqu'au lobe de son oreille droite et en décrocha la boucle en forme de narval bondissant qui y était accrochée. Elle avait pensé que c'était la cachette la plus fiable pour la clef en orichalque, à la vue de tous et pourtant invisible pour qui ne savait pas quoi chercher, et effectivement, Phorcys ne l'avait pas découverte. Dans la paume de la gardienne, la clef reprit sa forme originelle. Emma sourit, elle savait que pour Mary cette action de magie simple, presque naturelle, était un premier pas vers l'acceptation de ses nouvelles capacités.

\- Je ne sais même pas quelles sont les autres clefs, dit Mary. L'eau par exemple, c'est un élément qui représente beaucoup de choses pour moi : l'océan, un foyer, le Revenge, mes amis… Comment savoir ce qu'il ressort de tout ça ?

\- Je l'ignore, dû admettre la blonde. Mais je suis sûre que tu finiras par trouver.

De nouveau un long silence vint s'immiscer entre les deux femmes. Emma observait le ciel sans nuage offrant une vue constellée d'étoiles. Le doux ressac des vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la plage était apaisant et favorisait les confidences. Swan entendit Bloody pousser un profond soupir avant de lui dire :

\- Je te dois des excuses Emma.

\- Tu ne me dois rien du tout Mary.

La sauveuse savait pertinemment où la jolie brune voulait en venir et elle n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet. Elle poursuivit :

\- Rien de ce qu'il s'est passé chez Circé n'était réel. Cette situation n'était à l'avantage d'aucune de nous deux et je pense que nous devrions oublier tout ça… Et puis, j'ai détesté perdre au bras de fer contre toi ! Plaisanta Emma pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mary sourit de bonne grâce et les deux femmes s'accordèrent pour oublier cet épisode fâcheux.

Les bruits de la nuit reprirent à nouveau leur place entre elles. Mary tripotait la clef en forme de Narval qu'elle tenait à la main, tandis qu'elle observait l'océan où se baignait la lune. Le paysage était somptueux. Emma regardait sans la voir la clef en métal bleu dans les doigts de Bloody quand une lueur attira ses yeux. La pirate portait au poignet un bracelet de perles en bois flotté. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Swan avait l'impression qu'elles scintillaient étrangement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la sauveuse.

\- Quoi ?... Ça ?... demanda Mary en désignant l'objet. Un simple bracelet porte-bonheur que m'a offert un vieil artisan. Celui-ci devait me protéger des mauvais esprits, selon ses dires.

La jeune femme tendit son poignet à Emma qui observa attentivement les perles. Malgré le peu de lumière, elle parvenait à les distinguer et imaginait le travail minutieux pour sculpter chacune d'entre elles. C'était un véritable travail d'orfèvre. Chaque morceau de bois représentait un animal marin et ils semblaient se mouvoir à l'unisson à la lueur de la lune.

\- On a l'impression qu'ils sont vivants… Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Emma.

\- Oui. Et chose plus étrange encore, plus ils sont près de la mer et plus ils semblent animés…

Afin de permettre à Emma de mieux visualiser les perles, Bloody entreprit de défaire le bracelet. Lorsque l'attache céda et que les petits animaux de bois flotté furent dans la paume de la jeune femme, Emma pu voir à nouveau le scintillement pulser, plus fort cette fois.

\- Cet objet est magique, affirma Emma comme une évidence.

Rien ne pouvait confirmer ses dires, mais elle était sûre d'elle. Dun geste, Mary fit glisser les perles entre ses doigts et les animaux qu'elles représentaient : dauphin, phoque, orque, sirène, kraken, pieuvre… semblaient nager le long de ses phalanges, ils prenaient littéralement vie et la lueur s'intensifiait. Emma vit Bloody douter un instant de ses capacités et d'une voix posée, elle l'encouragea :

\- Ce bracelet répond à tes envies Mary, n'en aie pas peur, concentre toi et laisse agir ta magie.

La pirate affirma sa prise sur le bracelet et ne quitta pas l'objet des yeux, plissant légèrement les sourcils sous l'effort. Puis d'un coup, le souffle caractéristique de la magie se fit entendre et dans un nuage bleuté l'objet dans la main de Mary changea de forme. Sous les yeux ébahis des deux femmes, le bracelet de fines perles de bois était devenu une nouvelle clef en orichalque, celle-ci représentant, non pas un narval, mais un phoque dont les nageoires postérieures étaient unies et crantées, tandis que des inscriptions dans le dialecte déjà observé sur le narval, ornaient le ventre de l'animal. Mary mit les deux clefs côte à côte pour les comparer et interrogea Emma du regard. Celle-ci lui répondit :

\- Je crois que le vieil artisan que tu as rencontré et qui t'a mené dans cette quête de l'Atlantide, n'était pas si désintéressé que ça… Si j'en crois ce que nous a dit Belle sur les trois vieillards de la mer, je parierais que tu détiens maintenant la clef du dieu Protée.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être manipulé par des forces qui me dépassent, répondit mary à mi-voix.

\- Raison de plus pour accepter tes pouvoirs et prendre l'avantage. Viens, je pense qu'il est temps de parler de tes découvertes au reste du groupe.

Mary acquiesça aux paroles de la sauveuse. Elle redonna leur forme de bijoux aux deux clefs sans effort et les mit à son oreille et à son poignet. Puis elle se leva à son tour et suivit Emma. Celle-ci les guida à travers la jungle, en direction du campement, puis s'arrêtant à l'orée du bivouac, elle dit à la pirate :

\- Pars devant, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Pensant que la sauveuse devait satisfaire un besoin naturel, Bloody ne s'étonna pas et poursuivit seule sa route tandis qu'Emma s'enfonçait un peu à l'écart dans la jungle. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée, Swan s'octroya un moment de répit et s'assit sur un rocher saillant. Son front perlait de sueur et elle avait du mal à garder une attitude décontractée. Sa blessure au cou la chauffait comme un feu ardent et à chaque battement de son cœur, elle sentait comme une brûlure pulser de la plaie. L'infection était à craindre et les premiers symptômes de la fièvre était déjà là : chaud et froid, frissons, courbatures… Emma sentait qu'elle s'affaiblissait mais il était hors de question d'alerter ses amis, pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient rien pour elle. Elle sortit de sa poche le petit pot de terre cuite qui contenait l'onguent donné par Circé, et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie avec l'eau de sa gourde qu'elle avait versée sur un chiffon propre. Malgré la grimace que lui arracha la douleur du frottement du tissu contre sa peau lésée, la fraîcheur du liquide soulagea un peu la sauveuse. Elle couvrit ensuite son index d'une épaisse couche de baume translucide qui sentait bon les herbes et en badigeonna généreusement la plaie. Le produit semblait faire effet et pendant quelques minutes, les entailles la brûlaient moins, mais l'accalmie dura peu et bientôt la douleur sourde reprit ses droits. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, Emma rangea ses affaires, s'essuya le front, essaya de se redonner une contenance et repartit en direction du campement pour rejoindre les autres.


	43. Domaine de Phorcys - Campement, jour 6

Chapitre 43 : Domaine de Phorcys – Campement – Jour 6

\- N'y a-t-il rien que tu puisses faire pour lui venir en aide ?

\- Tu dois être désespéré, pirate, pour me demander quelque chose !

La plaisanterie de Régina fit long feu et bien que ce ne soit pas dans sa nature, la Reine regretta immédiatement ses paroles maladroites. Emma n'allait pas bien, sa plaie s'était infectée durant la nuit et elle avait une forte fièvre. Au réveil, Killian, inquiet, avait demandé à Régina son secours.

\- Je suis désolée, Crochet, j'ai déjà tout essayé hier mais ma magie est impuissante, comme celle de Circé. J'ai peur que cette infection soit incurable, tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé l'antidote à cette blessure.

Emma avait tenu à se lever malgré son état et Circé essayait de lui administrer une tisane à base d'écorce de saule pour faire baisser la fièvre ainsi qu'un nouveau cataplasme. La sauveuse lui préféra le paracétamol qu'elle avait dans son sac mais elle savait que ça ne suffirait pas à la soigner et ses réserves étaient limitées.

Killian l'avait entendu gémir de douleur durant la nuit, quand les cauchemars dû à la fièvre l'empêchaient de garder le contrôle. Et cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Emma n'était pas du genre à se plaindre et la voir amoindri signifiait qu'elle était vraiment au plus mal. Crochet avait bien proposé à la sauveuse de se scinder en deux groupes, l'un qui resterait sur place et l'autre qui explorerait les environs pour mieux appréhender les lieux mais Emma avait refusé de façon catégorique et le pirate savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Personne ne put la dissuader de reprendre la route et continuer de chercher David. Ainsi, au petit matin, après avoir levé leur campement, ils continuèrent leur chemin parcourant l'île en quête de leurs amis.

Emma essayait d'avancer sans traîner. Le médicament qu'elle avait pris avait fait diminuer la fièvre et elle se sentait en état de marcher malgré la douleur lancinante qui ne cessait jamais. Circé et Régina avaient pris la tête de leur petite colonne, Killian se tenait aux côtés d'Emma et Mary, non loin fermait la marche. Pour s'éviter de trop penser à la douleur, Swan essaya de se concentrer sur leur discussion de la veille. Quand, le soir précédent, Emma et Mary avaient parlé de leurs découvertes, ils avaient analysé tous ensemble les nouvelles informations. Contre toute attente la pirate n'était pas détentrice d'une, mais bien de deux des trois sésames des dieux. Et la question était de savoir lequel des trois vieillards s'était fait passer pour un simple artisan.

\- Je suis catégorique, avait annoncé Bloody, ce n'était pas Phorcys ni Nérée qui m'a donné la carte et ce bracelet… Si c'est un des trois dieux de l'Atlantide, ça ne peut-être que Protée, d'autant qu'il s'agit certainement de sa clef.

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas t'avoir caché la vérité ? Et comment était-il en possession d'une carte indiquant où trouver le narval en orichalque qui appartient à Nérée ? précisa Killian.

Ils avaient vite déduit à quel dieu était apparenté chacune des clefs. Nérée ne se déplaçait jamais sans sa longue canne en défense de narval, cette clef devait donc le représenter. Belle avait affirmé que Protée préférait la compagnie des phoques à celle des humains, ils en avaient donc conclu que la seconde clef était à lui. Quant à l'orichalque qui représentait Méduse ou un monstre marin lui ressemblant, cela ne pouvait que symboliser Phorcys.

\- Vous semblez oublier que ce vieil artisan pouvait être n'importe qui, il n'est pas difficile de changer d'apparence quand on a des pouvoirs aussi puissants que ceux des dieux, renchérit Régina.

\- D'autant qu'ils sont tous les trois experts en métamorphoses, compléta Circé.

Mary eut une mimique désabusée.

\- Alors nous n'en savons pas plus. Quelqu'un m'a délibérément poussé sur les traces de l'Atlantide et a fait en sorte que j'ai en ma possession les deux objets en orichalque. Cela sonne comme un défi vis-à-vis de Phorcys et j'ai le sentiment d'avoir été manipulée pour parvenir à la cité engloutie avant lui.

\- Le tout est de savoir dans quel but… Pourquoi t'avoir poussée dans cette quête, alors que toi-même ignorais tout de tes liens avec cette légende, reprit Emma.

La fin de la conversation les avait amenés à poser plus de questions qu'à trouver de réponses et la nuit était déjà bien avancée quand ils s'étaient couchés. Aujourd'hui, tout en posant machinalement un pied devant l'autre pour continuer sa marche d'un pas trainant, Emma s'évertuait à trouver des réponses. Nérée avait clairement évoqué le rôle que devait jouer Mary, il pouvait donc être l'instigateur de cette expédition à l'insu de tous. La sauveuse se dit que le dieu s'était bien joué d'eux en les envoyant dans une quête impossible pour les abandonner dans cet univers inconnu, aux mains de son frère maléfique.

Les questions se multipliaient dans son esprit et elle cherchait en vain la signification des quatre éléments. Dans un décor mouvant un vent frais vint cajoler son visage et elle appréciait l'air froid soufflé contre sa peau fiévreuse. Elle se surprit à ouvrir la bouche pour laisser le vent s'y engouffrer. La brise gagna en puissance et l'alizé se glissa dans ses cheveux, contre son corps, s'insinuant sous ses vêtements. Dans un geste instinctif, Emma ferma les yeux et ouvrit ses bras, le courant d'air se fit plus fort, plus enveloppant, plus caressant. Elle eut l'impression d'être soulevée du sol, emportée dans une douce torpeur qui lui offrait une légèreté aussi agréable que soudaine. C'était ça la clef de l'air : le vent, voler, comme un oiseau, être libre… Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le paysage autour d'elle n'avait plus rien à voir. Plus de forêt, plus de moiteur désagréable, plus de corps lourd qui lui faisait mal, plus de frisson, plus de douleur. Elle était libre, tout était nuageux aux alentours, lumineux et serein. Tout à coup, comme sortant des nuées, un homme lui fit face. Il était beau malgré son âge avancé et Emma lui sourit : elle l'avait reconnu, c'était Nérée. Il tenait toujours à sa main sa canne en défense de narval et la sauveuse aurait voulu avoir un peu de temps pour étudier cet objet à loisir. La voix puissante et posée du dieu la détourna de l'ivoire :

\- Je te trouve enfin Emma… Le temps nous est compté. Tu dois m'écouter attentivement, il n'y a que toi qui puisses m'entendre. Régina n'a pas assez confiance en ses capacités pour accepter l'usage de la magie blanche, et Mary rejette encore ses pouvoirs. Quand à Circé, l'ensorcellement qu'elle a subi de la part de mon frère durant des millénaires la lie de trop près à Phorcys… Je sais que ton esprit est embrumé Emma mais tu dois m'écouter !

La sauveuse essayait de se concentrer sur les paroles du dieu mais la rapidité de son verbiage lui donnait le vertige. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de ralentir, de lui laisser le temps de saisir tous les mots, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche… elle était comme muette.

\- Ecoute-moi Emma ! Reprit le dieu d'un ton plus ferme, beaucoup de choses dépendent de toi. Phorcys me tient éloigné de vous et je ne peux pas vous aider autant que je l'avais prévu. Mary doit être très prudente et il faut vous méfier de tout. Mon frère a plus de pouvoir que je ne l'avais imaginé. Il compte utiliser Mary à ses fins. Tu dois la prévenir, Emma. Phorcys vous manipule, il veut que Mary ouvre les portes de l'Atlantide, il a le pouvoir de s'emparer de son titre de gardienne… Tu m'entends ? Emma ?...

Les paroles de Nérée n'étaient qu'un épais brouillard de mot qu'Emma essayait de déchiffrer. Elle avait conscience de l'importance du message mais tout était confus dans son esprit. Encore une fois, elle essaya de répondre au vieux Nérée mais rien de ce qu'elle parvenait à énoncer n'était cohérent.

\- Emma ?... Je sais que tu m'entends, malgré le poison qui s'instille dans tes veines. Si je pouvais t'aider, je le ferais, malheureusement, Phorcys a bloqué tous mes pouvoirs. Mary a la capacité de te sauver mais il faut aussi la protéger. Dis à tes amis qu'ils doivent impérativement contacter Protée, mon autre frère. Tu as compris Emma ?

Quelques mots avaient percutés dans son délire : Mary pouvait l'aider, Protée devait venir, Nérée sans pouvoirs… Fière du résultat de son acharnement à lutter contre le brouillard qui obscurcissait son cerveau, Swan voulu l'exprimer à Nérée, mais sa bouche refusait toujours de fonctionner convenablement, dans un effort herculéen de concentration, elle parvint à articuler : « Contacter Protée… »

\- Oui Emma, c'est ça ! Contactez Protée, il pourra vous aider.

Nérée semblait satisfait et encourageait Emma comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant. Loin de s'en offusquer, la blonde était heureuse d'avoir comblé la demande du dieu.

\- Je dois partir Sauveuse, j'ai déjà trop puisé dans tes réserves d'énergie. Continue de lutter Emma, tant que tu ne céderas pas, tu garderas une part de toi que Phorcys ne pourra pas atteindre, repose toi sur tes amis, ils sont ta plus grande force.

Cette fois, la jeune femme n'avait pas saisi le sens des paroles de Nérée mais avant qu'elle ait pu lui faire un signe, il avait disparu dans une brume légère et son image s'était dissipée. Un nouveau vertige l'envahie. Tout autour d'elle semblait se mouvoir de plus en plus vite, et cette fois elle ne volait plus, elle tombait. Elle ferma les yeux et les ténèbres l'envahirent.

\- Swan ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait… Emma ?

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Killian était penché sur elle, ses grands yeux bleus semblaient désemparés. De nouveau elle perçut la fièvre et la douleur. Elle était allongée et la tête lui tournait.

\- Tu es tombée, expliqua Killian. Tu marchais et d'un seul coup tu as perdu connaissance. Cela fait plusieurs minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller. Comment te sens-tu ?

La question n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt et la première idée de la jeune blonde fût de rassurer le pirate, mais elle se souvint qu'elle devait transmettre le message de Nérée. Elle se concentra et dit aussi distinctement que ses facultés le lui permettaient :

\- Il faut contacter Protée… Mary…ses pouvoirs… Attention Phorcys… il veut… Atlantide…Contacter Protée… Il faut… les clefs…

Crochet soutenait Emma et avait glissé son bras gauche derrière la nuque de la jeune femme. Il posa sa main sur le front de la sauveuse et se tourna vers ses autres compagnes, toutes penchées au-dessus de son épaule pour observer la jeune femme :

\- Par tous les diables, elle délire. La fièvre s'est accentuée. Nous n'aurions pas dû marcher, elle n'est pas assez forte. Il faut faire baisser cette damnée fièvre et la laisser se reposer. Hors de question qu'elle continue.

Circé se baissa à son tour et posa ses mains graciles sur le front d'Emma. Encore une fois elle essaya l'usage de la magie pour soigner la sauveuse mais sans plus de succès qu'auparavant. Puis, elle souleva le bandage qui recouvrait la blessure de Swan : malgré tous les soins prodigués, la plaie s'était infectée et les chairs purulentes refusaient toute forme de cicatrisation.

\- Cette blessure est encore plus grave que ce que j'avais craint, informa la magicienne. Nous seulement nous ne pouvons pas la soigner avec des sortilèges, mais elle anéantit toute forme de magie…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'irrita Crochet, que l'impuissance face au mal qui rongeait Emma, rendait irascible.

L'envouteuse reprit avec douceur :

\- Emma est la sauveuse, la magie blanche coule dans ses veines, cela fait partie de son identité, de son être profond, de son essence…

Killian observait la magicienne avec de grand yeux écarquillés, sa colère faisait place à un immense vide béant, mais il voulait être sûr d'avoir bien compris, d'une voix brisée il demanda :

\- Et ?...

Circé soupira mais continua sur le même ton doux et posé :

\- Et la blessure d'Emma annihile la magie, elle la pompe de son corps pour la détruire… La sauveuse perd la quintessence même de son existence.

\- Elle se meurt ? Parvint à articuler Mary.

Cette fois c'est Régina qui prit la parole. La Reine avait un visage aux traits tirés. Elle aussi semblait anéantie par ces révélations.

\- Non, pas au sens littéral, mais elle se vide de sa substance. Pour reprendre l'expression de Phorcys, quand la blessure d'Enyo aura fini son œuvre, Emma ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide…

\- Il le savait… Ce démon savait ce qui allait lui arriver.

Le pirate avait un regard flamboyant de colère et la crispation de ses mâchoires lui donnait un air peu engageant. Son attitude alors n'était pas sans rappeler le pirate sanguinaire qu'il avait pu être autrefois. Mais lorsque ses prunelles se tournèrent vers Emma, son expression changea instantanément et les traits de son visage s'adoucirent pour ne laisser percer que les craintes qui l'assaillaient.

\- Il y a forcément quelque chose que nous pouvons faire. Il doit exister un moyen de la sauver, avança Killian qui refusait de perdre espoir.

Circé ne dit pas un mot mais Régina refusait, elle aussi, de s'avouer vaincu. L'espace d'une seconde, elle eût une pensée pour son ancienne ennemie qui avait empoisonné toute son existence avec son sempiternel espoir, aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui parlerait comme Blanche-Neige :

\- Oui Crochet, il doit forcément exister un moyen, et nous allons le trouver. N'est-ce pas ?

Le regard noir que la Reine jeta à Circé ne laissait place à aucune forme de négation.

\- Je ferai tout pour t'aider à trouver majesté. Nous connaissons assez bien la magie toi et moi pour savoir que tout sortilège a son contre sort, c'est l'équilibre même de la magie… Il suffit juste de trouver ce que ça peut-être.


	44. Domaine de Phorcys - colline

Chapitre 44 : Domaine de Phorcys – Colline – Jour 6

Ils avaient repris la route, au petit matin, abandonnant leur campement et effaçant, autant que possible toute trace de leur passage. D'humeur toujours aussi désinvolte, Aël les menait d'un pas sûr vers la porte qu'il avait franchi pour arriver sur cette l'île. Anne se tenait auprès de lui et bavardait joyeusement avec le garçon, David suivait, quelques mètres derrière et Jack fermait la marche.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils avançaient dans la forêt dense et malgré la chaleur moite de ce climat tropical, personne ne se plaignait. David se demanda si Phorcys avait envoyé des hommes à leur poursuite. Il ignorait toujours pourquoi le dieu l'avait enlevé mais il semblait évident que le vieillard sans âge n'aurait pas agi ainsi s'il n'avait eu un but bien précis. Raison de plus pour s'étonner de n'avoir vu encore aucun homme à leur recherche : soit les sbires de Phorcys cherchaient du mauvais côté de l'île, soit le dieu ne voulait pas vraiment les retrouver.

\- C'était ici…

Aël s'était arrêté et désignait de son bras un énorme rocher au pied d'une colline. David leva les yeux et vit que le tertre avait tout au plus une centaine de mètres de hauteur. En bas le rocher aurait pu ressembler à l'entrée d'une excavation… si elle avait été creusée, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

\- Comment ça ici ? interrogea Bonny, je ne vois rien.

\- La porte a disparu, précisa Aël.

Le garçon avait perdu de sa morgue habituelle et du regard chercha à savoir s'il ne s'était pas trompé de lieu. Un rapide coup d'œil alentour lui confirma qu'il était bien au bon endroit.

\- La porte était ici, enfin, dans un souterrain, derrière ce rocher… je ne comprends pas.

Il approcha ses mains de la pierre et chercha un interstice dans la roche qui pouvait expliquer que l'entrée soit bouchée. Après plusieurs minutes à glisser ses doigts dans chaque recoin, à s'en user les ongles, il dut admettre qu'il faisait fausse route. L'air dépité, il répéta :

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu es bien sûr que c'était ici ? Demanda le Rouge en s'approchant.

\- Et bien, je croyais, oui. C'est la même butte, le même rocher, sauf qu'à présent il est fermé…

Anne observa le garçon un instant. Lui d'habitude plein d'entrain semblait avoir perdu tout sens de l'initiative. Elle ne doutait pas de sa bonne foi et imputait plutôt à la magie de Phorcys cette mauvaise plaisanterie. D'une voix résolue elle proposa :

\- Et si nous faisions le tour de cette colline, peut-être trouverons nous une explication au mystère de cette porte !

Le Rouge tira son épée et s'en servit de machette pour ouvrir la voie à travers la végétation dense. Ils marchèrent un moment parmi les plantes humides. La colline était plus large que le Prince ne l'aurait pensé et la jungle leur barrait le passage. David avait sorti sa lame et aidait le colosse à ouvrir une brèche dans la flore luxuriante. A force de frapper contre tiges et branchages, ils perdirent le sens de l'orientation et la surprise les saisit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une grande allée dégagée à travers la jungle. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle et ranger leurs épées.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? marmonna le Rouge.

David jeta un œil tout autour de lui. Il y avait des traces d'une lointaine activité humaine, les ruines de murets ou d'anciens bâtiments les entouraient et l'allée sur laquelle ils se tenaient avait autrefois été pavée.

\- On dirait une ancienne cité de l'antiquité, dit le Prince.

\- Vous croyez que c'est l'Atlantide ? Interrogea Aël plein d'un nouvel espoir.

\- Nous allons bientôt le savoir, répondit Anne en reprenant sa marche.

Ils avancèrent prudemment sur l'avenue dallée et passèrent sous une arche dont la structure délabrée laissait entrevoir les vestiges d'une grande richesse architecturale. Leur pas les menèrent jusqu'aux restes d'une place, probablement l'agora du village. Il semblait évident que cette cité datait de l'antiquité, tout dans sa disposition le rappelait et David en eut la certitude lorsqu'il vit l'énorme porte de ce qui ressemblait à un temple grec. Il était entouré de colonnes de marbres, encore debout et en relativement bon état. Pour en atteindre le porche, un grand escalier tout autour du bâtiment, faisait face aux arrivants avec de chaque côté des statues de personnalités grecques. Le Prince n'était pas assez féru de mythologie pour les reconnaitre, mais Aël en désigna certaines :

\- Voici Zeus, le maître des dieux et son frère Poséidon. Ici c'est Hermès, le messager, je crois…

Anne lorgna vers le fronton du temple et surtout vers la lourde porte en pierre qui en gardait l'entrée. Elle dit à l'attention du jeune homme :

\- Et ça dis-moi, est-ce la porte que tu cherchais ? Celle par laquelle tu es arrivé sur cette île ?

\- Absolument pas. Rien à voir, je suis formel.

Pendant qu'Aël lui répondait, la pirate avait franchi les marches et regardait de plus près l'ouverture en question, les trois hommes s'approchèrent à leur tour.

\- Regardez, dit la pirate en désignant trois logements sur la porte, je gage qu'il s'agit de l'emplacement des clefs. Je pense, mes amis, que nous venons de découvrir la légendaire porte de l'Atlantide !

Dans un silence contemplatif, ils observèrent leur précieuse découverte.  
David s'approcha à son tour et regarda la porte de plus près.

\- Cet emplacement, dit-il en désignant un espace dans l'imposante porte de pierre, est sans aucun doute dédié à la clef en forme de narval, le pictogramme au-dessus en atteste. En revanche, pour ce qui est des deux autres… Là on dirait un phoque, et là…

\- Un sirène peut-être, suggéra Rakham qui s'était rapproché.

\- Non, trancha Charmant, on dirait plutôt un monstre marin avec une queue de poisson et des serpents sur la tête…

\- Qui y a-t-il mon Prince, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Bonny s'était placée derrière lui et elle observait attentivement le dessin taillé dans la pierre, tandis que le visage de David s'éclairait sous le coup d'une révélation :

\- Oui, je connais cette créature, c'est Méduse dont le simple regard peut pétrifier un homme… Je l'ai déjà rencontrée et… c'est Blanche Neige, ma femme, qui l'a tuée…

\- Eh bien, on ne fait pas dans la dentelle dans ta famille !

\- Attention !

La voix d'Aël venait de rompre leur discussion et lorsqu'ils se tournèrent, David et Anne virent des hommes armés se diriger au pied du temple. Aël avait déjà saisit son arc mais il n'eut pas le temps de décocher qu'un des hommes d'arme lui assena un solide coup contre le crâne avec le pommeau de son épée. Le garçon s'effondra. Jack avait dégainé son sabre et se jeta dans la mêlée en hurlant. Passé un instant de stupeur, Charmant et Bonny tirèrent leurs épées au clair et descendirent quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui les séparaient de leurs assaillants. Ils étaient nombreux, mais dans la cohue, David n'aurait su dire combien. Il ferrailla avec aisance et rapidité et le cliquetis des armes autour de lui indiquait clairement que ces compagnons en faisaient autant. Trois adversaires lui faisait face, il ne pouvait distinguer leurs visages cachés sous un heaume qui leur couvrait le front, le nez et les joues, mais leurs cuirasses et leurs tuniques ne laissaient pas de doutes, c'était des hommes de Phorcys.

La bataille faisait rage, les combattants s'étaient peu à peu éloignés les uns des autres. Dans la confusion, David entendait toujours les rugissements de Rakham et il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité affronté le colosse lorsqu'il était en colère, il se surprit presque à plaindre les adversaires du géant !

Malgré l'infériorité numérique, le Prince eut le sentiment qu'ils parvenaient à prendre l'avantage. Les soldats n'étaient pas très virulents et lorsqu'il mit le second de ses adversaires hors d'état de nuire, le troisième détala comme un lapin en emmenant son comparse sonné. Autour de lui, Anne menait la vie dure à un pauvre bougre qui ne faisait que parer les coups sans parvenir à prendre l'offensive et les reîtres qui s'opposaient à Jack se tenaient tous à une distance raisonnable des moulinets de son arme. Sur un signe de leur chef, ils battirent en retraite et déguerpir comme une volée de moineaux.

\- Pas de mal ? Demanda David en regardant ses camarades.

\- Pfff, soupira le Rouge, même pas fichus de mener un combat jusqu'au bout ! Je me demande bien pourquoi ils nous ont attaqués si c'est pour s'enfuir aux premiers coups !

Le géant était visiblement frustré de la fin de cette escarmouche qu'il aurait voulue plus épique, mais David n'y trouvait rien à redire, ils s'en étaient bien sortis et c'était le principal.

\- Où est Aël ? Demanda Bonny

Les deux hommes tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers l'endroit où leur jeune ami s'était évanoui au début de l'assaut, mais il avait disparu.

\- Partons à sa recherche, décida Anne, Jack vas vers la gauche, David, prend en face !

Ils coururent chacun de leur côté. David s'avança vers les ruines de l'antique cité, il ne vit rien, aucune trace d'Aël. Il continuait de chercher lorsqu'il entendit Bonny crier :

\- Par ici, je l'ai trouvé !

Au son de sa voix, la pirate n'était pas loin et David ne sentit pas d'inquiétude dans son appel. Il se précipita malgré tout dans la direction qu'elle avait prise, suivit de près par le Rouge. Quand ils arrivèrent, Anne se tenait auprès du jeune homme qui, bien que se tenant la tête, avait un sourire goguenard. Il dit d'une voix enjouée :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien ! Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance j'ai vu un des hommes s'enfuir, il tenait quelque chose dans la main qu'il cherchait manifestement à cacher. Je l'ai poursuivi et j'ai réussi à le rattraper. Nous nous sommes battus et lorsqu'il a entendu ses camarades s'enfuir, il a préféré se sauver lui aussi.

\- Tu n'as rien ? Demanda Bonny.

Elle s'approcha, voulant jeter un œil au cuir chevelu du garçon. Mais Aël esquiva sa sollicitude en lui disant :

\- Ce n'est rien, juste une grosse bosse ! Mais j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser… J'ai réussi à voler l'objet que l'homme gardait si précieusement…

Le Prince et les deux capitaines attendaient sans mot dire la suite. Aël ouvrit la paume de sa main pour y dévoiler un bijou. Un s'agissait d'un collier. La chaine, en or, était finement ciselée mais ce qui était plus extraordinaire, c'était le pendentif qui y était attaché. David le prit dans sa main pour le regarder de plus près. Il s'agissait d'une créature marine à la queue de poisson, au corps de femme, dont la tête était couverte de serpents ondulants qui ouvraient de larges gueules effrayantes et dont le regard était terrifiant. David leva les yeux vers ses camarades et ne dit qu'un mot :

\- Méduse.


	45. Domaine de Phorcys - Campement, part2

Chapitre 45 : Domaine de Phorcys – Campement – Jour 6

\- Killian ?...

Ça faisait un moment qu'elle essayait de s'exprimer mais les mots ne sortaient toujours pas comme elle voulait de sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression d'être engluée dans une mélasse qui lui paralysait le corps et l'esprit. Le pirate s'approcha d'elle et avec des gestes infiniment doux, lui glissa un bras sous la nuque pendant qu'il approchait de ses lèvres une gourde d'eau fraîche. La jeune femme lui en fût infiniment reconnaissante. Sa bouche était sèche et sa langue râpeuse, elle but avec avidité et apprécia le liquide qui la désaltéra.

\- Doucement Swan, tu vas finir par t'étouffer. Voilà, comme ça prend ton temps…

Crochet la maintint ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût étanchée sa soif et avec la même douceur, reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il lui avait fait avec sa longue veste de cuir. Elle était allongée sur un lit de feuillage et recouverte de plusieurs couvertures. Il faisait jour encore, ils devaient être en fin d'après-midi. A côté d'elle un feu crépitait. Swan frissonnait malgré la chaleur, l'effet de la fièvre se dit-elle. Crochet la tira de sa rêverie.

\- Comment te sens tu ma belle ? Tu as dormi un long moment.

Il posa sa main fraîche sur le front de la blonde et rajouta :

\- J'ai l'impression que ta fièvre a baissé un peu, je vais te chercher la boîte de pastilles blanches que tu as dans ton sac.

Il s'éclipsa un instant et revint avec le paracétamol et une mangue qu'il lui avait coupée en fines tranches. Elle avala le médicament et il lui donna la béquée pour qu'elle mange quelques morceaux de fruit. Cela lui fit du bien mais chaque mouvement de mâchoire l'épuisait davantage et elle préféra lui faire signe d'arrêter de peur de perdre à nouveau conscience avant d'avoir pu lui parler. La sauveuse dû faire un effort de mémoire pour se rappeler ce qu'elle voulait dire, les mots lui échappaient inexorablement et tout était embrouillé. Dans une demi-conscience elle déglutit :

\- Ecoute… important… il faut trouver Protée… les clefs… Mary… Attention… aide la…

\- Calme-toi Emma. Tu dois te reposer et reprendre des forces. Ne te soucie de rien d'autre, nous…

Le regard noir que lui adressa la sauveuse lui coupa la parole. L'espace d'un instant, il revit la femme forte qu'il aimait tant et il reprit espoir. Derrière ce visage souffreteux et ce corps affaiblit, elle était toujours là, et elle voulait lui parler.

\- Excuses moi, je t'écoute, dit-il attentif.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire maladif et reconnaissant avant de se concentrer pour être cohérente :

\- … Protée peut nous aider… Il faut… le trouver… Phorcys très dangereux… Mary… en danger…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, elle avait encore tellement de choses à dire mais de nouveau une brume vint se poser devant ses yeux, elle essaya de secouer la tête pour la faire disparaitre mais cela n'eut comme effet que de lui donner des vertiges. La main fraîche de Killian sur son visage l'apaisa et comme si sa voix lui parvenait de très loin, elle entendit vaguement :

\- Ne t'en fais pas Swan, j'ai compris. Repose toi ma belle, je veille sur toi… Je t'aime.

Et elle sombra une nouvelle fois dans la torpeur.  
Le capitaine observa la sauveuse quelques instants encore, puis, d'un pas lourd il quitta son chevet pour rejoindre les autres qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Régina l'interrogea du regard.

\- Elle a de nouveau perdu connaissance. Je pensais que sa fièvre avait baissé mais elle semble s'affaiblir davantage d'heure en heure. Je déteste ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus que tu puisses faire capitaine, tenta de le rassurer Circé, être à ses côtés c'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Pas sûr, dit-il après un instant de réflexion. Emma a essayé de me dire quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? demanda Régina en s'approchant d'un pas, que t'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Pour être honnête c'est plutôt confus, mais il y a une idée qui ressort à chaque fois : elle dit que nous devons trouver Protée.

\- Le troisième vieillard ? Demanda Mary, pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ignore mais Emma pense que c'est important et ce n'était pas une divagation due à la fièvre, elle avait toute sa tête, en tout cas tout ce que cette fichue maladie lui laisse de libre arbitre. Nous devons absolument trouver ce vieux loup de mer, il peut sans doute l'aider.

\- Encore faudrait-il savoir où le chercher, avança Circé. Protée est d'une personnalité très discrète, l'attachement que les hommes portent aux choses l'ennuie, et il préfère se soustraire de la vue des dieux et des humains. En règle générale il vit dans un coin de mer, loin, en ermite avec les phoques. Je ne sais même pas dans quel monde il se trouve…

Régina leva un œil. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit :

\- Tu dis qu'il se trouve quelque part dans l'océan ?

-Oui, mais je te l'ai dit, il peut être n'importe où et probablement très loin d'ici. Je ne l'imagine pas vivre près de son frère belligérant.

Cette fois la Reine afficha un large sourire avant d'annoncer à ses compagnons :

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution pour contacter ce fameux vieillard. Il est temps de voir si mes rapports avec la pimbêche des océans se sont améliorés !

Killian écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit l'idée de la méchante reine :

\- Tu veux demander son aide à Ariel ?

Le capitaine réfléchit tout haut :

\- C'est une sirène, elle a le pouvoir de voyager à travers tous les océans et d'ouvrir des portes sous-marines entre les mondes… Mais penses-tu vraiment qu'elle acceptera de t'aider ?

\- Moi, non. Mais la fille de Blanche-Neige, sans aucun doute. Toi et Mary restez ici pour protéger Emma, Circé et moi nous allons essayer de convaincre le vieux morse que notre compagnie est plus agréable que celle de ses congénères.

Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Régina adressa un sourire radieux à Killian, trop heureuse d'avoir peut-être une solution pour aider Emma. Sans perdre un instant, elle attrapa son sac et incita Circé à la suivre. Elles avaient encore quelques heures devant elles avant la fin du jour et c'est le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour atteindre le rivage. Elles auraient pu, bien-sûr, gagner du temps en se téléportant mais, cela aurait été donner de précieux indices à Phorcys sur leurs intentions et elles ne pouvaient s'y résoudre. Elles partirent donc d'un bon pas vers la plage la plus proche.

La Reine devait être à proximité de la mer pour appeler Ariel. Elle espérait juste que celle-ci accepterait de lui répondre.


	46. Domaine de Phorcys - Plage part2

Chapitre 46 : Domaine de Phorcys – Plage – Jour 6

Le soleil se couchait sur l'eau calme. Les dernières lueurs du jour offraient une vue paradisiaque sur l'océan. Les vagues venaient langoureusement lécher le sable clair et chaud, et la marée descendante laissait apparaitre quelques rochers émergeants. Les deux magiciennes s'approchèrent du rivage, Circé s'arrêta à quelques mètres du bord pour interroger la Reine :

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire comment tu comptes faire pour retrouver Protée ?

\- Tu vas voir, répondit Régina en arpentant la plage.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser un coquillage, l'observa un instant et le laissa retomber avec une moue dépitée. Elle poursuivit ainsi ses recherches dans le sable pendant un long moment, jusqu'à revenir avec une conque d'une taille qu'elle estima suffisante. L'objet mesurait plus de quarante centimètre de longueur et avait une jolie forme en spirale qui se terminait par une pointe.

\- Je dois reconnaitre que tu as trouvé la plus belle conque de la plage, peut-être même de toute l'île, mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu comptes en faire, penses-tu que les tritons répondront à ton appel ?

\- Les tritons, non. Mais une sirène… peut-être, répondit Régina en regardant l'océan.

Elle porta la partie large du coquillage à ses lèvres et y murmura quelque chose que Circé n'entendit pas. La Reine prit le temps de formuler sa demande à mots choisit, les sirènes étaient rapides, très rapides même pour voyager à travers les flots, mais Régina n'avait aucune certitude qu'Ariel répondrait à son appel. Comme pour beaucoup, elle était encore la méchante Reine aux yeux de la sirène et elle leur passé commun ne faisait pas pencher la balance en faveur de la rédemption de Régina.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent mais rien ne vint troubler la surface de l'eau. Régina réitéra donc son appel. A nouveau elle plaça la conque contre ses lèvres et y parla consciencieusement, ravalant son impétuosité naturelle pour insuffler à son message autant de confiance que possible. Elle essaya de relater les faits avec justesse et précision. Elle souhaitait faire comprendre à la sirène que ses intentions étaient bonnes. Elle décrivit l'état de santé d'Emma, le danger imminent des flots s'ils étaient sous l'emprise de Phorcys, la captivité de David. Elle alla même jusqu'à demander « s'il te plaît » à cette femme poisson.

En désespoir de cause, et ne pouvant faire plus, elle s'assit sur un rocher aux côtés de Circé et attendit patiemment, refusant de perdre espoir. Le temps passa avec lenteur, Régina bouillonnait mais refusait de céder à sa frustration. Elle attendit aussi longtemps que sa patience le lui permit mais finit par se lever d'un bloc, l'œil noir et le visage fermé. D'un air de dépit, elle dit d'un ton glacial et tournant déjà le dos à l'océan :

\- On s'en va.

\- Non. Elle arrive, dit simplement Circé que sa qualité de déesse rendait plus réceptive à la proximité d'une créature magique.

Régina vit effectivement la surface de l'eau se rider et bientôt, le visage familier de la jeune sirène sortir des flots. Ariel se tenait à une distance raisonnable et s'adressa à Régina avec méfiance :

\- J'ai entendu ton appel Régina. Mais je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne cherches pas à me manipuler pour obtenir quelque chose de moi ? Comment savoir si ce que tu me dis est vrai ? Où sont Emma et Crochet ?

C'est Circé qui prit la parole de sa voix douce et chaleureuse, presque envoutante. Régina espéra que la déesse n'en ferait pas trop, elle ne voulait pas que la petite sirène déguerpisse.

\- Tout est vrai jeune sirène. Je me nomme Circé et je suis ici avec tes amis. La sauveuse est très malade, un sort absorbe progressivement toute sa magie et nous avons besoin de ton aide pour la soigner. Ton ami, le capitaine, est resté à ses côtés.

Ariel regarda successivement Circé et Régina et après un temps d'hésitation elle choisit de les écouter. Lentement elle s'approcha du rivage et sortit de l'eau avec deux jambes parfaitement humaines. A son poignet, elle portait toujours le bracelet magique que lui avait donné la Reine quelques années auparavant et qui lui permettait de choisir d'avoir des jambes ou une nageoire.

\- Merci Ariel, articula Régina avec difficulté.

Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié les sirènes autrement qu'avec un filet de citron. Et remercier l'une d'elle lui coûtait. Elle continua cependant, mettant de côté son animosité :

\- Phorcys, un dieu malveillant menace les océans. Son frère Nérée, nous a aidés mais nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis un moment. Ils ont un troisième frère, Protée, Emma semble penser que seul lui pourrait, maintenant, nous venir en aide.

\- Je connais le dieu Protée, répondit Ariel, mais il est difficile, voire impossible de le trouver, il se cache souvent de toute forme de civilisation et n'aime pas être dérangé. ça ne va pas être simple de mettre la main sur lui.

\- Tu es notre seul espoir. Selon Nérée tous les royaumes sont menacés et les océans en premier lieu.

\- Je le sais et c'est pour ça que je vais vous aider, mais je ne vous promets rien. Il vous faudra peut-être attendre longtemps mon retour. Quoiqu'il en soit, je reviendrai.

\- Dépêche-toi, le temps presse. Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Régina en pensant à son amie qui se battait contre sa sinistre maladie.

Ariel avait déjà replongé dans les eaux devenues noires maintenant que la nuit était tombée. Prenant leur mal en patience, les deux femmes remontèrent la plage à un endroit où le sable était sec et à l'abri des marées. Elles y installèrent un petit campement de fortune. La Reine savait que les sirènes étaient très rapides sous l'eau mais Ariel ne savait pas où chercher. Elle ignorait beaucoup de la multitude des mondes sous-marins mais elle se doutait que cette mission était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Régina n'était même pas sûre qu'Ariel soit en mesure de convaincre le dieu.  
Leur attente sur la plage pouvait durer des jours, Régina espéra qu'Emma tiendrait jusque-là.


	47. Domaine de Phorcys -Porte de l'Atlantide

Chapitre 47 : Domaine de Phorcys - Porte de l'Atlantide – Jour 6

Ils étaient restés sur les hauteurs de l'île, ayant une vue large sur le dessus de la canopée.  
Depuis l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie, et même s'ils s'en étaient tirés à bon compte, Anne redoublait de prudence. Elle avait exigé des tours de garde durant la nuit et avait elle-même choisit l'emplacement du campement. Ils s'étaient donc installés sur une corniche, le long de la colline qu'ils avaient partiellement escaladée jusqu'à avoir une vue dégagée sur une partie importante de l'île. Le temps était clair et David avait écopé du second tour de garde. Tout en se pelotonnant dans sa cape, les nuits pouvaient être fraîches dans la jungle, il observait les alentours en laissant divaguer son esprit. Il pensa à Blanche-Neige et au petit Neal qui l'attendaient à Storybrook, mais il pensa surtout à Emma qui devait s'inquiéter pour lui… à moins qu'elle ne soit, elle aussi, tombée dans les griffes de Circé. Le Prince essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle n'était pas seule et que Régina et Crochet étaient à ses côtés, mais malgré tout son inquiétude perdurait, comme si un malheur imminent guettait sa fille.

Pour se changer les idées et pour ne pas succomber au sommeil, il se leva et fit un petit tour de ronde sur le chemin qui longeait la butte. Il scruta l'horizon à la recherche d'un potentiel danger mais la forêt n'offrait que son cortège de bruits nocturnes : chant de grenouilles, mouvement d'animaux et d'insectes et tout un tas d'autres sifflements, hululements, coassements, bourdonnements que David ne souhaitait pas particulièrement analyser. Alors que son regard balayait l'horizon, il fût soudain attiré par quelque chose. Il n'était pas sûr dans un premier temps, mais bientôt, cela lui parut plus évident : à travers la canopée il distinguait une faible lueur pas très loin de la plage : un feu de camp était allumé.

Quittant son poste d'observation, il s'approcha de l'endroit où dormait ses compagnons, il se pencha vers Bonny mais n'eut pas besoin de la toucher pour qu'elle ouvre un œil aiguisé : cette femme était surprenante à bien des niveaux.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon Prince ? Demanda-t-elle sur le qui-vive.

\- Rien de grave, mais il y a un feu de camp vers l'ouest à environ deux ou trois heures de marche d'ici.

Anne se leva d'un bon, le Rouge qui s'était réveillé également fut moins réactif, il grogna comme un ours mais consentit à se lever à son tour. Quant à Aël, un peu plus à l'écart, il dormait toujours.  
Les deux pirates suivirent David qui leur montra sa découverte.

Rakham prit la parole le premier :

\- Vous pensez qu'il est prudent de s'aventurer par-là ? C'est peut-être juste un piège de Phorcys pour nous obliger à nous mettre à découvert.

\- Peut-être, lui rétorqua Anne, ou peut-être pas. ça pourrait tout aussi bien être Mary qui nous cherche.

Le Rouge renifla bruyamment, il avait l'humeur difficile au réveil, cela contrastait avec son habituel ton enjoué :

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Mary n'aurait pas fait de feu. Elle sait que sur une île c'est le meilleur moyen d'être vue.

\- Justement, lui dit Bonny en se tournant vers lui, elle cherche peut-être à ce qu'on la retrouve.

David s'immisça dans la conversation :

\- Je propose que nous allions voir, si nous partons maintenant, nous arriverons avant le lever du jour et nous aurons tout le loisir de voir à qui nous avons à faire.

\- Je suis d'accord, intervint Aël qui les avait rejoint, si il y a une chance que ce soit Mary, nous ne devons pas la laisser passer.

Jack acquiesça en grognant et chacun ramassa ses affaires. En bons capitaines de vaisseau, Anne et le Rouge prirent le temps d'observer les étoiles pour déterminer la direction à prendre. Une fois sous le couvert de la jungle, il ne serait pas facile de se repérer, la frondaison des arbres leur occultant la vue des constellations, mais les pirates étaient habitués à prendre différents points de repères là où personnes n'en voyait. David connaissait Crochet et savait que c'était un excellent capitaine, mais il n'avait aucun doute que ces deux-là savaient eux aussi exactement ce qu'ils faisaient.

Lorsqu'ils eurent bien étudié la position de leur destination, ils se mirent en route. La marche n'était pas aisée de nuit, en pleine jungle, mais Bonny savait retrouver des chemins assez fréquenté pour ne pas avoir à se tailler un sentier parmi les broussailles. Leurs seules craintes étaient les animaux nocturnes qui pouvaient surgir, serpents, araignées, et autres bêtes nocturnes et venimeuses. Ils devaient rester vigilants.

Ils marchèrent ainsi des heures, la distance était plus longue que ce que David n'avait d'abord estimé. Anne demandait parfois des haltes et elle et Jack conspiraient à voix basse pour savoir quel chemin suivre. David les laissait faire, ils étaient sans conteste mieux qualifiés que lui pour cette tâche et vouloir prendre part à leur choix n'aurait fait que retarder tout le monde.

Enfin, alors que la nuit tirait à sa fin, Jack les arrêta d'un geste avant de chuchoter à Aël et David :

\- Mes petits gars, je crois que cette fois nous y sommes ! Maintenant plus un bruit, avancez en silence et déployons-nous. Le campement est par là, dit-il en brandissant sa main immense devant lui. S'il vous arrive n'importe quoi, appelez, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros. Aël tu prends le flanc bâbord et toi David, tu vas sur tribord.

Ayant l'habitude des termes de marine utilisés par Crochet, David sut où se placer mais il fut frappé de constater qu'Aël n'avait aucun problème avec ce vocabulaire. Puis se souvenant que le garçon venait d'un village de pêcheurs, il se dit que ce n'était pas si étonnant.

Les quatre compagnons avancèrent à tâtons sans distinguer la moindre lueur à travers la flore. Le prince se demanda même si les pirates n'avaient pas fait fausse route, mais bientôt un halo orangé faisait courir des ombres sur le feuillage. Il n'était plus très loin. Il redoubla de prudence quand il entendit, à seulement quelques pas de lui, le heurt de deux lames qui s'entrechoquaient dans la nuit, suivi d'un cri. C'était Anne, il allait rebrousser chemin pour la rejoindre quand une ombre menaçante s'interposa. Dans l'obscurité il ne distinguait qu'une silhouette agrandie par la lueur du feu. L'homme était solidement campé devant lui, il brandissait un sabre d'une main et avait une étrange pièce de métal dans l'autre…

\- Crochet ? Dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- David ?... C'est bien toi ?

Le Prince sourit. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de voir le pirate, il l'aurait presque prit dans ses bras mais se contenta de poser une main amicale sur l'épaule du capitaine, qui lui ne se retint pas et lui prodigua une joyeuse accolade.

\- David, je suis content de te revoir sain et sauf.

\- Moi aussi Crochet. Et, je ne suis pas seul, Anne et Jack sont ici aussi.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, les deux capitaines pirates jaillirent des feuillages et Rakham tenait amicalement par l'épaule Mary dont le sourire faisait plaisir à voir. Derrière suivait Aël.

\- Bonny, Rakham, je suis heureux de vous retrouver enfin.

\- Crochet, mon ami ! S'esclaffa Jack en serrant Killian au creux de son bras encore disponible.

Crochet eut un hoquet sous l'impact amical du géant mais lui rendit son étreinte de bonne grâce. Ils prirent tous un instant pour savourer le plaisir de leurs retrouvailles mais la joie fût de courte durée et le visage de Crochet se rembrunit quand David demanda :

\- Où est Emma ?

\- Par-là David. Elle est malade. Viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Ils s'approchèrent du campement et David prit le temps d'aller voir Emma qui somnolait toujours. Elle n'avait, pour ainsi dire, plus de fièvre mais Killian précisa qu'elle n'ouvrait les yeux que très rarement et la plupart du temps elle restait apathique. Parfois il la voyait lutter contre le sort qui distillait en elle son maléfice, mais ses propos étaient alors incohérents et elle était si agitée que le pirate ne savait pas si c'était mieux pour elle ou pire.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour du feu et chacun à son tour raconta son histoire. D'abord, Bonny et Rakahm qui expliquèrent leur séquestration, comment David les avait rejoint, et libéré, leur fuite. La découverte de la cité et l'attaque des gardes. Puis vint le tour de Crochet qui raconta sa métamorphose en loup, l'herbe de vie, l'aide de Circé pour combattre le sort de Phorcys et les nouvelles qu'ils avaient reçu de Storybrook. Puis la recherche de la porte sous le volcan, la rencontre avec les Grées, les retrouvailles avec Mary, la blessure d'Emma, l'affrontement avec Phorcys et enfin le départ de Régina et Circé pour trouver le dieu Protée, peut-être le dernier espoir pour la sauveuse. Ensuite, Mary relata sa fuite de chez Circé, sa rencontre avec Aël et sa capture par les Grées avant que Crochet, Emma, Régina et Circé viennent la sortir de là. Enfin Aël termina en narrant comment il avait rencontré Mary, puis comment il l'avait perdue sous le volcan, sa rencontre avec David et les deux capitaines et sa découverte dans la cité.

Terminant son récit, il fouilla dans sa poche et tendit dans sa main, à la lueur du foyer, le bijou qu'il avait récupéré et qui provenait probablement de la cité en ruine.

\- Phorcys s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour le trouver. Je pense qu'il a de l'importance et qu'il te revient, gardienne.

Quand elle l'eut dans les mains, Mary sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Le pendentif était fait de la même veine que la boucle d'oreille et le bracelet et bien sûr, elle ne fut pas étonnée d'y découvrir Méduse. Il s'agissait sans conteste de la dernière des trois clefs en orichalque, celle du dieu Phorcys. Elle leva les yeux vers ses amis qui la regardaient tous en silence. Ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent sur Killian qui lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement. Elle soupira et se résigna. Se rappelant comment elle s'y était prise la dernière fois en compagnie d'Emma, Mary se concentra et presque instantanément le bijou se transforma, reprenant sa forme naturelle en métal bleuté. Il s'agissait d'une représentation de méduse dont la queue était crantée comme une clef et qui portait sur ses flancs des inscriptions à l'instar des deux autres clefs en orichalque.

\- Nous voilà donc en possession de trois clefs… Sont-elles censées représenter trois des quatre éléments ? Et dans ce cas quel serai le dernier…

\- Oui, bien-sûr, s'enthousiasma Aël : tu as maintenant les trois clefs, il suffit juste de trouver à quoi elles correspondent !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elles représentent chacune un des éléments, répondit Crochet.

Et tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, il poursuivit :

\- Belle a été très claire : il existe trois clefs en orichalque, une pour chacun des trois vieillards de la mer. Le gardien ou la gardienne, est liée par le sang à l'un des dieux, ce qui veut dire qu'il peut potentiellement exister trois gardiens mais chacun de ces gardiens n'a qu'une clef. Ces objets en orichalques ne représentent qu'un des quatre éléments. Pour les trois autres, ils diffèrent d'un gardien à l'autre.

\- Le Prince pense que l'orichalque représente la terre, indiqua Anne.

\- Oui… enfin ce n'est qu'une supposition, se défendit David.

\- Admettons, dit Mary en se levant, cela veut dire qu'il reste encore trois éléments à trouver…

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée, s'enquit Aël, la dernière fois tu y avais réfléchi, il me semblait que tu tenais un bout de piste ?

\- Et bien il faut croire que tu te trompais car je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée à ce sujet.

\- On peut y réfléchir ensemble si tu veux.

\- Merci Aël, mais je doute que tu ne me sois d'une grande aide. Tu as entendu Killian, je suis la seule à pouvoir trouver la réponse à ces fichues énigmes.

Là-dessus, Mary adressa un bref salut à tout le monde et s'éloigna du camp. Aël se leva à son tour prêt à la suivre. Rakham l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Reste là p'tit gars, elle a besoin de rester seule un moment.

Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter, prenant un air buté il fit un geste agacé pour enlever la grosse main de Rakham qui se trouvait sur son bras et répondit au géant :

\- C'est ce que vous pensez tous ? Qu'elle doit rester seule avec ses problèmes. Et bien, moi, je ne vais pas la laisser tomber, elle a juste besoin que quelqu'un croie en elle et l'aide un peu. J'y vais.

Là-dessus, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à la poursuite de Bloody. Killian fut intrigué par l'intrépidité du garçon, il avait répondu à Jack comme s'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Le colosse était certes de bonne composition, mais il n'était pas facile de s'opposer à ce grand gaillard et Aël ne s'était même pas posé de question. Ce gamin était étrange et Killian ne savait que penser de lui. Mary lui avait parlé de leur rencontre et de son caractère bien trempé et il venait d'en avoir une belle démonstration.


	48. Domaine de Phorcys - Campement, jour 8

Chapitre 48 : Domaine de Phorcys – Campement – Jour 8

Les journées étaient passées au rythme lent des heures qui s'écoulent, minutes par minutes, secondes par secondes. Ces moments d'apaisement auraient pu leur être profitables, si seulement la situation avait été différente. Mais l'angoisse les tenait de toute part. Non seulement Régina et Circé n'avaient pas réapparues, mais le mal qui rongeait Emma gagnait du terrain. La sauveuse n'avait presque plus de fièvre, mais elle somnolait la plupart du temps et lors de ses phases d'éveil elle était hébétée, muette et apathique, et se contentait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Son regard semblait transparent et vide et elle ressemblait à un pantin à peine capable de s'articuler. Par moment cependant Killian la voyait se battre intérieurement, il voyait dans son regard qu'elle était encore là et qu'elle luttait et la voir ainsi le rendait fou.

Mary avait passé une bonne partie de la journée seule, à tenter de trouver la réponse aux énigmes des éléments. Refusant de lui imposer leur compagnie, Anne et Rakham s'occupaient du campement et David relayait Crochet auprès d'Emma. Aël les avait laissés une bonne partie de la journée pour chasser avec son arc et des flèches qu'il avait pris le temps d'améliorer. Il était revenu en fin d'après-midi sa gibecière garnie de gibier, de baies et de noix qui assureraient un repas pour tout le monde. Il déposa au camp le fruit de son labeur et repartit vers la petite retraite où Mary s'isolait du groupe.

Le campement était installé contre un rocher qui les protégeait du vent et d'où jaillissait une rivière souterraine. C'était une petite clairière relativement accueillante qui offrait l'eau et un confort relatif mais appréciable en pleine jungle. Mary avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier un peu à l'écart sur un monticule qui lui permettait de voir l'océan au loin. A vol d'oiseau, la mer n'était qu'à quelques encablures, mais à travers la jungle il fallait compter deux bonnes heures de marches pour la rejoindre. Régina et Circé étaient là-bas à attendre l'aide hypothétique d'un dieu ermite…

Le bruissement du feuillage lui fit tourner la tête, c'était Aël qui venait la rejoindre. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, le garçon était au petit soin avec elle. Il s'était excusé mille fois de l'avoir laissée dans la caverne des Grées et bien qu'elle lui assure qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus, il tenait absolument à se racheter.  
Ce garçon l'intriguait. Son assurance était surprenante pour son âge et ses attitudes semblaient appartenir à un homme d'expérience. Elle aimait le regarder en catimini. Bien qu'il soit encore jeune, c'était déjà un bel homme avec un de ces charmes simples et faussement négligé qui lui donnait un air à la fois espiègle et audacieux. S'il avait été plus âgé il aurait pu être son amant.

\- Alors Mary, tu as une idée ?

\- Une idée ? Interrogea la jeune femme sans comprendre.

\- Pour ce que représente chacun des éléments, tu as une idée ?

\- Non, rien du tout. Ça me semble être une énigme impossible à résoudre.

La réponse était invariablement la même depuis deux jours. Mary Read avait beau se creuser la tête elle ne trouvait pas. Bien sûr, pour chacun des éléments, elle s'était fait une liste de mots, de détails de sa vie, d'objets ou de personnes qui pouvaient correspondre à l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait mais comment savoir lequel était juste. Aël vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sans y avoir été invité, avec son aisance habituelle.

\- David pense que l'orichalque représente la terre, tu crois que c'est le cas ?

\- Oui. Au moins pour cet élément là les choses me paraissent évidentes, je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait me correspondre.

\- Il ne te reste plus que trois clefs à trouver alors ! dit le garçon d'un air enthousiaste.

Mary ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, son optimisme était contagieux et elle essaya, comme lui, de voir les choses du bon côté. Cela lui rappela les paroles d'Emma, avant qu'elle ne succombe aux affres de la maladie. La sauveuse avait essayé de lui donner confiance en elle et de l'inciter à accepter ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Elle était la gardienne de l'Atlantide, elle n'en doutait plus maintenant, mais elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce titre. La seule certitude c'est qu'elle était apparentée à un dieu. Elle avait rencontré deux d'entre eux : Nérée et Phorcys et aucun des deux lui avait manifesté d'attachement particulier. Etait-elle la fille de Protée le dieu mystérieux ? Tous ces questionnements lui donnaient la nausée, mais elle savait avoir un avantage à présent : Phorcys ne possédait plus sa clef en orichalque. D'un geste elle caressa le pendentif en forme de monstre marin qu'elle portait à son cou. Elle détenait les trois clefs. ça ne lui était sans doute pas indispensable pour ouvrir les portes de l'Atlantide, mais une chose était sûre : elle était la seule gardienne qui avait la possibilité de le faire.

\- Tu m'as déjà dit ce à quoi tu pensais pour le feu. As-tu réfléchi à ce que pouvait représenter l'eau et l'air ?

Aël venait de tirer Mary de ses songes. Le garçon la regardait tendrement, l'incitant à parler.

\- Oui, avoua Mary. Mais sans grand succès j'en ai peur. L'eau devrait être beaucoup plus facile à trouver pour moi… J'ai passé quasiment toute ma vie sur les océans. Peut-être que c'est tout simplement de l'eau salée…

Aël se tourna vers Bloody et lui adressa une grimace en fronçant le nez, sans un mot. La belle brune fit une moue contrariée, elle poursuivit :

\- Tu crois que ce serait trop simple comme solution ?…

Aël acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans toutefois parler. Il l'incitait à continuer ses réflexions.

\- Tu as raison bien-sûr… Alors quoi ? Si l'eau n'est pas l'océan, qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Pour moi l'eau c'est l'aventure, mon foyer, un refuge au départ quand j'ai quitté ma vie sur terre, puis, par la suite, la conviction que je ne pouvais pas être heureuse ailleurs. Depuis que je suis sur le Revenge, je sais que je suis à ma place…

Bloody s'était tue. Elle avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle arrivait à se confier aussi facilement à Aël. La seule autre personne auprès de qui elle parvenait à s'abandonner ainsi c'était Crochet. Elle ne pouvait nier que le gamin ressemblait au pirate avec ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, son air confiant et ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Continue, dit-il, je suis sûr que tu tiens quelque chose.

Elle posa ses yeux turquoise sur ceux plus bleu d'Aël et le regard qu'ils échangèrent était profond et sincère. Elle continua de laisser dériver ses réflexions à voix haute :

\- D'accord, concéda-t-elle. Alors j'aime la mer pour la vie qu'elle m'apporte. J'ai trouvé mon chez moi sur le Revenge avec mes amis. Je suis sûre que j'étais née pour vivre sur les flots. C'est Anne et Jack qui m'ont appris à fendre les vagues comme personne à me repérer même en pleine mer. Toutes les personnes que j'aime sont liées à l'océan… Tous ceux en qui j'ai confiance, mes capitaines, Killian…

\- Tu l'aimes bien.

Ce n'était pas une question. Le jeune homme avait pris un air contrarié et regardait loin devant lui. Mary l'observa, amusée :

\- Tu es jaloux !

\- Je ne suis absolument pas jaloux… Même si je sais que tu as un faible pour les beaux bruns ténébreux comme moi, dit-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

\- Tu es impossible !

C'était vrai, le garçon parvenait à la déstabiliser du haut de son jeune âge et cela avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement par moment, d'autant qu'à présent il riait à gorge déployée de l'exaspération qu'il avait suscitée chez Bloody. Mais elle finit par soupirer et se détendre, la légèreté d'Aël était, encore une fois, contagieuse et elle apportait une touche de fraîcheur que Mary apprécia.

\- Je pense que tu es sur la bonne voie Mary : tes capitaines, le Revenge, la confiance que l'océan t'inspire…

\- Oui, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que l'eau peut représenter de plus fort pour moi.

\- Et bien tu vois, tu as avancé aujourd'hui ! Je suis sûr que tout finira par s'éclairer. Viens, allons retrouver les autres, un bon repas nous attend ce soir.

D'un bond souple et léger il sauta de leur promontoire et tendit sa main à Mary qui s'en saisit pour descendre à son tour. Aël voulait jouer les gentlemen et elle trouva ça touchant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au camp, un faible feu finissait de se consumer et une bonne odeur de viande grillée les accueillit. Mary constata qu'Emma était réveillée, elle avait pris place autour du foyer, assise sur un rondin de bois et à la voir ainsi, Bloody eût presque l'espoir qu'elle allait mieux. Hélas, un simple regard vers Killian lui suffit pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. La jolie blonde se vidait de sa substance et l'issue semblait inexorable : « une coquille vide » avait dit Phorcys. Elle s'approcha du pirate et lui dit à mi-voix :

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Le visage de Killian était creusé par l'inquiétude, il répondit :

\- Elle n'a plus de fièvre et reste éveillée plus longtemps, si l'on peut appeler ça éveillée. Comme tu vois elle reste là, obéit à des ordres simples mais ne prend aucune initiative. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est définitivement perdue dans les limbes de son esprit et que seul son corps agit encore mécaniquement.

\- Des nouvelles de Régina et Circé ?

\- Non, aucune. Mais j'envisage de partir les retrouver pour en avoir. Cette absence m'inquiète et je voudrais être sûr qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux. Et puis, tu as tes propres problèmes à gérer, tu dois trouver les clefs… Quant à moi, Rakham ou Anne peuvent m'accompagner au besoin.

\- Ce n'était pas une question mon beau capitaine, et je ne te demande pas la permission. Je viens avec toi.

\- Mary, je préfère que tu restes ici et…

Mais Killian fut interrompu par Aël qui dit d'une voix forte :

\- Je vous accompagne.

\- Non !

Pour le coup, Mary et Crochet avaient répondu d'une même voix. Killian n'avait aucune envie de se voir imposer ce gamin effronté. Cette expédition était son idée. Il avait même envisagé dans un premier temps de s'y rendre seul, sans informer personne. Il s'était cependant ravisé, estimant plus judicieux d'en discuter avec les autres, même s'il se doutait que ses amis s'y opposeraient. Quoiqu'il en soit, il partirait. Il avait besoin de souffler et de se sentir utile. Mais, hors de question d'emmener avec lui ce garçon encombrant et mal élevé.

\- Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, si nous partons maintenant nous arriverons avant la nuit et nous serons de retour dès demain. Toi et les autres vous restez au camp, lui expliqua Mary.

Aël prit un air buté mais ne dit rien. Il avait dû comprendre qu'il était inutile d'insister, et Crochet le comprit aussi : Mary ne céderait pas.  
Ils s'approchèrent tous trois du foyer et chacun prit place pour profiter du repas. David était aux côtés d'Emma et l'encourageait à manger. La jeune femme obéissait sans plaisir. Il était difficile de la voir ainsi et Killian avait aussi pris la décision de partir pour soustraire de sa vue la déchéance de la sauveuse.

Ils mastiquèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, puis, Killian exposa son projet. Malgré quelques réticences, et contre toute attente, les autres consentirent à son idée. Cet immobilisme pesait à tout le monde et avoir des nouvelles des deux magiciennes les rassureraient, voire leur redonnerait un peu d'espoir. Etant prêt à partir, Killian s'approcha d'Emma et la mena un peu à l'écart du groupe. Dans un geste tendre il prit dans sa main unique celle inanimée de la sauveuse et lui dit :

\- Je sais que tu es toujours là Swan, quelque part… Alors je t'en prie, continue de te battre. Je vais partir quelques heures, voir si Régina et Circé ont pu trouver Protée. Nous te ramènerons le dieu, il te sauvera. Tu comprends ce que je te dis Emma ?

Le regard vide et absent de la jeune femme ne découragea pas le pirate qui continua :

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas Swan, je vais revenir. Je te le promets. Nous allons te sauver et quitter cette maudite île.

Là-dessus, dans un geste tendre il lui embrassa le front et, la tenant toujours par la main, l'aida à s'installer sur sa couchette. Mary l'attendait, un peu à l'écart, et sans trainer davantage ils prirent le chemin de la plage.


	49. Domaine de Phorcys - Plage, jour 8

Chapitre 49 : Domaine de Phorcys – Plage – Jour 8

Cela faisait maintenant quarante-huit heures qu'elles attendaient et la patience de Régina était mise à rude épreuve. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était à ce point sentit dépendante de quelqu'un. Et savoir que ce quelqu'un était Ariel ne faisait qu'accentuer son irritabilité et sa frustration.  
Elle avait fini par se convaincre que la sirène n'avait pas menti et qu'elle reviendrait comme promis… Et les héros avaient toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à tenir leurs promesses ! Mais, son retard signifiait qu'Ariel avait du mal à dénicher cette fichue divinité se prenant pour un phoque, et l'attente en devenait plus insupportable encore.  
Bien que d'un naturel plus calme et posé, Circé aussi s'impatientait. Cette recherche de Protée était basée sur les dires d'une personne délirante et peut-être s'étaient-elles tout simplement fourvoyées dans cette quête aussi vaine que stérile. Emma n'avait plus toute sa tête lorsqu'elle les avait envoyées à la recherche du dieu et il était fort à craindre qu'elles ne perdent tout simplement leur temps.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et les deux magiciennes s'imaginaient passer leur troisième nuit sur la plage quand un mouvement inhabituel dans l'eau leur fit relever la tête. D'un regard empli d'espoir elles scrutèrent l'océan plusieurs minutes dans un silence presque religieux. Régina était prête à admettre qu'une fois de plus elle avait cru en vain à l'arrivée de la sirène quand une tête émergea des flots. Ariel se trouvait face à elle, l'air épuisée et abattue. A sa suite, un homme apparut dans un mouvement de vague. L'eau vint le porter jusqu'à la plage où il posa un pied puis l'autre dans un mouvement pesant.

\- Voilà, dit-il, je suis venu à vous. J'ai traversé la moitié des mers sur l'insistance de cette sirène, pour entendre ce que vous avez à me dire, je vous écoute.

Ariel quitta l'élément liquide à son tour et se posta un peu en retrait, s'assit sur un rocher et reprit son souffle. D'un regard, Régina la remercia tandis que Circé d'adressait au dieu.

\- Je te salue Protée et je te remercie d'être venu jusqu'à nous. Je me nomme Circé, si nous avons cherché à te rencontrer c'est parce que nous avons besoin d'aide et que tu es…

\- Je connais la raison de votre appel et je sais qui vous êtes. Comme je l'ai dit à cette entêtée petite sirène, tout ceci n'est pas mon affaire. Depuis toujours Phorcys convoite l'Atlantide et les dieux de l'Olympe ont fait en sorte de la protéger. J'ai confiance en leur jugement. Je n'ai pas à intervenir.

\- Mais aujourd'hui Phorcys est en train de mettre tout en place pour détruire les océans, s'indigna Régina. C'est l'affaire de tous et c'est maintenant qu'il faut l'arrêter. Quand il aura anéanti la moitié des univers, il sera trop tard.

Le vieillard se tourna vers la reine. Dans les dernières lueurs du jour, elle put voir à quel point il était différent de ses deux frères. Il semblait plus vieux et il était sans conteste le plus petit des trois. D'une allure courtaude et râblée, il n'avait, physiquement rien de divin. Ses longs cheveux étaient d'un gris jauni et il portait une moustache fournie. Il avait un visage rond aux joues tombantes et rosées et un regard aux prunelles sombres. Ses vêtements étaient simple, composés d'une toge sans couleur, retenue à la taille et de sandales en cuir souple. Peu enclin à en dire plus que nécessaire, il parlait à mots comptés.

\- Je connais l'avenir, Régina et c'est un fardeau lourd à porter. Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire pour arrêter mon frère.

La reine haussa le ton. Ce vieil entêté, aux propos résignés, la faisait sortir de ses gonds :

\- L'avenir est constitué de nombreuses voies et elles ne sont pas immuables. Un simple élément peut le faire bifurquer, vous le savez… Nérée nous a envoyé jusqu'ici pour arrêter votre frère tyrannique. Un peu d'aide de votre part ne serait pas malvenue.

\- Nérée s'est encore mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas, rétorqua le dieu. Lui et Phorcys se sont toujours affrontés. Ce sont les dieux qui doivent intervenir, pas nous.

\- Vous êtes un dieu ! S'emporta la reine. Ceux de l'Olympe ont d'autres chats à fouetter, l'Atlantide est sous votre responsabilité.

Protée ne se laissait pas impressionner par l'impulsivité de Régina, mais Circé choisit tout de même d'intervenir pour tempérer la conversation.

\- L'Atlantide a déjà sombré une fois et ton inaction n'y a pas été étrangère. Zeus et Poséidon sont intervenus en dernier recours pour rétablir l'ordre et donner à d'éventuels gardiens le pouvoir d'agir… Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils arrêteront Phorcys une seconde fois quand toi-même tu refuses ton aide ?

\- Tu ne sais rien de l'avenir Circé, moi je le connais.

\- Tes frères aussi et cela ne les empêche pas l'un et l'autre d'agir pour influencer ce qu'il doit advenir. Rien n'est jamais totalement figé, tu le sais. L'avenir est changeant et chaque action, chaque décision, aussi tenue soit-elle, peut le faire basculer… Y compris la décision que tu pourrais prendre, maintenant.

De sa voix suave et chantante, l'envoûteuse essayait de convaincre le dieu mais le vieillard ne cédait pas.

\- Cela ne me regarde pas, s'obstina-t-il. Je ne suis venu que parce que cette sirène ne m'aurait pas laissé tranquille sans cela. Maintenant que vous connaissez ma décision, je vous conseille de cesser de m'importuner.

Régina s'emporta, lâchant la bonde à sa colère :

\- Ce vieillard est plus fermé qu'une huitre ! Le monde pourrait s'écrouler autour de lui qu'il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt malgré tous ses pouvoirs. Et si vos précieux phoques étaient en danger, que feriez-vous ?

Protée se redressa et sembla d'un coup beaucoup plus grand. Il ne haussa pas le ton mais sa voix prit une teinte sourde et profonde dont la fréquence sonore faisait vibrer l'air tout autour.

\- Les animaux, quels qu'ils soient, n'ont rien à voir avec la folie de mes frères ou des hommes, ils n'ont pas à subir les conséquences des actions des uns ou des autres.

Régina refusa de se laisser impressionner par Protée, elle décida de tenter son va-tout et de pousser le vieil homme dans ses derniers retranchements :

\- Parce que vous croyez qu'ils échapperont au désastre ! Que vous dit l'avenir à leur sujet ?

Protée resta muet un instant sans toutefois quitter la reine des yeux. Puis sa stature reprit son apparence originelle et sa voix, son intonation habituelle. Tout en secouant la tête en signe d'impuissance il répondit :

\- Je ne peux pas changer l'avenir, même pour eux.

Régina en fut suffoquée de saisissement. Ce dieu était la personnification même de la lâcheté à son sens, et elle ne supportait pas ce trait de caractère, surtout de la part d'une entité ayant autant de pouvoirs. Elle allait exploser mais Circé intervint à son tour, plus posée :

\- Tu vas donc laisser la gardienne se débrouiller seule… Même s'il s'agit de ta propre fille, ou de ta descendance ?

L'espace d'un instant, Régina perçut le doute dans le regard de Protée. Le dieu ignorait donc qu'il y avait une gardienne, elle réfléchit tout haut :

\- Je comprends mieux : quand Zeus a créé le rôle des gardiens de l'Atlantide, il a fait en sorte que les trois vieillards de la mer n'aient aucun pouvoir sur eux et donc ne puisse pas voir leur avenir. Vous ne savez donc rien de la gardienne… Vous ignorez jusqu'à son existence… tant qu'elle ne s'est pas dévoilée à vous.

Le ton de Protée s'adoucit encore quand il répondit :

\- C'est exact. La seule chose que je sais avec certitude, c'est que cette gardienne, si elle existe, ne peut être ma descendance, j'ai veillé à ne jamais engendrer d'enfant.

\- Ça explique mieux votre intérêt pour les animaux, ajouta en aparté Régina, caustique.

Ariel et Circé tournèrent la tête vers la reine, outrées. La magicienne reprit cependant à l'attention de Protée :

\- Il existe au moins une gardienne, qui ne sait rien de sa naissance mais qui se retrouve aujourd'hui avec la mission de sauver le monde des flots. Phorcys cherche à la tuer et nous à l'aider… Dans quel camp es-tu ?

\- Aucun, répondit le dieu sans ambages.

\- L'heure n'est plus à l'hésitation ni à la neutralité. De nombreuses vies sont en jeu, des mondes entiers… Mary a deux clefs mais Phorcys détient la troisième et il semblerait qu'il ait connaissance d'un autre gardien. Il ne s'agit donc pas de savoir si un gardien peut ouvrir les portes de l'Atlantide, mais de savoir lequel va le faire et à quel dieu cela va profiter. Phorcys a déjà tout mit en place, il est prêt. Allez-vous vraiment le laisser faire ?

L'attitude de Protée avait changée, il semblait s'être tassé davantage, en proie à une soudaine incertitude, il soupira et finit par répondre :

\- C'est Nérée qui devrait être là, pas moi.

\- Si nous savions où le trouver, nous l'aurions cherché.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le trouver. Phorcys a réussi à lui tendre un piège et Nérée est actuellement coincé dans l'entre-monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? S'indigna Régina.

\- Peu importe, mais il ne peut pas vous aider pour l'instant. Et cette hypothétique histoire de gardien ne change rien. Je n'ai que faire de vos querelles.

\- Vous n'aideriez même pas Nérée, votre propre frère ?

\- Ce conflit n'est pas le mien.

Régina allait jeter l'éponge. Ce dieu faible et pusillanime l'exécrait. Protée leur tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à repartir vers la mer quand la reine essaya une dernière chose :

\- C'est la sauveuse, Emma, notre amie, qui a insisté pour que nous fassions appel à vous… Ne ferez-vous donc rien pour elle non plus ?

Protée tourna les yeux vers la reine et répondit :

\- L'esprit de la sauveuse se meurt, mais même si je le voulais je ne pourrais rien pour elle, ce n'est pas pour la sauver que Nérée lui a demandé de me retrouver.

Soudain le dieu releva la tête, reprenant une stature plus imposante. Régina pensa qu'il était étonnant de voir l'allure de cette divinité changer en fonction des évènements. Elle braqua son regard vers ce qui avait interpelé le dieu. Au bout de la plage, à la lisière de la forêt, elle put distinguer deux silhouettes s'approcher d'eux. La nuit tombait et dans le crépuscule elle mit quelques minutes avant de reconnaitre les arrivants. La voix de Protée s'éleva :

\- Ainsi c'était donc vrai… Il existe une gardienne, je sens son aura…

C'était Mary, accompagnée de Crochet qui venaient à leur rencontre. Quand ils furent à portée de voix, elle leur dit d'une voix où suintait sa colère :

\- Vous tombez bien, essayez de convaincre cette tête de pioche de Protée, moi j'abandonne.

Mary s'arrêta à quelques mètres, ne quittant pas des yeux le vieil homme qui lui faisait face :

\- Est-ce que c'est… ?

\- Oui, répondit Circé, je te présente Protée, l'un des trois vieillards de la mer.

Le dieu sourit et dit d'une voix douce :

\- Bonsoir gardienne… Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer un jour.

\- Etes-vous mon père… ou grand-père ? Demanda Mary.

Protée sourit, il avait un visage amical et moins fermé quand il répondit :

\- Non, rien de tout ça. Tout au plus un oncle. C'est très déstabilisant pour moi de te rencontrer. Zeus avait donc raison, les gardiens ont un pouvoir unique qui échappe aux prophéties. Ton avenir m'est inconnu mais je vois que tu as beaucoup d'interrogations, Mary. Malheureusement, comme je l'ai dit à tes amis, je ne peux rien pour vous aider.

Mary prit un air obtus et ignora ce que venait de lui dire le dieu. Elle avait trop de questions et lui seul, à sa connaissance était en mesure d'y répondre.

\- Vous devez me dire ce que vous savez, et je suis sûre que vous en savez beaucoup : qui est mon père ? Quelles sont les clefs que je dois trouver ? Et comment se fait-il que j'ai cet objet en ma possession ?

D'un geste elle enleva le bracelet à son poignet et lui donna, sans difficulté apparente et sous les yeux de tous, son aspect originel de phoque en orichalque.

\- J'ignore qui de Phorcys ou de Nérée est ton ancêtre, tout comme j'ignore qu'elles sont les clefs qui te conduiront à l'Atlantide, mais je sens que tu avances sur le bon chemin. Tu as déjà franchis plus d'étapes que tu ne le crois. Tu as ton destin en main, gardienne, ait confiance en ta magie, elle te guidera.

\- La sauveuse m'a tenu le même discours, et maintenant elle se meurt parce qu'elle a voulu me sauver…

\- Alors sauve là à ton tour, répondit le dieu. Tu en as le pouvoir.

\- Comment ? demanda Mary pleine d'espoir.

\- En utilisant ta force. Tu es une gardienne et tu as du sang divin qui coule dans tes veines. Tu as des capacités hors du commun, utilise-les.

Killian s'emporta :

\- C'est donc, la seule chose que vous savez faire, vous les dieux ? Vous exprimez par énigme quand on a le plus besoin de vos conseils ? Emma s'éteint d'heure en heure, vous savez comment la sauver mais vous ne répondez que pour nous embrouiller l'esprit. Que doit faire Mary concrètement ?

Protée conserva son calme. En le voyant Régina eut l'impression qu'ils n'étaient tous que des moustiques qui agaçaient le vieillard. Dès qu'il serait trop énervé, il claquerait dans ses mains et les écraserait comme des insectes insignifiants, en attendant il se contentait de répondre avec flegme :

\- Tu as contribué à éveiller ses pouvoirs, Killian Jones. A toi de faire en sorte qu'elle les perfectionne maintenant.

Protée se tourna vers Mary et observa la clef en orichalque qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Le métal bleu scintillait comme s'il était animé.

\- Quand à cette clef, j'ignore comment elle est parvenue jusqu'à toi. Voilà des siècles que je l'avais perdue. Garde là, je n'en ai pas l'utilité. Encore une chose, gardienne, soit prudente : Phorcys rode autour de toi comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Où que tu sois, il est toujours là, dans ton sillage.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Circé, haussant un sourcil.

\- Rien de plus ni de moins que ce que je viens de dire. Votre ennemi est là, tout prêt. Il est ici même.

Là-dessus, comme si cette dernière information lui avait coûté et qu'il craignait d'en dire trop, le dieu se tourna vers l'océan et plongea.

\- Non, hurla Mary. Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça…

Mais c'était trop tard, dans un dernier remous, Protée disparu et les laissa abandonné sur la plage. Régina se tourna vers Ariel qui n'avait pas bougé durant toute la durée de l'échange.

\- Merci pour ton aide sirène, même si ça n'a probablement servi à rien.

La jeune femme se redressa, ses longs cheveux roux, tirant sur le rouge avait séché dans la douce brise du soir et elle répondit à la reine :

\- Je suis désolée Régina, que vous n'ayez pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Mais je sais que vous l'avez ébranlé. Je l'ai senti… Je sais où le retrouver. J'y retourne. S'il y a moyen de le faire changer d'avis, j'y parviendrais ! C'est mon monde aussi, qui est menacé.

\- Je doute que ce mollusque cabochard entende raison mais il faut tout essayer et le harcèlement n'est pas la plus mauvaise des idées que nous ayons eues ! Bonne chance.

Ariel hocha la tête et plongea à son tour dans les eaux profondes.  
La nuit était tombée à présent et l'accablement pesait sur les épaules de chacun. Sans un mot, ils prirent le chemin du campement. Passer une nuit de plus sur la plage ne servirait à rien, et ils préférèrent encore le retour au bivouac malgré l'obscurité. Autant qu'ils soient tous réunis pour faire face à ce qui les attendait maintenant.


	50. Domaine de Phorcys - Campement, jour 9

Chapitre 50 : Domaine de Phorcys – Campement – Jour 9

Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée qu'ils quittèrent le campement. Ils y étaient restés trois longues journées pour rien. Le seul point positif, si l'on pouvait le qualifier comme tel, c'est que Crochet et David avaient estimé qu'Emma pouvait reprendre la route. La jeune femme, bien que toujours apathique et dénuée d'initiative, était en capacité de marcher à vitesse réduite et la fièvre avait totalement disparue. Et bien que sa blessure au cou persistait à ne pas vouloir cicatriser, elle ne semblait pas non plus évoluer.

Rakham et Anne avaient assuré que le trajet jusqu'à la cité en ruines ne dépasserait trois ou quatre heures, peut-être un peu plus si Emma avait besoin de pauses, mais ils y seraient assurément avant la fin d'après-midi.

Depuis la veille, lorsque Circé, Régina, Mary et Killian étaient revenus au camp apporter les tristes nouvelles concernant Protée, le moral général était vraiment en berne. Chacun s'activait à sa tâche sans conviction et quasiment sans un mot. L'abattement le disputait à la colère, surtout pour Killian qui refusait de croire que tout espoir de sauver Emma était perdu, et qui ne supportait pas l'attitude veule de Protée. Même Aël semblait avoir perdu son enthousiasme habituel, et c'est sans certitude quant à la réussite de leur mission qu'ils partirent en quête de l'Atlantide. Et selon toute vraisemblance la cité en ruine découverte Par David, Aël et les capitaines était le lieu qui les mèneraient à la cité engloutie.

Le parcours se déroula sans incident. Ils firent des pauses régulières pour permettre à Emma de se reposer. La jeune femme ne manifestait pas spécialement de signe de fatigue et gardait une allure régulière, mais Killian tenait à la ménager. Il était convaincu que malgré sa physionomie éteinte, à l'intérieur, la sauveuse luttait sans relâche. Il voulait, autant que possible, préserver ses forces pour lui permettre de résister contre l'éradication de sa magie. Il la savait assez courageuse et résolue pour combattre sans répit et se raccrochait à cet espoir. Même s'il n'avait pas la même force de conviction, David voulait y croire lui aussi et suivait à la lettre les préceptes de Crochet.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la cité découverte par les pirates, le garçon et le Prince quelques jours plus tôt, l'après-midi battait son plein. Anne et Aël choisirent immédiatement de partir explorer les alentours et jouer les éclaireurs. En même temps, si l'occasion se présentait, ils pourraient se mettre en quête de leur repas. Le jeune homme débrouillard était, de loin, le plus dégourdi pour dénicher des vivres dans cet environnement hostile. Régina et David installèrent Emma dans un lieu calme et propice au repos en attendant de savoir où ils pourraient dresser leur campement, tandis que Circé, Crochet, Mary et Rakham arpentèrent la cité pour en visiter les ruines et chercher un bâtiment pouvant les accueillir. Ils avaient également comme objectif de vérifier qu'ils ne craignaient pas de se faire surprendre par les hommes de Phorcys. Dans ce but ils se séparèrent en deux groupe, chacun prenant le chemin par un côté de la ville en ruines afin d'en faire le tour complet.

Killian et Bloody se retrouvèrent ensemble et sillonnèrent en silence et avec prudence les rues du flanc ouest. Ils vérifièrent chaque ruine, chaque espace et chaque emplacement qui aurait pu permettre à un homme de se cacher. Lorsqu'ils furent convaincus que la cité était dépourvue d'ennemis, ils se détendirent un peu.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard capitaine ! Dit Mary d'un ton détaché.

Depuis qu'Emma était malade, elle avait eu peu d'occasion de parler avec le pirate et elle savait à quel point Killian était affecté, sans toutefois trouver le moyen de soulager son fardeau.

\- Ecoute, reprit-elle en lui prenant le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face, je sais que tu t'inquiètes et je le comprends, mais nous devons nous concentrer sur l'énigme des clefs. Si Phorcys est vaincu, peut-être trouverons nous comment lever le maléfice jeté par les Grées.

Crochet observa son amie un instant. Il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui poser la question mais il avait besoin de savoir. Depuis la veille, cette idée le torturait.

\- Protée a dit que tu pouvais sauver Emma…

Dans un geste de réconfort, Mary saisit le deuxième bras de Killian et se tint devant lui. Elle plongea son regard turquoise dans les yeux du capitaine. Il avait un regard sombre, inquiet et ses traits étaient tirés, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas passé une nuit convenable ? Mary aurait tellement voulu l'aider.

\- J'ignore comment faire Killian, si je le savais, je l'aurais déjà tiré de sa torpeur.

\- je sais, dit-il simplement.

C'était vrai. Crochet ne doutait pas de la bonne foi de son amie mais il pensait aussi que Protée leur avait dit la vérité : Bloody pouvait sauver Emma en utilisant ses pouvoirs, le tout était de découvrir comment. En réfléchissant, il se souvint d'un autre détail :

\- Quand tes pouvoirs se sont-ils éveillés pour la première fois ?... Protée a dit que c'était grâce à moi, pourquoi ?

Mary réfléchit un instant. Depuis la veille, elle avait aussi médité à ce qu'avait dit le dieu et elle dévoila à Killian les conclusions qu'elle en avait tiré :

\- Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas exactement ce que sont mes pouvoirs ou mes non-pouvoirs. Une chose est sûre, je parviens maintenant aisément à déjouer le sortilège qui transforme les clefs d'orichalque en bijoux. Si j'en crois ce que m'a expliqué la reine, c'est grâce à la magie du sang que je peux à le faire. Mais je pense que ce à quoi faisait allusion Protée c'est de la première fois où j'ai été confronté un sort jeté contre moi. Tu t'en souviens ?

Killian fronça les sourcils et se remémora autant que possible les différentes aventures qu'ils avaient vécues tous les deux. Ils se connaissaient depuis plus d'un siècle et leurs chemins de vie s'étaient croisés à de nombreuses reprises, mais une seule fois il avait vu Mary, et lui aussi par la même occasion, échapper à une mort certaine, grâce à sa résistance à la magie. Au bout d'un moment, certains détails lui revinrent en mémoire :

\- Cette fois où tu m'as accompagné dans le château de Rumplestiltskin, alors que je cherchais à lui dérober sa dague. Je me souviens il avait essayé de te jeter un sort mais tu y étais insensible.

\- Oui. Je pense que c'est ce jour-là que ma magie… Ou plutôt ma protection contre la magie, s'est éveillée. Si j'ai bien compris c'est un don rare qui me protège de tous les effets néfastes que pourrait provoquer un sortilège contre moi. C'est plutôt efficace visiblement puisque même Phorcys n'a pas pu m'atteindre.

\- En quoi ce don pourrait-il sauver Emma ? Il faudrait que tu puisses le lui transmettre, est-ce possible ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Même si tu n'as pas de pouvoirs, tu côtoie la magie tous les jours, tu en sais plus que moi ! Pour moi tout ceci est nouveau…

Killian se ressaisit en soupirant avant de reprendre :

\- C'est vrai… Excuse-moi, je suis tellement obnubilé par l'état d'Emma que j'en deviens exécrable. Cette impuissance me rend fou, la femme que j'aime est en train de succomber petit à petit et je la regarde partir sans rien faire…

\- Tu ne fais pas rien Killian. Nous faisons tous notre maximum mais malheureusement nous sommes démunis face à la magie des dieux.

Mary observa le pirate un instant, elle aurait aimé le réconforter, aimé trouver comment utiliser ses pouvoirs pour sauver Emma, aimé enfin, avoir la solution de l'énigme des éléments. Alors que ses grands yeux turquoises étaient toujours plongés dans ceux bleu océan de Killian, elle pensa à l'air, à l'eau, au feu. Elle se rendit compte que le capitaine pouvait représenter ces trois éléments à lui tout seul : l'eau des mers qu'il parcourait, l'air de l'esprit libre qu'il représentait, le feu de l'amour qu'elle aurait pu et peut-être dû lui porter en d'autres temps. Comme une évidence, il lui sembla qu'il était intimement lié à la solution.

\- Mary, que fais-tu ? Demanda Killian d'une voix blanche, semblant lutter contre lui-même.

La gardienne, prit conscience qu'elle n'avait pas lâché Crochet du regard pendant peut-être plusieurs minutes. Elle détourna instantanément les yeux et le capitaine ne ressentit plus de pression. Il était étourdi, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve et il haletait bruyamment comme s'il avait dû lutter physiquement pour se protéger.

\- Je suis désolée Killian, je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement, je t'assure, s'excusa Mary confuse.

Sans le vouloir, et sans même en prendre conscience, elle venait d'user de son pouvoir de persuasion sur le pirate. Elle avait toujours eût sur les hommes une faculté à séduire, au-delà de ce qui était normal. Elle avait toujours pris cela comme une sorte de don mais aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte que cela faisait partit de sa magie. Et elle venait de l'exercer à son insu.  
Le capitaine semblait désorienté et reprenait doucement ses esprits en la regardant d'un air peiné. Elle voulut s'expliquer auprès de lui pour éviter tout malentendu :

\- Ces pouvoirs m'envahissent et ils sont de plus en plus forts. Je ne sais pas vraiment les contrôler, ne m'en veux pas… Mais je crois aussi qu'ils me permettent de mieux comprendre ce que les clefs peuvent représenter pour moi, comme s'ils me guidaient…

Killian avait repris contenance, il adressa à la jeune femme un demi-sourire en lui disant :

\- Je comprends Mary, ton fardeau n'est pas le moins lourd à porter. Viens, allons demander leur avis à Régina et Circé, elles sauront peut-être comment ton pouvoir peut aider Emma.

Killian tournait déjà les talons pour rejoindre les autres et reprit sa route vers le lieu où ils avaient laissé leurs amis.

Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête à présent, soumettre à Régina la possibilité d'utiliser le don de Bloody contre la magie pour protéger Emma. Pour la première fois depuis des jours le capitaine avait le sentiment de tenir quelque chose qui pourrait aider la sauveuse et il se raccrochait à ce mince espoir.


	51. Cité de l'Atlantide - Ruines

Chapitre 51 – Cité de l'Atlantide – Ruines – Jour 9

Son corps se levait, marchait, mangeait, dormait, obéissait, sans qu'elle ne commande jamais aucun des mouvements préconisé pour le faire. Elle n'avait plus aucune emprise sur elle-même. Elle n'était plus qu'une dépouille vaguement animée par des forces qui la dépassaient. Elle ne pouvait que cohabiter avec une entité envahissante qui cherchait à la détruire, et elle ne pouvait ni l'affronter, ni la fuir.

Au début, elle avait essayé de reprendre le contrôle, se concentrant parfois pendant de longues dizaines minutes pour obliger le corps à ouvrir la bouche ou bouger un bras, juste lever un bras… mais au bout d'une éternité, de migraines insoutenables ou d'attentions tellement soutenues qu'elles allaient jusqu'à lui faire perdre conscience, elle voyait juste la dernière phalange d'un doigt se mouvoir et encore, elle n'était même pas sûre d'en être à l'origine.

Au fur et à mesure des minutes, des heures, des jours, Emma avait senti le venin de la magie destructrice se glisser dans ses veines, dans son sang, dans chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Elle avait essayé de lutter de toutes ses forces mais la fièvre avait eût raison de ses pathétiques efforts. Alors elle avait eût envie d'abandonner, de se fondre dans les tourments de la maladie. Céder pour ne plus lutter, se résigner pour continuer sans douleur, sans résistance, sans émotion. Elle aurait peut-être finit par le faire si elle n'avait entendu régulièrement la voix de Killian qui l'appelait, qui lui intimait l'ordre de continuer, coûte que coûte, de ne surtout pas capituler, qui la suppliait presque de ne pas abandonner.

Elle avait choisi de l'écouter, mais elle ignorait comment se protéger. Ne sachant que faire, la sauveuse s'était recroquevillée dans un recoin de son esprit, fuyant cet envahisseur qui prenait possession de toute sa personne. Elle avait le désagréable sentiment d'être une petite fille apeurée qui se cache du grand méchant loup. Comment lutter contre les mâchoires acérées d'un monstre puissant et invisible ? Surtout quand on est sans défense et qu'on ne peut pas s'échapper…  
Où ? Où se cacher dans un corps qui ne vous appartient plus ? Elle n'avait pas trouvé comment répondre à cette question, alors, elle avait laissé l'instinct la guider. Cet instinct de survie qui l'avait accompagnée tout au long de son existence et qui lui avait sauvé la mise, plus d'une fois. Ce même instinct que l'incitait à suivre Henry, son fils. Henry qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier et à qui elle devait de résister, encore et encore.

Cet instinct l'avait poussée à revivre son plus vieux souvenir, même si elle n'avait pas conscience de son existence. Son esprit lui renvoya la vision qu'avait eue un bébé, plus de trente années auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait, pour la première fois, à quelques heures à peine, voyagé entre les mondes pour échapper à un sortilège. Emma venait de trouver ce qui pouvait la protéger. Elle devait inventer une nouvelle armoire magique, comme celle où ses parents l'avaient plongé lorsqu'elle était bébé pour la sauver de la malédiction. Elle devait fabriquer cette armoire avec son esprit. Lui donner toutes les défenses nécessaires pour se protéger de ce sortilège qui pompait sa magie hors de son corps, hors de son être. Elle dépensa toute ses réserves d'énergie à la création de ce refuge. Elle prit le temps qu'il fallait pour en combler chaque faille, sa retraite devait être étanche à son essence afin que celle-ci ne puisse s'échapper dans le flot continu qui suintait hors de son corps. Son abri devait la protéger de toute attaque, être clos et hermétique, permettre à son moi de survivre. L'armoire de Swan, une fois terminé, n'aurait rien à envier à celle que Geppetto avait fabriqué à partir de bois enchanté plus de trente années auparavant. Son esprit et les dernières parcelles de sa magie pourraient s'engouffrer dans ce refuge et elle en fermerait les portes. Closes à tout ce qui ne serait pas elle. Elle avait accepté de laisser son corps disparaitre, elle n'avait gardé que cette petite parcelle d'elle, dans le fond de son cerveau où se cachait la représentation d'une minuscule armoire et où elle avait conçu son sanctuaire.

Et quand l'armoire fut prête, quand elle y eut déversé toute la magie qu'il lui restait encore, cette magie de sauveuse qui pouvait lutter contre tous les maléfices, alors seulement elle glissa son âme et son esprit à l'intérieur et ferma la porte pour se protéger. Ainsi rien ne pourrait la détruire totalement, dans le meuble scellé, elle continuait de vivre, d'être elle, une entité singulière, Emma Swan, la sauveuse fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant.  
Elle continuerait d'exister, il faudrait juste que quelqu'un la retrouve.


	52. Cité de l'Atlantide - Camp

Chapitre 52 – Cité de l'Atlantide – Camp – Jour 9

\- Concentre-toi gardienne, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- J'essaie, sorcière, mais je n'y arrive pas imagine-toi !

Bloody commençait à perdre patience. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Circé lui avait expliqué comment étendre son pouvoir à Emma pour tenter de la soigner. Mais ce qui paraissait naturel et évident à la magicienne était incompréhensible pour Mary. L'envouteuse avait pensé que la première étape était de faire prendre conscience à Mary de son don et d'en canaliser le flux. Quand ensuite elle le maitriserait, elle pourrait peut-être l'utiliser pour soigner Emma. Hélas, cet enseignement ne donnait, pour l'instant aucun résultat.

Voyant que la pirate avait besoin de faire une pause, la déesse avait décidé de la laisser tranquille quelques instants. Mais c'était compter sans Régina qui, furieuse, utilisait des méthodes plus musclées pour provoquer un déclic chez la gardienne.

\- Fais un effort, concentre-toi ! Canalise ton énergie et déplie ton bouclier.

\- ça suffit Régina. Je souhaite autant que toi voir Mary réussir, mais l'épuiser ne servira à rien. Laisse là faire une pause.

Bloody adressa un regard reconnaissant à David qui venait de la sauver des griffes de la méchante reine. Régina se rembrunit mais ne dit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir avec rancœur dans un recoin du bâtiment.

Ils s'étaient provisoirement installés dans une ancienne bâtisse, probablement la maison commune du village. Assez spacieuse pour les accueillir tous et en assez bon état pour leur offrir un toit à peu près convenable. Emma était assise dans un coin l'esprit toujours totalement absent.  
Mary eût une soudaine envie d'extérieur, la situation la mettait dans une fureur froide. Tout le monde attendait après elle et elle ne pouvait satisfaire personne. Elle allait s'éloigner de la cité pour ne plus avoir à sentir les regards réprobateurs de ses compagnons lorsqu'elle croisa Rakham qui revenait d'une ronde. Le colosse lui adressa un sourire franc et sincère et lui posa amicalement une main sur l'épaule en disant de sa grosse voix de stentor :

\- On dirait que tu aurais bien besoin d'un petit remontant !

Il sortit d'une large aumônière en cuir qu'il portait à la ceinture une flasque de rhum que Bloody reconnue aussitôt. Elle sourit amusée et dit, avant de mettre le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche pour en boire de longues lampées :

\- Tu l'as volée à Killian ?

\- Juste empruntée ! Mais je crois qu'il a oublié que c'est moi qui l'avais ! J'ai perdu la mienne lorsque Phorcys nous a emprisonnés… Et puis, entre nous, je dois bien avouer que son rhum est meilleur que le mien !

La bonne humeur du géant aux cheveux rouge fit sourire Mary. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, lui et Anne avaient été sa seule famille. Jack avait quelques années de plus qu'elle et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait assumé un rôle de grand frère protecteur et bien qu'il soit son capitaine et supérieur sur le navire, dans la vie ils étaient sur le même pied d'égalité. Anne, quant à elle, était à la fois sa sœur et son amie. La confiance qu'elle avait en ses deux capitaines était au-delà des mots.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, reprit le capitaine, le pessimiste se plaint du vent, l'optimiste espère qu'il va changer, le réaliste ajuste ses voiles !

Rakham avait, par moment, une tendance exaspérante à citer des expressions de son cru. Si elles pouvaient être agaçantes, elles n'étaient jamais dépourvues d'intérêt.

\- Je connais l'expression, oui, mais j'avoue que je suis perdue dans la manœuvre capitaine… Et je ne suis pas convaincu que tu pourras m'apprendre celle-là.

\- Douterais-tu de mes capacités en matière de navigation et d'enseignement ? Allons, cesse de prendre ton air ronchon et viens par ici.

Rakham la mena au centre de la cité, là où quelques jours plus tôt, Anne, Aël, David et lui avaient découvert le temple qui ouvrait très certainement la porte vers l'Atlantide. Depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la ville ancienne, Mary avait bien entendu approché le temple mais elle était restée au bas des marches. Tant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle clef utiliser, elle estimait inutile de se torturer les méninges. Ils montèrent ensemble l'escalier qui les séparait du perron et observèrent la lourde double porte de pierre. A hauteur d'homme se trouvait trois étranges serrures avec au-dessus de chacune d'elle un pictogramme à l'effigie d'un des trois vieillards de la mer. Bloody savait qu'il s'agissait de l'emplacement pour chacune des clefs en orichalque mais elle ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir le géant. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et tomba sur ses grands yeux verts qui l'observaient en silence sous ses sourcils broussailleux.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas me faire glisser les clefs là-dedans ? J'ignore tout de ce que cela pourrait provoquer. Je ne suis pas prête.

\- Alors que vas-tu faire, répondit le Rouge d'un ton bourru, continuer de te plaindre du vent ?... Espérer qu'il change ?... ça peut prendre un moment avant que ton navire n'avance camarade !

Bloody regarda Jack avec insistance avant de se tourner vers les emplacements réservés aux clefs. Elle les étudia de plus prêt. Jack répéta une seconde fois :

\- Le pessimiste se plaint du vent, l'optimiste espère qu'il change et le réaliste ajuste ses voiles. Quel genre de marin es-tu Bloody ?

La pirate se résigna. Poussant un profond soupir, elle saisit le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou. D'un geste, Rakham l'arrêta et elle se tourna vers lui sans comprendre :

\- Je croyais que tu voulais que j'ajuste la voile pour prendre le vent.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux que tu fasses, mais pas n'importe comment. Tu sais comme moi que ni toi, ni moi ne sommes de fins connaisseurs en matière de magie, mais il y a deux ou trois petites choses que j'ai comprises en écoutant tes nouveaux amis parler de ces clefs…

Mary saisit aussitôt où voulait en venir le géant, elle compléta en observant à nouveau les icônes symbolisant les trois divinités :

\- Une seule clef en orichalque est nécessaire pour représenter la terre… Celle que je détiens par droit du sang, celle de mon ancêtre.

Elle se tourna vers Jack :

\- Mais j'ignore lequel c'est ! Protée a affirmé que ce n'était pas lui mais ni Phorcys, ni Nérée ne m'ont donné un quelconque indice…

\- Alors ajuste la voile ma belle et choisis ! Quel vent veux-tu suivre ? C'est toi qui mènes la barque, j'ai confiance en toi.

Rakham avait beau l'encourager, elle n'avait aucune certitude sur ce qu'elle devait choisir. Le fait de pouvoir éliminer Protée était en soi un soulagement mais restait les deux autres dieux. Nérée était indéniablement plus attirant ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à lui nuire, en tout cas directement. Phorcys était devenu leur ennemi dès leur arrivée sur l'île de Circé, c'est lui qui avait séquestré Anne et Jack et qui avait menacé tous ses amis. Même s'il avait dû être son père, elle l'aurait rejeté. Mary porta la main à son oreille et fit apparaitre dans sa main le narval bleuté. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé les mammifères marins et peut-être le narval encore plus que les autres. Il était plutôt rare d'en rencontrer et l'on disait d'eux qu'ils avaient des propriétés magiques, après tout, on ne les appelait sans doute pas licornes des mers sans raison.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à Rakham qui lui souriait confiant, elle glissa délicatement la partie crantée de la clef, sur la dent du narval, dans l'interstice prévu à cet effet. La corne d'orichalque coulissa sans problèmes. Mary retint sa respiration et dans un silence olympien, tourna la clef dans sa serrure. Si l'objet répondait parfaitement sous les doigts de la gardienne, rien ne se produisit au niveau des portes. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que les lourds pans de pierre ne pivotent lentement dans un sinistre bruit de raclement. La pierre, vieille de plusieurs millénaires s'effrita et les pirates reculèrent de peur de voir les murs du temple s'effondrer. Mais, malgré le vacarme le panthéon tint bon. Les portes cessèrent tout mouvement et le calme revint, la poussière dégagée empêchait cependant Mary et Jack de distinguer l'intérieur du temple.

\- ça y est ma belle, tu as réussis ta manœuvre, il ne te reste plus qu'à prendre le vent !

C'était vrai. Rakham avait raison, en acceptant d'utiliser l'orichalque, elle avait ressenti à quel point elle était liée au métal et par son intermédiaire à l'Atlantide. Elle venait de faire un premier pas pour accepter ses origines et comprendre qu'elle ne descendait pas, comme elle l'avait cru sa vie durant, d'un simple négociant fortuné qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, mais bien d'une très ancienne divinité marine. Cela expliquait son attachement à l'océan et les facultés magiques qu'elle s'était découverte au cours de ces derniers jours.

Le fracas provoqué par le grincement des pierres avait attiré tous leurs compagnons et bientôt ils rejoignirent Bloody et Rakham en haut des marches. La poussière commençait tout juste à se dissiper quand Anne dit à mi-voix :

\- Cette fois c'est le branle-bas. Mes amis, entrons et advienne que pourra !

Personne ne rajouta un mot mais ils dégainèrent tous leur arme avant de pénétrer dans le temple. Mary, Rakham, Anne et David passèrent les premiers de front, prêts à en découdre au besoin, Régina, Aël et Circé suivaient de près, tandis que Killian fermait la marche avec Emma, toujours aussi insensible à son environnement.


	53. Cité de l'Atlantide - Sanctuaire, Mary

Chapitre 53 : Cité de l'Atlantide – Sanctuaire des clefs – Jour 9 – Mary

Leurs pas raisonnaient sur le dallage du temple. Le bâtiment était digne des plus beaux vestiges de l'antiquité. En d'autres temps il avait dû être somptueux, richement décoré de pierre finement taillées, de colonnes de marbres blancs et de statues à l'effigie de l'océan et de ses divinités. Au centre de la pièce trônait un autel surélevé par un perron de plusieurs marches et où de longs cierges attendaient qu'on les allume. Enfin, derrière cet autel trois cercles étaient dessinés au sol à l'aide de mosaïques dans le dallage de la pierre, chacun d'entre eux représentait l'un des trois éléments restant : l'eau, le feu et l'air.

La luminosité diffuse de la pièce provenait du fronton du temple et des puits de lumière qui laissaient passer les rayons du soleil, mais également de décorations en orichalque qui pulsaient de leur étrange lumière bleutée. L'ensemble donnait au lieu une dimension ésotérique. La poussière dégagée par l'ouverture des portes accentuait encore l'effet de mystère inhérent à celui-ci.

Les héros se déployèrent pour s'assurer que l'espace était libre de tout danger. Quand ils en eurent fait le tour, ils se rejoignirent au centre du temple près de l'autel.

\- David avait raison, expliqua Mary, la clef en orichalque représentait bien la terre, et… si l'on en croit ce qu'il vient de se passer, je serais apparentée, de près ou de loin, au dieu Nérée.

\- Et où est-il celui-là ? Éructa Régina, il serait peut-être temps qu'il vienne donner un coup de pouce à sa fifille adorée pour nous sortir de cette impasse !

\- Protée a dit qu'il était piégé par Phorcys et qu'il ne pouvait nous venir en aide, rappela Circé.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce mollusque, compléta la méchante reine. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous n'avons plus le choix. Si Emma n'est pas déjà perdue, elle ne tiendra de toute façon plus longtemps. Mary il faut que tu essaies d'ouvrir la porte de cette cité maudite, cela stimulera tes pouvoirs et te permettra peut-être de la sauver.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la pirate qui hocha la tête sans un mot. Elle monta en haut de l'autel et observa de son promontoire les trois cercles dans la pierre. Tout autour du premier coulait un filet d'eau qui semblait provenir directement du sol. Le temple avait, probablement, été construit sur une rivière souterraine et son lit dévié pour qu'elle s'écoule dans une rigole tout autour de l'anneau de pierre avant de repartir sous terre. Le dessin de la mosaïque représentait différents tableaux où l'eau était à l'honneur : lac, océan, cascade, pluie, tempête…

Le second cercle était plus simple, mais une étrange colonne de pierre blanche au centre surmontée d'une coupe en roche noire diffusait un feu éternel. La flamme était belle et dansait d'un mouvement gracieux. Mary ignorait comment ce brasier pouvait ainsi être actif en permanence. Au sol, les dessins représentaient des images de feu de joie et de fêtes autour de foyers, des phares pour éclairer les bateaux, mais aussi un incendie, un volcan en éruption ou les flammes de l'enfer.

Enfin le troisième cercle était totalement vide, mais un courant d'air permanent semblait y souffler sans que rien n'en explique la provenance. Cette fois, la mosaïque représentait le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les voiles d'un navire, le vol majestueux d'oiseaux des mers, un souffle agréable par une chaude journée d'été, mais aussi une brise plus violente ou une tornade.

Aël s'approcha de Bloody, gravit à son tour les marches de l'autel et se posta à ses côtés pour lui dire :

\- Ne t'en fais pas Mary, tu vas y arriver. Je sais que tu as déjà en toi les réponses, il te suffit juste de les exposer. N'aie pas peur.

Et dans un geste amical, il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit et il l'emmena au pied des trois ronds de pierre. Il s'arrêta et ouvrit ses doigts tout en lui adressant un sourire confiant. Mary lâcha la main du garçon et se redressa. En un instant, sa physionomie changea, elle déjà naturellement jolie femme, dégageait à présent une aura particulière, celle qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir auprès de Nérée, Phorcys, Protée ou même Circé, celle qui accompagnait les dieux de la mythologie.

D'un pas gracile elle s'avança vers le premier cercle de pierre et plongea sa main dans l'eau fraîche. Immédiatement une lueur illumina celui-là. Mary se tourna vers ses amis qui n'avaient pas bougé et qui attendaient toujours. D'une voix qu'elle voulait forte, elle s'exprima :

\- Nous y voilà… Cela fait des jours que je réfléchis à la signification de chacun de ces quatre éléments. Pour la terre, David avait raison, c'est bien le minerai d'orichalque qui le représente et pour les autres, j'espère ne pas me tromper. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'eau à une signification toute particulière pour moi, depuis des décennies, c'est mon seul foyer, l'océan est le seul endroit où je me sente vraiment chez moi. Si j'avais pensé dans un premier temps apporter avec moi une petite bouteille d'eau salée, j'y ai renoncé et je crois que j'avais raison. Ce qui me fait tant aimer la mer, c'est ce que j'y ai partagé durant toutes ces années sur le Revenge. Les courses folles sur les flots, les aventures, les tempêtes, tout ce que j'ai vécu avec ma seule famille… Anne… Rakham… Approchez.

Les deux pirates levèrent un sourcil interrogateur sans comprendre, mais le sourire insistant que leur adressa Bloody finit par les convaincre. Ils avancèrent vers le cercle et sur un signe de tête de Mary, y pénétrèrent. La jeune femme continua :

\- C'est vous, mes clefs. Tout ce qui me relie à l'eau, c'est vous. Je suis née d'une divinité océane et par là, liée par le sang à la mer. Mais ceux qui m'ont appris à aimer l'océan, à le dompter, à ne pas le craindre, c'est vous. Vous êtes ma véritable famille et je suis convaincue que pour moi c'est ce qui représente le mieux l'élément de l'eau : vous êtes ma clef.

Dans un élan d'émotions, Rakham serra maladroitement Mary et Anne dans ses bras tandis que l'aura qui se dégageait de la jeune femme s'étendit sur ses deux amis et sur la totalité de l'arcade.  
Après une brève effusion Bloody quitta le cercle et se remit devant l'autel. Elle posa son regard sur la coupe de feu qui trônait au centre du second écliptique, s'en approcha et glissa la main au-dessus des flammes. Le feu la reconnut, enveloppa ses doigts sans les brûler et se mit à briller plus intensément. Puis, là encore, une lueur illumina le cercle. Mary reprit à l'attention de ses amis :

\- Le feu a été pour moi une énigme beaucoup plus complexe à résoudre. C'est Aël qui m'a aidé à trouver la solution.

Le garçon sourit à pleine dent en entendant son prénom, fier d'avoir pu contribuer à aider la gardienne. Mary poursuivit :

\- J'ai tourné les choses dans tous les sens, essayé de comprendre ce que pour moi le feu pouvait représenter. A priori, en tant que représentation, le feu n'est pas quelque chose qui compte à mes yeux. Dans ma vie de pirate, mis à part pour manger ou se chauffer, il n'a que peu d'intérêt. Alors je lui ai cherché un sens caché, j'en ai trouvé beaucoup : les combats, l'action, l'aventure, les passions, l'amour…

Mary déglutit avec difficulté. Tous les regards de ses compagnons étaient braqués sur elle, elle ne pouvait plus se défiler.

\- Les combats, l'action, l'aventure, autant d'éléments qui ont de l'importance dans ma vie, et qui auraient pu correspondre tant ils ont fait partis intégrante de chaque jour de mon existence depuis plus de cent ans. Mais je crois que, pour finir, le feu représente quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu. Pas parce que je n'aurais pas pu l'avoir mais parce que je ne l'ai jamais laissé entrer dans ma vie. Et cet élément que j'ai négligé toute ma vie durant : c'est l'amour. Il y a pourtant une personne que j'aurais pu aimer si mon cœur avait pu s'y ouvrir. Et cette personne, c'est toi Killian…

Le pirate ouvrit des grands yeux ronds, ahuri :

\- Quoi ?... Moi ?... Mais je…

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, Killian, mais j'aurais pu t'aimer. Notre relation a toujours été basée sur notre indépendance à tous les deux. Ton cœur était accaparé par ta vengeance et la douleur qu'avait laissé en toi la disparation de ton premier amour, et le mien ne s'intéressait qu'à sa liberté qu'il prisait au-delà de toute chose. Mais si l'amour avait dû faire partie de ma vie, c'est toi que j'aurais choisi. Et lorsqu'aujourd'hui je te vois aimer Emma avec autant de ferveur, je sais que je ne me serais pas trompé. Viens, beau capitaine, je crois que c'est toi la clef, dit-elle en lui souriant avec complicité.

Le pirate répondit à son sourire, touché de ce que son amie venait de lui apprendre, et parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté derrière ses propos. Leur histoire était derrière eux mais elle avait toujours été teintée de respect et de complicité. Et même si, effectivement, aucun sentiment n'avait jamais vu le jour entre eux, il concevait qu'en d'autres temps, en d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu se produire.

Killian se dirigea à pas lents vers David pour qu'il prenne en charge Emma. Aël étant plus près, il se proposa d'aider le pirate et soutint la jeune femme par le bras pour l'accompagner jusqu'au prince.

Crochet rejoignit Mary dans le cercle de feu, mais à l'instant où il en franchit la limite, Swan s'agita soudain et sans raison apparente se mit à hurler en échappant aux mains d'Aël. C'est le premier son qu'elle articulait depuis ces trois derniers jours. Elle jeta un regard affolé autour d'elle tandis que sa voix se cassait de crier si fort, puis sans prévenir, ses yeux s'éteignirent et elle s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. David eut juste le temps de la rattraper dans ses bras pour lui éviter une chute trop douloureuse tandis qu'Aël regardait la scène sans comprendre.

D'un bond, Killian quitta l'orbe de pierre et rejoignit la sauveuse en hurlant :

\- Par tous les diables, que s'est-il passé ?


	54. Cité de l'Atlantide - Sanctuaire, Emma

Chapitre 54 : Cité de l'Atlantide – Sanctuaire des clefs – Jour 9

A travers la petite fenêtre qu'elle avait imaginée dans son armoire, sa vision de l'extérieur était quelque peu minimaliste. Pourtant Emma était heureuse d'être parvenue ainsi à percer l'isolement de sa retraite pour avoir un peu de contact avec le monde au-delà de ses murs.

Enfin, elle voyait par l'œil de ce corps sans âme qui avait été le sien. Seulement, cet œil était vide et ne regardait rien, autant dire qu'elle avait une très belle vue sur le point fixe qui se présentait. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait des colonnes d'un temple dans la pénombre. Non loin elle distinguait l'épaule de Killian qui devait se trouver à proximité, et au-delà, elle voyait deux pirates qui lui étaient étrangers et Mary qui parlait à tous. Elle reconnut également, proche de Killian le dos de Régina, mais les autres, s'il y en avait, étaient hors de son champ de vision. Elle aurait voulu tourner le regard mais il était irrémédiablement braqué droit devant dans un immobilisme immuable.

Si elle était parvenue à «voir» depuis son armoire magique, elle n'entendait pas. A croire que le corps qu'elle habitait en catimini était insensible aux bruits ou elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la fenêtre qui permettait d'y accéder.

Soudain elle perçut un mouvement, Crochet venait de bouger et son propre corps se mettait en branle à pas lents et lourds. Il s'approchait de Mary et Emma espéra avoir une vision d'ensemble pour évaluer le lieu où elle se trouvait, hélas, son angle de vue se restreint davantage encore et changea pour regarder… le sol et ses propres pieds qui avançaient sans souplesse. Aucun intérêt. Du coin de son regard elle vit Killian s'éloigner d'elle et une autre présence l'approcher. Brusquement, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer un violent frisson l'envahit, elle, l'âme impalpable réfugiée dans l'armoire magique, mais aussi le corps sans vie. Elle essaya de contrôler ses tremblements mais ils ne lui appartenaient plus. Elle se sentait en danger, en très grand danger. Son esprit vibrait comme s'il voulait sortir de son refuge, comme si ce mal qu'elle percevait, essayait de l'aspirer. Du plus profond de son essence, avec toute la force de sa magie qu'elle avait réussi à dissimuler dans cette partie secrète de son cerveau, elle hurla. Elle hurla, aussi fort que le lui auraient permis ses cordes vocales si elle en avait eu, à s'en casser la voix si cet organe avait encore fait partie d'elle et un miracle se produisit. L'espace d'un instant, juste un instant, son corps lui répondit et sa gorge cria un appel inarticulé mais audible, une alarme pour ses compagnons. Le danger était là, tout près, il se terrait dans l'ombre prêt à agir, telle une murène dans son rocher qui guettait sa proie avec patience jusqu'à l'attaque mortelle.

Puis le cri cessa, les tremblements aussi et le corps s'effondra sans vie. Tout autour d'elle les murs de son sanctuaire s'effritaient, son armoire avait été pulvérisée par la force qu'elle avait placée dans son appel. Son refuge cédait et son effluve s'écoulait par chaque fissure. C'était finit, elle se mourrait, bientôt sa quintessence disparaitrait, esprit évanescent qui se perdrait dans le néant. Emma, tout du moins ce qu'il en restait encore, perdit conscience à son tour.

…

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta Killian d'une voix sourde et pleine de colère.

Il se tenait aux côtés de David qui, accroupi, soutenait la tête de Swan et le pirate regardait Aël, accusateur et semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, le jeune homme balbutia :

\- Je… Je l'ignore. Elle s'est mise à s'agiter et à hurler, j'ignore comment… Je croyais qu'elle était comme morte et qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Ce garçon avait le don de mettre le capitaine hors de lui et Régina dû intervenir pour le modérer :

\- Calme toi pirate, ton «moi» miniature n'y est sans doute pour rien.

La reine leva ses deux mains, paumes à plat, au-dessus d'Emma et les passa sur son corps. Elle la sonda ainsi quelques instants grâce à sa magie, avant de se tourner vers les autres, le regard grave :

\- Il faut faire vite, Emma a mis ses dernières forces dans cet appel, elle est en train de disparaitre définitivement, je ne sens presque plus sa magie.

Un cercle s'était formé autour de la jeune femme. La sauveuse était allongée sur le sol et David maintenait sa tête sur ses genoux, l'air défait. Le Prince regardait sa fille partir et ne savait que faire. Killian était à ses côtés ainsi que Régina, Circé et Mary. Aël, lui, s'était discrètement éloigné, mettant une distance raisonnable entre lui et Crochet.

D'un geste réconfortant Circé posa sa main aux longs doigts fins sur l'épaule de Bloody. L'aura de la magicienne brillait et s'étendait à celle plus tenue que produisait Mary. Le sang de divinités coulait en chacune d'elle et leurs magies se mélangèrent. De sa voix suave et envoutante, Circé s'adressa à la gardienne :

\- Je crois savoir comment soigner la sauveuse. Je vais t'aider. Tu as conscience de tes pouvoirs à présent, et cela va considérablement simplifier les choses, je peux te guider. Cette fois, nous allons essayer ensemble gardienne et tu vas puiser en moi l'énergie nécessaire. Ecoute ma voix. J'agirai pour toi comme un amplificateur pour décupler ton pouvoir.

\- Cela pourrait te tuer, intervint Régina.

La magicienne tourna lentement la tête vers la reine et lui dit avec un sourire affable :

\- Je suis une déesse… Je suis immortelle. Et de toute façon, nous n'avons plus le choix.

Puis, Circé se concentra à nouveau sur Mary et la mena jusqu'au corps inerte d'Emma. La pirate se laissa guider sans dire un mot. Elles se placèrent chacune d'un côté de la sauveuse et joignirent leurs mains au-dessus d'elle. L'aura de la magicienne brilla plus fort et se répandit tout autour d'elle, enveloppant Mary d'abord, puis Emma. De sa voix toujours envoutante et au timbre chaud, la déesse chuchota :

\- Maintenant gardienne, regarde bien. Vois le poison qui aspire le flux astral d'Emma hors de son corps. Tu peux arrêter ça, étend ton bouclier.

Les mains de Bloody se crispèrent sur celles de la magicienne, son front se tendit et bientôt se perla de sueur. Circé continuait de l'encourager d'une voix calme, tandis qu'un phénomène étrange se produisit : une émanation du même bleu que l'orichalque se détacha de Mary, se propagea au-dessus de l'aura de Circé et s'étendit jusqu'à Emma. Killian observait la scène en silence, espérant à chaque instant l'éveil de sa compagne. Si le corps de la sauveuse ne bougeait pas, la blessure qu'elle portait au cou en revanche sembla changer. Les chairs purulentes et chargées de mauvais fluides, rosirent et prirent une teinte plus saine, comme une plaie qui aurait suivi le cours normal de sa cicatrisation. Mary et Circé se tenaient toujours les mains, mais maintenant le corps de la déesse s'affaissait doucement, ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat et la magicienne paraissait moins impressionnante et très s'affaiblie. Régina s'approcha et sépara les mains des deux femmes ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de dénouer leurs auras mais aussi de faire réintégrer le bouclier bleuté dans le corps de Bloody.

\- Ça suffit, dit-elle, même si c'est une déesse, ses réserves d'énergies ne sont pas illimitées.

Mary semblait sortir d'un songe tandis que Circé dut s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Régina pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. La déesse semblait dépouillée de son habituel éclat et paraissait exténuée.

\- Comment va Emma ? Demanda David, tandis que Killian se penchait sur le corps toujours inerte de la sauveuse.

La reine passa sa main à quelques centimètres de la blessure de la jeune femme et son fluide magique auréolé d'une lueur parme, couleur caractéristique de ses pouvoirs, se répandit. Le tintement sourd de la magie se fit entendre tandis qu'en un instant l'entaille au cou de Swan disparut. Crochet leva de grands yeux bleus pleins d'espoir vers Régina qui lui indiqua :

\- Elle est soignée… L'infection a été stoppée et son corps est sauf, mais j'ignore si sa personnalité a survécu à cette épreuve. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment, ni pourquoi elle s'est mise à hurler.

Mary, qui se remettait doucement de son expérience, proposa :

\- Elle devait lutter contre le maléfice et tentait peut-être de s'y soustraire.

\- Non, son cri ressemblait davantage à un appel. Peut-être essayait-elle de nous avertir d'un danger, compléta Killian. Protée nous a dit que Phorcys était là, présent et qu'il nous guettait à chaque instant, prêt à nous sauter dessus. Emma sait peut-être où il est et a tenté de nous prévenir.

Le pirate se tourna vers Mary, Circé et Emma. Si la première semblait encore hébétée de l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir, la seconde était au bord de l'évanouissement. La déesse n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même : le teint blafard et les orbites creusées par l'épuisement. Quand à Emma, elle restait plongée dans un sommeil éternel. Il soupira et poursuivit :

\- Mary et Circé ont soigné Emma, nous devrions partir maintenant. Les portes de l'Atlantide ne nous apporterons rien de bon, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu avais pris un peu de plomb dans la tête pirate ! S'exclama Régina. Aurais-tu déjà oublié le mur d'eau qui entoure et menace Storybrook ?

Killian se renfrogna mais ne céda pas :

\- Nous ne savons même pas ce que provoquera l'ouverture de la cité engloutie… La mer est trop calme, si vous voulez mon avis. Une tempête se prépare et je préfèrerai éviter ce mauvais grain. Pourquoi Phorcys n'est pas encore intervenu pour nous arrêter selon vous ? Il connait cet endroit et il ne craint rien de nous, alors pourquoi nous laisser faire ? Il prépare un mauvais coup, vous pouvez me croire.

\- Peut-être qu'il pense simplement que Mary est incapable d'y arriver et qu'il surestime sa capacité à l'arrêter. Il pêche par excès de confiance, proposa David

Le pirate n'était pas convaincu mais il ne dit plus rien. Régina regarda Circé pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. La déesse s'était appuyée contre une colonne de marbre, avait le visage marqué par la fatigue et semblait harassée mais elle se remettrait vite.

\- Ne perdons plus de temps alors, décida la Reine. Mary continue, et toi Crochet vas reprendre ta place dans le cercle.

Killian se leva à contrecœur et laissa Emma toujours inconsciente, aux bons soins de David, quand Bloody l'arrêta :

-Emmène Emma avec toi, je crois qu'elle fait partie de l'équation. Le feu que tu représentes n'existe que grâce à elle.

Hochant la tête, le capitaine se pencha pour prendre Emma dans ses bras. David l'y aida et c'est un corps sans vie et sans réactions que Killian porta jusqu'au cercle de pierre. Mary l'accompagna et franchit avec lui la limite de l'espace, elle réactiva la flamme et la lueur du feu les enveloppa, lui et Emma, activant ainsi la seconde clef.

Quand elle quitta le cercle de feu, Mary se dirigea vers celui de l'air sans hésiter. Elle se mit au centre, fit face à l'autel et écarta les bras. Immédiatement, un courant d'air l'enveloppa et une lueur se répandit autour de la jeune femme. D'une voix forte, pour couvrir le bruit du vent, elle dit :

\- L'air a été le plus difficile à trouver pour moi, alors que c'est la chose qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Celle qui a façonné toute ma vie. Je sais que les éléments auraient pu être des objets, des trésors personnels mais il n'en est rien. Je n'ai jamais accumulé les biens matériels, les seules choses qui ont sens à mes yeux ne sont pas tangibles, c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle aucune de mes clefs n'est un objet. Et la dernière des trois, comme le vent, est sans aucun doute la plus insaisissable, la plus folle, la plus indomptable : c'est la liberté. Cette liberté de vivre comme je l'entendais, et non pas comme des hommes voulaient me l'imposer, cette liberté que j'ai trouvé sur la mer, cette liberté enfin qui m'a toujours habitée. Je pense que ma représentation de la clef de l'air, c'est moi.

Alors qu'elle terminait son discours, l'aura de magie se fit plus forte et le troisième cercle s'illumina à son tour.

Le sort s'activa et l'air se mit à vibrer d'une magie, aussi puissante qu'intense. Une lumière aveuglante engloba tout le temple et une vibration assourdissante gronda. Chacun se baissa pour se protéger d'un éventuel éboulement tant les fondations même du panthéon semblaient mises à rude épreuve. Puis, le souffle magique cessa et la luminosité décrut. Peu à peu les trois espaces réservés aux éléments s'éteignirent et un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Mary se retourna. Derrière les trois cercles de pierre à présent inertes, le fond du temple laissait apparaitre un portail nimbé d'une substance liquide, un métal bleuté qui ne pouvait être que de l'orichalque en fusion : l'Atlantide, se dit Mary.


	55. Cité de l'Atlantide -Sanctuaire, Phorcys

**Chapitre 55 : Cité de l'Atlantide – Sanctuaire des clefs – Jour 9 – Phorcys**

Le calme était revenu dans le panthéon, chacun se releva, s'assurant que le danger était passé et tous se regroupèrent auprès d'Emma, que Killian avait déposé à même le sol sur sa lourde veste en cuir. La jeune femme était toujours inconsciente, elle respirait mais ne manifestait aucun autre signe de vie.

Ils allaient faire le point et s'interroger sur la suite à donner quand une véritable armée pénétra dans le temple. Des hommes en armes arrivèrent par dizaines, prenant possession des lieux. Ils étaient nombreux et se souciaient peu de préserver l'effet de surprise. Tel un rempart devant la sauveuse, Crochet et les autres sortirent épées et sabres, prêt à vendre chèrement leur vie. Bientôt les hommes de Phorcys les encerclèrent, leur avantage numérique les rendait sûr d'eux et ils se jetèrent sur les héros sans sommation. Circé n'était pas en état de participer au combat, trop épuisée par le sauvetage d'Emma. En revanche, Régina faisait déjà crépiter ses boules de feu, son arme favorite quand il s'agissait de combats rapprochés. Killian, Mary, David et les deux capitaines pirates ferraillaient dur, chacun d'entre eux devant faire face à dix hommes, mais la reine leur était d'un grand secours et pouvait mettre hors d'état de nuire plusieurs adversaires à la fois. Sa seule crainte était l'arrivée de Phorcys, car contre le dieu, sa magie ferait figure de jouet et elle, de débutante. Pour l'heure chaque coup qu'elle portait permettait de rétablir quelque peu l'équilibre et d'aider ses compagnons.

…

La première sensation qu'elle perçut fût un bruit, un brouhaha plutôt, lointain et presque imperceptible mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'entendait plus que le silence, que cela la surprit. Puis Emma sentit un poids, lourd, immuable, une sensation d'écrasement dans son dos… Son dos ? Elle avait donc un dos ? Elle essaya de se souvenir mais tout était embrouillé. La petite fenêtre de l'armoire, l'armoire même, tout avait disparu… Alors où était-elle ?

Inconsciemment, elle voulut se redresser, ouvrir les yeux, n'y parvint pas, mais sentit un léger mouvement de son buste. Petit à petit, son esprit refaisait surface mais le vertige se saisit d'elle. Elle décida de se calmer, de prendre le temps de respirer… Elle respirait donc également ? Inspirer, expirer… Oui, elle respirait. Elle décida de tout reprendre à zéro, se concentrant sur les sons. Ils étaient moins ténus mais toujours inaudibles. Elle se concentra alors sur le corps qui l'accompagnait toujours. Il semblait allongé sur le sol… Non sur une couverture, un tissu ? du cuir ? Emma s'étonna de ressentir les choses avec tant de précisions et se demanda d'où lui venaient toutes ces informations. Puis elle comprit : ce sont ses mains qui bougeaient et qui transmettaient leurs renseignements à son cerveau. Elle prit conscience à cet instant qu'elle avait de nouveau la possession de son corps, même si dire qu'elle avait le contrôle était encore, à l'heure actuelle, un peu présomptueux.

Dans un effort douloureux, elle ouvrit les yeux, mais un tel vertige se saisit d'elle qu'elle les referma aussitôt. Et elle essaya de se rappeler. Elle avait hurlé, fort, très fort. Tellement fort qu'elle avait elle-même brisé sa propre cachette, son armoire secrète. Pourquoi avait-elle hurlé ? Quelque chose autour d'elle l'avait saisi d'angoisse au-delà des mots, un danger imminent.

Nouvelle tentative pour ouvrir les yeux. Nouvel échec. Elle ne pouvait se contenter de ça et recommença. Le tournis était tel qu'elle crut qu'elle allait vomir. De ses mains elle poussa d'un côté pour se retrouver sur le flanc… C'était toujours un peu mieux. Elle se concentra sur les bruits, on se battait, autour d'elle, très près. Ses yeux étaient ouverts maintenant mais cela ne voulait pas dire que sa vue fonctionnait. Les silhouettes étaient floues et se déplaçaient tellement vite que le vertige la reprit.

Emma respira lentement, bruyamment pour se concentrer. Nouvelle petite victoire, sa nausée s'atténuait… un peu. Sa vision s'éclaircissait. Ils étaient toujours dans le temple, celui qu'elle avait vu depuis son armoire. Ses amis étaient là, ils se battaient, à l'épée. Des boules de feu volaient à travers la pièce : Régina, pensa Swan. Elle appuya sur ses mains, se redressa. Difficile. Nouvelle sensation de faire des loopings et de perdre le contact avec la réalité. Elle devait reprendre contenance. Un danger était là, tout proche, à quelques pas seulement… Le même qu'un peu plus tôt. Maintenant les sons étaient plus clairs, presque réels et sa vue un peu moins floue. Elle devait agir, éliminer la menace qu'elle était la seule à voir. Une ombre s'approchait d'elle, dangereuse. Emma ne reconnut pas la silhouette mais l'aura qui se dégageait de ce corps était maléfique. Elle ignorait si elle aurait la force de s'opposer, mais elle lâcha la bonde à son instinct, à sa magie, à tout ce qui pouvait la secourir et frappa, fort.

Un puissant rayon de magie blanche percuta le torse d'un homme qui s'envola à travers le temple pour s'écraser contre l'autel, et le combat cessa immédiatement.

Les hommes d'armes se rassemblèrent en une ligne bien coordonnée devant le corps inanimé. Tous les soldats étaient vêtus d'un uniforme dont les mailles bleutées ressemblaient à des écailles et où les plates s'apparentaient à des nageoires. Ils étaient couvert d'un heaume qui ne laissait voir que leurs yeux, ainsi l'identité propre à chacun était fondue dans une masse anonyme.

Dans un même geste, Régina, David, Mary, Jack, Anne et Killian dressèrent une ligne de défense devant Emma.

La sauveuse était debout, même si son équilibre semblait précaire, la lueur dans ses yeux ne laissait aucun doute : elle était de retour et plus furieuse que jamais. D'une voix rauque elle dit à ses amis :

\- Ne vous fiez pas à ce démon… Il vous manipule…

Sa voix n'était guère plus forte qu'un chuchotement. Fragilisée par des journées de silence et par le hurlement qu'elle avait poussé quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Mary, tout en gardant à l'œil ses ennemis, répondit :

\- Tu te trompes Emma, c'est notre ami.

La sauveuse ressemblait à une louve prête à se jeter sur un ours pour défendre ses petits. Elle avait pris une posture menaçante et semblait recouvrer des forces, à chaque minute qui s'écoulait.

\- C'est toi qui te trompes, répondit Emma en se raclant la gorge pour espérer parler plus fort. C'est Phorcys qui se cache sous l'apparence de ce beau gamin.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'enfant en question à cette révélation. Et sous leurs regards médusés et malgré la puissante de l'attaque de Swan, Aël se releva en s'époussetant nonchalamment. Le sourire qu'il leur adressa n'avait plus rien ni d'enfantin, ni de candide.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça sauveuse, mais je suis admiratif. Jamais tu n'aurais dû pouvoir endiguer l'effet du sort d'Enyo, ma fille. La magie aurait dû te quitter totalement voilà des jours… Comment as-tu pu te protéger d'un tel enchantement ?... Qu'importe à présent, je regrette juste de t'avoir laissée en vie. J'aurais dû te tuer de mes mains quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.

\- Tu aurais dû, oui.

Et Emma réitéra son attaque. Elle voulait prendre Phorcys par surprise, c'était le seul moyen d'espérer le vaincre. Hélas, c'était un dieu, et il arrêta son rayon de magie d'un revers de la main. Puis, avec un sourire carnassier dessiné sur son faciès d'adolescent, il s'adressa à Emma en faisant claquer sa langue à plusieurs reprises en signe de désapprobation :

\- Ttt ttt ttt ! Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir me faire le même coup deux fois, sauveuse. Tu m'as surpris tout à l'heure, mais cela ne se reproduira plus et, tant que j'y pense…

Aël leva la main et décrivit un large arc de cercle devant lui. Une sorte de fumée bleutée se dirigea vers Régina, Emma et Circé et les engloba.

\- Je pense que tu connais l'encre de seiche ? Je préfère ce sort, fait à partir du même ingrédient et aux effets similaires, si ce n'est que vous pourrez continuer de bouger, seuls vos pouvoirs seront paralysés. Voilà qui annihilera vos facultés magiques pour un moment. Ainsi, toi et tes amies ne pourrez plus me nuire.

\- Mais qui es-tu à la fin ? Demanda Mary d'un ton acerbe, sans parvenir à croire à l'évidence qui se dévoilait devant eux.

\- Oh ! J'ai donc réussi à garder la surprise si longtemps. Sans l'intervention d'Emma, je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de dévoiler mon jeu, mais maintenant…

Une nouvelle fois le garçon brun leva la main, cette fois au-dessus de sa tête, et dans un nuage de magie aux teintes indigo, il changea d'apparence. Quand la vapeur surnaturelle eût disparue, c'est Phorcys qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux ébahis. Il adressa à Bloody un sourire charmeur et condescendant en disant :

\- Eh oui ! Aël n'a jamais existé, c'est une pure invention de mon esprit, dont je suis assez fier, je dois l'admettre. Sa manifestation n'avait qu'un seul but : inciter la gardienne à se révéler. Sa ressemblance physique avec le pirate n'était pas une coïncidence, même s'il était beaucoup plus attrayant que toi Crochet ! Je suis satisfait : je dois dire, mon plan a fonctionné au-delà de mes espérances.

Mary était furieuse. Furieuse de s'être laissée manipuler ainsi, furieuse de n'avoir pas découvert la supercherie et plus furieuse encore de s'être attaché à un ami qui n'avait jamais réellement existé. Elle siffla, venimeuse :

\- Au-delà de tes espérances ? Tu as perdu ta clef de l'Atlantide et le gardien de ton sang n'a rien pu faire. Je vais prendre le pouvoir qui me revient et te vaincre Phorcys.

Mary s'enhardissait un peu. Elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à prendre le pouvoir de quoique ce soit, mais elle espérait ainsi gagner du temps. Leurs meilleures armes étaient sans conteste la magie et les trois personnes qui en étaient pourvues ne pouvaient, pour l'instant, pas l'utiliser.

Phorcys éclata d'un rire cassant et profond qui déstabilisa la pirate.

\- Crois-tu vraiment à toutes ces coïncidences ? Aël qui trouve pour toi la dernière clef et qui te l'offre sur un plateau ? Allons, gardienne, tu es plus intelligente que ça… Ne vois-tu pas que c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte que tu obtiennes les trois clefs ?

Mary observa le dieu abasourdie. Il continua :

\- Il y a un mois tu as rencontré un vieil artisan, très habile de ses mains et qui vendait des breloques en bois flotté, soit disant porte-bonheur. Tu t'en souviens j'imagine ? C'est ce même homme qui, en échange de ton secours contre quelques malandrins, t'as offert son éternelle reconnaissance, un joli bracelet de perles en bois et une carte qui devait te mener à l'Atlantide…

\- C'était toi, gronda Crochet entre ses dents.

\- Oui capitaine Jones, moi-même ! Je savais que cette belle demoiselle était la gardienne et je venais enfin de retrouver sa trace. Il ne restait plus qu'à la convaincre de se mettre en quête de l'Atlantide. Ce qui n'a pas été le plus difficile : les pirates étant ce qu'ils sont, l'appel d'un trésor merveilleux et d'une aventure pour y accéder était un argument suffisant pour persuader ma jolie nièce !

\- Pourquoi t'être servi de Mary ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à un gardien de ton sang ?

Le sourire affable et charismatique de Phorcys disparut et une expression cruelle la remplaça. Le dieu montrait, cette fois, un aspect qui révélait toute l'intensité de sa noirceur, il faisait penser à un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

\- Zeus et Poséidon ont été très clairs quand ils ont jeté le sort pour protéger l'Atlantide : seul trois gardiens peuvent exister, un pour chacun de mes frères et moi. Ma fille, Méduse était la gardienne de mon sang…

Phorcys détourna son regard d'un bleu abyssal pour le plonger dans celui beaucoup plus clair de David. Il avait un rictus mauvais et plein de rancœur :

\- Hélas, Blanche-Neige et David ont eu la très mauvaise idée de mettre fin à la vie de ma chère enfant… Et le prince devra payer pour cela. J'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu son évasion et celle de ses nouveaux amis pirates, mais ce n'est qu'un petit contretemps.

Le dieu marqua un temps pour être sûr d'avoir été clair et David dû faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas détourner son regard de celui de la divinité. Phorcys continua :

\- Méduse étant pétrifiée, le rôle de gardienne de ma lignée échut à Scylla, une autre de mes filles…

Cette fois, les prunelles intenses du dieu se tournèrent lentement vers Circé et la toisèrent. La magicienne avait repris quelques couleurs et semblait se remettre de la fatigue qui l'avait assaillie quand elle avait aidé Mary à étendre son bouclier. La déesse fit face, sans faillir et dit de sa voix suave :

\- C'était il y a des milliers d'années, Phorcys, j'ai fait une erreur et j'ai essayé de la rattraper… Je crois que j'ai été suffisamment punie pour cela.

La voix du dieu gronda comme le tonnerre et la clameur en fût si forte qu'elle donnait l'impression d'une déflagration dans le temple :

\- Tu as changé ma fille en monstre, tu l'as empêchée de remplir son rôle de gardienne et à cause de toi, les portes de l'Atlantide m'étaient closes à tout jamais. Alors aucune punition ne saura jamais assez sévère pour toi.

Le bruit s'estompa à mesure que la colère du dieu fut moins démonstrative. En quelques instants, Phorcys retrouva son attitude de félin : beau, hypnotisant… redoutable. Le dieu reprit son air hautain et condescendant pour dire :

\- Scylla ne pouvait être la gardienne, les dieux avaient veillé à ce que ce rôle soit tenu par une personne en mesure d'agir comme un humain, et non pas comme une bête.

\- Et en termes d'enfants qui ressemblent à des monstres, il est plutôt bien placé, dit Régina discrètement pour éviter que le dieu ne l'entende.

Phorcys reprit de sa voix charmeuse et froide comme le sifflement d'un serpent :

\- Ma gardienne n'étant plus en mesure d'ouvrir les portes, je devais trouver une autre possibilité. Protée, mon frère couard, choisi de ne pas engendrer de descendance pour s'éviter un conflit avec moi. Ne restait plus que Nérée. Hélas, mon petit frère s'est toujours méfié, et il a fait en sorte, des millénaires durant, de me cacher chaque personne de sa lignée qui aurait pu avoir ce rôle de gardien. Heureusement, un coup du destin m'a mis sur la voie et j'ai eu vent de ton existence, Mary. J'ai fait en sorte que les trois clefs te parviennent et avec un petit peu d'aide tu as fait le reste.

Phorcys sourit à pleine dent et continua, s'adressant à Régina :

\- Je dois dire que je dois une fière chandelle à la méchante reine qui t'as aidé à comprendre la magie du sang, et à la sauveuse qui t'a fait prendre conscience de l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. Sans leur petit coup de pouce, tu en serais encore à des balbutiements en matière de magie et cela aurait été d'un ennui mortel pour moi d'attendre encore !

Tandis que Phorcys parlait, Killian avait essayé d'estimer leurs chances de survie : faibles. Les soldats du dieu faisait toujours barrage et vu leur nombre, les affronter sans l'aide de leur maître aurait déjà été tendu, alors avec un dieu à leur côté… D'autant qu'Emma, comme Régina et Circé, étaient sans magie. Le pirate ne voyait pas d'issue. Pour l'instant, Phorcys jouait avec eux comme un chat avec une nichée de souriceaux, mais viendrait un moment où il voudrait les croquer. Leur seule retraite était l'entrée du temple ou au contraire le portail vers l'Atlantide, autant dire une opération suicide, quelle qu'elle soit. Imperceptiblement, il s'approcha d'Emma et lui demanda en chuchotant :

\- Ca va toi ?

\- Oui, répondit Emma sur un ton plus faible encore, difficile de faire mieux pour elle vu l'éraillement de sa voix, mais je ne peux plus me servir de mes pouvoirs et sans magie, je ne sais pas comment nous pourrions arrêter ce dieu.

Killian hocha la tête, ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion, et elle n'était guère réconfortante. Où diable était passé Nérée, s'interrogea Crochet. C'est ce dieu qui les avait mis dans cette panade, les abandonnant aux mains de ce démon. Le pirate ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amertume à l'égard du vieillard. Il leur avait dit que si Mary croyait en elle et en chacun de ses amis, Phorcys ne pourrait plus rien contre eux ni contre l'Atlantide et qu'ainsi, les océans seraient saufs. Mary avait réalisé tout cela, et pourtant le danger était toujours aussi menaçant.  
Comme pour mettre fin aux interrogations du capitaine, Phorcys reprit la parole :

\- Maintenant, toi et moi nous allons faire une petite promenade, gardienne. Une pirate comme toi n'a-t-elle jamais rêvé de découvrir la légendaire cité de l'Atlantide. Tous ce que tu imagines n'est rien en comparaison de la réalité. Voilà des millénaires que j'attends de retrouver cet éden et les pouvoirs qu'il octroie. Bientôt Poséidon et Zeus, lui-même ne pourra plus m'arrêter. Tous les pouvoirs seront en ma possession.

\- Penses-tu sincèrement que je vais t'aider ? Ta magie ne peut rien contre moi… A moins que tu n'envisages de me défier en combat singulier.

Mary ne manquait pas de courage et levait déjà son sabre pour provoquer le dieu en duel. Il s'esclaffa :

\- Allons, crois-tu sincèrement que même à l'épée je peinerai à te battre ? Non. Mais vois-tu, ta vie m'est très précieuse, aussi… ce n'est pas toi que je menacerai.

Il leva une main et dessina dans les airs un carré qu'il modela avant de le propulser face à lui. La forme grossit jusqu'à atteindre les proportions d'un bassin de bonne taille. Sans rien pouvoir faire David, Killian, Anne et Rakham furent projetés dans cet immense cube translucide aux parois invisibles qui grandit autour d'eux. Sans prévenir, l'eau jaillit à leurs pieds. Le cube se remplissait d'eau de mer à une vitesse fulgurante. Bientôt, les victimes avaient de l'eau jusqu'au cou et il ne restait que quelques centimètres d'air avant le haut de leur prison aquatique. D'un geste de la main, Phorcys arrêta le mouvement du fluide. Killian, Anne, Jack et David surnageaient comme ils pouvaient mais fatigueraient vite. L'exiguïté de leur cage ne leur permettait pas de s'étendre et les parois lisses ne leur offraient aucune prise où s'accrocher. Si l'on ne faisait rien, ils finiraient par se noyer. Sans compter que Phorcys pouvait choisir de faire monter les eaux à n'importe quel moment. Il s'adressa à Mary d'une voix hautaine :

\- Tu as le choix. Tes amis, et nous avons tous vu ici à quel point ils comptent à tes yeux, ne pourront être sauvés que si tu coopères. Si je prends le pouvoir de l'Atlantide leur vie ou leur mort n'a aucune espèce d'importance à mes yeux. Sauf pour le Prince, lui, il n'échappera pas à ma colère.

\- Pas question, si je t'aide, tu laisses la vie sauve à David également.

Phorcys la regarda de son regard bleu profond. Il avait des yeux hypnotisant et sa beauté naturelle faisait froid dans le dos. Il sourit, d'un rictus machiavélique et carnassier, et souffla d'une voix onctueuse :

\- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de m'imposer tes conditions ma très chère nièce… moi, si.


	56. Cité de l'Atlantide - Sanctuaire, Nérée

**Chapitre 56 : Cité de l'Atlantide – Sanctuaire des clefs – Jour 9 – Nérée**

Killian nageait et ses compagnons à ses côtés en faisaient autant. Le piège s'était refermé sur eux sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Phorcys était puissant et il avait trouvé le meilleur moyen de faire céder Mary, la faire chanter. Comme tout marin, Crochet adorait l'eau, mais il préférait la fendre à bord du Jolly Roger que de barboter dans un bassin. C'était une des rares situations où il regrettait vraiment sa main. Non pas que sa mutilation le gênait : en plusieurs siècles d'existence il avait appris à vivre avec, à s'en jouer, à contrer le sort en étant plus habile avec son crochet que beaucoup d'hommes avec leur deux mains réunies. Il en avait même fait son identité, une arme de prédilection et un véritable art de vivre ! Mais pour nager, c'était une autre histoire… là, une main lui aurait été d'un plus grand secours, d'autant que les parois lisses de leur piscine ne lui permettaient pas de s'accrocher.

Mary regardait ses amis à travers le cube au centre du temple. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps et il lui fallait prendre une décision. Vite. Dans une pensée désespérée, elle formula dans sa tête :

_\- Où es-tu Nérée ? Nous aurions tellement besoin de toi en ce moment…_

Contre toute attente, une autre pensée lui parvint, une pensée qui ne lui appartenait pas, comme un souffle qui lui glissait une idée à l'oreille avec insistance. Un songe éveillé, emprunt de réalité qui lui disait :

_\- Tiens bon Mary. Je suis là. J'arrive. _

Sans comprendre d'où avait pu provenir le chuchotement, elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, l'air ahuri et les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Son regard croisa celui d'Emma et la sauveuse lui adressa un air sévère, invitant par-là Mary à plus de discrétion. Swan semblait comprendre son effarement, avait-elle perçut le message, elle aussi ? La pirate se reprit et afficha un visage à l'expression plus adaptée à la situation. Elle devait essayer de gagner un peu de temps et déclara à Phorcys :

\- Je vais t'aider, mais avant, je veux avoir l'assurance que tu libèreras mes amis. Ils ne pourront pas tenir très longtemps là-dedans.

Emma se concentra sur ce qu'elle venait de percevoir. Elle aussi avait senti l'aura du dieu Nérée. Aucune parole ne lui était parvenue, mais elle avait reconnu l'appel du vieillard pour l'avoir reçu par deux fois déjà. La première fois à Storybrook, quand il l'avait menée à lui à travers la forêt jusqu'au puit aux souhaits, et la seconde fois alors qu'elle était sous l'emprise de la fièvre et qu'il ne pouvait se manifester physiquement. Comme une petite bise intérieure qui lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille, elle crut entendre :

_\- Oui, sauveuse. Tiens-toi prête, j'arrive._

D'instinct Emma rassembla ses pouvoirs. Les effets du sortilège à l'encre de seiche commençaient à se dissiper, elle ressentait le crépitement de la magie qui affleurait au bout de ses doigts. Un coup d'œil à Régina et à Circé suffit pour lui apprendre que les deux magiciennes recouvraient également leur sensibilité à la magie.

Phorcys tonna, visiblement contrarié par ce que Bloody avait pu lui dire. De toute évidence, la gardienne avait essayé d'obtenir un délai supplémentaire et le dieu ne fût pas dupe :

\- Ma patience a des limites et tu les as largement dépassées ma nièce. Je sens la sauveuse qui s'agite en espérant me surprendre à nouveau. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec toi.

D'un geste il lança un sort vers le cube de verre et de nouveau le niveau de l'eau se mit à monter. Dans quelques secondes, minutes tout au plus, l'air aurait totalement disparu du bassin.

\- Voilà qui devrait te faire réfléchir, et quand tes amis ne pourront plus respirer, cela occupera la sauveuse un petit moment pour essayer de les sortir de là.

\- Non ! cria Mary, arrête la montée des eaux. Je suis d'accord, je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'Atlantide.

\- A la bonne heure, te voici plus raisonnable. Alors allons-y. Répondit le dieu avec un sourire ravi.

Il allait descendre au bas de l'autel, voir, peut-être arrêter la trombe d'eau qui se déversait dans le bassin mais quelque chose l'interrompit. Une voix grave et profonde résonna à travers tout le monument.

\- Je te l'interdis Phorcys.

A contre-jour, dans le soleil couchant une silhouette venait de paraitre aux portes du temple. Une ombre, allongée et impressionnante la précédait. La voix était forte et autoritaire et Phorcys tourna immédiatement la tête vers le nouveau venu. Son assurance narquoise se décomposa à mesure que l'homme pénétrait dans le bâtiment. Il était suivi, à distance raisonnable par une autre personne dont la démarche semblait bien moins affirmée.

Emma reconnut immédiatement Nérée. Il était tel que dans ses souvenirs, vêtu de sa longue toge en tissu moiré bleu et portait à la main sa défense de narval sculptée. Le vieillard avait un visage réconfortant et sincère mais le regard qu'il adressait à Phorcys ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

D'un simple geste de la main, il fit disparaitre, dans quelques vagues de brume bleutées, les gardes de Phorcys en disant :

\- Ces hommes n'ont rien à faire ici, il s'agit d'une affaire de famille.

Phorcys, ignorant l'intervention de Nérée dont il fit peu de cas, siffla entre ses dents, manifestement contrarié par l'arrivée inopinée de son frère :

\- Nérée… Comment as-tu fais pour venir jusqu'ici ? Tu ne pouvais pas sortir seul de l'entre deux monde.

\- Seul ? Non, c'est vrai, répondit le vieillard un rien moqueur. Mais j'ai reçu de l'aide. L'aide d'une personne que tu as trop longtemps négligée et sous-estimée… notre frère.

Dans l'ombre, derrière Nérée, Emma et ses compagnons purent voir approcher Protée. Le voyant à son tour, Phorcys lui adressa un sourire vicieux et manipulateur, nul doute qu'il cherchait à l'effrayer :

\- Protée, mon très cher frère ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu refusais ton aide à toute cette compagnie d'humains plus gluante que des arapèdes. J'avais trouvé ta réaction particulièrement intelligente pour t'éviter, à toi et à ta famille de phoques des ennuis, mais là… Je suis déçu.

Comme une flamme qui s'allume au contact d'une étincelle, Killian se souvint des paroles de Protée lors de leur rencontre sur la plage : il avait assuré que Phorcys était là, tout près, qu'il surveillait Mary, à chaque instant. Et c'était vrai. Crochet comprit immédiatement que le dieu était présent lorsqu'Ariel avait ramené des océans le vieux Protée. Il se rappela comment Aël avait lourdement insisté pour les accompagner au bord de la plage, lui et Mary lorsqu'ils avaient voulu rejoindre Régina et Circé. Ils s'y étaient opposés mais rien n'avait empêché le garçon de les suivre à distance. Ainsi il avait pu espionner la scène et s'assurer que Protée ne lui ferait pas un sac de nœuds dans les cordages, autrement dit, qu'il ne lui mettrait pas de bâtons dans les roues.

Protée ne se laissa pas démonter, et à la surprise générale prit de l'assurance face à son frère provocateur et malfaisant :

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Phorcys. Je savais que tu étais là quand je parlais à la gardienne. Je savais que tu l'observais, dans l'ombre. Mais j'ai vu l'avenir, ce que tu allais détruire par ta seule ambition. Ta soif de pouvoir ne te mènera nulle part. Si tu refuses de l'admettre de toi-même, alors, nous devons t'arrêter. Une gentille et déterminée petite sirène me l'a très justement rappelé.

En entendant ces paroles, Régina ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'opiniâtreté dont Ariel avait su faire preuve, et elle éprouva pour elle une réelle reconnaissance. Cette agaçante petite péronnelle venait de leur sauver la vie à tous.

\- Ainsi elle a réussi à te convaincre, aussi lymphatique sois-tu, de ne plus tergiverser et de prendre enfin une décision à ta hauteur. Tu féliciteras Ariel, je pensais que c'était une mission impossible ! se moqua Phorcys.

Nérée poursuivit :

\- Protée a pris conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à te laisser agir à ta guise. C'est fini Phorcys, tu dois arrêter cette folie maintenant et cesser de prétendre posséder les pouvoirs de l'Atlantide.

Phorcys avait repris de l'assurance. Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur et son aura de dieu s'étendit autour de lui. Il semblait tellement effrayant nimbé de cette puissance et de cette beauté froide qui le caractérisait. D'une voix glaciale il dit :

\- Et c'est toi qui compte m'en empêcher ? Crois –tu que le fait que Protée t'ait libéré de mon emprise fait de lui ton allié. Es-tu vraiment prêt à m'affronter, mon frère ? Phorcys adressa cette dernière phrase à Protée avec un sourire venimeux.

Le vieillard joufflu répéta :

\- Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser faire Phorcys. Tous les univers marins sont en danger, par ta faute. Si tu perturbe l'équilibre et t'emparant des pouvoir de l'Atlantide tu mets en danger tout ce que les hommes ont construit et la faune en subira elle aussi les conséquences destructrices.

\- Simples dommages collatéraux. Ce pouvoir est le mien, je ne veux plus que des hommes ou des dieux puissent s'opposer à moi ou à mes enfants, et vous n'êtes pas en mesure de m'arrêter.

Le dieu belliqueux grandit encore, le doute n'était plus possible à présent, c'était bien d'un dieu, et non d'un homme qu'il s'agissait et pour lui faire face, Nérée et Protée se personnifièrent également en êtres divins. Au creux de sa main, Phorcys rassembla une énorme sphère de magie bleutée qui crépitait de pouvoir. Plus de pouvoir qu'Emma n'en avait jamais vu dans une seule décharge… Et cette décharge quitta la main du tyran pour se diriger vers Nérée et son frère. Dans un réflexe instinctif, Mary se précipita à la rencontre de la boule. Emma aurait voulu l'arrêter, lui éviter de se mettre ainsi en danger mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire physiquement, elle était trop loin. Alors elle tenta une contre-attaque magique. Un rayon de magie blanche sortit de ses mains et se pulvérisa avec puissante sur la sphère de Phorcys. Malheureusement sans aucun effet, elle ne parvint même pas à dévier la magie du dieu.

Mary, maintenant face à Phorcys, avait, dans un geste désespéré, levé les mains et étendu autour d'elle et au-delà, vers Nérée et Protée, un bouclier de son propre pouvoir. La sphère bleutée s'écrasa sur le bouclier et les deux magies se confrontèrent dans une gerbe de lumière et de crépitements sinistres. Il semblait que peu à peu la magie enveloppait tout l'espace avec une puissance telle que même Régina en était effrayée. Puis, le scintillement s'atténua et l'attaque de Phorcys disparut, sans faire le moindre mal. Mary avait étendu son pouvoir avec succès, protégeant ainsi quiconque dans son sillage de toute attaque magique. C'est le moment que Nérée et Protée choisirent pour riposter.

Mais Phorcys ne s'avoua pas vaincu et les attaqua derechef.

Alors que la bataille faisait rage entre les dieux, Emma se souvint de son père et de Killian, toujours plongés dans l'eau. Le dernier filet d'air avait maintenant disparu et ils allaient se noyer d'un instant à l'autre. Aussi fort qu'elle le put, elle dirigea ses pouvoirs sur les parois du caisson d'eau. Le flux blanc de sa magie se heurta contre la matière translucide mais ne semblait pas même en effleurer la texture. Elle se concentra pour donner davantage de puissance encore à son attaque.

Tout à coup, un autre rayon de magie, de couleur violette, cette fois, rejoignit la sienne, et enfin un troisième rayon d'un vert d'eau pastel se fondit aux deux autres : Régina et Circé, venaient prêter main forte à la sauveuse. Les trois magiciennes joignirent leurs efforts tandis que Killian, David, Anne et Jack luttaient pour ne pas laisser l'eau entrer dans leurs poumons, tout en se tenant aussi loin que possible du flux magique. Et, puis, au bout de ce qui sembla être de longues minutes de lutte et de concentration, la vitre se fissura et très vite céda sous le poids de l'eau. Un véritable déluge vint inonder le temple dans une vague qui emporta les quatre corps vers la liberté. Dans un concert de toussotements et de raclements de gorge, chacun reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

Sans perdre un instant, et après s'être assuré que les quatre baigneurs allaient bien, Emma, Régina et Circé s'approchèrent de Nérée et Mary qui faisaient toujours face à Phorcys.

Le dieu avait perdu de sa superbe et même s'il ne voulait pas céder, l'évidence était là : il ne pouvait que perdre la partie. Le bouclier de Mary était toujours actif et aucune attaque ne parvenait à le percer.

\- Tu es vaincu, Phorcys, tu dois te rendre à l'évidence maintenant. Annonça Emma de sa voix encore un peu éraillée.

Face à Swan, le dieu retrouva en un éclair son assurance prétentieuse :

\- Tu crois ça sauveuse ? Une pichenette de ma part et tu rejoindras les enfers pour de bon cette fois.

\- Non.

Mary s'était approchée d'Emma , se collant à son flanc et d'un air d'autorité que la jeune blonde ne lui avait encore jamais vu, elle s'interposa. C'est son sang divin qui parlait et il ne faisait aucun doute à cet instant précis que la jeune pirate brune avait l'ascendance d'un dieu qui coulait dans ses veines. Sans élever la voix, la gardienne prononça sa sentence :

\- Tu ne peux plus rien. Ta magie ne peut m'atteindre et je sais étendre mon bouclier pour protéger mes amis… Tu ne peux pas en dire autant : une attaque combinée de Nérée, Protée, Circé, la reine et la sauveuse ne te tuerait sans doute pas, mais à ton avis dans quel état de faiblesse te laisserait-elle ?

Phorcys pâlit, imperceptiblement. Mary continua :

\- En tant que divinité marine, tu tires ton pouvoir de l'océan. Je te condamne donc à ne plus jamais pouvoir t'approcher de la mer. Quoique tu fasses, la magie de l'eau te sera désormais interdite. Je te banni dans les terres, loin de toute eau salée. Tu seras condamné à une vie d'immortalité dans la simplicité et le dénuement, en espérant que cela t'apporte un peu de sagesse.

Phorcys avait totalement perdu son arrogance. Ses yeux fous passaient de Mary à ses frères et il dit d'une voix rauque :

\- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de faire respecter une telle sentence.

\- Elle non, mais nous si, dit Nérée en s'approchant de son frère. Protée et moi avons le pouvoir d'intervenir et de suivre le jugement de la gardienne. Et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Tu auras toute l'éternité devant toi pour y réfléchir mon frère.

Nérée tourna la tête vers Protée qui hésita un instant mais finit par hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Les deux frères, dans un geste large, levèrent ensemble leur main droite et dessinèrent un arc de cercle. Une vague magique apparut et enveloppa Phorcys. Celui-ci essaya bien de riposter mais la sauveuse, la reine et la magicienne combinèrent leurs pouvoirs à ceux de May et lui opposèrent leur magie. Aucune des tentatives du tyran n'aboutit. Nérée et Protée forcèrent leur attaque et l'instant d'après, il avait tout simplement disparu.


End file.
